


Avatar: The Legend of Anzen Hyriu, Book 2: The Shadow of Darkness

by Hyriu86



Series: Avatar: The Legend of Anzen Hyriu [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:53:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 43
Words: 101,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyriu86/pseuds/Hyriu86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thrilling sequel to Book 1: The Legend of Beifen. Book 2 joins Hyriu and his friends when they depart from Hydronia. On their epic journey, they discover many new secrets of the world. No where is safe. With Darkness just around the corner, Hyriu and his friends discover their journey is much more dangerous than they thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Departure

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I must say, I love this chapter very much. Compared to Book 1, this chapter is sooo much better and sets up what the rest of Book 2 will be like.

Avatar: The Legend of Anzen Hyriu  
Book 2:  
The Shadow of Darkness  
Chapter 1:  
Departure

I looked down at my things; everything was packed. I sat on my bed, delaying the inevitable - my departure. After consulting Wei, Arnook and Sonam, over a series of days, we all came upon a decision: I would never be prepared for the Robed Man by just practicing and training. I had to experience something real. The Siege of the North showed that I could take care of myself. Also, the Avatar had left the North to master earth bending and he was forming a team. I thought that I should form a team of my own. I would leave the Water Tribe with Lamara and Koluk and we would go and ask Shan and Moji, my earth and fire bending friends respectively, to accompany us. All four nations in one group. My plan was to travel through the Earth Kingdom, keeping tabs on the Avatar while I continued my training. We would also search for signs of the Coming Darkness and when that might be. And, if we should happen to come across the Fire Nation, well then I’d get some hands-on experience.

I had asked Koluk and Lamara if they would accompany me, they said yes of course. Wei formally told Koluk’s family the situation and plan, after a day of considering it, they agreed. Since Sonam was Lamara’s guardian we just needed his approval, he gave it. I had my reasons for picking them. I choose Koluk because he fought in the siege and he handled it very well, and because I knew he would never let me go with out him. I choose Lamara because I knew we needed an air bender, I hadn’t fully mastered air bending yet, and she knew how Sonam taught. I couldn’t bear to ask the others to up root their lives because it would be too hard to take them from their families also and it would be nearly impossible to explain. The cover story for Koluk and me was that Arnook and the Royal Court recognized our battle skills and declared us Heroes of the North. We were going to be taken to the capital to receive excessive training and even be sent on missions into the Earth Kingdom. The Water Tribe was going to be taking a more active stance in the war with the Fire Nation. We were going to be apart of it by visiting Fire Nation occupied villages and taking them back for the Earth Kingdom. It was a great cover story and I was a bit disappointed that it wasn’t real.

A big celebration was being held for us today at the Grand Hall. I was somewhat nervous but glad also. This was the closest that everyone would come to seeing the real me.

I walked in the bathroom and looked in the reflection ice, I wasn’t the same person that I was on the day of my water bending test. That day was when everything began to change. I had gotten taller since then and my hair had gotten longer. I also had a more serious expression but there was still humor in my eyes.

I went and got my bag, it had most of my supplies. I was wearing a set of deep blue robes, like my eyes. I had my quiver and sword strapped on. I went to see if Hiko was awake. His room was empty so I went down stairs. He was eating some squid noodles for breakfast with Wei.

“Ah, Hyriu, I hope you are ready,” Wei said.

“As ready as I’ll ever be, I guess,” I said and set my bag down. “Ugh this weighs a ton.”

“I highly doubt it,” Wei smiled.

I got some noodles and began eating. There was a knock at the door. Wei started to get up.

“I’ll get it,” I said and he sat back down.

I walked over to the curtain-door and pulled it back. A fresh breeze blew in. it was a nice breeze since it was beginning to be spring it was warming up.

“Hey,” it was Koluk. “Uh, you guys ready?”

“Uh, just about, we’re finishing up breakfast,” I said as he walked in.

“Finishing up?” Wei said. “Sorry Koluk, Hyriu seems fond of hyperboles today, he just started eating.

Koluk laughed as I sat down and began eating.

“So um, what happens after the celebration?” Koluk inquired.

“Well we will escort you to the land-raft and begin the route to the capital. Once we get behind Heiwa Valley on the route, we will stop and you and Koluk will fly to the air temple and pick up Lamara as well as say your final goodbyes. Then we will go to the capital and you’ll have another celebration there. Chief Arnook will send you on a mission to the Earth Kingdom. Said mission will ‘go wrong’ hence why you do not return for however long it may be. However, I suggest if you get the chance, you should return after a few months. We can only say for so long that you are alive, but if we don’t hear from you in say six months, you could be pronounced dead,” Wei told us. “And that would not be desirable. 

I couldn’t think of being away from home for that long.

“Well, if you two are ready,” Wei stood up, “we’ll be going.

“Alright,” I said getting my bowl and going over to the dish bin and began washing.

“Hyriu, I’ll get that later,” Wei said.

“The least I could do is wash my dishes for the last time,” I said and surprisingly go choked-up.

“Alright fine, if you want,” he said.

I finished the last of the dishes, “Oh wait, I think I left something in my room,” I said but I really just wanted to look at it before I left.

“Be quick,” Wei said seeing right through my cover.

I went up stairs and into my room. I walked over to my nightstand and picked up the sacred golden jar Wei had given me for my birthday. I opened it them put the lib back on and set it down. I looked at the paintings I had hanging. First was the one with my parents and a baby Hiko, when I was four. Next was the painting Wei had done on my fourteenth birthday. The second to last painting was of Hana and me on our date. The final painting was done yesterday. It was my group of friends, Koluk, Lina, Lamara, Fai, Tekton, Hana, and me in the middle. I took one last look around my room then went down stairs with watery eyes.

“I’m ready,” I said looking around the house. 

We walked out and through the city to the Grand Hall. Everyone who saw us walking gave a smile and a nod. We arrived at the Hall; the Royal Court was already there. People were rushing around getting everything ready. The Hall was refurbished, with new banners and fresh elegant torches. New animal pelts and even a rug were laid on the newly polished pale blue stone floor. The banners on the walls were new, they had Hydronia’s symbol, a full moon with two spears making an ’X’ and a vertical sword at the center. They also displayed pictures of waves and ice. They were in fact very beautiful; then I saw two banners hanging over the stage. I stopped dead in my tracks.

“Really? Overkill much, don’t you think?” I muttered.

Koluk and Wei saw them as well.

“Whoa,” Koluk said.

Wei laughed, “Well, I like them.”

One banner depicted Koluk, the other, me. We walked up to the stage where Arnook was. He was muttering to himself. I hadn’t seen him since my final warning vision, two weeks ago. When we got closer, I realized he was practicing his speech. I thought it was interesting and amusing that he rehearsed his speeches beforehand.

“Please welcome the, fantastic heroes? No, that won’t do…Grand Heroes. No, no…Wonderful Heroes. No not that one either…um, oh, Brave Heroes! Yes, that’ll work, brave heroes,” Arnook was saying as we walked up. When he saw us he cleared his throat looking a little embarrassed, “Oh, uh hello Hyriu, Koluk, and Master Wei, good to see you again.”

“Hello Chief, good to see you as well and can I just say, these banners are spectacular,” Wei said with exaggerated interest and a wide smile; I was the embarrassed one now.

“Oh yes, I contacted the Air Nomad weavers last week, they’ve done a fantastic job,” Arnook said gleaming at the banners.

“Indeed they have, I love how they got Hyriu’s eyes just right,” noted Wei with a large smile at me.

I felt my face turn bright red.

“I know, the likeness of each of the boys was captured fantastically,” Arnook said. “I’m going to leave them hanging up even after they leave.”

“Oh, great! Isn’t that fantastic Hyriu?” Wei said happily enjoying this far too much.

“It’s wonderful,” I said sarcastically.

Arnook walked us through how everything was going to happen. The banners of Koluk and me were rolled up so they could drop down when signaled. Koluk and I went back stage. Koluk would come out of the left; I would come out the right. People began filling the Hall excitedly. I saw my friends in the front.

The Royal and Hydronia Courts took seats at the back of the stage. Arnook stood up and faced the crowd as he began speaking.

“As you all know, a few weeks ago, the Fire Nation dared to attack us. They sent the entire armada to the capital. Some scouts reported the coming threat to Hydronia. Hydronia’s finest then prepared to leave. However, unbeknownst to them, two young men devised a plan to stowaway on the land-raft and therefore ride to the capital. Once discovered we did not have the time to return them to their home. They were given the task of evacuating the women and children to safety. One even risked his life for a little girl’s doll, as well as helping out the healers during the night. When the Fire Nation broke through to the city, they both disobeyed direct orders to stay back, and charged into battle. They fought even when we told them not too. And when a friend fell in battle, he was helped to the healers by one of them. The other fought side by side with Master Wei, saving his life countless times while also taking on a Fire Nation Sergeant and Commander at the same time. When the moon turned red, they continued to fight. When one of them fell to injury, the other guarded his fallen friend with his life. He even took down multiple fire benders with no weapons of his own. They risked their lives for each other, for friends, for family, and for our nation. Please welcome the Brave Heroes of the North!”

The crowd cheered. The banners fell, which lead to more cheering and we walked out on stage.

Once they quieted down, Arnook continued, “They disobeyed orders from friends and family, to protect friends and family. Though some might call them rebellious or unruly, but despite that and their perhaps questionable choices, their actions were purely honorable. Because of that, I have offered them each, special combat training in the capital; they both accepted. So today, they will depart from Hydronia and receive the best training I have to offer. Then they will be sent on missions to the Earth Kingdom. Not in heavy combat, small skirmishes to begin with and work their way up from there. The Northern Water Tribe will no longer just sit back and let the war come to us, as we have done so far, now we will take an active stance in the war. We will help rebuild the northern regions just as Master Pakku will help rebuild our sister tribe in the south. Hyriu and Koluk will truly be Heroes of the North!”

The crowd cheered like crazy. I could see my other friends besides my usual gang like Huan and Kanshin, my teachers and the parents of my friends, all of them beaming with pride. All except one, Taruk, he was glaring at me. ‘Not this again,’ I thought.

At Arnook’s request, a path was made in the crowd. He escorted us through the crowd, though the city, to the land-raft; we climbed on. We smiled and waved at the crowd as we began to move. We picked up speed and turned into the mountains. We past through the mountains and turned toward the back of Heiwa Valley to avoid the dangerous ice. The raft came to a stop.

“Well Hyriu, we will wait here while you two say goodbye,” Arnook said.

I made an ice raft and jumped on it as did Koluk. I water bended us to the back end of the valley. We were close to where Daminao lived, behind the Greenwall. A group of people were there waiting for us. The group was made up of our friends, the temple monks, and our families. Koluk embraced his parents when we got to them. I hugged Hiko.

“Take care, little brother,” I said.

“Please don’t be gone for too long,” Hiko said already crying.

“I won’t Hiko, I promise,” I smiled at him.

Master Sonam bowed to me.

“It was an honor to teach you, I hope Lamara will be able to help you master air bending,” he said.

I bowed back, “It was an honor to learn from you Master, goodbye.” 

Monk Dadao, Monk Seng, Monk Meiso, and the other Shui Temple monks bowed.

Monk Dadao spoke, “Safe travels Hyriu, Koluk, and Lamara. May the spirits watch over and protect you and may you inflict mischief in the lives of those who oppose you.”

“Thank you Monk Dadao, and may the spirits watch over you as well,” I bowed back.

I looked over at Daminao, we hugged. He hugged Lamara as well and shook hands with Koluk.

“See you later Daminao,” I said.

“See you later, put my sword skills to use, take care Koluk, and Lamara, stay safe,” Daminao said.

Ava stood next to Daminao.

“I know we didn’t get to know each other very well, but perhaps we can in the future, goodbye,” I said to her and shook her hand.

“Yes, perhaps in the future, goodbye,” she said.

Koluk said goodbye to his parents. Hana took me aside.

“Hey, can we talk?” she said.

“Sure,” I said a bit confused.

“So, you’re going to be gone for a few months…traveling the world…meeting people-” she started.

“Yeah,” I said awkwardly.

“I mean, just a lot can happen while you’re out there,” she said nervously.

“I think I know where you’re going with this,” I said. “You want to break up.”

“Not that I want to it’s just, a lot can happen in a few months. I mean, we happened in a few months. If we are away from each other and we meet people, it would just make things a lot less complicated if we weren’t together,” she said looking at me.

“I understand,” I said. “And if I come back and neither of us has met anyone, then we can go from there,” I said.

“If you come back? You have to come back Hyriu,” she said.

“Right, yeah, I meant when I come back,” I said.

She hugged me. “You’re darn right you meant ‘when,’” she said as she pulled back with teary eyes, and I laughed.

Koluk was talking to Lina and Fai so I walked over to Tekton.

“So, you think you’ll be able to handle Taruk without me?” I asked him.

“Think?” he said making a show of cracking his knuckles.

We laughed then stood there awkwardly.

“I won’t have anyone to talk to on our ridge,” he said looking away, his voice full of emotion.

“We can talk there when I come back,” I said reassuringly.

“Alright, just make sure you do come back,” he said looking back at me.

“I will, I promise. Keep an eye on Hiko for me,” I said.

“I’ll watch him,” he said.

We hugged and I went over to Lina and Fai while Koluk went to Tekton.

“I won’t have anyone to teach me,” Fai muttered.

“There is Tekton and Huan,” I told him.

“Your friends,” he said.

I looked him in the eyes and put my hand on his shoulder, “They are just as much your friends, as they are mine. And besides, if you believe in yourself, you’ll do just fine. And if Taruk messes with you, give him a demonstration of the ‘Swing Kick,’” he laughed.

I looked at Lina, “Stay strong-” I hugged her, “And if Taruk says anything to you, show him how good you are and keep practicing.”

“I will Hyriu,” she had tears in her eyes.

I took a step back and realized there was no one left to say goodbye too. We all stood there awkwardly not wanting to part. I realized since I was the rising leader of my friends, I had to make a decision.

“Well, I guess we should get going,” I said and grabbed my glider and opened it.

Lamara did the same she flew off and I prepared to also. Koluk rode on the top of my glider while I held on to the bottom. I looked back one last time at my friends.

We got back to the rafts and headed toward the capital. I had a lump in my throat; I didn’t speak to anyone because I knew I wouldn’t be able to hold back all my built up emotion.

***

The next day out boat was preparing to leave. Wei and the Royal Court were there. Lamara was disguised as a Water Tribe boat girl since most of the capital citizens didn’t know about the Air Nomads in Hydronia.

A large crowd had gathered at the docks. I recognized a few people like Taruk’s cousin, the little girl I had saved with her mother, and Hushi, the girl who had healed me.

“Farewell you valiant heroes, may your victories come swift and many,” Arnook said.

Then he walked up to us and shook our hands.

“Farewell Koluk, keep your sword and your wits sharp. And always watch your back out there,” Arnook said to him.

He came over to me and shook my hand, “Farewell Hyriu. I hope to see your swift return. Stay safe and stay strong. And I must apologize; I didn’t give you enough credit before. The shadow we saw during you third warning terrified me; I’m still having nightmares about it. The spirits choose well when they picked you.”

“Thank you Chief, I hope to be back soon,” I replied.

He gave a nod at Lamara, “Safe travels and may your people’s luck and wit be with you always.”

She nodded back. I looked over at Wei; we embraced.

“Now Hyriu, they will be looking to you to lead,” he said.

“I know,” I replied.

“Lead them well and ask the spirits for guidance if you need to,” he said.

“I will,” I said.

“And if you get into a battle, fight with your brain, not your sword,” he said.

“I know Wei,” I smiled.

“We have given you the best training we could give. Please, use it well,” he pleaded.

“I already have, I’ll be fine Wei, really,” I reassured.

“I know; I just can’t help but worry. Please don’t stay gone for too long,” he said hugging me again.

“I’ll try not too,” I said on the verge of tears.

We stepped back. I felt my eyes get teary, Wei’s did also. I quickly boarded the boat and looked to the ocean. The ship began to leave and the crowd cheered. I didn’t look back because if I did, I knew I wouldn’t be able to leave. The ship sailed for the Earth Kingdom and Mazushi Village. I kept my eyes fixed on the horizon as all my emotion burst out and tears streamed down my face.


	2. Gathering a Team: Shan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We gather Shan :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update haha

Chapter 2  
Gathering a Team: Shan

We arrived at Mazushi Village later that day. The sun was almost set. We decided to stay the night there and then set out the next day. I had told Koluk and Lamara about this place, but they had never seen it. They both looked at the Bei Ji Mountains with awe. As we neared the shore, I noticed a large stone wall where the docks used to be. New, fortified docks adorned the area instead. The wall stretched from one arm of the mountain to the other, and the village was nestled right behind it. The wall itself was very impressive. It was tan stone with the Earth Kingdom symbol on it. On top of the wall were several battlements. We came into the new dock. Some guards were there, as well as Mayor Tanlan. He walked up to us.

“Anzen Hyriu, I welcome you back so soon,” he said politely, “And I see you bring goods even though they were not due for two more weeks.”

“My special treat. The normal goods will still come in two weeks,” I told him as I stepped onto the docks.

He looked at me in disbelief. “I do not know how to thank you Anzen. That is a most generous gift.”

“Yeah, well, I won’t be needing any Water Tribe money for a while, so I though I’d put it to use by buying all this,” I said and gestured to the small pile of goods.

He noticed Lamara and Koluk behind me.

“Oh, I am sorry, Mayor Tanlan, allow me to introduce Koluk Yonggan, the finest warrior in Hydronia, and Lamara, one of the secret nomads of the Shui Temple,” I said.

“Oh, a pleasure it is to meet you, Koluk Yonggan, and you as well, Lamara,” Tanlan said, grabbing their hands.

“Nice to meet you, too,” Koluk said.

“Oh my, you are the first Earth Kingdom citizen I have met,” Lamara said in wonder.

“And you, my first Air Nomad,” the mayor said.

“So, Mayor, what exactly happened? I mean, with all of this,” I asked gesturing at the wall.

“Oh, yes, quite a story, if I do say so myself. But I think I will save it for the feast tonight,” Tanlan said with excitement.

“Feast?” I said questioningly.

“Yes, we will actually be having a feast. Can you believe it? Ah, but the rest of the village is waiting to meet you two and see you, Hyriu. Shan is most happy at your swift return,” he said, leading us to the wall’s gate. It opened, and he led us in. A loud roar erupted from the crowd of people. I saw Shan a second before he nearly knocked me to the ground with a hug.

“Ha ha, I didn’t think I would see you this soon,” Shan said happily.

“Yeah, I am glad to see you, too,” I said. “These are my friends, Koluk and Lamara.”

“It is great to meet you both; Hyriu has told me about you,” he said as he shook their hands. “I’m Shan.”

“Nice to meet you, Shan,” Lamara said happily.

“Likewise,” Koluk said to Shan.

“And I will introduce myself,” Master Lee announced from behind Shan. “I am Hyriu’s earth bending master, Master Lee.”

Lamara and Koluk bowed respectfully, and Lamara said, “Oh, it is an honor to meet a master of earth.”

“Hyriu has spoken highly of you,” Koluk said.

I nearly bust out laughing at how suddenly formal they had become.

“Well, Hyriu, I see your friends know how to respect someone. Perhaps they will be able to teach Shan a thing or two on their travels,” Master Lee said, glowering at Shan disapprovingly.

“Oh, come on, Lee-” Shan began, but Master Lee snapped a look at him. He got down on his knees and bowed to the ground. "Oh noble and powerful Master Lee, please except my most honest and humble apologies, so I might restore honor to my name.”

Master Lee scoffed, “The only thing honest in that sentence was my name. Get up.”

Shan stood up laughing.

“You know, I don’t think I’ll miss you all that much,” Master Lee said.

“Oh come on, Lee, you know you love me,” he said with a pretend pout face.

“Only on occasion,” Lee said.

We all burst out laughing, except Lamara and Koluk, who weren’t used to their sense of humor.

Mayor Tanlan led us to my house, which had been refurbished. I noticed that many new buildings in organized rows were all over the city. However, a few old shacks still remained in their random positions. Lamara and Koluk would be staying in my house. When it was refurbished, other beds were added. We unloaded our things and hung out in my house.

“So, you’re the famous Koluk, huh?” Shan said, fake punching him in the arm multiple times.

“Ha ha, yeah,” Koluk said.

Shan then stepped between Koluk and Lamara, put an arm around each, and looked at Lamara.

“And you’re Lamara; Hyriu has spoken highly of your Pai Sho skills-” he jumped in front of her suddenly and spoke in an odd voice, “I challenge you to a duel. Do accept or will you dishonor your name?”

Lamara, who had a similar personality to Shan’s, joined in, “It seems I have no choice, but know this, young one, I will not be the one to shame myself.”

“We shall see,” Shan said.

They jumped into a game, shouting things like, “I see your honor withering away!” or “How dare you make a dishonorable move like that!” Koluk and I watched from the sidelines. In the end, Lamara won, to Shan’s dishonor. Shan then discussed different hunting methods he used with Koluk. He didn’t talk to me much, but I realized he was trying to establish a friendship with Lamara and Koluk. We talked and laughed until it was time for the feast.

We went into one of the new buildings, a hall of some sort. Mayor Tanlan sat at the head of the table, and I sat next to him, while Shan, Koluk, and Lamara were across from me. I noticed the rest of the village had better clothing and didn’t look quite as much like starving animals.

“Attention,” Tanlan stood. “I would like to welcome Anzen Hyriu back, and welcome his friends, Koluk of Hydronia and Lamara of the Shui Air Temple. They have come here to set out on an amazing adventure to defeat the Great Darkness. And our very own Shan will be going with them!” People cheered. “Now, I will fulfill my promise to Anzen Hyriu. When he arrived, he noticed a fair amount of changes. Well, I will tell that story now. After you left, Hyriu, we got some visitors. They said they were Earth Kingdom refuges that lived in the Northern Air Temple. They said they were under control by the Fire Nation. Then, the Avatar visited the temple and freed them. Now that they are free, they have opened trade with us. Among them is an inventor, The Mechanist, who has passed on a few good machines. Then, a large group of pirate ships attacked. It was a terrible attack. They had torches and flaming arrows and nearly burned the whole town burned to the ground. They stole and burned. The Earth Nomads, as we call them, returned and helped us rebuild. They contacted other villages who sent earth benders and builders. We rebuilt the lost houses, but now they are organized and strong. We also had them build a large wall, which we mounted The Mechanist’s crossbows on. Now with the Air Temple regulating trade between the Bei Ji Mountains, all of the villages are prospering. We are entering a golden age that could only get any better if we won the war. And if things keep going as they are, that may not be far away. To victory and peace!” he shouted and raised his glass.

We all did the same. The feast commenced. I was very surprised at the variety of the food. There were roasted boar-Q-pines with sea pheasants as the center dish of the table. There were all kinds of sausages and bacons and jerky. They were seasoned with a great variation. There was also a large amount of plants and herbs to eat. There were mushrooms, radishes, onions, lettuce, carrots, and potatoes to start off with. I recognized every plant and knew their names even though I had never seen them before. I figured it was the spirits’ knowledge within me that knew. I had never seen anything quite like this feast; in Hydronia most of the food is primarily sea food or grains from Heiwa Valley, so all this meat was great. The smell was overwhelming. The seasoned pork mixed with onions was surprisingly good. Lamara greedily dug into all the different plants. Koluk looked around, hungrily piling up his plate. Shan told me about the different foods and what I should try.

We talked and laughed between bites. There was a large variety of drinks. I found out there was mango juice and drank that primarily. Everything was delicious.

Tanlan saw me get some more seasoned pork on my third round, and he laughed. “I thought you might appreciate a good meal since you will probably not get very decent ones on your travels,” he laughed again as I continued on.

I hadn’t thought about that but, he was right. Food would be hard to come by. I still had a large amount of money and talked to Tanlan about it. He agreed that he could trade out my Water Tribe money for Earth Kingdom currency since he could use it to buy goods, but it wasn’t accepted in most of the Earth Kingdom.  
Soon, the plates grew empty, and our glasses grew light. Everyone began to disperse. As my friends and I started to leave, Mayor Tanlan called out to us.

“May you all sleep well tonight, for you might not find the comfort of a bed for many weeks.”

“He never fails to remind us of that, does he?” Koluk said.

“No, he most certainly does not,” I laughed.

###

I climbed into bed hoping to find comfort in sleep; of course, I did not get my wish. The hauntingly young face of my parents’ killer appeared. I heard the voice call out, “Akiko! Akiko. Akiko, Akiko, Akiko…”

Suddenly, Akiko’s face transformed into Shan’s, and I was awake.

“You alright?” he asked.

“Yeah, I was just, uh,” I began sitting up. I looked around and saw it was still dark. “What are you doing?”

“I thought you might want to go on one last walk,” he said with a small smile.

“Oh, yeah, of course,” I said.

We quietly walked outside. Shan kept looking at me.

“Hyriu-” I looked at him, “Who or what is Akiko? You were muttering it before I woke you up.”

“Oh, uh, I’m not sure,” I said looking away. “I can’t remember my dream.”

He knew I was lying, but hopefully, he would not ask about it again, at least not now.

We climbed up the mountain to the ledge that looked out over the ocean. I looked back between the valleys. I remembered the vision I had of the meteor landing in that direction. Kan Dao had called it the Coming of Darkness. According to my very first vision, that was next.

I took a deep breath of the mountain air and cleared my head.  
“So what do you think of Koluk and Lamara?” I asked him.

“They’re cool. Will anyone else be coming with us?” He asked, sitting down.

I sat down also. “Yeah, my Fire Nation friend, Moji. Are you alright with that?”

“Yeah,” Shan answered, “as long as he doesn’t say anything insulting.”

“She might say something. She lives in the colonies and has met a few not-so-friendly Earth Kingdom residents,” I explained.

“Great, well I will be as nice and welcoming as I can,” Shan reassured.

“I know you will, thanks,” I said.

“So what is the plan after we get Moji?” Shan asked.

“Um, I am not sure to be honest. I haven’t given it much thought. We will be in the north western part of the Earth Kingdom after we get her,” I said.

“Oh, um, we could go to the Wulong Forest,” Shan suggested, looking kind of hopeful like a child.

“The Wulong Forest? Where’s that?” I asked.

“Western Central Earth Kingdom,” Shan said. “It is supposed to be one of the most beautiful and stunning natural settings in the Earth Kingdom. It is a forest on the coast with hundreds of rock pillars.”

“This isn’t a vacation, but that does sound like a good place to train,” I said.

“Exactly!” Shan said.

I laughed. We continued talking about all the other places we could visit as if this was a vacation and not a dangerous mission. The night dragged on, and before I knew it, we had fallen asleep on the ledge.

###

I woke up, seeing the open sky. I sat up, looking around, and then realized what happened. I woke up Shan; he looked around then burst out laughing.

“Everyone is probably freaking out,” Shan said, laughing.

“No kidding,” I said.

'So much for a good night sleep in a warm bed,’ I thought. We climbed down the mountain. When we got to the bottom, Shan looked at me.

“Follow my lead,” he said, and we walked into town.

People were rushing around everywhere. Master Lee saw us and quickly came over.

“Where have you two been!?” He demanded.

“Sorry, Hyriu was having trouble sleeping, so we went on a walk just before sunrise. I guess we lost track of time,” Shan said.

“You lost track of time when you left just before sunrise when it was still dark?” Lee snapped.

“Yes,” Shan said.

I put my face in my hands.

“Well then how come you didn’t think to come back after the sun had risen and it was light out?” Lee said sarcastically.

“Guess it just didn’t occur to us,” Shan said.

“Ugh, doesn’t matter, you’re here now,” Lee said. “Come on.”

We all gathered at the docks. We would be taking a small Water Tribe boat through the Earth Kingdom then abandon it once we got close to the Fire Nation colonies. Tanlan was issuing orders to the dock men; they were loading supplies on our ship.”

“Whoa, Mayor Tanlan, what are you doing?” I asked as we walked up.

“You bought us a most generous gift, the least I can do is give you some supplies. It is mostly food and herbs, as you can never have too much of that when you are traveling. I also have things like spark rocks and sleeping bags, which I am sure you have some, but nothing is wrong with having a spare. When you leave the ship, you can make the choice of what you want to carry from there,” he said.

“Well thanks; I swear I will make use of them!” I said.

“Farewell, Anzen Hyriu, and Shan, and Koluk, and Lamara. Safe travels to you all and may you experience many victories!” Tanlan said.

We boarded our small ship. I began to steer us away from the docks and angled the ship to the south west. We began to sail away. Lamara controlled the winds. I steered and controlled the tides and also gave orders to Shan and Koluk. We sailed away from the comfort of Mazushi Village and into the wild that lay beyond.


	3. Gathering a Team: Moji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful introduction of Moji, and a small fight sequence haha

Chapter 3  
Gathering a Team: Moji

The sun was starting to go down. We had turned down a river and we were sailing against the current.

“Hey, Hyriu!” Koluk called from the stern. “How much longer do you want to go for?”

“Um, I don’t know,” I said looking at the others.

“You’re the leader,” Shan said.

I realized he was right. They all looked to me to lead. The idea scared me, I didn’t know if I could handle this responsibility.

“Um, we’ll look for a clearing to set up camp,” I said.

“Aye aye Captain Hyriu!” Shan said and saluted jokingly.

I went to the bow of the ship and looked for an ideal spot to camp out. I saw a small clearing up ahead.”

“Land ho, starboard side,” I said.

“Land ho, what, we’re surrounded by land,” Shan said.

“I meant I found a place to camp, Shan,” I said back to him.

“Which side,” he asked.

“Starboard,” I answered.

He sighed, “Come on Hyriu, left or right?”

“Right,” I said amused.

“Okay so why didn’t just say, ‘Hey I found a campsite on the right!’?” he asked.

“I did,” I smiled.

“Yeah, in ship-speak, not all of us understand that,” Shan said. I laughed.

“Well you live next to the ocean so I assumed you understood ‘ship-speak,’” I muttered to myself.

“I heard that and it is an unfortunate stereotype,” Shan replied. 

“Your ears are finely tuned I see,” I said.

“You can see; I can hear,” he laughed.

“Just shut up and man the sail,” I said smiling on the verge of laughter.

We didn’t have enough room on the shore to beach the ship so we tied it down in the shallow water.

We started going through the supplies seeing what we had. While we were unloading it Lamara looked around.

“Hey, I think we should unload it onto the beach,” she said.

“What? Why should we do that?” Koluk asked. “We’ll just have to load it back on.”

“I know, it’s just I feel like we should,” she said thoughtfully.

“Well I don’t see why we should unload then reload for no reason,” Shan said.

“It won’t kill you,” I said as I handed him a crate of food. “Besides you could use the exercise.”

“Oh alright then, Captain,” he answered with a smile.

We began unloading everything on the beach. When the last crate was unloaded and sorted we took a break on the deck of the ship. We lit some lanterns since it was now dark. We were eating dinner; just some bread, jerky, lettuce and carrots for Lamara, and some water. We didn’t want to pig out on the food, we had to conserve it. We were talking and laughing about stupid things. Lamara, Koluk and I told Shan about the Gambing Palace and the Shui Air Temple.

“And it has this huge library, around ten or eleven floors. It was incredible,” Lamara was saying.

“Oh yeah, and it has a master water bender section,” I added.

“Yeah, Hyriu was pretty upset that he wasn’t able to go in at first,” Lamara said.

“I still won that race to the top of the Meditation Tower,” I teased back.

“Uh, you cheated!” she said laughing.

“I used my resources,” I smiled.

She pushed me over and we laughed. Lamara rolled over from laughing, which made us laugh even more.

A loud thud and a crash brought us back to the present. 

“What was that?” Koluk asked.

We all looked at a lantern shattered on the deck of the ship. Where it used to hang was a flaming arrow. Lamara slowly stood. She walked over to the arrow and pulled it free, and extinguished the flame with simple air bending with her fingers. She looked at us. We all stood at attention looking around. Another thud came from the bow and stern. Lamara and I went to the stern while Koluk and Shan went to the bow. An arrow had embedded itself in the wood. I pulled it free and looked at Lamara. Another arrow hit the mast in the center of the boat and a shattering sound echoed out. The four of us rushed to the center. A black sticky liquid splashed on the deck. While the others examined the arrow and shattered pieces of clay, I examined the substance. I rubbed some of it on my fingers.

“Whale oil?” I muttered to myself.

In Hydronia it was used for lanterns because it was highly - flammable. 

“Get back! Back! It’s oil!” I shouted.

We all jumped just as a flaming arrow landed in the middle of the puddle. Flames erupted over the wooden surface of the boat. We all fell back. The inferno surged before us. Arrows rained down on us. I felt my arm pinned to the floor. When I looked I saw arrows had gone through my shirt sleeve pining it down. I looked at the others and saw they were similarly trapped. I pulled the arrow from the wood and my sleeve freeing my arm.

More arrows rained down. I did some quick flips but tripped and fell. I saw an arrow had gone through my pant leg and trapped my ankle. I used air bending to move the arrows away. I pulled the arrow out of the floor that trapped my ankle.

“The arrows are coming from across the river,” Koluk called.

“Lamara, cover me!” I said; she nodded.

I stood up and ran to the side of the ship by the river. I lifted up a wall of water and swirled it around so when the arrows entered the water, a current of mine pulled it away.

“Hyriu, what about the fire?” Shan asked.

I cursed.

I prepared to water bend at it. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye. I looked to see an archer had jumped from a tree over the river far enough to see behind the wall of water. I saw something come whizzing at me. I realized too late that it was an arrow. It hooked my sleeve and twisted my arm in an awkward angle to the floor. My wall of water collapsed. Arrows rained down again but Lamara shielded us. Then the arrows suddenly stopped. I looked around; the ship was riddled with arrows.

Then one arrow hit the mast that was on fire, it had a small pouch attached to it. I went over to it then realized what it was.

“Get off the ship!” I yelled.

We ran but I pushed them with air bending and jumped with air bending. We hit the beach and the ship exploded. I was able to make an air shield but we all were thrown to the ground anyway. We all slowly got up, our ears ringing.

“Well, good job Lamara, I think we all owe you our supplies and lives,” I said referring to her shielding us from the arrows and unloading the supplies.

“Uh, yeah,” she replied stunned.

The large inferno of what was once our ship blocked us from view of the archers. We quickly distributed out supplies into packs and began walking. We left behind a lot of the extra stuff Mayor Tanlan had given us.

When the moon was high we set up camp and went to sleep. We set up a watch, nothing happened that night. The next day we found a small Earth Kingdom village. We asked if they could point out the town on a map. An older man said he could.

“Now let meh see, it’s ‘round here some where,” he said moving a wobbly finger around. “C’mon, ah ther it ’tis!” he pointed. “Right ther. Tha’s where ya be. Now where you fellers be headen’ to anyway, if I might ask?” he said looking at us.

“Oh, um just a small town near the coast to pick up a friend,” I answered.

“Well, you bes’ be careful now, them ash makers be ’round there, making ther so called colonies. You be safe now, yer here?” he said.

“We will and thank you for your help,” Lamara said politely and smiled.

We headed out. It took two days to get the coast into view. We were on a small mountain with a Fire Nation colony below us. 

“Okay so we will wait until night, and then sneak in with the cover of darkness,” I said.

Everyone nodded. When night fell, we put on dark blue robes and went down the mountain. The only one I was worried about was Shan since I didn’t think he was good at being stealthy. We ran between the houses lightly. I climbed on a roof and jumped from roof to roof; Lamara did the same. Koluk and Shan ran in the alley ways. I recognized Master Zohar’s house. I motioned to my friends. Lamara and I climbed down next to the house where Koluk and Shan were. We started walking to the front when I heard a clay pot get tripped over. I glared at Shan, he pointed at Koluk. I looked and he had a guilty look and held up his hands. I sighed.

“Sorry,” he mouthed.

We got to the front. I knocked. I heard foot steps and the door opened.

“Who is it?” Zaria’s voice called out. “Um, hello? Hellooooo…. Is someone there?”

“Who is it?” Master Zohar, Zaria’s father, called from inside the house.

I stepped in front of the doorway. 

Zaria was looking into the house; “I don’t know.” she turned back and saw me. She screamed and then slapped me. “Hyriu!” then she squealed with delight. She hugged me. Then she saw my look that said ‘shut up.’ “Oh, right, secret, quiet, sorry.” She cleared her throat and said in a fake serious tone, “Good evening won’t you come in good-” she burst out laughing, “Just get in here.”

I laughed, “Alright, but I brought friends.” 

Koluk, Lamara, and Shan stepped into view.

“Oh, wow, yes you did,” she said and motioned us inside.

Zaria was thirteen. She was the only person I knew of to have gold hair. The town’s folk said the sun spirit blessed her even though she was a non bender. Her hair was very long and curly. She wore bright red-orange clothes. She had golden eyes to match her hair. She was nice to everyone but you didn’t want to get on her bad side, she went for the cheap shots.

She led us to the sitting room. Everything was red, orange, yellow and black.

“Zaria, who was at the-” Zohar walked into the room and saw us.

I stood and bowed, “Master Zohar, nice to see you again.”

“Oh, Hyriu, it’s good to see you too,” he replied surprised. “We weren’t expecting you for a few more days.”

“Yeah well, we had a few complications on the way that actually worked in our favor,” I explained.

“Complications, eh? Like what exactly?” he asked.

“Um, our ship blew up,” I said.

“Oh, well then, it seems you already have quite the tale to tell. Zaria, why don’t you go and fetch the Miyashiros, invite them to dinner, and don’t take no for an answer. But do be discrete about it,” he said.

“Of course Dad, when am I not discrete?” she asked but then tripped over the table’s leg while she walked out. Zohar shook his head.

“Oh I completely forgot,” I said, “Master Zohar, allow me to introduce, Koluk of Hydronia, Lamara of the Shui Air Temple, and Shan of the Northern Earth Kingdom.”

He bowed to each of them, they bowed back.

“It is wonderful to meet all of you, as you may have figured out, I am Hyriu’s fire bending master, Master Zohar, but you can just call me Zohar, or Mr. Zohar, or sir, I really have no preference of what you call me as long as it is appropriate.”

Master Zohar was tall, well built and lean. He was a master of fire bending martial arts and dagger weaponry. He was mostly pretty laid back as along as everything that needed to be done, was done. He kept his hair in a fire style top not. He had pure gold eyes the same as his daughter.

Just then a woman walked in holding a small child. It was Zohar’s wife, Qizi.

“Honey, who is it-” she saw us, “Oh, oh well hello Hyriu. You are a bit early, eh?” she asked.

“I know, we had some complications,” I said to her.

“Yes dear, Zaria went to get Moji and her family so Hyriu can give us the full story,” Zohar said.

“Oh alright, well how have you been Hyriu?” Qizi asked.

“I have been go-” I began but was cut off.

“Rui!” the small boy said in his mother’s arms.

We all laughed. Haizi couldn’t say my name so he just called me ‘Rui.’

“Hey little guy, wow you’ve gotten so big,” I said.

Qizi was a larger woman and she kept her hair in a neat and tight bun. She was rather short. She looked mean, though she was probably one of the nicest people in the world.

“Well, I say we should get the food and table ready,” she said. “How about you all help me in the kitchen?”

“Of course,” I replied, you could never say no to her face, but I was glad to help anyway. Lamara helped me and Koluk set the table, while Shan helped Qizi with the food. 

The dinning room was very nice. There were elegant candles on the walls and a gleaming chandler. There was a waxed wood table carved exquisitely.

We heard voices in the front of the house.

“Ah, it sounds like our guests have arrived,” Zohar said happily. “I’ll go and greet them properly.”

He walked out.

“Oh hello, hello. Good evening Muqin, Manisa, Trevisa, Xiao, and finally Moji. I trust Zaria played her part well?” Zohar asked them.

From the angle I could see him but not the Miyashiro family.

“Too well Zohar, she was very persistent,” Manisa, Moji’s father, said.

“Yes, and she said you have special guests that were eager to meet us,” Muqin, Moji’s mother, said.

“Oh yes indeed, though you already know one of them, here come to the dinning room where they are waiting,” Zohar motioned them in.

I saw Trevisa first, Moji‘s older brother, then Moji, then Xiao, Moji’s younger brother, then her parents.

“Hyriu!” she said and ran at me.

She hit me with a hug, “Ouch, I see your hugs still kill.”

She laughed, “I see you’ve brought friends,” she said, her eyes stopped nervously on Shan before she looked back at me.

I stepped back, “This is Koluk, the finest warrior in Hydronia and one of the finest in the Northern Water Tribe,” Koluk nodded. “Lamara, who I learn air bending with,” she bowed. “And lastly, Shan, who I learn earth bending with,” he nodded nervously.

They all looked at him warily.

“Anyway,” Zohar cut in seeing the awkwardness, “we have dinner ready and they have a tale to tell, so let’s all grab a chair.”

There weren’t enough chairs for everyone, we stayed standing letting the families sit and there was room for one more so Koluk also sat at the table. Lamara used air bending to hover above our heads and the little kids tried to jump up and grab her. We all ate with gusto since we hadn’t had a decent meal in days.

“So Hyriu,” Manisa said, “how is it you arrived two days earlier than planned?”

“Well we left Mazushi Village, Shan’s home, right on schedule. Everything was going fine, fair weather, the seas weren’t too bad. We turned down the river and set up camp when the sun set. Lamara said we should load the supplies on the beach, so we did. After we had finished unloading the supplies, we were attacked by archers. Only Lamara and I were able to block the arrows since Shan can’t bend on a wooden ship, and she saved me multiple times. Even though they were on the other side of the river, their accuracy was astounding.”

“Hmm, it sounds like you ran into the Yuyan Archers. Their talents are legendary. They say the archers can pin a fly to a tree a hundred yards away without killing it,” Zohar said.

“I believe it. It was pitch black and the fire had to of caused a glare yet they could still pin us to the deck unharmed. At one point I made a wall of water to shield us and one jumped half way across the river and shot an arrow that took my wrist to the deck. Anyway, they splashed whale oil on the deck and shot a flaming arrow with a small pouch, probably some sort of blasting jelly. I air bended us off of the ship just as it blew up. Then we loaded up our stuff on our backs and walked here cutting through a large area of the Earth Kingdom we would have had to go around on the ship,” I finished.

“Hmm, quite the tale,” Manisa said.

“That sounds kind of fun,” Zaria said.

“Oh don’t say such things Zaria. Besides you’re staying here where it is safe. I’ll never have you go running off on some wild dangerous adventure,” Muqin scolded. 

“I know,” Zaria said and looked down.

Moji’s parents looked at each other nervously, but Moji looked intrigued.

“Don’t worry,” I said to them. “Everything worked out alright. It was our first fight, we didn’t exactly know what to expect,” I said trying to reassure the parents but I wasn’t doing a very good job.

Trevisa stood, “Hyriu, could I speak with you, privately?”

“Uh, sure,” I said standing as well.

We walked into the living room, I could feel the others’ eyes on us, they were all well aware of how protective Trevisa was of his younger sister. He was tall, muscular and had fiery eyes. He was eighteen years old and I admit I was a bit scared of him.

“Sit down,” he said, I obliged. 

“So what did you want to say?” I asked politely.

“I know you are scared and intimidated by me,” he started.

I did not like where this was going.

“I want a better explanation of why the ship blew up,” he said.

“Um what exactly did you mean?” I asked.

“You said it was your first fight, but that’s not true. We know what has been happening, Arnook has kept us updated. I know about your scouting mission, thirty soldiers. The Siege of the North, who knows how many you took out. This is your third fight, not your first. Koluk didn’t fight on the scouting mission but he was there and he fought in the Siege of the North. Not his first fight either. Shan lives on the northern Earth Kingdom coast; you know it’s not his first fight. Pirates raid the coast about every month. The only one who hasn’t been in a fight before is Lamara and it sounds like she was the most effective in the battle. So tell me, what your excuse is now. You should know what to expect, and if you don’t know what is out there, then it is even more dangerous for all of you,” he said.

“I understand your point, but I always knew it would be dangerous. That battle was kind of a wake up call, now we know we could be attacked at any given moment of any given day. We will never let our guard down again. I will ask your parents again if they are one hundred percent sure they are okay with this, I do not want to steal her from you,” I said.

We walked back to the table. Lamara was playing with the kids. Koluk and Shan were talking with the two families.

I cleared my throat, “Moji, your brother has brought up some good points. I want you to know this venture will be dangerous, very dangerous. Do you still wish to accompany us?” 

She nodded, “Yes of course.”

I turned to her parents, “Are you still okay with coming with us. I will not take her without your blessing?”

They whispered to each other and nodded, “Yes, she can leave with you.”

“Oh, really? I thought you’d say no,” Moji said.

“We never wanted you or any of our children to grow up here, sheltered from the world. We want you to live your life your way. You’ve reached the age where you start to make your own decisions,” Muqin said.

Moji hesitated, “Well, I am still sure I want to come with you.”

“Alright,” I said. “And I promise that I will do what ever it takes to protect you, to protect all of you.”

“Just remember,” Lamara came forward, “when it comes down to it, the world is more important than any individual life. You are the only one that is said to be able to face the coming Darkness, if you die saving me, we all die. Never put your life on the line for me.”

“Or me,” Koluk stood.

“Or me,” Shan also stood.

“Or me,” Moji said confidently. 

I looked around at them all and with a grave face I nodded.

###

We stayed the night there. Shan and Koluk stayed at Zohar’s house; Lamara and I stayed at Moji’s house. We had a quick breakfast in the morning. Zohar gave us maps of the Earth Kingdom. 

“Take good care of these, if you don’t mind,” he said as he handed them to me.

“Of course,” I bowed.

Moji said goodbye to her family. She walked over to us with teary, but confident eyes. Her older brother, Trevisa, looked at me. I gave him a nod, he nodded back. It was just after sunrise and not many people were up. We stood on the edge of town as a light fog surrounded us bathed in the yellow light of the sun.

We walked on a path that led into the woods and low mountains. I walked in front with the map, then Koluk and Shan. Lamara was speaking softly to the teary Moji, already building a good friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already better than book 1, yeah I thought so too


	4. A Good Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make a relatively good plan.

Chapter 4  
A Good Plan

We had left Moji’s village two days ago. It was mid-afternoon, and we were taking a break. I sat on a moist rock. It was very humid, but there was a nice breeze, and the thick canopy of the trees blocked most of the sunlight.

I studied the map. Koluk swung his sword around. Moji sat on another rock on the other side of the path. Shan walked over to Moji. I watched out of the corner of my eye.

“Hey, you thirsty?” He offered one of the water pouches. 

“Oh, uh, no thanks,” she said and looked away.

Shan walked over to me and sat down.

“You see that? She hates me. What have I done to her? I’ve only known for three days,” he said as he sat down and took a drink. 

“Maybe she just isn’t thirsty,” I said.

“Humph,” Shan took another drink of water.

Just then, Lamara sat down next to Moji. “Thirsty?” She asked.

“Oh, yeah, thanks.” Moji gratefully accepted the pouch.

“Now see, fire is good an all but not in situations like this,” Lamara said. “Air bending on the other hand-” She did a simple motion with her fingers, and a swift breeze ruffled their hair. “Now that is nice.” 

The girls laughed.

“Oh yes, very refreshing,” Moji said.

“See?” Shan looked at me. “She hates me.”

“Oh yes, I can see the hate seething from her eyes,” I stated sarcastically, looking at the map.

“Hyriu,” Koluk said, “Come on.” He motioned to G. B. which was leaning on a rock.

“Alright; it’s your funeral,” I said, unsheathing it. I started to bow. “No disre- You know what? Who cares? You know I am just left-handed.” 

“Okay,” he said and swung.

I fought lazily, but Koluk got me fired up. He swung his sword at my chest. I blocked and swung at his head. He ducked. The others watched with interest. I disarmed and tripped him. 

“Looks like I win,” I said.

“True, but at this point it is about training, not about winning,” he said.

“You know what?” I said as I helped him up. “You’re right. We need to focus on training, so in our next fight, we won’t be so helpless. Moji, your brother brought up a good point; the only one who was really effective in that battle was Lamara, and she was the only one of us who hadn’t been in a fight before.” 

“Well what can I say? It’s a talent,” Lamara said.

“But do remember, we lost that fight. Just because we escaped doesn’t mean we won. So the plan is for us to train almost everyday on our journey,” I said. 

“And what exactly is our plan?” Moji asked. “Are we just going to wander around the Earth Kingdom fighting?”

“No, I have given some thought to that. Our first destination will be the Wulong Forest,” I said.

“Sight seeing?” Moji asked. “Why are we going there?”

“Because that part of the Earth Kingdom is very close to the Fire Nation. When the Avatar traveled across the world, he and his friends installed hope in the villages along the way and even freed a few. I say we do the same. First, we just go for small camps and then work our way up. Sparing with each other will be good training, but none of us wants to kill each other, I hope.” I saw Shan glance at Moji. “So fighting actual soldiers will be good for us and the world. A lot of villages by the Wulong Forest are occupied by the Fire Nation. And, depending on how long it will take to liberate them, we will then head to the Bei Ji Mountains. That’s where this Darkness, the Robed Man, will arrive according to my visions. We will moderate the land just south of the mountains and look for signs of The Coming of Darkness.” 

“Hmm, not a bad plan,” Lamara said. “But are we really going to walk all the way to the Wulong Forest?”

“There is a town nearby that has a port. We can take a boat south,” Moji said.

“Sounds good to me,” Koluk said. Shan nodded in agreement.

“Alright. Let’s make for this town,” I said.

“Only one problem: the Senlin Forest is right next to the town…” Moji trailed off. 

“And? What about the forest?” Shan asked.

“Um, it’s kind of possessed by an evil spirit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, mini cliff hangers, I missed you


	5. Village and Forest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oooo I like this one, granted I like most of my chapters but still. So um they go to a village then travel into a dangerous forest...

Chapter 5  
Village and Forest

“What?!” Koluk said. 

“Yeah, what?” I said. “The forest is possessed by an evil spirit?”

“At least, that’s what the legend says,” she said.

“What is this legend exactly?” I asked.

“In the early years of the war, the Fire Nation took control of Poto Village. The soldiers began chopping down the forest for fuel and to make room for a new military base. After a few days, soldiers began to disappear when they went into the forest. A group of soldiers would march in with their axes only to be found the next day at the village’s gate dead, their armor and weapons stripped from them. The Fire Nation sent in more soldiers, and the same happened to them. They tried burning down the forest but all of the fire benders were suddenly killed. Eventually the Fire Nation gave up on the forest; they still control the town though. Every now and then an unsuspecting group of solders or travelers venture unknowingly into the forest only to wake up at the town gate, stripped of their supplies,” Moji finished.

“Well, it sounds to me that the spirit isn’t evil, it just wants to protect its home,” Lamara said.

“Yes, that is what was thought at first, so the villagers conducted an experiment,” Moji said. “They had several unarmed people go into the forest with good intentions and instructed them not to do anything that might provoke the spirit. The next day they were found at the gate, not dead, but unconscious and stripped of their supplies. The villagers believe the spirit was just protecting its home at first but the Fire Nation angered it greatly and it is still mad and trusts no human.”

“Hmm, perhaps we should pay a visit to this forest then,” I said.

Koluk sighed, “I was afraid you’d say that.”

###

We looked at the maps for guidance and traveled across rolling hills with scarcely few trees. The rolling hills were covered in wild grasses and flowers. The ocean had been in view on the horizon as well as the Senlin Forest. We came over a particularly large hill. Once at the top, we could see it was a straight down hill trek to the forest. A well-worn path went around the forest to the south.

We walked toward the path and the forest. It was a nice day with a bright sun, white clouds, and a nice breeze. As we got closer to the forest, I could see it had an exotic and sinister look, especially if you knew the stories of the dark spirit within the boughs. The sound of insects, and small animals could be heard, as well as creeks and birds. Spring was in full swing; most of the plants had flowers in full bloom. It was incredibly beautiful and definitely looked like the home of a spirit. 

We walked along the path, which once had been gray stone bricks, but was worn and over grown. About four hours after noon, we could see Poto Village. The forest blocked off the village to the north and east. To the west was the ocean. The only way into the village was from the south. The village gate drew near; it was obvious that the Fire Nation machinery had been added over top of the Earth Kingdom structures. The raised iron gate was rusty and ancient looking. There were two guards stationed at the gate. In order to attract less attention, we all wore raggedy green, brown, or tan cloaks to look like common Earth Kingdom citizens. As we walked up to them, I could see the remains of a path that lead into the forest, an iron gate now blocked that way.

“Halt!” the guards said and blocked our way. “State your business.

“We have come to buy a boat ride south,” I said.

They looked us over then let us in. Poto Village was in the shadow of the nearby trees, secluded next to the ocean. The buildings were dark and haunting. The people looked fearful, but fierce. Children played with sticks and rocks in the dirt. There were domesticated animal everywhere, roaming about freely. We went to the docks, they said a boat would be coming from the north and would be going south tomorrow. We looked for an inn to the stay the night and we came upon ‘Laky’s Inn.’ It was a large wooden and stone building. We walked in. It was dimly lit with candles and lanterns, but I felt homely. There was a dinning room and bar to the left, stairs straight ahead and a counter to the right. The man behind the counter looked kind, and as if he had been standing there since the beginning of time. He had few hairs left on his head or face, but any that were left were pure white. He had wrinkles and pale eyes. Though despite all this he still had all his teeth, which were all white, and he didn’t hunch over in his stance, not even slightly. We walked up to the counter.

“Um, would you by any chance have a room for five available?” I asked politely. 

“Sorry, the largest room we have is for four, and we keep things traditional around here, the ladies get their own room if you don’t mind.” he said kindly.

“I don’t mind at all, so then I guess a four-bed room for us, and a two-bed room for the girls?” I said and offered the right amount of money.

“That’ll do,” he said. “Here, come along this way. I’ll take you to your rooms.”

“Alright,” I said and we began to follow him.

He saw our weapons, “What is the world coming to? Now even youngsters carry swords around as if they know how to use them.”

“I beg your pardon, but I do know how it use it,” I said.

“Well then that’s even worse. I remember a time when I could walk from Ba Sing Se to Ohmashu and the only thing I worried about was remembering the names of all the travelers I met on the way. Times have changed,” he said as we reached the top of the stairs.

“Um, do you know anything about the legend of the forest?” I asked curiously but tried to sound casual.

The man stopped, “Yes, everyone around here is familiar with the legend, but I know the original story, and experienced it since I have been around for awhile.”

“May I ask your name?” I said.

“Lakshith, you can call me Lakshith, though most people just call me Laky,” the man said.

“I like Lakshith better,” I said.

He looked at me with a glint in his eye, “So do I. Mind if I ask your names?”

For some reason, I trusted this man, “My name is Hyriu, and this is Shan, Lamara, Koluk, and Moji.”

His eyes widened in shock but he concealed it so fast I wasn’t even sure I had seen anything. They all seemed a bit startled I had used their names but they didn’t object.

“Nice to meet you Hyriu. Here is the gentlemen’s room and here is the ladies’ room,” Lakshith said.

They were right across from the hall from each other.

“Why don’t you drop your things off and down stairs I will tell you the legend properly since you seem so interested in it,” Lakshith suggested.

“Sounds good,” I said, he walked back down the hall and then the stairs.

“Hyriu, why did you tell him our names?” Moji asked.

“I don’t know. I trust him,” I said.

She sighed, “What is the point of aliases if we don’t use them?”

“Sorry, I will use them next time,” I said.

After putting our things in our rooms, we went back downstairs. In the dinning room, only Lakshith, and a few other shady looking people were there. Apparently, the town wasn’t a tourist attraction. We went over to Lakshith, who was sitting patiently at a table. The room was also dimly lit and had an earthly feel to it. We sat down with him.

“So, could you tell us about this spirit?” I asked.

“Well first of all, the spirit’s name is Hogo-sha, or that’s what we call it. When the Fire Nation took control of this town, they began cutting down the forest. Soon, all the soldiers who entered the forest to cut down trees, died. Their bodies stacked in a pile by the gate, stripped of armor and weaponry. The Fire Nation sent many soldiers into the forest, not one survived. Well soon, no one dared go near the forest, though once in awhile an unlucky traveler would wander into the forest and be dead the next day. However, soon the villagers noticed the buffalo-cows disappearing, about one a month. Tracks were found heading into the forest. Hogo-sha was taking our cows. So the people decided to sacrifice a cow by the forest, but that angered the spirit. He spread the cow’s gore all over town in writing,” Lakshith said shuddering as if he remembered the horrid sight, which he probably did.

“What did it say,” Lamara asked warily.

“Leave the best alive,” Lakshith answered. “So the villagers made a gate to the forest path, which was the only way to enter the forest since it was so over grown. Well anyway, a cow would be lead into the gate then closed in. That appeased the spirit. After a few years, no one was killed. Anyone that went into the forest just ended up being tied up by the gate, but still without his supplies, he had carried. So people got bold and more and more ventured into the trees. It is said to be the most gorgeous place in the Northern Earth Kingdom. So you can understand why people would want to see it, others wanted revenge on the spirit. This went on for many years; actually, it only changed a couple of years ago. People started getting hurt, no one died, but they certainly didn’t come out unharmed. People have stopped going in there now. You kids are lucky; there is actually a sacrifice tonight.”

“Oh really?” I said.

“Wonderful,” Koluk muttered.

“Oh, and I have just remembered,” Lakshith said. “I know of one person who made it through the forest. She is sitting over there,” he pointed. 

I walked over and sat down at the girl’s table. She was pale with had many scars, including one that went from her lip to her neck. She didn’t look too old though. I wondered what she could have gone through to get those scars; I decided not to think about it. She wore mostly black clothing but had a burgundy hood that shadowed her face. She looked at me with cold dark eyes. She had pure white hair that was dark at the tips. She cautiously drank from her mug; I noticed her bear arms also had many scars. While she sat there, she played with an array of knives. She repeatedly stabbed the table and pulled the knife free. From all the little holes in the table, I assumed she had been doing this for quite some time. 

“Who are you?” she asked in an intimidating voice. 

“My name is Hyriu. What is your name?” I said. 

She looked at me cautiously and took her time to respond, “I’m Karis, what do you want?” 

“I heard that you traveled through the Senlin Forest without Hogo-sha apprehending you,” I said. She nodded slowly. “I would like to know what you saw or heard while you were in there.” 

“Well I hadn’t gone in very far when small rocks began flying at me from behind. I was able to dodge or block them. However, they kept coming, and from all directions. I could hear movement in the trees and then branches began falling around me, nearly crushing me. I heard more strange noises and I began fighting my way out of that place. The forest itself seemed to attack me. Then, once I just reached the edge of the trees, I looked back and saw a face, a face of bark and leaves, and a cruel expression on its face as it stared me down then disappeared. It is hard to unnerve me, but that face, that face got to me. I don’t know if it was a spirit or not, but something was definitely attacking me and trying to drive me out.” Karis said finishing her drink. 

I thought to myself, “Thank you, Karis.” 

She nodded and eyed me as I walked back to the others as Lakshith was giving a bit more detail on some of the events in the legend.

“Thank you for telling us this,” Lamara said.

“My pleasure, retelling lore to fascinating strangers is a true delight of life. Would any of you care to play a game of Pai Sho?” he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“Uh, sure,” Lamara said.

We moved to the Pai Sho table and they say down.

“The guest has the first move,” Lakshith said.

Lamara hesitated. She got an interested look then she light up. She grabbed the White Lotus Tile and placed it in the center of the circular board. I saw a glow light up in Lakshith’s eyes but he remained silent. He put down his piece. Piece after piece they put down without hesitation as if they both had done it a million times. I soon noticed a pattern that began to form. After the last pieces were put into place, we all gasped. All the other tiles created a pattern of a large lotus flower in bloom around the lotus tile in the center.

Lakshith looked at Lamara, “Very interesting for one so young to play such a way, favoring the White Lotus Tile.”

“My master taught it to me, he said I should use it if I needed a friends when playing Pai Sho, he wasn’t very clear.” Lamara said.

I stepped forward, “You’re right. I remember Sonam using this strategy.”

“Sonam?” Lakshith questioned.

“Uh, yeah Sonam,” I said cursing myself for the slip up.

“Ah, now it all makes sense,” Lakshith said. “How very interesting that we should meet, Lamara. And you as well, Hyriu Jingshen.”

I got a bad feeling, “Wait, I said my name was Hyriu, I didn’t say Jingshen.”

“True,” he said. “But I know who you are. I am a friend of Master Sonam and Master Pakku.”

“How?” I asked amazed.

“We are members of a secret society that exists throughout the Four Nations. Pakku sent word to all of us of your journey and that we should all do what we can to help you. So, how can I help you?” he asked.

“Um, we came here for two things, a boat ride south, and to investigate about the spirit, Hogo-sha,” I said.

“Well, a boat ride is no problem around here. As for the spirit, I have told just about all I know,” Lakshith answered.

“This spirit seems unusual,” Lamara said. “Protecting its home is one thing, but attacking people even now, years later when the forest has grown and prospered, it doesn’t make sense. Also, you said it took a few years after the sacrifices for the spirit to calm down. And it wasn’t an ongoing slow change, but swift and sudden. That is also odd. There is more to this legend than what most people think. The average person is not educated on the nature of spirits, I am, and so are you, Hyriu. Surely you see something not right here, right? Hyriu? Hyriu?”

I could hear her talking abut I was in deep concentration. I had closed my eyes and entered a deep meditative state. I could feel the pressure of the sprits and I was pushing my thoughts toward them. The communication wasn’t with words but thoughts and feelings. They too were puzzled at the way this spirit was acting, also no spirit was known as Hogo-sha, but I had already guessed that it was just a name made up by the townsfolk.

“Hyriu? Hyriu!” Lamara was shaking me.

“Huh, sorry,” I opened my eyes. “Sorry, I was talking with…you know,” I tapped the side of my head.

“And?” Koluk asked.

“From what I can make out, this is very unusual behavior for a spirit.” I hesitated, I trusted Lakshith but he didn’t need to know everything. “There may be something wrong with it. In most places where a spirit lives, there is usually a sacred spot, with an altar or temple or something of that like. Perhaps the sacred spot here has been damaged and no one has been able to repair it. We should investigate further.”

“You mean, like go into the forest?” Shan said.

“Yes,” I answered. “There is a sacrifice tonight, we can watch from a distance and follow the sprit as it takes the cow.”

“Great, we get to watch spirit eat a sacrificed cow,” Koluk muttered.

“Thank you again, Lakshith,” I said ignoring Koluk.

“Your welcome. Just be careful when you go in there. The girl, Karis, escaped, but not one person has gotten the slip on Hogo-sha yet and I don’t think he’ll want to break his streak,” he admonished.

We got a quick dinner at the bar then went to our rooms. I left my supplies and my staff since I didn’t want to carry that thing, as it would get in my way. I kept my sword and bow, as well as my dad’s knife. Shan and Koluk did the same as me; I noticed Shan didn’t have a weapon other than his earth bending. We walked out into the hallway; the girls were waiting for us.

“Aren’t you bringing your glider?” Lamara asked motioning to hers.

“It’ll just get in the way like always,” I said.

“But what if we need a speedy escape? I can carry two people, but not three,” she reasoned.

I sighed, “Fine, I’ll get it.”

After I got my glider, we snuck through the houses staying in the shadows. A tall rickety wall separated the village from the forest. Lamara used air bending to jump over the wall. I used air bending to launch Shan, Koluk, and Moji over the wall; the plan was for Lamara to catch them. Since I heard no screams of pain, it seemed it was a success. I jumped over the wall after them. 

We walked along the wall next to the intimidating trees. The sun had just set but its orange light could still be seen, though we could barely see the sky with the wall on one side and the trees on the other. Here and there, I could see ancient stumps, the first trees the Fire Nation must have down. We got to the gate that lead into the city and watched as a person walked out of the forest quickly and closed the gate. We waited for him to go into the city and the city gate to close.

“Okay,” I whispered. “Now we need to find a way into the forest.”

We scanned along the border of the bushes looking for a break in the shrubs.

“Over here,” Shan called out in a hushed voice.

We went over to him.

“It’s a bit of a squeeze but I think we can make it,” he told us.

“Well you made it through, so it should be no problem for the rest of us,” Moji muttered.

Shan shot her a look.

“Come on, let’s go,” I said before he could say anything back.

Shan’s path was just an area where he had broken through the bushes. We all squeezed our way in and after some scratches, cuts, slaps in the face with twigs, and curses, we made it behind the gate and onto the path. The forest was very much alive with sound. Mostly running water and insets but with an occasional ’hoo’ from a cat-owl or a screech from a wolf-bat.

We walked through the forest as quietly as we could. The sun still hadn’t set all the way. I used my staff as a walking stick. Spider-flies, mosquitoes, and other insects swarmed around us.

“Uh, Hyriu?” Lamara called from up ahead. “You might want to see this?” 

We walked up; on the ground was a leather rope that was the cow’s lead.

“And that,” she pointed to an area that looked like natural grown pens with cows in them.

“Those look, domesticated,” Shan said.

“Wow, I didn’t know you knew such a big word,” Moji said.

“Hey-” Shan protested.

“Actually,” I interrupted, “I have to agree with her. Now both of you shut up.”

I took a few steps toward the pens when the forest went dead silent. The sun had set completely as well. I couldn’t even hear running water and the insects seemed to vanish. We all tensed. I listen intently and could hear a fain whistling. Suddenly Koluk screamed and fell to the ground. We rushed to him.

Lamara examined him, his head was bleeding, “He’s knocked out.”

I stood looking around. I heard another whistle; it was on the right. I swung my staff and created a windshield. I heard an object bounce off my shield. I stopped air bending and saw a rock on the ground. I heard another whistling. I stood abruptly as a rock whizzed by my head.

“It’s shooting small rocks at us!” I shouted.

“Rocks, huh?” Shan said.

He began doing earth bending forms and he stopped the pebbles in mid-air and began firing them back to where they came from. I could hear rustling in the trees as something moved to dodge Shan’s attacks. I quickly whispered a plan to Shan.

“Who are you?” I shouted at the trees. “Are you the ’spirit’ they call Hogo-sha?” More rocks flew at me; I dodged them. A branch fell towards Koluk; Lamara smacked it away with some wind. “Because if so, I know you are not a spirit. If you are wearing the stupid mask, you can take it off. I know you’re not Hogo-sha!”

Shan went into the bushes. A figure jumped down in front of me and stepped forward. He wore the mask Karis described and it did unnerve me. It had a cruel expression with black eyes that seemed to cut into me. He took it off. A teenage boy around the age of fifteen stood before me. He wore lots of brown leather that went with his shaggy brown hair and his fierce brown eyes; he was holding a bow in his hand. I instantly recognized him from one of my first visions, where my friends were being tortured. I glanced at Koluk who was still uncurious and guarded by Lamara and Moji. The archer looked at me.

“My name is Dhanu,” he notched an arrow; I did the same. “And you obviously know too much.”

He released the arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Classic ending, huh? There are a lot of little things teased here. I put a lot of thought into creating this chapter, there is a lot of depth to it that none of you may notice but is there. Let me just say I put a lot of though into the Legend of Hogo-sha. Oh yeah and I suggest you remember Karis ;)


	6. The Archer and Samurai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first Lamara POV chapter as we get to learn more about this archer and the mysterious samurai.

Chapter 6  
The Archer and the Samurai

I watched as Hyriu confronted the archer. Moji kneeled down to see how Koluk was. I watched the confrontation carefully incase I had to step in. The archer shot an arrow at Hyriu. Just I as I was about to block it, a wall of earth raised in front of Hyriu; Shan. Thank the spirits he did that. Hyriu jumped over the wall, I quickly followed him. He kicked Dhanu, the archer, to the ground, put his knee to his chest and pointed an arrow at Dhanu’s neck. 

“You say I know too much as it is actually you who doesn’t know enough,” Hyriu said then he got up and put his bow away. “We are not here to fight you, we just merely wanted to find out the truth,” he offered his hand.

Dhanu took it and stood.

“Well, you know my name, so who might you be?” he asked looked at each of us in turn as Moji and Koluk joined us. His eyes stopped and narrowed at me. He made me uncomfortable and I looked away.

“My name is Hyriu Jingshen; the one you knocked out is Koluk Yonggan. That is Shan Leeson and Moji Miyashiro. And that is Lamara.”

He was still looking at me, “Does she have no surname?” 

“Uh, no, her mother died at birth and her father abandoned her. No one knew either of their names,” Hyriu lied quickly.

“Hmm, and your nationalities?” he said. Hyriu hesitated. “Your nationalities?” Dhanu’s eyes narrowed on Hyriu.

“Koluk and I are from the Northern Water Tribe, Shan is from the Bei Ji Mountains, Moji is a colonist of the Fire Nation.” Hyriu said but stopped.

“And her?” he pointed at me. “If she belonged to any of the other nations, you would have said so with the others like you did with Koluk and yourself.”

“Oh, uh, she’s from a nomadic tribe, really-” Hyriu began quickly.

“Don’t lie to me, fool. Oh she’s a nomad all right, an Air Nomad. I saw her air bend along with yourself, Mr. Jingshen,” Dhanu said accusingly.

“Uh, well, um,” Hyriu stammered.

“Explain yourself, or the villagers will see that Hogo-sha is killing again,” Dhanu demanded.

“Okay, I am the Anzen, from the Legend of Beifen. It’s this Water Tribe legend where-” Hyriu began.

He had a look of realization and interrupted Hyriu, “Where a Great Darkness threatens the world so the ancient spirits created a second Avatar to defeat it?”

“Uh, yes, how do you know that? It is a secret legend of the Northern Water Tribe with only two villages knowing about it outside of the Water Tribe,” Hyriu said astonished.

“Well apparently, those villages weren’t very trustworthy,” Shan and Moji shifted uncomfortably. “It is known throughout the northern regions, only it is a children’s tale, nothing more. Well obviously, it is something more. Much more than an old folk’s tale, it is happening isn’t it? The Darkness is coming. That’s why you’re here,” he said.

“Uh, yeah, how did you know?” Hyriu asked nervously. I was also surprised by how much he had just pieced together.

“I can feel it. It’s hard to explain but the world feels…different, darker, colder, and more dangerous. It fells as if the world is holding its breath, retreating deep within itself, trying to prepare for the Darkness. Any spiritual person, like my master and me, is able to feel it if you are paying attention. A week or two ago, I was meditating in a meadow and as the sun set and the shadows drew near, I became afraid. I came out of my meditation and realized that that was what the forest felt. This is a very spiritual place and it fears the night - the dark. It can sense what is coming. Notice that the forest is alive with activity during the day, but after the sun sets, it is silent. In most forests, they become more active at night, but not this one, it knows better,” Dhanu said.

This stranger intrigued me. He knew right away that I was an Air Nomad and he can sense the Darkness and he has a whole group of people convinced that he is a protective spirit.

“You mentioned your master, who is he?” Hyriu asked.

“What makes you think it’s a he?” I spoke up.

“Well, uh,” Hyriu looked at me.

I began laughing and Dhanu joined in my laughter. I stopped abruptly, not wanting to seem too friendly.

“Well, he is in face a he,” Dhanu said. “He is The Brown Samurai, the forest’s protector before me.”

“He was the ‘none violent’ one, right?” Koluk said rubbing his head.

“Not non-violent, he just didn’t like hurting people, but if the occasion demanded for it, he would resort to violence,” Dhanu replied.

Koluk nodded, “Good.”

I was a bit put off that he didn’t apologize for attacking us or for knocking out Koluk. 

“I am sure my master would very much like to meet you, would you allow me to take you to him?” he asked us.

“Of course, I would like to meet him as well,” Hyriu said.

He led us through the forest. It was over grown and ruled by nature. I could tell there was once a stone path but it was nonexistent mostly, though every now and then there was a break in the moss that revealed a cracked gray stone. The forest kind of reminded me of home, Heiwa Valley. There was a thick canopy with just enough breaks to see the stars and it was humid. The thoughts made me homesick. I had never left Heiwa Valley. Even when I went down to Hydronia, I had always returned that night to my room in the temple. I had a window that overlooked the valley. Often times in the morning a lemur or two would fly in and wake me up at dawn then I would jump out my window with my glider and enjoy a morning fly watching the sunrise and the valley wake up. Dhanu interrupted my thoughts.

“So, Lamara, an Air Nomad that survived Sozin’s Comet, huh? There is definitely a story behind that,” he said.

“Indeed,” I said looking forward in a flat voice.

“You don’t like me, do you?” he asked somewhat amused.

“I am not overly fond of you,” I answered simply.

“Awe, why’s that?” he asked slyly.

“Oh I don’t know, maybe it has to do with the part when you knocked my friend unconscious,” I snapped.

We looked back a Koluk; a bruise was forming on his forehead on the left side.

“Hey, no hard feelings, right?” Dhanu asked him.

“Huh, oh no. My head’s too thick for hard feelings,” Koluk said.

“See, he’s fine with it,” Dhanu looked back at me.

“Well then maybe you should go bother him,” I snorted.

“Oh but I like bothering you,” he walked in front of me.

“Ugh,” I pushed past him. “Where are we going anyway?”

“Here,” Dhanu smiled.

We looked around.

“Um, where exactly is here?” Hyriu asked.

Dhanu smiled and walked over to a rather large, ancient looking tree. It was covered in mosses and lichens. He pushed some of the lichens out of the way to reveal a natural looking  
ladder in its bent branches.

“Going up?” he held out hand to help me up. I slapped it away. I climbed up the branches. There was a clear path to follow up the tree. I rose into the branches and I could see a wooden platform resting on large boughs. I climbed up to the platform and looked around.

It was high in the trees and there were faint torches that provided just enough light. Wooden bridges connected several trees all with large platforms. The others climbed up.

“Okay, this is pretty cool,” Shan said.

“It’s beautiful,” I said.

“Yeah, it is,” Dhanu winked at me.

I looked away quickly. I wasn’t used to someone acting like this, it made me uncomfortable.

“So, this master of yours, The Brown Samurai,” Hyriu began, “where is he?”

A loud clunk of wood on wood answered him. It came again and again in rhythm of someone walking. A tall man in a brown robe with a straw hat came around a branch. He carried a polished wooden walking stick that came up to about his waist from the floor. 

“I do not remember inviting guests, Dhanu. Explain. Now,” he had a deep voice full of wisdom.

“Yes, explaining, that’s what I do best,” Dhanu said.

“Then enlighten me as to why there are five strangers in our home,” he said sternly.

“This is Hyriu, he is the Anzen from the Legend with the Darkness,” Dhanu said.

“Is he really? Well I think it is time to hear your story. Come,” he said. I could see why Dhanu was able to pick up things so easily without question.

Hyriu looked baffled that that he just accepted the fact that he was the Anzen so quickly. Dhanu motioned for us to follow. We walked through the braches following the clank of his walking stick. I thought it was odd that he had one since he had no limp in his step; in fact, he walked like a refined master of old. I glanced around again thinking of home.

Moji nudged me, “Hey, are you alright?”

“Yes, just homesick is all. This place reminds me of it,” I answered quietly.

“Well do what you told me, remember why you left: To protect it and the ones you love there.” she said. “Sometimes people are able to give good advice to others but don’t remember it for themselves.”

“Thank you Moji,” I smiled; she smiled back.

We were led to a circular room with a pot of tea over a fire in the center.

“Sit,” the samurai instructed.

We obliged. He took off his straw hat and hung it on a wall. I could not guess his age for he had few wrinkles but his eyes looked older than the war itself. He had brown-gray hair in a not on his head. He had golden brown eyes like tree sap. He had somewhat angular features that were very defined. He got some cups and poured everyone some tea.

“So tell me, Anzen Hyriu, what is your story?” he asked as he handed out the cups of tea.

Hyriu first gave a detailed version of the Legend of Beifen. He then gave some history of Hydronia and the air benders. After that, he spoke of his personal story: the death of his parents and growing up in Hydronia. Hyriu told them about his training and visions and the Siege of the North. He lastly told them about how we came to be here.

“That is quite the story,” the samurai said pouring me more tea. “And to learn that the air benders have survived is wonderful. I promise you we will not speak to anyone about this, not that we speak to people often,” he laughed. Now that he knew who we were his demeanor had changed, he was still full of wisdom but he was kind and friendly. Hyriu looked down then said.

“I would be honored, Dhanu, if you would join us in our mission to defeat the Darkness. You have great skill that we could very well use.”

“Uh, do you mind if we discuss this in private first?” I asked quickly.

“Not at all,” Dhanu said smiling slightly.

We got in a huddle.

“What is it Lamara, do you not like him?” Koluk asked.

“I just have a bad feeling; I don’t think we should be too quick to ask anyone to join us. We have to be careful about who we tell,” I said.

“He already knows everything anyway. We might as well take him. Strength in numbers right?” Moji said.

“Well if even she says it’s okay, then I think it’s alright,” Shan said.

They all looked at me.

“Lamara? I don’t want there to be turmoil in this group, we can’t afford it,” Hyriu said.

“Well why did you ask him anyway?” I questioned.

“I saw him in one of my visions,” Hyriu said darkly. “I believe he is meant to join us. Something just felt right about asking him.”

I sighed, “I suppose it’s alright.”

We came out of the huddle.

“We are all in agreement,” Hyriu said. “If you would like to join us, we could use you.”

“I would be honored,” Dhanu said with a smile and winked at me.

“Well, I think I will do what I can to prepare all of you. I can already see that you all could use some improvements on your armor and weaponry. Come, I will show you our stores to see if you find anything of sue, I am sure you will,” the samurai smiled.

He stood and motioned us to follow him. We walked through the boardwalks among the branches. I looked up at the sky. It was close to midnight. The full moon mixed with the subtle torch light was just enough to see so you didn’t trip over yourself.

We got to a large hut next to an equally large tree. Inside were racks upon racks, shelves upon shelves, piles upon piles of weapons, armor, and supplies.

“Holy spirits,” Moji said.

“Here is everything we have gathered over the years along with some items that we personally crafted,” Dhanu’s master said.

“This is incredible!” Hyriu exclaimed.

“Now, let me see, show me your weapons and gear,” he instructed Hyriu.

He set his things onto a table as they were examined. The samurai started looking at the items.

“This is a beautiful sword, quite old I believe, yes?” he said as he weighted the weapon.

“Yes, from the days when there was one Tribe,” Hyriu said. “It is called the ‘Gambing Blade’ though Koluk came up with the abbreviation G. B.”

“Is it really? Well, G. B. that is amusing,” he said holding it up. “Now let’s see what you look like,” he unsheathed the blade. “Ah, beautiful, oh what’s this? ‘Victory is worth any sacrifice except your honor,’” he read with a gleam in his eye. He sheathed it “Indeed. Well quite a fine blade, no improvements needed there, a match for my own sword I think.”

“Your sword?” Hyriu asked interested.

“Yes, my sword,” he said and lifted up his short walking stick. He pulled the handle just enough so we could see the glimmer of steel then pushed it back in place. Hyriu looked disappointed. “Don’t feel bad, not even Dhanu has seen its blade. I only draw it in times of great distress.”

“Have you ever drawn it?” I asked.

“Once, a very long time ago,” he answered with tears in his eyes. “Now then, let’s see; is the belt as ancient as the blade?” Hyriu nodded. “I can tell it hasn’t held up as well, it is already fraying. Hmm let me see, let me see,” he said as he dug through a pile of leather. “Ah, here it is,” he lifted up a leather belt. “Try it on.” It fit Hyriu reasonably well. “There, you’ll find that will serve you better. Your knife is good, oh dear, your water pouch looks less than ideal.”

“Um, it was a gift,” Hyriu said uncomfortably. Koluk shifted his feet.

“Oh, well if it holds sentimental value then I should be able to modify it so it will last you longer. Your staff has a few dents in it.” he said.

“Yeah, I am not used to always having a staff and it gets in the way all the time, if there is a fight I usually just drop it so I can defend myself.” Hyriu said.

“You know you can use it to fight and defend,” I said.

“Well I may have a solution to Hyriu’s problem,” the samurai said. He dug through piles of leather and straps. Suddenly he shot up holding an odd-looking belt. “Here it is!” he exclaimed. “It was a sort of sheath or pack to hold a spear or an axe one one’s back, but I think it will work for your purposes.” it was a leather strap that you put on one of your shoulders and rested on the opposite hip. There was a leather tube that was open on both ends and was threaded with long strips of leather that could tighten or loosen its grip. Hyriu accepted it gratefully.

“Now then, let’s see about the rest of you,” he said.

He talked to Moji and Koluk while Shan and I talked to Dhanu to speed things up.

“So, Lamara,” Dhanu said rolling my name on his tongue in a flirtatious way, “What supplies do you have?”

“There is nothing I have that you can improve,” I said to him.

“Perhaps that attitude could be improved,” he said.

Shan laughed, I shot him a look.

“Come now, there is always room for improvement,” Dhanu said.

“I don’t think so, I just have my staff,” I started but then I remembered. “Well there is this.”

I lifted up my pant leg and unstrapped my short grappling hoot staff I got form the Gambing Palace from my shin.

“A nifty hiding spot,” he said as he looked down.

I put the staff under his chin and forced his head back up, “Watch where you’re looking,” I snapped.

He smirked, “Sorry,” he didn’t sound sorry at all. He saw the mini staff, “Oh, one of those,” he grabbed it from my hand.

“Careful with that,” I said.

He twirled it around, shot one of the hooks, grabbed a spear across the room, and retracted the hook pulling the spear to him; he caught it with his other hand. “See, I know how it works. I can put curved daggers in it. You’ll be able to attach them to the hooks or just on either end of the staff.”

“I don’t believe in killing,” I said.

“Neither does my master, but he carries a sword. You can fight with deadly weapons and not kill. Also, it will help with your grappling hooks,” Dhanu noted.

I sighed, “Fine, put them on.”

“Alright, is there anything else?” he asked.

“I have this,” I said and untied the blue ribbon from my waist that I hid under my shirt. I had also gotten it from the palace.

Dhanu gave me back the mini staff and took the ribbon, “Oh wow, I am not too familiar with this fabric, oh what is its name. Master, could you look at this ribbon, I can’t identify it?”

The samurai was holding a strange wooden object up to Koluk and Moji but he dropped it when he saw the ribbon. “That is palm leaf; it is an incredibly rare fabric with very unique qualities, which is also what makes it so valuable. The regular fabric is very strong and can withstand large amounts of strain. It can hold heavy objects very effectively. It is also resistance to heat. Nevertheless, it does have limits. For instance, if it is in a house that burns down, the fabric will survive, but if a fire bender directs his attention to burning it, it will only last a few minutes, but that is still impressive. And that is the normal fabric, this however, this threaded in such way that enhances its strength tenfold. Who ever made this was either incredibly clever, or incredibly stupid. I hope the first statement is true because that would mean someone purposely made it this way to make it stronger and disguised it as a normal hair ribbon to the unknowing eye. Though it could have just been some oaf that was just unaware of the fabric he was using. I do believe that with its enhanced strength that the ribbon might be able to even block some blades.”

“Are you saying I could block a sword with this,” I said disbelievingly.

“That doesn’t mean to go into a sword fight intending to use only this. Theoretically it could stop a sword but most likely only a few times, and it would depend on the circumstances, like the condition of the fabric, the metal of the sword, who is wielding the sword and so on,” he turned his attention back to Koluk and Moji. 

Dhanu then examined Shan’s stuff, which was actually nothing. He didn’t use any weapons and didn’t have any armor. In the end, Dhanu found him some lightweight leather armor he could wear under his clothes comfortably. We were all finished getting our personal upgrades. It was beginning to be light in the sky. 

“You should return to the city before it gets any later. It was a grand pleasure to meet all of you. I wish you much luck in these dark times when it is needed. In Dhanu’s absence, I will resume watching over the forest and keeping it safe. Farewell, until we meet again,” the samurai said.

“Wait,” Hyriu said. “You never told us your name.”

He looked at us and winked, “I am The Brown Samurai.”

It might have just been my imagination but I thought I saw a glimmer of sadness in his syrup eyes. We walked back through the lush, overgrown forest with Dhanu. We snuck back into the city and into the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dhanu and The Brown Samurai are some of my favorite characters with wonderful back stories that you will learn about. And can I just say that these first ten or so chapters of book 2 are one of my favorite parts of the book. They were a delight to write and I enjoyed making them so much. I hope you all like them as much as I do, perhaps you could tell me in say a comment or two...?? :D


	7. The Dawn of Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rebellion dawns on the horizon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heads up for everyone, every time you see this ### it either means a POV change, passage of time, or some kind of scene change. I used stars in book 1 but I realized that those don’t show up on all sites.

Chapter 7  
The Dawn of Rebellion

We all slept late into the morning. After we had all awoken, Lakshith questioned us, but we did not tell him much. He understood. He also said that he sent word to all of the members in the Pai Sho group; he called it The Order of the White Lotus. Now we could always find a friend if we needed one. We packed up our things and began to leave the Inn. As we walked past the doorway into the bar, someone called out:

“Hey Hyriu!” We turned; it was the white haired girl Hyriu had spoken to yesterday. She walked up to us spinning a knife in her hand, “Looks like I am not the only one who can hold my own weight." 

“Uh, yeah ha ha,” Hyriu said nervously, “So are you some kind of bounty hunter?" 

"I am what ever I need to be to survive, and I should be the one asking who you are. After all you were the one who came up to me, Anzen," she responded slyly. 

"How did you-" Hyriu began and we all jumped at the word 'Anzen.' 

"I don't trust anyone, and you should look out more when you are talking about things like that," She warned. "You never know who might be listening." 

"Uh, thanks," Hyriu said. "Well since you know who I am, now can I ask who you are?" 

She smiled, “I am Karis, the leader of the Outcasts, see you around,” she said and walked away throwing a knife into the center of a dart bored on a wall. 

“Whatever that means, see you around, I guess,” Hyriu said. 

We walked away. The girl turned and watched us leave with interest. Something about her unnerved me, I wasn’t sure if it was the hauntingly white hair, the dark eyes, or her scarred body. I couldn’t think that someone our age could have gone through so much to get so many scars, but then again, I had grown up off in a comfortable corner of the world. Who knew what horrors happened out here.

We bought tickets for the ferry that would take us south. It was spacious enough with the amount of people it had on it. Moji pulled the dark blue cloak tightly; I could tell she was nervous.

“Don’t worry,” I said. “It’s only a day and a half to the port.”

“I know I just get nervous in large crowds of people. I’m afraid they will find out I’m Fire Nation,” she said, looking around. 

“Just think about what would happen if they found out I’m an air bender,” I said.

She laughed. “You’re right, Lamara. That would be worse. Thanks.”

“Thanks? For what? Having a bigger secret than you?” I said, laughing.

So, ladies,” Dhanu interjected, “what, may I inquire, is so funny?”

“The way your face looks,” I snapped; Moji snickered.

Dhanu laughed loudly and for a long time. He attracted strange looks from the other passengers. He looked around. “What? It was a funny joke?” 

“Ugh, I don’t know how much more of him I can deal with,” I muttered to Moji.

“Oh, you’re going to have to put up with me for a loooong time; I’m not going anywhere,” Dhanu said.

“You know there is this thing called privacy. Maybe you should look into it,” Moji said, and I nodded.

“Maybe later. Ha ha I will leave you alone for now,” he said and walked over to Shan.

“Ugh, finally,” I said.

###

“So, Hyriu,” Koluk said.

“Yeah,” I answered.

“We are building a nice little team, huh?” He said.

“Yes, we are, but I still feel that the team is not complete, not yet,” I said, looking out over the water. 

“So how many more members are we going to have?” Koluk asked somewhat sarcastically.

“I think just one, one individual that is quite powerful,” I said. After a pause, I looked at Koluk, “What? You’re not going to question it?” 

He sighed, “Hyriu, if I have learned anything over the past few months, it’s to not question you and your strange spirit powers; it only makes me more confused.”

We both laughed.

###

The sun was beginning to set. Most of the people were going to sleep on the deck of the ship since rooms were too expensive; we had decided to do the same. I was sitting in a meditative position when Hyriu sat down next to me.

“Is everyone else asleep?” I asked.

“Just about. Dhanu is still awake. I don’t think he’s used to these large crowds of people,” Hyriu answered.

“I guess not,” I said as the sun began to sink, and it grew dark. I saw Hyriu get tense. “Are you alright, Hyriu?”

“Yeah, it’s just since Dhanu pointed out the fear he feels at night, I can feel it too. A sort of uneasiness in the air. Like the world is holding its breath- waiting for something. You can probably feel it too. Concentrate,” he said. 

I closed my eyes and concentrated. I could feel the heat of the sun slowly slipping away. A chill crept up my spine. I felt nervous. Uneasy. Scared.

“Lamara!” Hyriu said shaking me.

I realized I was holding my breath and my back was rigid. I stopped meditating, and I was breathing heavily. 

“Careful, don’t let the feeling control you,” Hyriu warned.

“I could feel it, the anxiety, and the fear. I can still feel it,” I said in a shaky breath.

“I know, the world can feel the threat coming. A shadow lies upon the world, and it’s growing in strength,” Hyriu said.

“What’s going to happen when the Robed Man arrives?” I asked.

“I really don’t know; I guess I’ll have to face him and - and fight him,” he said.

He sounded terrified. I felt bad for him; he didn’t really have a choice. The spirits choose him to fight; he can’t just say no. 

“We’ll fight him together,” I reassured him.

“Thank you, Lamara,” he said.

###

We got off the boat at the port. In towns like this, the people had harsh opinions about the Fire Nation, as most of them were people whose lives have been messed up by the war. The Fire Nation occupation also probably added to their hate.

I looked to see if we had everyone, and we did. Dhanu looked around uncomfortably. Moji tugged at her blue cloak.

“Okay, let’s get going,” I said, readjusting my pack.

“Ugh, Hyriu, can we at least look around a bit before we leave society?” Shan said.

“No, Shan. If we want to get to the Wulong Forest soon, we need to start walking,” I replied.

“But the whole reason we came here wasn’t for the forest. It was for the villages around the forest, to help them,” Lamara said. “This place could use some help, I think.” 

A group of Fire Nation soldiers walked by. A group of rough looking Earth Kingdom citizens eyed them venomously.

“You said you wanted to bring hope to people and to turn the tide in the war. Well, the Avatar sparked that hope, so now we have to give it fuel. We will never win the war if the people give in. They have hope. Now let’s show them they are not alone; let’s show them now is the time to fight,” Shan said.

“And what better places to start a rebellion than in places like this. Tensions are already high. They’ll be ready to fight,” Koluk said. 

The citizens continued to glare at the soldiers and then spat at their feet as they walked by.

“Hey! Watch it!” A soldier said and slammed one of them against a wall.

Koluk walked over and put his hand on the soldiers’ shoulder. “Okay, that’s enough of this.”

“Get you hands off of me and shut up, you little brat!” The soldier yelled.

“Alright, fine.” Koluk removed his hand. “But I don’t need to use my hands to take out all three of you.”

The soldier looked at him. “I said, shut the hell up!” He backhanded Koluk so hard that he fell to the ground.

Koluk glared at him. “You asked for it.”

He kicked the soldier’s feet out from under him, and as he fell, Koluk kneed him in the face. He then jump-kicked off a wall and kicked both of the other soldiers in the face, one after the other. He landed in a fighting stance. The Earth Kingdom men looked surprised then smiled.

“Thanks, kid,” said the guy that was thrown into the wall.

“My pleasure,” Koluk said.

We heard shouts; more soldiers were running over. 

“It looks like the party has just begun,” Koluk said.

He and the men prepared to fight. The other people who had seen the confrontation began talking amongst themselves. Some also prepared to fight; others backed away, unsure of what to do. Koluk led a small charge of people. Dhanu, Shan, and Lamara joined him. They quickly defeated the soldiers, but a much larger group charged toward them.

Koluk raised his sword. “Fight! Rise up and fight, everyone. Fight for the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. Fight for your home, your friends. Fight for your family! Fight for freedom! Fight for what is right!” He charged the soldiers with a large group of people following him. Those who were unsure now yelled and ran with them.

I looked at Moji. “Are you alright with this?”

She looked at me. “When I told you I wanted to go with you, I knew what I was getting into. They may be my people, but I am not with them. I fight for the Earth Kingdom, The Water Tribes, The Air Nomads, and the true Fire Nation that was lost long ago.”

I smiled. “Then what are we waiting for?”

We joined the charge. Soon, the whole port was in chaos as our skirmish spread. The whole market place was a battlefield. I lured some soldiers near the harbor. I kicked and punched a few then ran out on a small dock.

“Oh, please, have mercy,” I said and got down on my knees. “I’m just a young boy,” I bowed my head and held up my hands. They hesitated. I lifted up a wave behind me and looked up with a fierce smile. Before the soldiers could react, the wave surged forward. I let it go under me and I rode it over the soldiers and back onto solid ground. I saw a man punch a soldier’s helmet off. The soldier pushed the man down into and alley. He raised a spear to impale the man. Moving quickly, I grabbed some water, spun around, and knocked out the spearman. I ran over and helped the man up. 

“Are you alright?” I asked.

“Uh, yes. Thank-” he saw that I was just a kid. “Thank you. I’m Gansu.”

“I’m, uh, Nakkali,” I said, using an alias.

“Nice to meet you, Nakkali,” Gansu said.

A soldier came around the corner and leveled sword. When we had gotten our upgrades from The Brown Samurai, he gave me water pouches I could strap to my arms and legs underneath my clothing. I opened the one on my right arm and shot water at the guy with my left. 

“A water bender huh? Interesting. What is a young water bender doing in these parts?” Gansu asked.

My mind was racing to come up with an answer. “I’m trying to settle the score with the Fire Nation. They killed my parents in a raid when I was young. I thought I’d try to help win the war by coming here.”

“Hmm, I am sorry for your loss, but stories like that are heard all too often in these parts. I’m-” he stopped and his eyes got watery, “I’m part of one.” 

“What happened?” I asked softly.

“My eldest son, Sensu, is in the Army. A few days ago, I heard his battalion was captured. I left my wife and younger son in hopes of finding Sensu,” he said.

I felt bad for this man. He left his family to search for his missing son. This was why I wanted to help people and end the war. I didn’t want to hear any more stories like that.

“I’ll help you find your son,” I said as my friends came into the alley.

“Ah, there you are, we thought you were captured or killed,” Lamara said out of breath but relieved.

“Nakkali, are these your friends?” Gansu asked.

“Yes, everyone, this is Gansu,” I said.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jia,” Lamara said, quickly catching on and saying it in a way, so the others would too. 

“I’m Lee,” Koluk said.

“Lee? Huh, you have the same name as my younger son,” Gansu said.

“Really? How about that?” Koluk said.

I saw he had a few burns and scratches, as did the others.

“It’s also my father’s - I mean my guardian’s name,” Shan said, quietly correcting his mistake.

“Have all of you been affected by the war as well?” Gansu asked, catching Shan’s correction. 

“Yes, I’m Yama,” Shan said.

“I’m Buraun,” Dhanu said.

“And I’m Ming,” Moji said.

“It is nice to meet all of you,” Gansu said.

“He told me how his son, Sensu, and his battalion have been captured. I told him we would help him,” I said to them.

“How will we find out where they are?” Koluk asked.

‘Walk out of the alley and interrogate the man being beaten,’ a voice in my head said. I couldn’t tell if it was Kyoshi or not, but I listened to it. I walked out of the alley and saw a soldier being beaten by some Earth Kingdom citizens. I walked over. 

“Why are you beating this man?” I asked them. “He is already defeated.”

“This is the leader of them. He must pay for everything he has done,” one of them spat. 

“I need to talk to him,” I said.

“You can talk to him after I kick his face in; that is, if he can still talk,” the man said and laughed as he resumed his assault on the soldier. 

A great anger welled up inside of me. I had to help Gansu find his son, and I wasn’t going to let anything or anyone get in my way. I clenched my fists. The once smooth surface of the harbor was now broken by fierce waves. A strong gust of wind began to blow. The men and my friends looked around fearfully.

“I said, I need to talk to him, now,” I said calmly but fiercely.

“Fine, take him,” they said and pushed him over to me.

I grabbed him, lead him over to the alley, and pushed him into it. “Are you the one in charge?” He remained silent. I looked at him fiercely and said in a calmer but more dangerous voice, “Are you the one in charge?” 

“Yes,” he said as he glared at me.

I began to pace in front of him, “Then you have in-tell on the surrounding forces, correct?” I said, still calm but dangerous.

“Yes,” he said again.

“Good, a group of Earth Kingdom soldiers were captured recently. Where are they?” I asked. 

He just looked at me with a slight smile on his face.

“So it’s going to be like that, huh?” I said, my anger rising.

I looked around at the puddles of water from the earlier fight. I gathered the water at his feet. I slowly began to raise my left hand, and the water rose with it. It swirled around his legs as it rose. The water then began to swirl around his arms and lastly his neck. 

“Where are they?” I asked again.

When he didn’t say anything, I slowly began to tighten the water around his neck.

“Hyr- Nakkali?” Lamara said questioningly.

I tightened the water’s grip then released it. The soldier was breathing heavily.

“Answer the question: Where are they?” I said.

He didn’t answer. I began tightening my grip again, but this time harder. 

“Where are the captured Earth Kingdom soldiers?” I asked.

He still didn’t answer, so I closed his throat completely now. His face began turning red, then purple.

“Nakkali? Nakkali, stop it!” Lamara said, grabbing my arm. 

I threw the man to ground releasing the water.

“Where are they?” I yelled.

Through his coughing and sputtering he said, “I’m not telling you anything you piece of Water Tribe scum!”

“I don’t have time for this,” I said and swirled some water around his ankle and threw him over my head and by the docks. When he landed, I used subtle earth bending to kick him to the edge of the dock. I walked up and kicked him over the edge. But before he hit the water, tendrils shot up and grabbed his arms and legs.

“I’ll ask you once again, and I’d like an answer. Where are they?  
I said.

I slowly began to lower him into the water when he didn’t reply. I hesitated slightly when the water was at his neck. He continued to glare at me, so I lowered him just enough so his mouth and nose were under water. He was holding his breath.

Koluk walked up to me and whispered, “Hyriu, stop this. It isn’t right.”

“It isn’t right? What about what they do?” I said motioning to the man as his face turned red. “You think what they do is right? Murdering people and destroying families without a care in the world. Is that right?” The man began spluttering and fighting for air. “They’re monsters. Horrible beings. It’s scum like him that killed Desu! And you’re defending him?” I yelled.

“I’m not defending him; I’m defending you. Yes, they are monsters, but you are not. Don’t become one by trying to do the right thing. Remember who you are,” he reasoned. 

I shot the guy back onto the dock. He began coughing and vomiting. I closed my eyes and shook my head trying to clear it.

“I’m sorry, Koluk, my - my anger just got the better of me,” I said.

“Just try to keep a level head. I’ll look out for you,” he said. 

I was troubled by how far I went.

The soldier spoke up wiping his mouth, “There, there is an encampment just southwest of here. That’s where the soldiers are being held.”

“Thank you for you cooperation,” I said then looked at Gansu. “Let’s go find your son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was an interesting chapter I think. The next chapter is even better. If you are a fan of the tv show Avatar: The Last Airbender, then I suggest re watching the episode Zuko Alone…


	8. The Encampment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a tense battle to free the Earth Kingdom soldiers.

Chapter 8  
The Encampment 

After all of the Fire Nation soldiers were either defeated or ran away, I gathered a large group of people by the docks.

“Shan, if you will,” I asked. He raised me up on an earth pillar. “Attention! A group of Earth Kingdom soldiers is being held captive along with this man’s son. The encampment is southwest of here through the hills, a three-hour march. My friends and I have promised to accompany him to find his son and the other soldiers. Who will join us?” I asked the group.

Around fifty or sixty hands went into the air. I began organizing the group. A lot of them were merchants or sailors, not warriors. But as Lakshith said, it was rare now a days if you didn’t know how to fight. Most of them had swords or daggers. Two men had mallets, and one had a mace.

After I got them organized, we headed out. The men were at first nearly laughing when a child tried to command them, but they soon saw that I was much more familiar with battle than they were. We could see the encampment after two and a half hours. It had tall wooden walls with guards on top all around it. At each corner, a watchtower had been built. Tall pine trees surrounded the camp much to our advantage. The front gate was heavily guarded.

“Anyone see the prisoners?” I asked as we hid behind some hills on the side of the camp.

“No,” Koluk said.

“There!” Shan said and pointed. “At the center.”

He was right, in the center of the camp there was a group of people in green clothing. There was a raised wooden platform next to the prisoners. There was also a wooden pole, with a rope on it. I looked closer; it was a noose. 

“They’re going to execute the prisoners!” I realized.

“We have to stop them,” Lamara exclaimed. 

I began analyzing the fortifications to come up with a plan. I remembered the long sessions of creating strategies with Sonam. At the time, I found them tiresome and boring, but now I was very thankful for them.

“Okay, here is the plan,” I announced. “We will break through their defenses at the rear of the camp. The earth benders will handle that. That will take us right behind the command tent. Lamara and I will go atop the wall. She’ll take the left side I’ll take the right. We take out all four watchtowers and any guards we see along the way and meet at the front gate. Koluk, you, Dhanu, Shan, and Moji will go with Gansu and rescue the prisoners. Everyone else, just take out as many soldiers as you can. Alright?” everyone nodded in agreement. “Move out!”

We positioned ourselves in the rocky hills directly behind the encampment. The earth benders got ready. I looked at Lamara, who was in a tall tree looking into the base. She gave me a nod. I motioned with my fingers and mouthed, “One, two, three, now!”

The earth benders burst through the wall with a flurry of rocks and our army surged in. I saw Lamara jump on the left side of the wall, I climbed up on the right.

As soon as I got to the top, I kicked a guy in the chest. There was the small watchtower in front of me. I ran into it. Two guys were inside of it. As I ran toward them, one of them shot an arrow at me. I dodged it and sent a sneaky gust of wind that knocked them off their feet. One of them got back up. I swung on a pole that held up the roof and kicked the guy off the wall. I froze the other to the floor. I looked ahead to see more men on the wall. I charged them.

###

I saw Hyriu and Lamara on the walls taking out the men. The army charged in behind me. I engaged a soldier in combat. He kicked me down but he then got some rocks in his face.

Shan came over and helped me up, “You alright Koluk?”

“Yeah,” I answered. “I’m fine. Now let’s go save some prisoners.”

We ran towards the prisoners and the gallows. Dhanu fought aggressively, but I could tell he was restraining himself. Shan, on the other hand, was not. He didn’t hesitate to take on soldier after soldier. I saw that he made makeshift swords of rock that he fought with while earth bending. Moji looked very uncomfortable, and I didn’t blame her. This was her first real fight, and it was against her own people.

We came around to the front of the gallows. The Hangman was putting the noose around a prisoner’s throat.

“That’s my son, Sensu!” Gansu cried.

“Dad?” the boy, Sensu, looked around confused.

Sensu’s hands were tied behind his back. The Hangman pulled the lever and the trap door under Sensu’s feet opened. Dhanu grabbed an arrow, notched it, aimed, and fired with lightning speed. The arrow cut the rope so Sensu just fell through the trap door onto the ground instead of being hung. Gansu ran over to him and so did Moji. She unsheathed a dagger and cut the ropes.

Sensu stood up rubbing his hands and neck, “Thanks, and watch out some of the soldiers are dressed as prisoners!”

Just as he said that, several ‘prisoners’ stood up and unleashed a flurry of attacks. Chaos erupted all around. I unsheathed my sword and Shan and I stood side by side and attacked.

###

I spun, kicked, and punched through the men on the wall. I saw Koluk and Shan had freed the prisoners. Hyriu was advancing further on the other wall. Even though I couldn’t bend, I was still taking out the men with my staff, and grappling hook. I wasn’t used to being so violent but I tried not to think about it too much. I spun around, swirled the two hooks around two guys, and smacked them together. I charged into the second watchtower; with three kicks and a punch, each man went flying off the wall. I watched as one man fell to the ground with a loud crack. He grabbed his leg and cried out in pain; it was bent awkwardly and I could see a bone protruding from his skin. I looked on in horror of what I had done. I felt sick to my stomach. My knees got weak and I stumbled. I grabbed the railing to steady myself. The soldiers had begun firing fireballs at Hyriu and me. I saw a rather large one coming for me.

“Jia, look out!” Hyriu said pointed behind me. I looked; behind me were several barrels of blasting jelly. I looked back at the fireball and jumped off the wall just as it exploded. I hit the ground hard and rubble rained down on me. Then everything went black.

###

“Jia, look out!” I yelled to Lamara as I pointed to the blasting jelly.

I saw her dive from the wall as it exploded. I jumped to the ground and ran over to her. She was knocked out, but didn’t have any serious injuries. I got to my feet and looked around. The majority of the battle was at the center of the encampment. 

I ran over and joined the fight. It was complete chaos. Debris from other skirmishes flew everywhere. A guy charged me with a sword. With a quick water whip, I froze his feet to the ground and delivered a kick to his chest. I could see my friends putting on a ferocious fight. I saw Koluk whipping his sword about. Shan wielding his earth swords. Dhanu firing arrows like crazy. Moji was holding her dagger but she still looked uneasy about the fight. Sensu and Gansu were not warriors, that was obvious, they looked more like farmers. However, in this fight it didn’t seem to matter, as they were both strong as farmers should be. It also helped that Sensu was a decent earth bender where as his father just tackled soldiers to the ground. A soldier parried my sword, which resulted in it being plunged into the ground. After slamming him with some water, I proceeded to pull it out.

“Hyriu, look out!” I heard Moji cry.

I looked back and a huge fireball zoomed toward me. I was in no position to block or dodge the fire. Suddenly Moji was in front of me. She out stretched her hands, and then swished them to her sides. The ball of fire dissipated into hot smoke. Nearly everyone around us froze and looked at Moji with confusion. Her blue cloak had been burned from her blocking the fire and her Fire Nation clothes were now visible.

“You’re a filthy ash-maker?” one Earth Kingdom man said.

“I, uh,” Moji stammered.

“You’re one of us. Why are you with them?” a Fire Nation soldier demanded.

The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation soldiers began calling Moji out. Yelling at her.

“Ash-making slug!”

“Traitor!”

“We don’t want your kind; go back to where you came from!”

“If you help them, you betray our country!”

“No!” Moji screamed. “I did not betray the Fire Nation. I serve the true Fire Nation. The Fire Nation before the war. If fighting for peace is a crime and a betrayal of trust to the Fire Nation, then I want to be a traitor!” with that, she knocked out the accusing Fire Nation soldiers in one swift wave of fire.

The fight resumed. Moji let loose all of her firepower. Master Zohar taught her well. The Earth Kingdom soldiers were wary of her but they soon realized that she really was on the same side as them. We soon gained the upper hand and the soldiers either surrendered or were overwhelmed. We had saved the prisoners.

When almost all of the soldiers were defeated, I went over to Lamara to heal her. She had regained consciousness during the fight but she just sat and watched with a blank expression. I helped her to her feet and we joined the others. 

“I can’t thank you all enough for bringing my son back to me,” Gansu said.

“It was really no problem. It’s what we do,” I said and laughed a little.

“Ha ha yes,” he said then turned to Moji. “I must apologize, when I saw you were a fire bender, hate and anger filled with in me. But then I heard you speak and saw you fight and you have more than proven to me that even people in the Fire Nation can be true, good people to be trusted.”

“Thank you,” Moji said smiling brightly for the first time in a long while.

“Well I suppose we should-” Gansu began but a flicker of movement caught my eye. Suddenly a sword shot through Gansu’s chest splattering blood on us. He cried out in pain.

“No!” Sensu cried in shock.

A Fire Nation soldier had snuck up behind him and stabbed him. After I had gotten over my shock, I hit the soldier with a water blast so strong that he flew back several meters and hit the ground unconscious. I then prepared to try to heal Gansu. Sensu pulled the sword out. I saw Lamara look away with a sickened expression.

“Dad? You’re going to be all right, Dad. Okay? You can heal him right? Right? You’re going to be alright,” Sensu pleaded as he cradled his father with teary eyes.

I began to swirl water around the wound. He was bleeding severely and his lung was punctured. He was coughing up blood. I knew that there was a very small chance of saving him but I began to try anyway. Gansu grabbed my wrist and shook his head. I let the water splash to the ground in defeat.

“Sen - Sensu,” Gansu said but began coughing up more blood. When the cough subsided he resumed, “Go back to Sela and Lee. They need you. Protect them. Go be with your brother and mother; they need you now more than ever.”

“I - I will Dad, don’t worry. I’ll watch over them,” Sensu sobbed.

And so Gansu passed away in his sons arms.

###

In the aftermath of the battle, I mostly just wandered around helping here and there. I mostly healed people, Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation. Koluk, Shan, and Moji helped the rebels take the soldiers into custody. I saw Dhanu sitting on the wall meditating. I looked around for Lamara. I soon found her sitting by the wreckage of what used to be the front gate. I sat on an overturned log next to her.

“Lamara,” I nudged her gently, “are you alright?”

“That was my first battle,” she said still starring off into oblivion. 

“I know what you’re going through, you should have seen me after my first fight,” I said softly.

“No one died in your first fight,” her voice was full of emotion. 

“That’s true. I did pass out for a day though,” I replied.

“You passed out because of the Robed Man, not because of the battle,” she said finally looking at me.

“Also true, but before he came, I felt numb. So numb that I couldn’t even move. I collapsed, and then the Robed Man came. I was shocked and scared of what I was capable of. I hated - hate fighting. But then I think of why I fight. I fight for what is right and to protect people,” I said.

“I broke his leg. And who knows what happened to the others that I knocked off the wall. I did that, I broke that man’s leg. I took something as simple as walking away from him. I caused him so much pain. I’m an Air Nomad, and Air Nomads don’t fight, we don’t in act in violence.” Moji walked over to us but remained quiet as Lamara spoke. “I acted in violence. I am a disgrace to my nation and culture. I contradict everything I have been doing my entire life. It isn’t the same as you Moji, you are going against the evil war mongering of you nation. I am going against my entire culture which is already on the edge of extinction.” she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

“So what your saying is you have lost your honor and that you need to redeem yourself?” I asked standing up.

She sighed, “Yes.”

“Alright then that’s settled,” I said standing up.

“What’s settled?” Lamara asked standing as well.

“You need to redeem yourself, and you’ll have plenty of chances to do that. There are bound to be a lot of battles in our future,” I explained.

“Yeah, don’t worry Lamara.” Moji said with a smile, “It will be alright, you’ll see.”


	9. A Shadow on the Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We arrive at the Wulong Forest and ride a roller coaster of emotions.

Chapter 9  
A Shadow on the Leaves

It had been two days since we had saved all the prisoners from the encampment and started a rebellion. We had crossed a river and hiked through the foothills of the Suropu Mountains. Over the past few days of hiking, were now reaching the end of the mountains. The mountains weren’t very steep but they were tall. Very few trees grew on the mountains as they had a very rocky terrain. Various types of wild grass grew everywhere despite all the rocks. The sky was overcast with a strong wind. We were hiking through a valley in single file. I lead the way, then Shan, Koluk, Moji, Lamara, and lastly Dhanu. No one spoke for the most part, just some small talk here and there.

“It looks like the mountains end after this,” I called back.

“Good,” Shan muttered.

“You know, for someone who is the second strongest and fit, you sure do complain a lot when it comes to work,” I noted.

“Second strongest? Please,” he said and pulled up his shirt revealing his muscular chest and abs.

I blushed and turned around.

“Yeah, that’s right, be embarrassed. I am more muscular,” he gloated.

“You might be more muscular, but I am stronger,” I shot back and stopped walking and turned around to face him. He continued to walk until he was right in front of me. Our faces were inches apart as he smiled smugly. I silently challenged him as I stared into his emerald eyes.

Shan was about to retort when Moji pushed between us. “Okay, settle down boys,” she laughed. “We don’t want a rock throwing contest.”

“I would win that,” Shan broke from our starring contest to face Moji.

“Yeah, sure you would,” I said sarcastically. 

“What, I would,” he returned his attention to me.

“She said ‘rock throwing contest,’ not earth bending contest,” I smiled. “I can throw a rock with air bending.”

“Wow Hyriu, wow,” he said and jokingly pushed me as we resumed walking.

I pushed him back. He looked at me with a face that said ‘Do you really want to start this?’ I just looked forward with a slight smile on my face. He was about to push me again when we all stopped in awe of what we saw. We had reached the top of the ridge we were hiking in the valley. The mountain sloped down before us into the mass of trees that was the Wulong Forest. Past that was the ocean that stretched on for what seemed like forever.

Breaching the canopy of leaves were hundreds of columns and pillars of rock that ranged from twenty-five to a hundred feet tall. It was a breath taking sight. There were no towns in any direction for miles. This was pure nature. A river flowed from one of the mountains and through the forest to the ocean.

“Did I pick a good spot or what?” Shan said smugly.

“Ha yeah, nice pick,” I said and patted his shoulder. “Well let’s not stand here all day.”

We began walking down the mountain. The wind was strong and cool. I got the urge to fly. I began struggling to get my staff out of its sheath. Dhanu helped me untie it. I opened it and ran down the mountain. I jumped into the air and Lamara followed me. I began to air surf in my fashion. I flew down the mountain against the wind. I got out the wind compass Daminao had given me. I used it to help me fly. I began flying toward the clouds skyward. I flew up through the clouds. I looked at the ground far below me; I dived. The ground zoomed toward me. As the top of a pillar neared, I came up and landed on it. Lamara was on a nearby column. I got an idea and sent a blast of wind at her. Caught off guard, she was knocked off and began to fly again. She came at me and a strong breeze blew me off my pillar. I did a back flip as the gust blew me off the rock and I landed on my open glider. We had an engaging battle in the sky and across the columns of rocks. We soon rejoined the others.

“So, have a nice flight?” Moji said as we landed.

“Yes indeed. I love this place,” I said.

We walked down into the forest. It was quiet, no birds or insects, just quiet plants, rocks, and water. We walked to the heart of the forest. We decided to camp at the top of one of the columns of earth. I was very happy with my glider pack now because I had a free hand. If any of the others needed help climbing, Lamara, Shan, or I would come to their aid. We got to the top and the view was spectacular. To be surrounded by the forest, ocean, and mountains just pure nature was truly a wondrous thing. The top of the pillar was flat and large enough for comfort.

We all set up our sleeping bags and made a fire. We began preparing our supper as the sun began to set. Dhanu began to tell us how he came to be The Brown Samurai’s apprentice. Apparently a family had abandoned him in the forest when he was just a baby. The Samurai found him and raised him. Very early on, Dhanu’s talent in archery was apparent. He learned a great many things but besides archery, he excelled at weapon crafting and stealth. Soon he became skilled enough to be the new protector of the forest. I questioned him about The Brown Samurai and what his name was for throughout the story, Dhanu referred to him as ‘The Brown Samurai.’

“It’s complicated,” Dhanu said. “But I suppose I can tell you. When he was a kid, he lived in the country but it was in Fire Nation ‘territory.’ He and his family were forced to be slaves and worked on a rice farm.”

I remembered the Samurai’s hat.

“They didn’t have names; the soldiers just used numbers to refer to the slaves. The Samurai was three eight five. In secret, a few of the slaves began to train in the dead of night. The Samurai would watch the training sessions in secret. The slaves had katanas in wooden sheaths so they just looked like ordinary sticks when sheathed. They called themselves ‘The Secret Samurai.’ The slaves planned their attack and just before dawn, they attacked. At first, they were winning. They set fire to all the buildings. The Samurai’s mother told him to hide down by the creek. He did but he slipped and got covered in mud. He watched the attack through some tall grass. Soon the soldiers regained their senses and it became a slaughter. The Samurai saw his father fall and he ran from his hiding place to his dying father. His father looked at him, handed his sword to him and said. ‘Run, my son. Run and don’t stop running. Don’t let them find you. Stay safe, Dasa son of Dhanu.’”  
Dhanu paused. 

All at once, we realized the gravity and meaning of our friend’s name.

Dhanu continued. “Dasa took his father’s sword and sill wearing his hat and soaked in mud, he sought to seek vengeance. He had seen the secret meetings and he learned the moves. He cut down soldier after soldier. They cried to one another saying a little brown samurai was attacking. He killed every last soldier but none of the other slaves had survived. Then he followed his father’s wish and fled. He then vowed to never draw his sword and kill again and called himself The Brown Samurai, and kept his true name a secret from almost all. Then eventually found himself in the Poto village and met Hatyara, the first Hogo-sha protector, and then he became the new apprentice just as I did.” Dhanu finished.

“How old was The Brown Samurai when this happened?” Lamara asked.

“He was ten,” Dhanu replied.

I felt bad for asking but I now understood Dasa and his decision. It began to grow dark as the sun set, a shiver went up my spine. I saw Dhanu and Lamara grow tense as well. I couldn’t help but look at the sun as it sank into the ocean.

“What is it guys?” Koluk asked.

“The sunset, we can feel the fear of the world,” I said. “Each night it has grown more and more uneasy but tonight… it’s as if something is coming and it is very dangerous.”

“Do you, um, do you think it could be the Great Darkness?” Lamara asked.

“No, it isn’t as bad as that. But it does feel like a threat is rising,” I said.

We all looked as the sun set completely and the sky faded into darkness.

###

I had a nightmare that night. I was walking through a dark forest. My friends were battling strange dark figures and they were losing. Suddenly I saw my parents walk out in front of me.

“Mom? Dad?” I said tearing up.

They outstretched their hands. I reached out to them. When our hands were about to touch, they changed. They turned into living corpses. I screamed and fell back. I began crawling backwards horrified. 

“What is it my son,” my dad said.

“Don’t you want to give your mother a hug,” my mom asked and smiled even though half of her face had been burned off.

A creature jumped from the trees and landed on my mom’s shoulders. It ripped her head off then my dad’s head. Blood splattered across my face. The creature turned toward me, it was Hiko. Only he looked like a demon version of himself. He had sharp jagged teeth and black eyes. Blood dripped from his mouth.

A meteor came into view in the sky. It crashed into the ground and an inferno engulfed the land. When the fire and smoke cleared, I was in a barren landscape. Before me was the Robed Man. He stood.

“I have arrived!” he said.

I screamed then woke up to Lamara shaking me with a concerned face.

“What is-” I began.

She put a finger to her lips. I sat up. The others were already awake. They were not, however, looking at me; they were looking all around us. I stood up and looked as well. On each pillar that surrounded us, stood a figure. The figures wore black robes and had a bronze mast with intricate designs. The overcast sky was reflected hauntingly in their masks.

I looked at the others with a questioning look. They had no answer. I stood up straight and looked at the robed figures. One of them had a silver mask unlike the others; I figured he was in charge. I held up my hands.

“We are distant travelers just passing through the area; we mean you no harm. And if we have offended you, we are sorry for we did not mean to,” I called loudly.

The one with the silver mask adjusted his grip on something he was holding. I couldn’t be sure from this distance but it looked like a stick.

When I got no answer I said, “Might I ask who you are and why you have confronted us?”

The lead one answered venomously, “We do not answer to you, Anzen!”

I nearly choked when he called me ‘Anzen.’

“Well he did just answer to you so-” Koluk began.

“Shut up Koluk,” Shan said.

“Who are you?” I said tense.

He laughed, “We are your worst nightmare, or rather, we serve your worst nightmare.”

Even though I couldn’t see his face, I knew he was smiling. I was stiff with fear. I slowly opened my water pouch in preparation for battle. The others simultaneously prepared as well. Koluk loosened his sword in his sheath; Lamara griped her staff; Shan prepared to earth bend; Moji formed a small ball of fire; Dhanu notched an arrow.

We all stood there, tense, waiting for the other to make the first move. The lead figure griped the stick tightly then attacked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed the ride, I know I enjoyed writing it.


	10. Stopping the Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An action sequence that had a lot of though put into it. We also meet yet another new character.

Chapter 10  
Stopping the Sword

They attacked. I wasn’t sure what was happening. Light flashed everywhere and explosions sounded about. The robed figures began flying; a stream of black smoke seemed to melt off them. I realized that I had seen people flying like that in my visions. I thought they were just streams of smoke but they were people flying. Dhanu fired arrow after arrow, injuring the men. Shan and Moji launched attacks all around. Lamara sent strong wind currents to knock the fliers off course, but she was careful not to directly attack them. I made ice shields to block the jets of light that came at us like lightning. I had heard of lightning bending but that didn’t explain how these people could fly, and lightning bending was incredibly rare and only the Fire Nation Royal Family had that ability with a few exceptions. However, if they were followers of The Robed Man, who knew what they were capable of doing. I saw Koluk just stood there looking around, not able to help since he was grounded. A jet of light hit the pillar and the part Moji was standing on collapsed; Moji fell.

“Got her!” Lamara said and dived on her glider.

I saw them fly back up, Moji on the back of the glider engaging in aerial combat. I punched, kicked, and threw all four elements at the flying men. A jet of golden light came at me. I lifted up a wall of earth that exploded. Koluk and I fell to the ground while Shan shielded Dhanu. Several men landed on our rock pillar. Koluk jumped up from his back and double kicked one straight in the chest. One of the remaining two raised his hand and pointed the stick at Koluk. The tip of it began to glow as the man said a strange word:

“Avada Kedavra!”

The green light just went over Koluk’s right shoulder, since the same time the man said the strange word, Koluk moved to attack. He kicked the stick out of the man’s hand, and then threw him into the other masked man. They both tumbled to the ground. The first guy got back up. Koluk stood on his hands, wrapped his ankles around the guy’s neck, and threw him to the ground. Koluk helped me up.

“Nice job,” I said to him. I looked and saw that the shadow men were flying at us from all directions. “Down!” I yelled at everyone.

I did some swirling kicks on my hands and build up tremendous power in the wind. I condensed it into a tiny ball in my hands and I waited for the last second. When it looked like they were going to smash into us, I unleashed the pent up winds. They were all knocked in the exact opposite direction. More flew at us and shot more lights, but not at us, at the column of earth we were on. Explosions sounded out and the column began to lean.

“Get ready to jump on!” I yelled.

“You can’t carry all of us!” Koluk screamed back.

“I got Dhanu!” Lamara shouted overhead and tossed him something.

The pillar began to lean forward more; I opened my glider. 

“Jump!” I yelled.

They listened and I flew underneath them and caught them. I began to fly away.

###

“I got Dhanu!” I shouted and threw my grappling hook staff to him.

Hyriu flew off with Koluk and Shan. I circled around and followed Hyriu. Dhanu threw one of the hooks at another pillar; it caught hold. He swung from the falling pillar. I zoomed forward. He unhooked the hook and retracted it back just as I flew underneath him, he grabbed on. The shadow men flew after us as the pillar crashed into the ground with and echoing explosion. More explosions ringed out all around us; jets of multicolored light shot past us. I did the best I could to dodge them but carrying to people was heavy and it made it hard to do some intricate flying techniques.

Hyriu motioned for me to follow him. He dove down into the forest at the base of the pillars; I dove as well. Dhanu and Moji jumped off once we got to the ground.

###

Lamara, Moji, and Dhanu came through the trees and landed. More explosions could be heard in the distance but were getting closer.

“Now what?” Lamara asked catching her breath.

“Run,” I answered as flaming debris rained down from a nearby explosion.

We raced through the trees, adrenaline pumping through us. We didn’t try to attack or block, as it would give away our position. The shadow men just shot randomly. The trees in front of us erupted in flames. Koluk, Lamara and Dhanu, who were in the lead, fell back.

“Is everyone okay?” I asked.

“Yeah,” Koluk said rubbing his head.

“Alright, everyone follow me. We make for the northern edge of the forest, back into the mountains,” I said.

“But that is where we came from,” Moji interjected.

“Yes, and if this isn’t a sign of the Coming Darkness, then I don’t know what is. We need to go to the Bei Ji Mountains and wait for him to arrive,” I explained.

Fear was in everyone’s eyes, but they all nodded.

“Come on,” I urged and be began running. “If you have to fight them, they seem to need those weird sticks to fly and shoot jets of light,” I told them.

As we ran one of the men dropped down through the trees in front of us. I grabbed onto a branch above me and double kicked him in the chest and continued running. 

We reached the end of the forest and began climbing the mountain. We were out in the open now, and the shadow men took notice. The mountain all around us blew up with all the lights that were hitting it. There was a stream nearby; I shot water at the flying men and made ice shields to block the lights. Moji shot fire, Shan shot rocks, Lamara used the winds, and Dhanu fired arrows. Koluk looked like he didn’t know what to do.

“Koluk, keep going!” I shouted.

He ran up the mountain as the lead one landed in front of him. A sword seemed to materialize in his hand. Koluk had just enough time to draw his sword and block the attack. They began fighting but it was obvious that Koluk wouldn’t last forever. They had meant to split us up. I ran toward Koluk but two guys got in my way. I blasted them with wind just as Koluk fell to the ground. I sent a wave of earth to take out the lead attacker who stood menacingly over Koluk. An explosion disrupted my earth bending wave. The lead man prepared to deliver the fatal blow.

“No!” I shouted as another shadow man landed in front of me.

I pulled out my bow, shot an arrow into his stomach, and ran past him. I looked as the sword slashed downward toward Koluk’s chest. He was too far away; there was nothing I could do but watch.

When the sword was about to plunge into his chest, it stopped a breath away. Koluk looked confused and the man struggled to move his sword but it was frozen in the air. A figure walked over the hill; her hand outstretched toward the man and his frozen sword. She wore purple elegant robes. She had silky gray hair done in a fancy fashion. I couldn’t be sure at this distance but her skin also looked to be gray. 

She flicked her wrist and the lead man flew back and disintegrated. I ran over not knowing who she was, but I knew she was dangerous. I got to Koluk and helped him up. The girl walked over. She looked surprisingly young, sixteen or seventeen. Her skin was in fact a light gray and she had piercing purple eyes to match her robes. She had almost inhumanly angled features. Her hair glistened in the faint light of the overcast sky. I pushed Koluk behind me.

“Who are you and what do you want?” I asked cautiously.

“You just killed him,” Koluk said to her stunned.

Her purple eyes flashed, I noticed her pupils were a cross just like The Robed Man’s. She had a deep flowing voice, “My name is not important right now. Your other friends are still in danger.” she then looked at Koluk, “I did not kill anyone. He was merely a shadow with a voice and magic. It was not a living being, just an empty shell, as are they all.”

I looked back; the man I had shot in the stomach was gone but my arrow was there with black blood on it.

“They are shells that were never and will never be living. They feel real, sound real, bleed like real beings, but are not. Once hit with a fatal blow, they disintegrate back into the shadows. And to defeat the shadow, one must embrace the light,” she said and she pulled out a small stick and uttered, “Lumos Maxima!” A beam of white light shot into the sky. The light grew with intensity until we all had to shield our eyes. The shadow men fled from the light and disappeared. 

The others all looked up at the three of us and walked up to us.

“Um, who’s your new friend?” Shan asked.

“Yeah, who are you and where do you come from?” I turned to her.

“This place is not safe, they may return,” she said. She looked at our stubborn faces and she sighed, “Very well, my name is Lalima Ekala and I come from a different world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren’t you all just loving these cliff hangers? Ha, I know I am (Except when I am looking for a place to stop spamming chapters and I don't want to leave off on one, I'm not that cruel). Some of you may notice that the chapter titles are for the most part symbolic, or a key moment in that chapter. This one for instance, ‘Stopping the Sword’ is how we are introduced to Lalima Ekala, a very…interesting character. This next chapter has a lot of stuff in it, A LOT. Prepare yourselves to get a lot of answers to questions that were asked during book 1. I will say next chapter we learn a great deal about The Robed Man, including his name. This next chapter introduces a lot of the exotic/outlandish ideas I have hinted at. Prepare yourself to be overwhelmed with information ha ha.


	11. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few secrets are revealed.

Chapter 11  
Secrets Revealed

“Um, excuse me?” Lamara exclaimed. “You’re from a different world?” 

“Yes, of course, now let us speak at length in a more secure area,” she told us.

We couldn’t get anything else out of her, so we walked through the mountains until sunset. We set up camp in a small clearing in a cluster of trees. I felt the uneasiness creep up my spine once again. Lalima Ekala walked in a circle around the camp, muttering things while holding the stick. 

“Hey, um, Lalama-” Shan began.

“Lalima Ekala,” she corrected and turned to him. Her tone was kind but with a subtly fierce expression.

“How ‘bout we just call you L. E.?” Koluk asked.

“Mmm,” she smiled somewhat amusedly, then went back to her muttering.

“Whatever, so uh, L. E., what are you doing?” Shan asked her. 

“I have just finished putting up protective wards,” she said and sat down by the fire.

I could tell the uneasiness had been lessened a bit.

“So could you explain a bit more of what you meant when you said you were from a different world?” I asked politely.

“I meant exactly what I said; I am from a different world. There is a Spirit World, is there not?” I nodded. “So why could there not be another world just beyond your reach or sight? Why not two or three or hundreds?” L. E. looked at all of us.

“Well - I - um-” I was at a loss for words.

“Exactly. I come from one of those worlds,” she said. 

“So why are you here?” Lamara asked.

“I am here to help. However, you must first understand everything. My world has three races of people. First, The Cloud People: they have skin of pure white and are usually the fairest and kindest of us. Then there are the Gray Folk. I am a member of that race. Our skin is gray, and we are the middle ground of the races. The third and final are the Night Walkers. Their skin is as black as the night sky with no stars or moon. They keep to themselves and are a more fierce people.” 

I felt like those words should be important to me.

“When referring to all three races as one people, we say ‘The All Folk.’ The All Folk are a very powerful people. We have many extraordinary talents, including your bending arts, but that is only a small part of our powers. Despite our extensive power, each one of us has one ability that presides above the others. Mine, for instance, is nature magic, which consists of anything and everything to do with nature to a certain extent. In your terms, you would call it, plant bending.” 

She held out her hand. A rose bush suddenly sprung from the ground and deposited a rose in L. E.’s hand then retracted back into the earth.

“That was beautiful,” Lamara said, stunned.

“Thank you, but plants can be just as fierce as they are beautiful. Many people think that the ability you are strongest with, matches your personality. I, for instance again, can be gentle and strong. Over the years, we have had several tyrants rise up. There was Kris; she was a Cloud Walker. It is rare for one of them to be poisoned with bad thoughts, so she was unexpected, and that was her advantage. Her specialty was ice sorcery. She rose up quickly and was a threat at first, but our military soon took her down and sent her off to prison for her evil crimes. Then there was Mal, he was of my race. His talents were in animal charms. He could tame most animals and even transform himself into other beasts. He could also adopt the abilities of animals. He could climb up slick surfaces like a spider, breathe fire like a dragon, fly like a bird, run like a cheetah- you get the idea. He was a bit harder to bring down as you may imagine. I actually helped in his capture for the best way to take down one of the All Folk is to use the opposite of his talent on him. Mal worked with animals, and the opposite of animals is plants. The thing with most of these people is that they work alone and think their power is enough when it is not. They are arrogant and selfish. They are all threats, but minor ones. The worst of our tyrants is Avon, a Night Walker.”

“Wait a second, for the others you said ‘was’ as in not anymore, but for Avon, you said ‘is.’ Why is that?” I pointed out. 

“That is because they were defeated; Avon is still at large,” L. E. explained.

“Dare I ask his magical talent?” I said, thinking I knew where she was going with this. 

“Avon’s talent is Dark Magic,” she said. “What he is most famous for is raising shadow armies.”

“How come all the big bad guys can always raise armies or stuff like that?” Koluk said.

“Well think about it,” L. E. said, “Mal and Kris weren’t big threats because it was just them. No matter what they could do, they acted alone and were one threat. That is why Avon is a ’big bad guy.’ He does act alone, but an army behind him can make a huge difference. Think of it in your world. If the Fire Lord still had all of his world conquering plans but no army, would he be much of a threat to the world? No he wouldn’t. Sure, he would still be a threat but nothing you couldn’t handle.” 

“I - I suppose,” Koluk responded.

“Why are you bringing Mal, Kris, and Avon up in the first place?” I asked her.

“Because Fire Lord Ozai is not this world’s only threat. I was able to figure out Avon’s next target world- your world. He has conquered thirteen others. I was able to just find out that he was coming here, so I tried to arrive before him. It seems I was successful. It is also believed that he has broken Mal and Kris out of prison and taken them under his wing and is commanding them. Separate Mal and Kris were no real threat. However, under Avon’s tutelage and together, they will be a grave threat,” she said.

I was trying to process all this information, and it wasn’t going well.

“So, uh, this Avon is targeting our world next, and he has some sort of dark magic?” I asked.

“Yes, I believe so. Those people at the forest today were shadows he raised. That is why I appeared there. I looked for the most dark magic, and I was drawn to your battle,” she said. 

“You also said you were trying to get here before him,” Lamara remembered.

“Yes, he will be here soon,” L. E. said.

“Well then I’d say we get a move on tomorrow. Though, you might be pretty recognizable if you look like that L. E.,” I said.

“Oh, it is no problem,” she said and transformed.

Her gray skin filled with color, and her angled features became more normal looking. Her unusual, metallic hair turned into dark, silky locks. Soon, a fairly normal looking girl stood before us. Everything about her seemed average except her clothing, and her eyes remained purple.

“Uh, okay, well that’s settled, we can sort out your clothes in the morning” I said, at a loss for words at what I just saw. A question popped into my head. “Why is Avon so interested in our world anyway?”

“He is already a major problem and any world added to his small empire is bad. But this one in particular is special. Now, I know what I have said is hard to accept, but it might be harder to accept what I am about to tell you,” L. E. warned us. “This world would be a great gain for him. Once he takes a world, all of its people and resources become his. He is a great manipulator, and what he does is he take the most powerful person in that world, like the Chosen One or something similar, and he corrupts this person. That way, he will have a powerful ally and be able to take out his opponent at once. That is his usual technique, and it is quite successful. The reason this world is such a prize is because it has multiple dimensions.” 

“What are dimensions?” Koluk asked.

“They are alternate universes, a different reality. This world has several, but two reign over the others; this is one of the two,” L. E. explained. 

“And the other?” Moji asked.

“The other is a bit more complicated. It is overall, a normal place with nothing extraordinary. All the people that live there are not extraordinary either. To you, they are all non benders, but they make up for the lack of their abilities in their technology. They are incredibly advanced. But underneath the surface, lies a society hidden from them. The people there are known as witches and wizards. They are people with magical talents but need a wand to channel and control it. Exactly like the people today. Certain words or phrases indicate the type of spell they want to cast. I believe you, Hyriu, posses these magical talents. Though I can’t be sure now, and we do not have the time to test it at this moment. The reason it would be so bad if Avon were to be successful here is because of its multiple dimensions. Each dimension is like a world, so he would be taking several worlds all at once. The Darkness will be here swiftly. We must set out at dawn,” L. E. announced.

I could tell we were all having trouble understanding all of this. L. E. just went from one thing to another without a pause, and it was exhausting. I focused on what I understood.

“Okay we will set out at dawn. Let’s see.” I looked at the maps of the Earth Kingdom to see what the best route would be.

“We could take The Wall of Earth?” Moji suggested. “It has a path that leads north, and it will help us cut across a lot of land.” She showed me on the map. 

“What is The Wall of Earth?” Lamara questioned.

“It is a natural rock formation that is literally a wall. We can walk atop it, so we don’t have to wander around the mountains,” Moji said.

“So, Hyriu, how many more people are we going to pick up and take with us?” Koluk asked.

“I don’t know. I feel like this is a good group to go up against the Avatar and the Darkness, but we will see,” I answered him.

“Wait, the Avatar? A team going up against Avon?” L. E. exclaimed. “I was hoping we could contact the world leaders and notify them of the coming threat, so they can prepare for it.”

“Well, I don’t know how much you know about our world, but we have been at war for one hundred years, so that isn’t really possible. The Air Nomads are all but eradicated, the Northern Water Tribe is strong but small, the Earth Kingdom is falling fast, and the Fire Nation is causing all of it. They aren’t in their right minds to prepare for another threat. The Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation are too busy fighting to do anything else,” Shan snapped.

L. E. sighed, “I know what is going on. I just hoped that your world would unite against Avon.” 

“Our world will never be united,” Shan said bitterly.

“And the Water Tribe has a plan decades in the making. Whether you meant to or not, you came to the perfect people. I am the embodiment of that plan. I should probably fill you in on everything,” I told L. E. 

The others went to sleep while I explained as much as I could to L. E. It was late in the night when I was able to get some sleep. Akiko once again showed her face in my nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you have to read that a few times to understand it all? I wouldn't be surprised haha. Well I will stop my spamming here. Just to tease about the next chapter, it is called 'The Avatar and the Anzen.'


	12. The Avatar and the Anzen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very interesting meeting hehehe.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'mmm baaaaaaaaack!! Time to spam more chapters :D

Chapter 12  
The Avatar and the Anzen

We had gotten up early and set out for the Wall. I could tell I wasn’t the only one with a headache because of L. E.’s stories. We soon came upon the Wall, it was magnificent. It was a natural formation and was simply a large wall that towered over even the mountains. We found a path and began to climb. It was a steep scary climb to the top, but after a few hours we made it.

“Whoa,” Lamara said at the top.

Whoa was right. It was still a few hours before noon but the view was outstanding. We could see for miles in all directions. It was incredibly windy; in fact I rescued my things to be sure they wouldn’t blow away. The girls’ hair whipped about their faces, Moji even put her hair in a Fire Nation top not to keep it out of her face. The height made me nervous, I was afraid of height, except when flying. Even the Gambing Library had made my stomach turn. This had no railings, roof, and was much higher. Add that to the strong wind that tossed you around made for a nervous hike. 

We began walking across the top. Grasses and a few shrubs grew on the wall. In some places the elements had worn away holes in the wall, but for the most part the top path usually bridged over these holes. In a few cases Lamara and I had to ferry everyone over a drop. It was a clear day with some clouds here and there. Late in the day we could see the end of the wall.

“Ugh, finally,” Koluk said.

“Now you’re complaining, great Shan you’re wearing off on him,” I said as I looked back at him.

Moji and Lamara laughed. L. E. looked around with an odd expression, not knowing what to do. I saw a brown and white speck in the sky among the clouds. I stopped. Everyone else followed my gaze.

“What is that?” Moji asked.

“A flying bison,” L. E. said. “I thought you said the only ones left lived in Hiewa Valley?”

“There is one that does not,” I said. “It’s the Avatar, run!”

“Um, why are we running?” Koluk asked me.

“Because I don’t want a confrontation with him, not yet,” I answered looking for a place to hide.

“It is descending,” L. E. called out.

I looked, “They’ve spotted us.”

I didn’t see a place to hide. The bison landed; I heard voices.

“Moji,” I yelled, “cover us!”

She did a spinning kick and set a line of grass on fire creating a wall of flames between us and the bison. We began running again. Suddenly the ground shook and cracks shot past me, dirt flying everywhere. A large chunk of the path fell away in front of us. I could see the ground we were on arced over a hole with a drop hundreds of feet down and the gap was too big to get everyone across. 

We turned as a gust of air extinguished the fire. Smoke blew past us.

“Hyriu?” Sokka exclaimed.

I looked and saw Sokka, Katara, Avatar Aang, and an Earth Kingdom girl; I didn’t recognize her. She was short and skinny. She had black hair in a large bun with a fancy green head band. Her long bangs flapped about in the wind. She didn’t look like she took very good care of herself. She had dirt all over her and had a kind of ragged look about her. Her eyes looked strange. With a shock I realized she was blind. I felt a strange attraction to her. In fairytales they talk about love at first sight; this wasn’t love, or even a crush, it was an interest. They walked a bit closer to us looking very confused.

“Toph,” Aang said to the blind girl, “I didn’t want you to trap them.”

“You said you wanted to know who it was. How are we gonna do that if they are running from us?” Toph answered.

Even though she was blind she seemed to know where everything was and what was happening. I suppressed my questions.

“But that didn’t mean-” Katara began.

“Stop it,” Sokka interjected. “Can we deal with this first and argue later?”

“Yeah,” Aang said and turned to us. “Hyriu, why are you here and why did you run from us?”

“And why do you have a fire bender?” Sokka added.

I stepped forward, “It’s a very long complicated story. One I can’t tell you for a variety of reasons.”

“Name one,” Katara said.

She, Aang, and Sokka had a look of confusion and mistrust.

“It would confuse you and undermine a lot of things you once thought,” I simply stated.

“Like how you seemed to be our friend at the North Pole?” Sokka challenged.

“I was never your friend. We both have dead parents. That doesn’t mean we are friends,” the comment pained me but I knew it had to be done.

They all looked angered and sad except for Toph, the blind girl; she had an expression on her face like she could see right through my lie, figuratively. Her expression turned to shock and worry. I saw her adjust her footing.

“Uh, guys?” she said but I seemed to be the only one that heard her.

Aang looked at me, “Well than can you at least tell us why you’re here and where you are going?”

“We were over there-” I pointed behind them, “and now we are here because we are going over there,” I pointed behind us.

“And where is ‘over there?’” Katara asked.

“North,” I replied.

“Guys?” Toph said again but was ignored.

“Could you be a bit more specific?” Sokka asked.

“I could, but I’m not going to,” I said snippy. 

“Ugh we don’t have time for this,” Aang said.

“Then by all means, leave,” I suggested.

Aang shot me a dirty look but before he could respond Toph shouted, “Guys!”

“What?” we all said at once.

“The ledge they’re standing on is unstable, I think it’s gonna-”

Loud cracking noises interrupted her. The cracks in the ground widened and grew. The ledge shook and started to pull away. Before any of us could do anything, the ledge fell separating us from the Avatar and his friends. My friends and I tumbled through the air. Everything went silent for me. I was somersaulting seeing the ground one second and the sky the next. My mind went blank and the only thing that was in my thoughts was ‘I’m going to die. I’m going to die.’

‘No you are not,’ a commanding female voice entered my head.

‘Kyoshi?’ I said. I hadn’t heard from her in weeks.

‘Yes child, now calm yourself. You can get out of this, steady yourself,’ she instructed.

‘Right,’ I answered.

I began bending the air trying to get my self right side up so I could see clearly. I was flipping around, swirling the air to create a bubble, but only too late did I see my mistake. I had not seen how close to the Wall I was. As my left leg kicked down I saw a rock that jutted out from the wall. Time slowed as I watched my leg connect fully with the rock. I could feel the sickening crunch and crack of the bones in my leg. I was now tumbling even worse as I clutched my leg and screamed in pain. 

Rational thinking entered my mind. I used air bending to steady myself. I could see a much larger ledge approaching as I fell. An idea occurred to me. I stuck out my hand and touched the wall. I made a glove of earth before my hand could be torn up by the rock. I then grabbed onto the Wall and tried to slow my descent. I used air bending to also slow my fall. 

I slid onto the ledge and came to a stop. I looked around for the others. I saw Lamara’s glider with two people on top, Koluk and Dhanu by the look of it. I saw Shan earth bending himself and Moji down the Wall. I saw L. E. gliding down the rocks with ease. Her arms were slightly extended and she was about two feet off the ground. They were almost safely to the bottom.

The pain in my leg was excruciating. I tried to focus; I needed to get down to my friends. I saw a small river at the bottom. I did a few simple earth bending moves and the ledge broke off from the Wall and began to slide down it. I used air and earth bending to steer the sled. I formed little hand and foot holds so I didn’t fall off. Every little bump pained me. I could feel the sweat pouring off of me because of my injury. I saw my friends running over to the river to meet me. My sled crashed into the water taking me with it. The force of the water bent my leg in an awkward position and I cried out in pain letting out all of the air in my lungs. I needed to breathe. The river wasn’t deep but I was far enough under the water that I couldn’t get to the surface. I tried to swim with only my right leg but I needed air and I couldn’t think straight. My vision turned red and I inhaled water. I coughed and vomited it back up but inhaled more. I was struggling for anything. My vision went black and my last thought was, ‘I’m the water bender that drowned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't be mine if it didn't have a cliff hanger am I right?? I am always weary when I have large characters from the show in the story as I want to get them right. One way to do that is to keep their appearance short. 
> 
> This next chapter is - is something alright. It is not one you would want to miss, trust me. It’s a good one. It has all kinds of....emotions in it. 
> 
> Chapter 13: Blacker Than Night will go up in a few seconds most likely.


	13. Blacker Than Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quite a few interesting things happen. We also get some personal history on L.E.

Chapter 13  
Blacker Than Night

I woke up coughing and spluttering.

“Ugh, finally,” Lamara joked.

I opened my eyes. The first thing I saw was the bright sun, high in the sky. Next, I saw trees all around us; we were in a small clearing in a forest of pine and oak trees. Then I saw mountains, tall, menacing, and grim. Lastly, I saw my friends, all gathered around me. I sat up.

"Slowly,” L. E. said, “you nearly drowned, and you had a broken leg.”

“I’m aware; wait ‘had a broken leg?’” I inquired.

"Yes, had - past tense - as in not anymore. I healed your leg while you were asleep. With my plant magic, I study healing magic since they go together nicely. You know, herbs and all. Anyway, it is good you were asleep when I did that. It is quite a painful process,” she explained.

"Oh, cool, and thanks,” I told her.

“It is my duty, but you are welcome,” she said and smiled at me. It was one of the first times I had seen her express emotion.

"Um, L. E., we never got the chance to ask you, but why are you here anyway?” Shan stepped forward.

"To ensure your world’s survival,” she answered bluntly.

“And why are you so interested in our world. I know you want to bring Avon down and all, but if you found out he was coming here why didn’t you just tell your military, so they could come here and fortify us? Don’t get me wrong, we are all happy you’re here, and we appreciate your mystical lights and stuff, but why?” Shan questioned her.

"There was no time to inform anyone else. I had to come alone,” L. E. looked away from us.

"You could have told the military if you really wanted to, but you chose to come. I can see you are not an adult so why come alone? Why not tell anyone?” I said gently.

She sighed, “Many years ago, my mother came here and tried to unite your world and help it, but she failed.”

“How many years ago exactly?” Moji asked.

"Beyond your history,” She answered.

“What? ‘Beyond our history?’ How - how is that possible?” Koluk asked.

"A small fraction of our population is blessed with immortality. My mother was one of those people, as is my father,” she said.

"You said your mother failed. Can I ask how?” Lamara asked softly.

“It was several decades after the formation of the Four Nations. She was able to get the people to cooperate and build a city together. It was a grand city with canals and a castle atop a cliff with a waterfall. However, as soon as the city was finished, my mother was murdered by Avon. He is also immortal, another reason he is such a threat. He put the thoughts of greediness and mistrustfulness in the nation’s leaders, and a war broke out, and my mother’s dream of a united world died with her. The city is nothing but old ruins now, lost in the corner of the world." For the first time, I heard a great amount of emotion in L. E.’s voice.

We all sat there in silence for a moment.

"So, you coming here, helping us, is you trying to honor your mother’s dream and justifying her death by defeating Avon and uniting our world,” Moji said slowly.

L. E. looked away, and I saw a tear streak down her face. “Yes, that is why I must succeed.”

"No,” I said and laid my hand on her shoulder. “That is why we must succeed.”

She smiled through her tears.

“Wait a second,” Koluk started, “if your mother died that long ago, then how old are you?”

L. E. laughed, “I believe my age is somewhere around nine thousand in your years. I am immortal also, and those who are immortal age incredibly slowly. I am just nearing the end of my adolescent years.”

I began to stand up.

“Be careful, Hyriu,” L. E. warned.

I grimaced, but I could stand. “Okay, let’s get a move on.”

They all looked at me.

"A move on to where?” Shan asked.

"The Bei Ji Mountains. We need to reach the southern border of them soon,” I insisted.

"Um, Hyriu,” Shan pointed.

I looked around and saw the mountains. “Oh, never mind then. How long was I out?”

"Two days,” Dhanu said. “We traveled while you were unconscious.”

“Yeah. What are we here for again?” Koluk asked.

"In my vision, I saw a meteor land near the southern border of the mountains. Kan Dao told me it was the Coming of Darkness,” I explained.

"Alright, a meteor - shouldn’t be hard to miss then,” Moji said.

They had already set up camp, so we just relaxed. We had a few sparring matches. I practiced earth and fire bending with Shan and Moji. Dhanu and I did some archery. L. E. showed off some of her unique abilities. I noticed she was talking and laughing with us; before, she just quietly observed. She still had an odd foreign quality about her, but she wasn’t hiding behind a stoic face any more.

I explored the area later in the day. I found a small cave near the edge of a large cliff that we were on. It was just a small opening, but it went several feet under ground. The day began to draw to an end, and we prepared a meal in the orange light of the sunset.

“Here, I’ll make dinner,” L. E. said and grabbed the food.

We could see the sunset perfectly through the trees. Moji started showing me fire bending forms for an advanced level. Her skill always impressed me. She wasn’t the best fire bender and didn’t know a large variety of forms, but the ones she did know, she executed with stunning perfection. I began to practice the forms with much difficulty.

"Remember, Hyriu, it’s all about your breathing. Breathe in, prepare to strike, breathe out, strike,” she demonstrated.

I took her advice, but I still had trouble. I saw Koluk watching with interest. 

“Hmm, it’s weird seeing you struggle with something. At home, water and air bending came so easily and so did weapon and hand combat. So to see you struggling is…different. It’s kind of nice, not that you struggling is good or anything. I just mean it shows that even people like you have to train hard and don’t always get it right away,” he said.

“Mhmm.” I didn’t want to break my deep concentration.

“Well, I have only ever seen him struggle. He isn’t the best at earth bending,” Shan teased.

Without breaking form, I shot a blast of wind in his direction.  
“Ouch, gosh, I’m sorry,” he said, laughing.

“Okay, that’s enough of that,” L. E. announced. “Dinner is ready.”

“Awe, yes,” Shan said, licking his lips.

They all gathered by the fire and prepared to eat.

“Hyriu, aren’t you going to join us?” L. E. inquired.

“No, not until I get this form right,” I said.

“Well, alright,” she said, a bit let down.

“Don’t take it personally,” Lamara said. “He likes to set little goals and rewards all the time. This time, his reward is eating.”

“Wow, Hyriu, you’re really missing out,” Koluk said with a mouth full of food. “L. E., where did you get all the carrots? I don’t remember having them, or these potatoes. And all of the seasoning.”

“Koluk,” she said and held out her hand. A plant rose out of the earth, touched her finger, and sunk back into the dirt.

“Oh, yeah,” he laughed a little. “So you can just like, create food?”

“Yes and no,” she replied. “It depends on the fertility of the earth. If I were in, say, a desert, I would not be able to create anything like this, if anything at all aside from maybe a cactus. The more fertile the soil, the more I can grow. Here the ground is slightly above average in fertility, which makes sense since it is spring. I use up the soil to create the plant just as the plant would in its natural life span.”

“Hmm, that makes sense,” Koluk muttered with a mouthful of food.

They continued to talk and laugh. I could see the crescent moon rising. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky. Birds were singing, and I began to hear the chirp of cicadas. I focused on that and my breathing. I did the form, and I didn’t mess up that time.

“Good job, Hyriu,” Moji noted with a smile.

I smiled back as a cold breeze swept through the trees. The breeze grew colder and more fierce until it suddenly stopped, and all the leaves that were blowing in the wind stopped and floated to the ground as if they had lost all the momentum of the wind. We all looked at the sinking sun. Just before it sank from our sight, it looked as if an invisible hand had covered it up.

“Um,” Lamara stammered in a small voice, “you guys saw that, right?”

“Yeah, but I was kind of hoping that I’d just gone insane,” Shan replied weakly.

I looked across the sky. Still no clouds, but also, no moon.

“What ever covered the sun, also covered the moon,” I said.

It began to grow dark very fast.

“This isn’t normal,” Koluk said quietly.

Within a minute, the sky went from light blue to solid black. I could feel a crushing weight from it. The sensation somehow felt familiar. I realized it was just like when I had the vision Kan Dao showed me when Shan and I were in the mountains.

“There aren’t any stars,” Moji noted.

I began to hear voices in my head all repeating the same thing. “A Great Darkness blacker than the night sky with no moon or stars.” Dread filled within me. The world began to turn, and I stumbled as the full gravity of the situation hit me.

“Hyriu!” Lamara said and came over to me. “What happened? Are you alright?”

It grew cold as I stood. The fire dimmed. Dhanu piled more wood on it to keep it going, but it still weakened even with the new fuel.

“It’s happening,” I whispered.

“What is?” Lamara whispered back.

“That,” L. E. said and pointed.

We all looked up and saw an orange star in the sky. I quickly realized that it wasn’t a star because it was growing rapidly. I immediately recognized the meteor from my visions.

“Um, Hyriu,” L. E. began, “where exactly does this meteor land?”

“I don’t know. Why?” I said, confused.

“Because, with this method of travel,” L. E. said but was interrupted.

“‘Method of travel?’ It’s a meteor,” Shan interrupted.

“No, that is not a burning rock. That is Avon,” she said.

“Then I say we make a stand and fight him,” Koluk announced.

“No, that is folly you idiot!” L. E. cried. “You have no idea what he is capable of!”

“Yes we do,” Koluk said. “Hyriu has told us everything that The Robed Man has done and I say we can take him, we have strength in numbers and we have you,” he pointed at her.

“You know nothing. Everything you have seen thus far, The Robed Man, visions, all of that is but a shadow of the true Darkness that Avon is. He razes cities to the ground single handedly. He has killed thousands, men, women, children. Killing you would just be another annoyance to him,” she shouted.

Koluk looked down seeing his mistake.

“Why does it matter where it lands?” I asked her to get back to what she was saying.

“Because it will unleash a great explosion,” she answered.

“Let’s not take any chances,” I said, and we all rushed around packing up our camp. I buckled on my weapons and shouldered my pack.

“Where should we go?” Moji cried, panicking.

The meteor was going to land very close to the camp site.

“Over the cliff,” L. E. said and began running.

“What?” We screamed and followed her.

“I can help you get down. Just run!” She pleaded.

We obliged. I saw that we wouldn’t make it off the cliff in time. I slowed down just enough to let my friends pass me. I whipped up as much air as I could and sent a gust at them, launching them forward and off the cliff. I then jumped into the cave I had seen earlier. I felt the meteor hit. The ground and air shook and burned. I used all my bending ability to protect myself, but I was still thrown into the air. I landed on the burning ground hard.

I opened my eyes to see a barren landscape around me. Charred stumps were all what was left of the trees. Ash filled the air and covered the ground.

A large crater had been opened in the earth. In it crouched a figure. As the figure stood, I could see he was cloaked in a dark flowing robe. Strange patterns danced across it that reflected the fire light in a terrifying way. A hood cast a dark shadow over the figure’s face. A sharp strong jaw was visible. The skin blacker than the sky. The tip of an angled nose was also visible; it, too, was the color of shadow. Two gleaming red eyes could be seen staring out with unimaginable intelligence. Immense dark power radiated from the figure. The eyes spotted me, and a fire of excitement surged up in them. Even though the figure was at the bottom of a deep crater, I could tell he was quite tall. All of the sudden, without moving, the figure stood directly before me. I could see the images on the robe, and they were more haunting than any nightmare I had ever had; I was forced to look away. He parted his lips and revealed a row of teeth that reflected the dancing flames. He then spoke in an unforgettable voice:

“This is no vision; I have arrived.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHAHAHAHAHAH YES!!! Something I am sure a lot of you have been waiting(and possibly dreading) for, the arrival of Avon. The next chapter is quite something. We have been building up the arrival of Avon for a long time and now that he is here, we will see him be a true villain. I must say what L. E. said is true. The Robed Man is a shadow in the Darkness of Avon. You have seen nothing yet.


	14. The Cold Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avon shows everyone who's boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No really, this is a dark one. Prepare yourself.

Chapter 14  
The Cold Dark

The Robed Man towered over me. I was frozen to the spot. He slowly walked closer to me. His piercing red eyes bored into my very being. I felt like he knew everything about me by just looking at me.

“Well?” Avon said menacingly. “Will you be begging for mercy or will I have to follow through on my threat?”

“I, uh,” I stammered in a small voice.

“Hmm, you seemed more brave when I was just a vision, but now that I am here, your bravery has vanished along with the moon,” he circled me and stopped with his back facing me. “Well, I think I see what your answer is-”

In a flash he turned and the next thing I knew, I was flying across the ground tumbling. I smacked into a burning log and it broke from the force. I struggled to my feet. Avon walked over. 

“Since you did not ask for mercy, you shall receive none,” he said and raised his hand.

I quickly unleashed a blast of wind. The ashes whipped around in the gale but Avon only moved back a few feet with his robe billowing around him.

“Is that really the best you can do? I actually expected a bit more from the all powerful Anzen,” he mocked.

I opened my water pouches and whipped several streams of water at him. He dodged all of the water with inhuman speed. He took control of the last stream and stopped it in midair. He then shot the water at me. I could do nothing to stop it. I flew into the ground. Before I could stand, I was hit again and again. I slid close to the edge of the cliff, I hoped the others were okay. The water came at me again, this time I stopped it before it struck me.

I stood, my arms holding the water and struggling with Avon. I realized he would win this fight if I didn’t do something. I looked around quickly, an idea occurred to me. I slid my foot shooting a subtle earth bending attack to disrupt is footing. He redirected it and the whole Cliffside rumbled. I did a back flip to dodge a water strike. The Cliffside began to collapse. I didn’t have time to move so I fell with the crumbling rocks. I quickly got my staff out and opened the glider. My eyes darted around for my friends, I spotted them through the trees as the forest below the cliff survived Avon’s inferno. I landed by them

“Hyriu, are you alright?” L. E. said looking for any injuries like a mother would.

“I’m fine we just need to get out of here,” I said in a shaky voice. My whole body was trembling in fear and I could tell the others noticed.

“Okay but where can we go?” Lamara asked.

“Anywhere is better than here,” I said.

“I spotted a river in that direction,” Dhanu said.

“Let’s go,” Moji said we all nodded.

“Oh I wouldn’t leave just yet,” Avon called down to us.

We turned and looked up at The Robed Man standing at the edge of the cliff. Suddenly, dozens of masked, robed men walked out of the shadows next to him. They were the same men we saw at the Wulong Forest, plus several others and strange creatures behind them hiding in the smoke. At once, Avon and the men jumped off the cliff and began to fly leaving a trail of black smoke behind them. A literal wave of Darkness swept toward us.

“Run!” I shouted.

We all ran as fast as we could. We could barely see anything so Moji, L. E. and I created small balls of fire in our hands. Jets of multicolored light shot in all directions around us. Avon and his followers could see us because of the fire but we couldn’t extinguish it or we wouldn’t be able to see.

“Were almost to the river,” I said to my friends.

As I arrived at the water, I made an ice bridge. Everyone rushed across it. I spared a look back, in the distance I could see two red eyes moving swiftly toward me. I ran as fast as I could across the ice. The water around me exploded and steamed as jets of light connected to it. 

The bridge exploded as I neared the opposite shore. I jumped on a piece of ice and water bended myself to shore. As I landed on the shore I whipped around and shot my arms forward, shooting the ice from my bridge, a large wave, and a gust of wind at the oncoming threat. I was able to take out a few of the men but Avon wasn’t phased and continued forward.

We began running but he was already upon us. The masked men landed all around us. Since I knew they were just shadow men, I let loose on them. They lit up the forest with their jets of light. I whipped water around wickedly. I saw the flash of Koluk’s sword as he cut through the shadow men. Moji was bathed in orange light as she unleashed her fire power. A cloud of dust engulfed Shan as held nothing back wielding his earth swords. The twang of Dhanu’s bow played a heated song. A swift breeze moved past me as Lamara bent the air to her will, but she had an unsure expression on her face. Nature itself seemed to turn on Avon and his men, no doubt the work of L. E. who was hidden.

It was a ferocious fight. The landscape around us was being transformed into a wasteland of wreckage. I looked around for piercing red eyes. I knew if I could distract him from my friends then they might be able to get away.

I spotted him. I snuck around behind him in hopes of catching him off guard. Suddenly a voice echoed around me.

“If you are going to try and sneak up on me, then you should rely on something other than the dark. Did you forget that I manipulate the very Darkness, it is my ally, and your enemy?” Avon said.

He turned and immobilized me. I didn’t know what had happened. I couldn’t move at all. A force was holding me in place, pressing down on me in all directions. Even breathing was hard.

“You are impatient aren’t you? You wanted to end the fight so soon, and for what? So you could run away? Hmm, but you do have a strong mind and a noble heart, that is clear. Let me give you a bit of useful information while you are just standing there. This fight is so I can determine who my target is. Not you of course, but one of your friends. First is Koluk; he is brave and noble, the perfect soldier. He definitely sees you as the leader, but he fears he will be forgotten in the shadow of your greatness. So he tries to prove himself a leader, and while he can do it alright, you are much more suited to the task, and he knows it. Not him. There is also Moji; it was a truly courageous thing for her to reveal herself and stand up for your cause like that. Ah, but she is seen as a traitor to her country. I can’t imagine how difficult that must be, but with your support she is holding up well. Not her. Then there is Shan. I can sense he is still young and confused. He is trying to find out who he is and where is path lies. He isn’t sure of what to do, but with you at his side, he knows he is doing the right thing. Not him either. And I can’t forget Dhanu, a very mysterious young man. He still isn’t used to interacting with people. In fact, he is actually jealous of how well all of you interact with one another. Not him either. And I won’t even consider Lalima Ekala, I know all about her and she is no ideal target. Now of course your friends keep all these vulnerable thoughts a secret from each other. In fact I am sure that I have told you more about your friends in the last few minutes than they have even told you for as long as you’ve know them.”

I was speechless. I couldn’t believe that he was able to see so much about people. I couldn’t help but notice how he had skipped over someone.

“See,” Avon continued, “for beings like Lalima Ekala and I, we fight a more sophisticated war. We don’t win wars by using barbaric demonstrations of brute force. No we still fight physically but that is a cover for the real war we are fighting; the psychological war. Where the battle field does not lie before you, but lies in here,” he motioned to his head. “The mind can be the strongest or the most venerable part of a person. That is where we fight. That is also why none of your other friends are good targets. They have strong minds and firm, unshaken beliefs. When fighting in a psychological war, it is best to choose a target that is already weak. That’s also true in physical war. Would you be more likely to attack the heavily fortified castle that has never been breached, or the fortress that already has cracks in the walls. The latter one of course. You want a target that is already shaken, cracked. Then you widen the cracks into a gaping hole letting everything spill out and the victim falls into insanity. The victim must have under gone a great change in her life. Where some of her strongest beliefs are in question. More than just confusion, but doubt has settled in. Is what she doing right? Is it worth it? Questions like those echo in her head,” Avon looked at Lamara. “They make her afraid and unsure. She is no longer sure what she should believe anymore,” he looked back at me. “Those are the targets I go for.”

“Now you might be wondering, ‘Why is he telling me this information?’ Why indeed. It could be a variety of reasons. I could simply believe that you are no threat to me no matter what and I don’t care what you know. I mean, I did just immobilize you to the spot without much effort. It could also be that I am giving you a helpful hint because I fight only in sophisticated war and now you are more of a worthy opponent. Or I could be making it seem like you have the upper hand to put you in a false sense of security. However, then why have I just given you these several possible answers? This is how you play the psychological game of people like me. The questions go on and on, as do the answers. Now it is up to you to decide which is the correct answer, but first you must decide which is the correct question. Well this little game is done. Now it is time for the real war to begin,” he said and he and his men dissolved into the shadows.

I could move again; I ran over to my friends.

“What happened? Where did they go?” Moji asked.

“I don’t know and I don’t care,” Koluk said out of breath.

“Let’s just get out of here before they come back,” I said.

“Where are we going to go? There are noting but Fire Nation colonies in this area?” Shan asked.

“Maybe if we go near a big city he will be wary since I doubt he wants to reveal himself to the world just yet,” I suggested.

“It might just work,” L. E. added.

“Well, what cities are around here?” Lamara asked.

“Um, there is Yu Dao, but that colony has been there for awhile so it would be hard to get in there. Well there is Gulanoth. One of the Earth Kingdom strongholds. It fell only a few months ago so people are probably still pouring in. We could sneak in as new Fire Nation citizens,” Moji explained to us.

“Sounds good to me,” Lamara agreed.

“Let’s go,” I called and we headed for Gulanoth.

We ran for several minutes undeterred, a sinking feeling soon filled with in me. A voice whispered in the wind.

“You can’t run from Darkness. I am everywhere. No matter how far you run, no matter where you hide. I will find you,” Avon called out.

We ran faster, but it was getting hard to see and suddenly I was tripping over everything. I could only see about two feet in front of me and it seemed the trees and rocks jumped into my path. The others were similarly effected.

“It is Avon!” L. E. shouted. “He is trying to separate us, stop running!”

But even as she said it her voice faded behind me as I continued running. I tried to stop but I couldn’t. Just as Avon immobilized me, now I couldn’t stop running. I could hear the others calling out but they were getting farther and farther away. I suddenly tripped and rolled down a steep hill. I hit trees and rocks on the way down. I rolled to a stop in an open field.

The sky was turning light again as the sun began to rise. The field looked like a cornfield after the corn had been harvested, then it seemed to have been abandoned. 

I could control myself again. I cautiously walked through the field. Something, or rather several something’s, were moving through the forest behind me very quickly. I heard rocks skipped around and twigs snapping. I backed up slowly at first but then I began running. 

Out of the bushes and trees burst several shadowy figures. They had two arms and legs and were a bit shorter than me. They moved so quickly that their legs were a blur. Instead of hands, their arms just came to a deadly point. They hand no faces, just a dark abyss for a mouth. They let out blood curdling cry that was a mix between a hiss and a scream. It was so piercing that I actually thought my ears were bleeding.

I actually let out a scream because they were so terrifying. I ran as fast as I could but they were gaining on me. I shot a blast of water at one. Instead of knocking it back, the water just snapped its head back; I heard the spine snap but it kept running went back into place with a cockroach like snap. I tried a wind blast which knocked a few of them down but they came back up snapping their limbs back into place. No matter what I tried, they kept coming with their screams and snaps. There was a hill in the field but the side of it was a cliff with a wooden fence. I started running up the hill; I stumbled and the strange creatures swarmed me. They slashed and cut with their spiked hands. I did my best to dodge them but I would soon be overwhelmed. I felt every slash of my flesh with piercing agony.

‘Hyriu listen to me,’ Kyoshi said. ‘You can get out of this. Your power is greater than their’s, use it. Focus.’

She was right. Despite my pain, I focused and quieted my mind. I could feel them tearing away at my skin but my body was numb. I broke through the first barrier and a stream of power rushed into me, but that wasn’t enough. I broke the second barrier and a river of energy surged with in me. A gust of wind exploded around me and I rose up on a column of air.

I looked down at the creatures from my tornado. They were all sprawled on the ground still snapping back in place from my wind blast. A great anger rose in me.

‘Destroy them!’ Kyoshi commanded. 

I unleashed several fire blasts and obliterated the creatures. I suddenly felt weak. I had been running all night and I hadn’t had any rest or food. I fell as my tornado dissipated but it lasted long enough to partly cushion my fall. 

There was one creature left and it charged at me. The river of energy hadn’t fully left me yet, I used the remainder of that power to unleash the most powerful earth bending move I had ever attempted. A wave of earth shot out of the rand and rippled toward the creature. Random rocks shot from the ground all around me and landed on the creature, the ground cracked and rumbled. The creature was pinned down by several boulders, but it began breaking its limbs and body to squeeze out.

‘Hyriu, what do you use to get rid of the cold dark?’ Kyoshi asked.

“Warm light,” I answered.

‘Fire,’ she corrected.

I ignited a ball of fire in my hand and looked at the creature which had just escaped and was bounding at me. I shot it just as it was on top of me. It exploded.

I stood slowly and looked around. I half ran half walked up the hill, the edge of the small cliff next to me. I looked all around to see any signs of Avon or the others.

Silence.

I turned and a winged shadow was in front of me. It let out a ferocious cry letting me know it was thirsty for hot blood. I stumbled backward in shock then regained my senses and blasted it with fire. However, as I destroyed it, it knocked me off the cliff. I grabbed onto the fence but it broke and fell with me. I summoned the winds and flew back to the top of the cliff.

I heard a scream that I immediately recognized.

“Lamara!” I cried out hoping for and answer.

“Help!” she cried and screamed again.

“Lamara I’m coming!” I yelled back to her.

I ran from the harvested filed into the dark forest toward her voice. I couldn’t help but think about how Avon said she was his target. Anger and fear welled up inside of me. I was not going to let him touch her.

Even though the sun was rising, the farther into the forest I ran, the darker it got.

“Lamara!” I called out to get a better judge of where she was.

“Hyriu!” a different voice called out.

I turned and saw Dhanu and Moji holding a bloody Shan.

I ran over to them.

“What happened?” I asked as they set him down.

“When everyone got separated, Shan and I managed to stay together,” Dhanu explained. “We were being attacked by these things. Some weird shadow tiger. My arrows had no affect on them and they were about to kill me when Shan jumped in front of me and crushed it with a rock. But it slashed him across the chest. I was carrying him when I heard Lamara, then you. I found Moji on the way and then he went unconscious. What about you? What happened to you?”

“Nothing, I’m fine,” I said and looked at Shan. His chest was bleeding heavily with five slash marks. I took off his shirt and examined the wounds.

“Come on Shan,” I muttered as I began to heal him.

“Hyriu you’re not fine,” Moji said. “Your almost as bad as Shan. Hyriu?”

I ignored her when Lamara cried out again. She sounded terrified, “Help me! Someone please!”

“We’re coming Lamara, were coming. Just - just hold on!” I yelled, tears beginning to stream down my face.

“I don’t understand,” Moji said. “I didn’t have any problem with the shadow creatures.”

“That’s because you’re a fire bender,” I mumbled. “They are cold and dark and to destroy them you use-”

“Warmth and light - fire,” she finished.

Shan still wasn’t responding to my attempts to heal him.

“Come on Shan, wake up. Wake up!” I half sobbed.

Suddenly he jolted upright and coughed up some blood. We all relaxed.

“Ugh,” he looked around. “What happened? I’m out of it for a little bit and I wake up with no shirt on and you crying.”

I laughed weakly and couldn’t help but hug him, “I thought you were dead.”

I helped him stand.

“Where is everyone else?” Shan asked.

Just as he said that, Lamara cried out in complete fear, “Help! He’s here! He’s here! Hyriu help me! Someone please!” she was sobbing at the end.

Moji looked at Dhanu and me, “You two go, I got him,” she motioned to Shan.

“I won’t be of much use without arrows,” Dhanu said. “Besides, fire works best against those things.”

“But what if you’re attacked?” Moji demanded.

“It wouldn’t be as bad as Avon getting his hands on Lamara now go. Go!” Dhanu said.

Moji and I followed Lamara’s screams and sobs. It kept getting darker and darker.

“Leave me alone! Help me please, don’t leave me!” Lamara cried out.

“We’re coming Lamara!” Moji yelled.

We came to a wall of pure Darkness. It was a solid wall of black.

“Hyriu! Moji! L. E.! Help! Don’t leave me! Where are you?” Lamara sobbed just on the other side of the wall.

“We’re right here Lamrara! We’re right here!” I yelled.

I began banging on the wall with all my might, Moji did too.

“No! You’re lying. They would never to that. They wouldn’t abandon me! They wouldn’t.” she gave up yelling and just sobbed. “They did. They did leave me. They don’t care about me, they don’t care…”

“No Lamara! We’re here. We didn’t leave you! We do care! Lamara! Lamara!” I screamed as I punched and kicked. “Lamara! Don’t give up! Lamara!” I said but began to cry as I gave up. I sunk down next to the wall sobbing, “Lamara. Lamrar.”

Moji knelt down next to me, “Hyriu remember, warmth and light. Warmth and light. Fire.”

I understood and got to my feet. We both took stances and them blasted the wall with fire. It had no effect. It just seemed to be absorbing the blast. Moji began to cry now. We both fell to our knees seeing no way to rescue Lamara. She was lost. Avon had won.

“Hyriu, Moji, cover your eyes,” L. E.’s voice said in my head.

Moji and I looked at one another and shielded our eyes. A purple light suddenly blasted through the wall and blinded me even with my eyes covered. 

When the light cleared, I could see the sun had fully risen. It wasn’t dark anymore. I looked in front of me to see Lamara looking around confused with a tear streaked face. Then she saw me. I rushed over to her and hugged her. She began to sob.

“I though you had left me. He told me you didn’t care. He showed me visions of you guys ignoring me and running away.” 

“Don’t worry. I would never leave you behind. You’re my friend and I would never abandon you,” I told her.

Moji walked up and behind her I could see Dhanu and Shan. I looked around and saw L. E. running up with Koluk. Everyone was alright. But even though we all made it, I could only think about one thing as Lamara sobbed into my shoulder - the cold dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo that was kind of a downer, huh? But Avon has proven himself to be one messed up dude, am I right? Don't worry, the next few chapters are actually kind of happy.


	15. Outside Gulanoth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The h-gang makes their way to the city.

Chapter 15  
Outside Gulanoth

“Hyriu can we stop?” Shan asked breathless.

"Fine, but not for long.” I answered even though I was also tired.

"Hyriu, we’ve been running for two days straight living off of Beiwater. We can’t keep this up,” Moji reasoned.

I remained silent as I took another swig of Beiwater. After Lamara had recovered, she told us a short version of what happened. She said strange spider shadows had chased and cornered her. Then Avon knocked her unconscious, and she woke up in the black room. That was when she began calling for help and when Avon had started to speak to her. He told her that we left her and showed her false visions of us running away. She had lost all hope when L. E. had intervened. Then we headed for Gulanoth. After two days, we could see the Pahara Mountains in which Gulanoth was nestled.

“Hey, guys,” Moji called from the top of a hill, “you might want to see this.”

We joined her. The trees ended at the bottom of the hill, and before us was a mixture of a village, a farm, and a military compound. It went all the way to the mountains where a large gate lead into the rock.

"The main city is in the mountains. This is just the outlaying farms,” Moji whispered to us.

“How do you know all of this?” Shan asked.

“Before you guys arrived, I studied all the major landmarks in the Earth Kingdom. I didn’t think any of you would know the details of the geography of the world. Maybe you, Hyriu, but not Koluk or Lamara as they were sheltered in the Northern Water Tribe. And not Shan because he lived in a lone village cut off from the world. And even if any of you did know the geography, it didn’t hurt for me to study up. I wanted to make sure we knew where we were and what we would be getting into. I studied the Great Three Strongholds: Ba Sing Se, Ohmashu, and Gulanoth. I studied the Fire Nation colonies and the major ones like Yu Dao, which was one of the first colonies made by Fire Lord Sozin. I studied the major land marks like Roku’s Spire, north of Ba Sing Se, the Wall of Earth, The Wulong Forest, The Great Divide, The Ruins of Rockraft Island, The Serpent’s Pass, The Northern and Eastern Air Temples, the Si Wong Desert, and all the others. Now back to Gulanoth. The city is nestled between several mountains; the people dug into the sides of the mountains and widened the valley as well as dug tunnels and passageways. Between the peaks of the mountains is a large platform that goes all around the city and through the mountains themselves. It is impossible to sneak in as the gate ways are heavily guarded, so we will need disguises.”

I looked around and spotted several clothes lines with all sorts of clothing hanging on them. The others followed my gaze.

“Oh, I don’t want to steal people’s clothing,” Lamara said. She was quieter after her experience, and she didn’t sleep. She was also pale and jumpy, but she had been attempting to be as normal as possible. Sometimes it worked; sometimes it didn’t.

"Don’t worry,” Moji said. “I brought Fire Nation money. We can compensate for what we take.”

“Well, alright,” Lamara reluctantly agreed.

Being as stealthy as we could, we grabbed some clothes and put them on. We also rearranged our packs to look as normal as possible. I tied a cloth around Gambing Blade. Lamara and I used our staffs as walking sticks. We left money at the house from which we took the clothes. We then proceeded to the entrance of the village surrounding Gulanoth. The guards stopped us.

“Who are you and, what’s your business here?” One inquired.

"Uh, my name is-” I racked my brain for a Fire Nation name, “Hi De, and these are my cousins. My parents arrived here last week to secure a house for everyone.”

It was a horrible cover story, but I couldn’t think of anything else.  
The guard looked us over sternly. He suddenly had a look of realization but quickly concealed it.

"Of course, go right in. Zavo, please escort Hi De and his cousins to their family. I believe they are living in the city itself,” the guard said.

The man called Zavo looked confused at first but saw us and nodded. He smiled brightly, “Right this way.”

I glanced at the others nervously. Something obviously wasn’t right, but we had to follow Zavo. If we ran now, we would either be captured by them or escape back into the wild and right to Avon.

As we walked through the camp, I saw both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom citizens living peacefully. They were obviously the lower class, but they seemed to be happy. There was also no hardship or bad relationships with the guards which also seemed unusual, as the Fire Nation Army is known for being cruel.

We neared the gate. It was at least fifty feet tall and thirty feet wide. There were two watchtowers on either side, connected by a walkway. Fire nation flags covered up the insignia of the Earth Kingdom.

Zavo nodded at the guards on the walkway. They gate opened with the sound of turning gears. We walked in.

Behind the gate was a large hallway with another set of closed gates at the end. The room was brightly lit with torches and glowing green crystals. There were many doors and archways that led off from the main hall. The walls were lined with guards, and about halfway in, stood a group of people. Zavo led us over to them. They looked to be some kind of nobles. The man in the middle had his back to us as he spoke to the group.

"Sir,” Zavo interrupted, “I have brought them as requested.”

That alarmed me, and I got tense, ready to fight at a moments notice. The man turned; he looked to be the richest of the group.  
He was tall and skinny. He wore rings and flowing fancy green robes with red mixed in.

He had a light friendly voice, “Thank you, Zavo. You are dismissed.” He spoke slowly as if he was careful to make sure each word sound as it should. He turned to us, “Welcome to the grand city of Gulanoth. I have been anxious to meet you, Anzen Hyriu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You, for a secret Water tribe legend, A LOT of people seem to know about it...


	16. The City Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour of Gulanoth

Chapter 16  
The City Within

“Exactly how many names do you have? I know you as Hyriu, when you started a rebellion you called yourself Nakkali, and now you come here under the name of Hi De,” the rich man said.

We all took a fighting stance. I didn’t know how he knew who I was, but I didn’t want to stay here any longer.

The man held up his hands, “Violence is not needed. I am not your enemy. I am Za, Mayor of Gualanoth. We have much to discuss, but first you must trust me.”

“And why should I trust you? As soon as we lower our guard, you could ambush us,” I said looking glancing around at all the guards.

“You have a fair point,” Mayor Za agreed. “Everyone, leave us.”

But, sir-” one of the guards protested.

“Leave us!” Mayor Za commanded. 

They all reluctantly left so it was just Za and us.

“There, now if you so wish, you can walk out of here right now, I will instruct the guards to let you pass, or you can trust me and I can show you everything about Gulanoth,” Za reasoned.

I lowered my staff, “Fine, I will trust you, but not fully.”

“That is all I ask. Do you mind if my assistant joins us? I am hopeless without her. Dahine?” he called.

A short girl came running up, her arms full of papers, “Yes, sir?” she had a singsong voice. She couldn’t have been older than fifteen. She had brown curly hair that was partly tied up but most of it hung alongside her face.

“Good,” Za said. “Now before we go into the city, I must explain something to you, and you might have trouble believing it. Do you understand?”

“Sure,” I answered.

“Okay, so um let’s see… well first there are different dimensions-”

“Oh, we already know about dimensions,” Koluk blurted out.

I shot him a look.

“Oh, do you? Great! That’s always the hardest part to explain. Do you know about the other dimensions of this world, one in particular?” Za asked cautiously.

I spoke slowly trying to figure out how best to word it, “Yes, well about the one with witches and wizards.”

“Excellent!” Za exclaimed. “Well, long ago a young wizard arrived at Gulanoth by mistake. He tried to apparate somewhere but ended up here instead. Apparation is a teleportation spell. Obviously, the people were very interested in him and his magical talents. He eventually brought more wizards and witches and they chose to live here among us. We kept them secret for selfish reasons. Say if a war broke out, we would have a secret weapon. That is precisely what happened when Sozin’s Comet first arrived and Fire Lord Sozin eradicated the Air Nomads. He then set his gaze upon us. Gulanoth, Ohmashu, and Ba Sing Se govern the Earth Kingdom together. If one of them was taken out, the whole government would fall. Therefore, Sozin deemed us his target. The only reason we survived the constant attacks was because of magic, but eventually we fell. However, since no one knew of the wizards, we had an advantage. When the army arrived, we put them under the Imperius Curse; it allows us to control a person. We regained the city with magic; the whole army is under our control. However, we have kept up the act of Fire Nation control because we can’t withstand another attack. So, we decided to build up our strength before revealing our selves. We soon came to realize that the Fire Nation itself is not evil. Its leader and their military are the ones to be blamed for the war. The people themselves are just like us in many ways. We discovered this because Fire Nation families moved here once the city was occupied, but they are nice people, in fact, outside the city in the village, none of them even know we have gained control again, but they still treat the Earth Kingdom citizens as more or less equals. Yes, there are some who look down on them, but there are people like that everywhere you go. Anyway, the point is that the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, and magical residents are all living together peacefully.”

The secondary gates finally opened to reveal the city within. As Moji had said, the valley had been carved into the sides of the mountain to widen it. Many buildings were built in the open as were many built into the caves of the mountains.

It was all Earth Kingdom architecture but with Fire Nation culture mixed in on top. There was a smooth pathway lined with trees and flowers that led through the heart of the city to a grand palace that started in a cavern under the overhang of the mountain, but rose up through the surface. Overhead people flew on broomsticks. I watched them fascinated. They seemed to be playing some kind of game.

We walked on the path as Za lead us through the city. I saw all kinds of people doing all kinds of things. I saw people performing magic, fire bending, earth bending, or a combination. I even saw some people switching between magic and bending in wondrous combinations. Everyone seemed happy and at peace. It was unlike anything I had ever seen.

“This is incredible,” I muttered.

“Indeed,” Za agreed.

“I completely forgot to ask, what brings you to our city?” Za asked with curiosity.

My head dropped. With all of this being revealed, I had completely forgotten what drove us here.

“Well, we were being pursued and we thought the only safe place was a large city,” I began.

“And who is pursuing you?” Za asked sternly.

“You called me Anzen Hyriu; exactly how much do you know about me?” I questioned.

“Hmm, now is not a time for lengthy discussion. Just tell me what I need to know right now,” he said.

“A powerful person is after us. We understand if you would like us to leave so as to not endanger your city,” I said.

“Nonsense, I will not through anyone out because of their problems that they bring. Now tell me what I must do,” Za said.

“Strengthen you defenses, magical, physical, everything. Double the guards and keep everything on high alert,” I said.

“Dahine?” Za said.

“On it, sir,” she said and speedily walked away.

“Let us focus on the good things right now,” Za said.

He gave us a tour of the city. It was truly beautiful, there were sculptures created from bending and magic. Even though the Fire Nation citizens were still knew, most of them were settling in without a problem.

During the tour, I asked, “Mayor Za, are you Fire Nation or Earth Kingdom?”

“I am Fire Nation. Fire Lord Ozai appointed me the new King of Gulanoth but once I arrived, I saw the city for what it was. Moving here changed me for the better. I worked with the former king, Egalados, and together we created a democracy. We both work as co-mayors to make the city a better place. We were approved by the people first of course, this is not a dictatorship,” he answered pleasantly.

We arrived at the palace where we met Za’s family. His wife, Mahila, was a very kind woman. He had two sons, Liang, the oldest, was seventeen; and Yang, who was fourteen.

“Oh, I was hoping I would get to meet you one day,” Yang said as he shook my hand vigorously.

“Liang, say hello to our guests,” Za said.

Liang looked up from his book and eyed me suspiciously, “Hello,” he said sarcastically then went back to reading.

We went to the dinning room for a large feast. Along with Za and his family, three other people were there.

“Hyriu, this is the former king and my co-mayor, Egalados. This is his wife, Lee-Wa, and their son, Adri.” Za introduced them.

“It is nice to meet you all; these are my friends, Lamara, Koluk, Shan, Moji, L. E., and Dhanu.” I smiled.

“It is good to meet you as well and your friends,” Egalados said in a deep commanding voice. “But, Za, you forgot one.” he motioned to his wife’s stomach. “Lee-Wa is carrying our second child.”

“Oh, congratulations,” I said and he smiled.

“So, lets get to eating shall we,” Za announced.

They brought out the food, which was a mix of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom. Some of the exotic flavors went nicely together, others did not.

“So, Hyriu, now it is time for me to explain how I know who you are. Obviously, we have a very tight and secure city; nothing comes or goes without us knowing exactly what it is. So naturally, we intercept all mail entering or leaving the city. A few weeks ago, we intercepted a letter addressed to a man that lived here. The letter spoke about the Legend of Beifen and a boy called Hyriu and that if given the chance, he must help this boy at all costs. The letter came from a man named Lakshith in Poto Village. We questioned the man it was addressed to. He said it was sent to him because he is a member of the Order of the White Lotus. He would not tell us what the Order is or its motives. We did some studying on the legend and decided we would help this boy, should he arrive here. The letter contained detailed descriptions of each of you. We heard about an uprising at a small port. We were sent descriptions of the people who started the rebellion. I noticed they matched the descriptions from Lakshith, though he made no mention of an archer. And now, you seemed to have added another member to your group. I would very much like to know your story.”

I told them everything. All about Hydronia, my life and our adventure. I told them about Avon’s arrival and how he was pursuing us.

“I am sorry we have put everyone at risk,” I said at the end.

“Stop saying that,” Egalados said. “We completely understand.”

“That is incredible,” Yang said. “It would be so cool to travel the world fighting the Darkness.”

“That’s what you think, but it isn’t as cool as what it seems,” I sternly replied thinking of all the hardships we had endured. ‘Cool’ was one word I would not use to describe our experience. 

“I suppose that’s true, but it is still amazing,” he muttered.

Za’s assistant, Dahine, showed us to our rooms. Za was letting us stay in the palace. For the first time in many weeks, I fell asleep feeling completely safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was nice wasn't it. Rereading this has made me realize how much I love this city. It is definitely one of my favorite locations. To me, it is up there with Heiwa Valley. And I am sure some of you liked the mixed worlds here.


	17. Another Way of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang settles into the city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just try and keep up with all the new characters. That's all I ask, try.

Chapter 17  
Another Way of Life

I woke up feeling refreshed. I went over to the window and looked out over Gulanoth. The view was stunning. Many people were already awake. Some zoomed by on brooms; some opened shops; others were going to work just like any other day. It was so different to me, seeing different groups of people living like this; it was another way of life. One I did not know was possible.

Za had given all of us new clothes while we were staying here. Our old ones were being washed and mended. One thing we were all happy about was the bathhouse. I hadn’t had a proper cleaning since I left Hydronia and I had forgotten how great it felt to be clean and refreshed.

There was a slight knock on the door as I looked out over the city.

“Come in,” I said and turned.

It was Yang, “Morning.”

“Morning,” I greeted back. “Breakfast?”

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“Alright,” I said and walked into the hall with him.

“So, what all can you do?” Yang blurted out.

“Uh, sorry?” I said confused.

“Well, you can bend all four elements, what else can you do?” he asked again.

“Well, um I have trained in swordsmanship, archery, and uh hand-to-hand combat mostly,” I said awkwardly.

“That’s so cool!” Yang exclaimed. 

“Yeah, well,” I mumbled and scratched my head embarrassed. 

We joined the others at the table.

“Good morning Hyriu,” Za greeted warmly.

“Good morning,” I greeted back happily, as I sat down.

Everyone else was already here.

“So, Hyriu,” Egalados began, “do you and your friends have any plans while you are staying here?”

I looked at the others, “No, not really. I guess I should get some training in, I need to work on my earth and fire bending.”

“I can help,” Yang jumped in. “I am a fire bender and Adri is an earth bender, he can help too.”

“I think it is a good idea,” Shan said. “Sometimes training with other people that you are not used to will open up new ideas of bending for you.”

“Yeah,” Adri agreed, “I’d love to help you practice, Dad?”

“Sure, I think it would be a great opportunity,” Egalados said. “Don’t you agree, Za?”

“I do. If this is how we can help, then by all means,” Za answered.

“Great,” I smiled.

“And if anyone else would like to train, I would be happy to help,” Egalados said looking at the others.

“Well, I would like to practice some earth bending,” Shan began.

“Ah, I think you would like to see the arena then,” Egalados said with a smile.

“Arena?” Shan asked.

“Yes,” he answered, “an arena. Earth bending competitions used to be held there, but now we use it as a training ground.”

“Sounds good,” Shan said happily.

“Koluk, Dhanu, you are non benders right? Liang, why don’t you take them too the practice field if they want, alright?” Za suggested.

“Sure,” Liang answered somewhat bitterly. Koluk and Dhanu both nodded in agreement.

“Is there a place where I could practice fire bending, with fire benders,” Moji asked excitedly. 

I didn’t blame her. Here, there were actual Fire Nation citizens that were genuinely good people. She could be with her people and not be ashamed.

“Yes, Dahine can show you where to go,” Za answered.

“What about you, L. E. and Lamara? What would you two like to do?” Egalados asked kindly.

“Um,” Lamara stammered.

I could tell she was starting to panic, we were all going to train but I knew that must have been one of the last things she wanted to do.

I turned to her, “Don’t feel obliged to train just because we are. You’ve been through a lot. What you need to do is rest and recover. There is nothing more important for you to do.”

I could tell the mayors and their families wanted to ask questions, but thankfully, they all held their tongues. 

She looked at me gratefully, “I suppose if there is some kind of temple or sacred place, I would like to visit it. And maybe go to a library and read.”

Za’s wife smiled, “I would be happy to show you around the city as well as some of my favorite spots that I think an Air Nomad will appreciate.”

Lamara smiled and nodded. “I would like to accompany you,” L. E. said. Mahila nodded in agreement.

I knew L. E. was only going to support Lamara, and I was grateful for it. Over the past few days, L. E. had become very protective of us, in a motherly way. Almost as if, she felt responsible for us.

After breakfast, Yang, Adri, and I split from the others. It was somewhat weird to be away from my friends. I had always been with them all the time for weeks, I felt open, vulnerable, but also free. 

Yang took us to a large flat area behind the mansion, on the mountainside.

“Okay,” Yang started, “how good at fire bending are you?”

“I’m pretty bad,” I said embarrassed.

“Well, show me something so I can see where to improve,” he suggested.

I decided to show him the form Moji taught me to day Avon arrived. I tripped a few times and I had some noticeable trouble with the moves. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I sucked in a quick breath of air in shock and grabbed my chest. I remembered the snapping shadow creatures tearing open my flesh with their spiked hands. 

Yang and Adri ran over.

“Are you alright?” Yang asked.

“What happened?” Adri questioned.

“Nothing,” I grimaced, “I’m fine.

In all the excitement and running, I had forgotten to heal my injuries properly. Another wave of pain washed over me. I clutched my chest as if that would stop the pain. I noticed my hands grew wet with something. I looked down to see blood and pus dripping from my fingers. My new shirt had been stained red. Yang looked away in horror; Adri stumbled backwards. I grew dizzy and nausea filled with in me. I vomited on the grass and nearly collapsed. Yang caught me.

“Go get help!” he yelled to Adri.

My vision blurred then turned red. I tried to stand up all the way; my vision faded to black as the ground rushed up to meet me.

###

“Hyriu? Hyriu, are you awake yet?” I heard Lamara saying.

I opened my eyes. I was in a bright room; my friends were all around me as well as the two families. A woman I did not recognize was also there.

“How are you feeling?” she asked. She was an older woman with gray eyes and dark gray hair in a bun.

“Awful,” I answered in a croaky voice.

She smiled, “My name is Zhongyi, and I have been taking care of you. You had some nasty cuts across your chest as well as some sort of toxin, a venom maybe, in your blood stream. I don’t know what it was, but I discovered its properties so I was able to counter act it.”

“You don’t know what it was?” I asked sitting up slightly.

Zhongyi looked troubled, “No, I don’t. Normally, when I find out the properties of a toxin, I can identify it. However, I have never come across a toxin like this. I even researched it and found nothing like it ever recorded. Could tell me what attacked you?”

“Uh,” I glanced at Za; he nodded. “It was Avon.”

“He did this to you?” Za came forward.

“Well sort of-” I began but L. E. interrupted.

“He can raise creatures of shadow. That was what attacked us, and apparently the ones the Hyriu faced were poisonous.”

She put her hand on my bandaged chest and began to mutter strange phrases under her breath. A faint light shone at her fingertips. I felt warmth and relief pass through me.

“There, that should help,” she said.

“Well, get some rest, okay?” Zhongyi suggested.

“Okay,” I agreed.

They all left me alone. After two hours, Zhongyi found me in my room up and active.

“You should not be standing,” she said in shock and rushed over to me.

“No, it’s fine. I feel great,” I assured her.

“Really? That is remarkable. Do you mind?” she motioned to my bandages.

“Go ahead,” I told her.

She carefully unwrapped the bandaging to examine my wounds. Where the skin had been torn, were only large red scars.

“That’s incredible,” she said in disbelief. “The wounds have sealed up and the infection is gone. I have never seen anything like this before.”

We sent for L. E.; when she arrived, we asked her about what she did to me.

“I enhanced the healing cream, but it should not work this fast,” she said in confusion. “For me to heal wounds like yours as fast as this, would require me to be healing you the whole time without a break.”

We all stood there for a second when I heard a faint whisper that steadily grew louder, “Hyriu. Hyriu, my name is Naoru; I am the Spirit of Healing. I am one of the Great Spirits that has been put into you. I am the reason you healed so fast. If not for me, you would have died long ago. I can help you live where others would not. I have been fighting off the shadow toxin ever since Avon’s creatures cut into you. I was going to be overwhelmed so I let a bit of the toxin get to you so your friends would know to heal you. Their help was enough to help me destroy the last remnants of the toxin. It would normally kill a human with in an hour or two. It would be a very slow and painful death. It makes burning to death look like a painless sleep. Know that as long as I am here, you will survive almost anything that is not I direct kill strike.”

I was silent while I went over Naoru’s words. I looked at the healer and my friend, “It was, um one of my friends,” I pointed at my head.

“Oh, okay then,” Zhongyi said clearly confused but did not question me.

“Thank you for your help, there was a chance that I could have died, but you saved me, you both did,” I said kindly.

She nodded and I started to leave, “Do you think you should be walking around?” she asked.

“I can’t just stay in here all day,” I said with a smile.

I was walking back to my room when Shan found me.

“How is training going,” I asked him as he came over to me.

“Great, I can’t believe some of the things they can do with earth bending, I’ve never seen anything like it and I have learned a lot of new techniques,” he said excitedly.

“That’s awesome,” I said.

“Hey, Hyriu, can I ask you something?” he asked and looked away.

“Sure,” I replied.

“It’s about Moji. She seems to really hate me and it has gotten worse since we’ve been here,” he explained. 

“Um, okay, what is the question exactly,” I asked him.

“You mentioned something about her dealing with some rough Earth Kingdom citizens,” he said.

“Yeah, their colony was attacked by a group of rebels. It is a pretty tragic story. To be honest, I don’t know the details. What I do know is that she should be the one to tell you what happened. But tread carefully, it is a sensitive topic,” I warned.

“How sensitive?” he questioned.

“Let’s just say, Moji used to have a little sister,” I said simply.

A look of shock and horror transformed Shan’s face, “Oh.”

“Yeah,” I agreed.

I left him there and went back to my room where I found Yang. 

“Oh, you’re okay,” he said surprised but happy.

“And you’re in my room,” I responded raising my eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, sorry. I was just wondering if you still wanted to train. If you don’t that’s alright, but I thought I’d just ask,” he said in an embarrassed way.

I could tell he really wanted to spar some more. I hadn’t thought about it but it must be somewhat cool to help train the Chosen One.

“I am up for some more training,” I said.

Yang did a bad job of suppressing his excitement, “Awesome, let’s go!”

On our way to the field, we found Adri and brought him with us. We arrived at the field of grass when a thought occurred to me

“Instead of formal training, how about we just have a crazy sparring match. Adri on one side, and you on the other, Yang. You each attack me, but I can only use fire on Adri and earth on Yang,” I explained my idea.

“Sounds good to me,” Adri said and smiled slyly as he cracked his knuckles.

“Oh yeah,” Yang agreed with a smirk cracking his neck.

We took our stances. I glanced back and forth between the two; Adri stamped the ground and launched three rocks at me. I punched fire blasts that destroyed the rocks and sliced the third with an arc of fire. Yang unleashed some fireballs at me; I lifted up a wall of rock to shield myself.

It soon became a blur, the air filled with smoke and dust. I was actually able to experiment with my bending in a fight and I discovered what worked and what didn’t. I could feel Kyoshi’s presence; she didn’t speak but merely observed and even gave a few tips with a flick of her thoughts.

Some time during the fight, Shan and Moji came outside and watched us. I saw that they looked impressed. I shot a quick few blasts of fire, made a wall, back flipped behind it, and earth bending at Yang from behind the wall. He and Adri were jumping all over the place, it was hard to keep track of them, but I enjoyed ever second of it. Adri attacked, but I countered with a few fire blasts.

The wall behind me suddenly crumbled from a large inferno. The fore of the blast knocked me to the ground. Adri seized his chance and jumped into the air with a large rock. He landed and threw the rock at me; I lifted my arms to shield myself. The rock exploded in midair. I looked and saw that Moji had been the one that shot the blast. She suddenly got an embarrassed look.

“I, uh, sorry. Sorry,” she said and ran off.

We all looked at each other confused. I nodded at Shan, motioning for him to follow her. If he wanted to form a friendship with her, it seemed to be the time. After a moment’s hesitation, he ran after her.

“Okay, well um…where were we?” I said to Yang and Adri.

We sparred for another hour. After we cleaned up, Yang and I walked around the city. I wanted to see this strange way of life. As we walked, we talked about a variety of things, fighting, hunting, and drawing to name a few. I was building a strong friendship with Yang.

When dinner neared, we went back to the palace. Before we got to the Dinning Room, an idea occurred to me. I told Yang I’d meet him at dinner. I found my friends and discussed my idea with them. Once I explained my reasoning, everyone surprisingly agreed. 

I could tell something had happened between Shan and Moji. They were standing close to each other and Moji didn’t look disgusted by it. I felt a twinge of jealousy, which I thought was odd since I didn’t have any feelings like that for Moji. She was strictly a friend. So why did I feel jealous? My eyes drifted to Shan. No, I couldn’t feel like that towards him. He was a guy, it was impossible for me to be attracted to him. It was just because we were good friends, yeah, good friends. That was all.

We arrived at dinner a few minutes late.

“Please excuse us, we were discussing an important matter,” I explained to the two families.

“May I ask what about?” Egalados questioned.

“Yes, we have come to a realization that our group could use your son, Za. Yang, we would like you to join us on our mission, but only with your parent’s approval and only if you want to. I have seen you fight, and the way you interact with all of us, you would help us a great deal.”

Everyone grew very quiet. I looked at Za and Yang. Yang didn’t have the excited look on his face that I thought he’d have. He looked to be in deep thought. He looked at his father for guidance.

“It is your decision, but I give you my blessing no matter your choice,” Za said with a smile.

Yang looked at his brother. Liang looked at all of us then finally at his brother.

He said, “I personally don’t want you to go. It’s too dangerous for a bunch of kids to handle. I can’t believe their parents let them-”

“Wei let me go because he knew that I am the second most powerful bender in the world and the most qualified to take Avon down. The Spirits gave me a destiny to save the world when no one else could. It is my destiny to defeat him,” I cut in.

“No, your destiny is to face him,” he corrected. “There is no guarantee that you come out on top.”

“So would you rather I do nothing?” I yelled.

“Stop!” Yang said. “I’m sorry, Liang, but as it is Hyriu’s destiny to face Avon, it is mine to join him,” he looked grim but confident.

For the rest of dinner, we discussed our plans for the future. We decided to stay for a few more days, and then set out.

We went to bed that night sure of ourselves. I had a nightmare. I dreamed that Akiko walked into my room with the heads of my parents. She sat on my bed casually and looked at me, “Now that they’re dead, your brother and Wei are next!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you tired of the Akiko nightmares haha? I'm not 3:)


	18. The Isolated Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamara struggles to recover from Avon's attack. (Hey no sarcasm that time, weird I know)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI througout the rest of the book, we switch POV's between Hyriu and Lamara. Though, here and there a few other characters will get there on POV, but only on special occasions.

Chapter 18  
The Isolated Fear

It had been a few days after Yang accepted Hyriu’s proposal. Everyone else had continued their new training, though from time to time one of them would join me on my walks through Gulanoth. That day I had been walking with Koluk, it was nice to just be with one of my old friends. 

I went to bed shaking and just like every other night, I had the same nightmare.

I was running through the woods, large creatures were chasing me. I only saw glimpses of the hairy legs and snapping pincers, but I knew they were spiders of some kind. They could weave between the trees at a terrifying speed. I had no idea where the others were. I ran. That’s all I knew, run. Get away. The forest began to grow dark, I saw more creatures in front of me; I turned to avoid them. They were cornering me. I found myself with my back against a tree, hearing the movement of spiders I could only see a small distance in front of me. I began air bending at them and called for help, but no sound came out of my mouth. I was too terrified to even scream. Then I heard a whisper call out;

“Lamara,” it drew out the ‘a’ sound at the end into a long breath.

I slowly turned to see two red eyes. Pure terror escaped my mouth. Everything went dark. Then the red eyes were all that I could see.

“Help,” I called out in a weak voice.

I heard a voice laugh, “No one is going to help you.”

“Help!” I called again. “Someone help me. He’s here, Avon, he’s here!”

No one answered me.

“You will not be getting any help from your friends. They have deserted you,” Avon mocked.

“No! You’re lying! They wouldn’t leave me,” I cried back.

A vision forced its way into my head, I saw Hyriu and the others, they were running. They stopped when they heard my voice, but then they continued running away.

“No, you’re lying. They wouldn’t leave me. Help! Hyriu! Moji! Someone! Anyone! Help me!” I began sobbing. “They wouldn’t leave me.”

“Yes, they would. And they have,” Avon snorted.

“No!” I screamed and I woke up screaming.

Dhanu was holding me, “Lamara, you’re okay. It was just a dream.” I had nightmares every night and Dhanu had always woken me up. I hugged him as I cried. “We would never abandon you,” he said.

###

I was still shaken at breakfast; I tried to cover it up but a few of the others noticed my distress. I just told everyone I was tired. Since Yang agreed to join us, his demeanor changed slightly. He was still his excited jittery self, just a bit more calm and unsure. I guessed that he was nervous, and who could blame him? We were all nervous going on that journey. I decided to talk to him after breakfast.

When we finished eating, I walked over to him.

“Hey, Yang, how are you?” I said with a fake smile as I could no longer do a real one.

He looked over, “Oh, hey Lamara. I’m uh, I’m good.”

“You sure? You know, I was really nervous just before I left my home. I had never been away from it before. Never slept in a different bed. It was terrifying but exciting at the same time,” I said.

“Yeah, I want to help you guys, but I’m just scared. I don’t know if I am ready to deal with the darkness like all of you are.” he said.

“Except none of us were ready,” I mumbled. “I had no idea what I was getting myself into. I didn’t know how terrifying and dangerous it’d be. I didn’t know how much it would change me; how much it would challenge me. I didn’t know it would be this difficult…” I said more to myself than to Yang.

“But you are still Lamara, right? You can change and still be yourself. You’re still you, right?” he tried to reassure me.

“I don’t know who I am anymore,” I muttered lost in thought. “Experiencing these things, death, destruction, pain; it changes you. Watching people you care about getting hurt, seeing people die, and feeling despair close in. Maybe it takes away who you are and turns you into someone else. A tortured, twisted version of yourself, scrambling in the dark.” dark memories filled my head as I spoke.

“Then focus on the good,” Yang put his hand on my shoulder. “Don’t think about the dark, only about the light. Remember happy times.”

I shook my head and snapped out of my dark trance, “Thank you Yang. You know, I came over here to help you out, but you actually help me.”

He laughed, “Funny how that works out. Well I’m going to go train with Hyriu some more, see you later.”

I nodded. This was why we needed Yang, not because of his skills as a fighter, but because of his skills as a person. He stayed positive all the time. In times like this, he would lift us back up and keep us positive.

I saw Moji and Shan talking and laughing. I smiled, it’s about time they got along. Moji had told me what had happened a few days ago.

During the spar session, Hyriu was knocked to the ground and Adri advanced to attack, but Moji had a sudden flashback to when her littler sister had been killed by Earth Kingdom rebels. It happened in the dead of night. Moji’s house had been destroyed and their family separated. Moji was nine at the time, her sister only seven. A group of earth benders advanced on the girls and by pure luck Moji wasn’t hit, her sister on the other hand had been killed instantly; and Moji had seen the whole thing happen right in front of her.

Ever since then, Moji feared people of the Earth Kingdom. So she feared Shan. In her mind, the only way to keep him from attacking her, would be for her to appear better than him. If she made herself think she was higher than Shan, then maybe he wouldn’t attack her.

Moji and I always discussed the topic, but two days ago when Moji had the flashback and saved Hyriu, whom she had seen as her little sister, that was when she finally told Shan everything. I knew she must have been terrified to do it, but it all worked out in the end. She learned that not all earth benders are too be feared.

I went to my room and looked for something to do. Suddenly my head began to hurt. I felt dizzy. I stumbled and caught myself on the windowsill. I looked out over Gulanoth but closed my eyes when the throbbing increased. When I opened my eyes, a gasp escaped my lips. The city was in flames and ruins. Buildings were crumbling and people were screaming. I blinked and saw the peaceful city of Gulanoth just as it was, intact and calm. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts. I turned only to scream and fall backwards into the wall. Standing before me was Avon, tall, dark, and grim. I blinked and he was gone.

Dhanu came running in, “Are you alright? I head you scream.”

I quickly hid my expression, “I’m fine, I just tripped.” I added a fake laugh to try and sell it.

“Oh, okay,” he said. Normally, he caught my lies but I could tell he had something on his mind. I asked him about it as we sat on my bed.

“Well, I am starting to get the hang of this whole socializing thing,” he began.

“Yeah,” I urged him to continue.

“And I have come to realize that I need to apologize to you,” he said blankly.

“Oh,” I said surprised. “What for?”

“For how I acted toward you when we first met. That was wrong and insulting but know that I didn’t know it was insulting.” Before I could question him, he continued. “I had never talked to anyone before you guys came along, except for my master, and he wasn’t very conversational. When I was young, I would climb the trees and jump through the branches. One day I found the perfect spot that overlooked Poto Village, yet kept me completely hidden. I would watch the people interact with one another. It fascinated me as I had never seen anything like it before. Day after day I came back and watched the children play. I longed to join them, but I was too scared too actually do it. A few times I summoned the courage to go ask them, but they always left before I asked or their parents came and got them, over the years I paid close attention to how everyone spoke and socialized. I didn’t realize it, but I was over looking a tavern and the men always came out drunk. I didn’t know their behavior was frowned upon, I thought everyone acted like that. When they saw a pretty woman, they made snide comments and eyed her inappropriately. I assumed that’s what all men did when they saw a pretty woman. So,” Dhanu stopped suddenly. Throughout his story I saw a different side of him, he seemed timid, insecure, and unsure. “So, when I saw you, I thought that you were pretty and to seem like I fit in, I acted like the drunk rude men, and for that I am sorry.”

He looked at me with big brown eyes. I hugged him. This side of him was kind and shy, it was adorable. “I forgive you.” I said smiling.

We talked a bit more before he said he wanted to do some archery with Liang. I told him it was fine for him to leave. He finally did leave, but he didn’t like leaving me alone. And I enjoyed his attention it.

I walked around the palace and went to the grounds behind it. I began climbing the mountain. I got to a small ledge that overlooked the valley. I sat down and meditated. There was a large drop off the lead almost straight down to where Hyriu, Yang, and Adri were training. I closed my eyes. Dark images presented themselves. I saw fire, crumbling rock, bodies laid about. I opened my eyes in panic, but the images still flashed before me. One second I would see the peaceful city, the next, fire in the dark, bloodied bodies of families. His voice began to echo in my head.

“You cannot escape me, Lamara. No matter where you run; no matter how far you go; no matter how well you think you hide; I will follow. I will follow you, and I will find you.”

They next thing I knew, I was falling off the ledge. I screamed. Suddenly a force slowed me down and moved me. I landed gently on the ground. Hyriu came over to me with a worried expression.

“What - what happened?” I asked dazed.

“I don’t know, one second you were meditating, then I heard you scream and I saw you falling. Are you alright?” Hyriu asked.

“I - Yes, I’m fine. I’m fine,” I lied and stood with another fake smile.

“Are you sure? Falling off a cliff fazes someone, and this is coming from someone who has done it, twice,” he added with a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry,” I said a little too fast.

He eyed me suspiciously, “Well, at least go see the nurse or L. E. just to be sure, okay?”

“Alright Hyriu, if only to keep you from worrying” I said still smiling with fake smile and walked away.

It took all of my self control to not burst into tears of fright. I did talk to L. E., she said was healthy medically but prescribed a walk around the city with her. I obliged.

For the most part, we walk around Gulanoth in silence. L. E. seemed to understand. She didn’t ask questions and I didn’t provide answers. We talked to some people here and there but just small talk. I watched little kids run around playing with each other. Some played with wooden swords, others played traditional games like hide ‘n seek. It was just a happy peaceful place. Old couples smiled at us as we passed. L. E. was right, it did help me. I felt happier and calm. I found myself almost smiling a few times - almost.

When it came time for dinner, we went back to the palace in the orange light of the sunset. At dinner, we discussed leaving. Tomorrow there would be a going-away ceremony for us and then we would depart. I was sad to leave but I knew we couldn’t stay here forever. 

I walked back to my room with Dhanu.

“Well, good night Lamara,” he said and was about to walk into his room.

“Wait,” I said, he stopped and turned. “Could you say,” I whispered.

“What, I didn’t here you?” he said coming closer.

“Can you stay?” I motioned to my room. He looked confused. I summoned my courage, “When I am alone, I see - I see him. Please, I can’t be alone again, because then he will come and...” I broke off and began crying. I felt ashamed for crying but I just couldn’t hold it in any longer. Dhanu hugged me. “I’m just so scared. All the time. I want it to go away.” I sobbed.

“It’s okay Lamara. I won’t leave you alone. He won’t come, alright,” he guided me to my bed and tucked me in then he went and sat at the desk by the window. “I’ll watch over and make sure nothing bad happens. And if you have a nightmare or need anything, I’m right here.”

He smiled then looked out the window, his solemn expression bathed in silver light.

“Thank you,” I said. I turned over and closed my eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lamara. But I forgot how much I genuinely liked this chapter. It had a lot of little things happen in it and some good character moments. Get ready to say goodbye to Gulanoth though. They couldn't stay here forever.


	19. A Painful Divide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The departure from Gulanoth. Things might not go as expected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI Three different POV's. This is a special occasion so a third character gets to tell us a small part the his story.

Chapter 19  
A Painful Divide

I woke up to birds chirping. I could feel the sunlight on me. For a second I thought I was back as the Shui Air Temple in my room, but then I remembered. I opened my eyes. Dhanu was snoring softly on the desk. So much for watching over me, I thought to myself and chuckled. I walked over to him.

“Dhanu, wake up,” I shook him slightly.

“Huh? What? I wasn’t asleep, I was just,” he began, his eyes still closed.

“Uh huh, sure,” I laughed. “Now get up, the ceremony is today.”

“Oh yeah, alright,” he stood.

After he left, I went to the Bath House and washed up. Back in my room, I chose the nicest clothes in the closet. I picked a fern green flowing robe that accented in yellow green. I combed my hair and organized my belongings in a neat pile on my bed for the servants; they would be getting out stuff as we ate and went to the ceremony.

I went to breakfast feeling happy for the first time in awhile. The others were all dressed up as well. Hyriu wore an elegant red robe that fit him reasonably well. Only he and Moji wore Fire Nation clothing. Koluk, Shan, Dhanu, and L. E., and I wore the green colors of the Earth Kingdom. Yang looked proud, but nervous. We discussed the ceremony across the table. Mayor Za and Egalados would go out on the palace balcony and speak to the citizens and inform them of the goings-on. Then we would walk out when announced. After a bit of formalities, we would depart. 

We left breakfast and began to head to the balcony. Dhanu came over to me.

“Hey, Lamara?” he called.

“Yeah,” I answered.

“I think I left something in your room last night. It would be a circle wrapped in a torn cloth,” he described.

“Yeah, I think I saw something like that,” I said. “I’ll go get it for you.”

“Thanks,” he smiled.

I quickly walked to my room and searched around the desk. I soon found what he described. Curious, I opened the cloth to see what it held. It was a circlet of gold, a bracelet or armband of some kind. I wrapped it up and put it in my pocket. I started to leave when there was a flash of light and thunder. I heard screams and shouts from the crowd gathered at the front of the palace. I walked over to the window, stuck my head out, and looked around; nothing but blue skies and white clouds, no sign of any kind of storm. I began to walk out again when there was another flash and boom, but this time the whole palace shook. I heard more screams. I hesitated at the doorway before I headed back to the balcony. The palace shook several more times; I quickened my pace, an unknown panic filling within me. ‘It’s just a thunderstorm, Lamara. Nothing to be afraid of,’ I thought. I saw the others gathered on the balcony, fearing I was late I rushed up to them.

“Dhanu,” I whispered and handed him the gold circle. He barely acknowledged me but took the gold and put it in his pocket. Everyone was silent and looking up. I walked out from under the overhang of the roof to get a better view of the sky; I looked up.

Absolute dread filled within me. In the sky were hundreds of the shadow wizards flying in their black smoke fashion. They shot streaks of light at the city only to meet some sort of protective bubble that shielded the city. 

“What…”I began but didn’t know what to say.

That seemed enough to break everyone out of their trance. Hyiru looked at Mayor Za and Egalados with a horrified expression.

“This is all my fault. They’re here because of me,” he said.

I remembered Avon’s words yesterday, ‘I will follow you, and I will find you.’ I couldn’t help but think that they were here for me, not Hyriu. I knew it was crazy; Avon was after all of us. And if he wanted to single someone out, it would be Hyriu. Then, why did I feel like it was me?

“It is not your fault,” Za said. “You told us about the threat and we continued to shelter you.”

“We knew the risks Hyriu. Do not blame yourself,” Egalados added.

Hyriu still looked guilty but nodded, “We should leave the city. Avon and his men will follow, they want us.”

We all nodded but the mayors were about to protest when L. E. spoke up, “No, it will not work. I did not think that he was powerful enough to strike a city this big. I underestimated his power, I was wrong. He is here and he is ready to announce his presence to the world. If we leave, he would still attack the city. Our best option is evacuate as many people as possible and defend the city. Many will die, but he will not wipe out everyone. He likes the stories of his malice to spread, so he will kill enough to strike fear in the bravest man’s heart. He will focus on destruction. He likes to give a demonstration of power, a show of strength.”

“Alright, the protective enchantments should buy us enough time. I will begin the evacuation,” Za said.

“I will organize the military and prepare the fortifications,” Egalados said he motioned to us, “Half of you help Za, the others come with me.”

Hyriu, L. E., Koluk, and Dhanu went with Egalados to prepare for battle. I also saw Liang go with them. Shan, Moji, Yang, Adri, and I were to help with the evacuation. We all gathered our supplies and shouldered our packs just in case.

I ran from door to door, as the booming thunder of spells continued. I quickly explained to the families what was happening and that they needed to evacuate. It was a hassle but soon there was an exodus leading out of the city. I looked up at the protective bubble; it had visible cracks in it. I knew it would break any second.

“Let’s move it people! Everyone stay together!” I shouted.

Suddenly all the booming stopped and it grew eerily quiet. Everyone stopped and looked up. The shadow men were gone. I watched carefully knowing something was about to happen. A sonic boom echoed out. The entire bubble glowed as a great beam of light struck it. The cracks glowed orange. The bubble strained to say intact but it wouldn’t hold for long.

The sky exploded. As the shield gave way, it released a blast of light and power. The force of the explosion shook everyone to the ground. People screamed and ran in terror. Chaos ensued. 

“Everyone, stay calm! Exit quickly and safely,” I tried to say to them.

Someone shoved me to the ground in an attempt to run past me. I heard explosions and screams. When I opened my eyes, I saw crumbling buildings and homes ablaze. The shadow wizards shot spell after spell as they flew by, destroying and burning many buildings in one sweep. I saw one fly near me, I summoned the winds and smacked him into a building. I grabbed my fallen staff from when I fell. I spotted a second man flying behind me. I swirled my staff and knocked him out of the sky as well. I might have been and air bender, but I wasn’t going to let the men hurt and destroy these people without a fight. I didn’t care if I shamed my culture; I was going to protect these people.

I opened my glider and began to fly though the city. The wizards of Gulanoth joined me in the sky on broomsticks. We all seemed to have a mutual agreement to watch each other’s backs. I would take out a shadow man following them, and they did the same for me. Earth and fire benders also fought from the ground and from the wall in the mountain. More shadow men poured into the city and landed, fighting the people on the ground. In reality, it lasted a few minutes, but it felt like I was flying for hours.

When I was flying to take out another shadow man, my glider jerked off to the left and sent me spiraling to the ground. I crashed into the garden median that separated the main walkway. I slowly got to my feet. People were running wild. Burning rubble was everywhere. I searched for my staff but I couldn’t find it anywhere. I suddenly got the feeling to turn around. I did and I didn’t see anything at first but I soon spotted a tall dark figure walking towards me. I could see a hooded face and glowing red eyes. I began to walk backwards in fear. An older man tripped in front of him. Avon glanced at him and out stretched his hand in a chokehold position. The man grabbed his throat and began strangling himself. I watched in horror as his face turned purple, Avon closed his hand into a fist and the man fell over dead, by his own hand. Any other people that got in Avon’s way were brutally murdered before me. Some suffocated, others just fell over dead seemingly by their own accord. And some seemed to be slashed by and invisible sword, their blood spilling over the rocks and watering the grass. Eight dead bodies lay in front of me.

I stumbled backwards in shock and horror. I walked backwards into the street near several burning buildings. 

“I told you I would find you, my dear Lamara,” Avon smiled.

I had no response. I looked around for help from anyone. I saw no one; I was alone. I summoned a gust of air and sent it at him. He waved it aside. I tired again, but he knocked it aside as if it was nothing. I tried to think of something else. More visions entered my head, but they didn’t just enter my thoughts, they dug their way into my very being. They clawed at my thoughts and ripped my mind apart. I screamed in pain and grabbed my head. I saw everyone I knew, slaughtered. My home, Heiwa Valley and the Shui Air Temple, overrun with shadow wizards, my people slain before my eyes. I saw Hydronia a burning pile of rubble. I saw the Northern Water Tribe Capital a barren wasteland, the only thing visible was Chief Arnook’s head mounted on a pike. I scratched at my head tearing into my flesh trying to get the thoughts out. I felt blood trickle down the sides of my head from my efforts. I collected what was left of my thoughts and tried to think of something to end the visions. Anything. I was alone. There was no one there to help me, and I could not do it alone. I wanted out, I needed out. I saw a building about to tumble next to me. The only thought that was in my head, was to end the thoughts, in any way possible. No matter the consequences. I summoned my last strength and shot a gust of air that took out a support in the building. It began to fall in such a way that it would land on me and end the torturous thoughts. I closed my eyes and awaited my release. I heard the rubble hit the ground but none of it struck me. A large rock knocked me to the ground and a few other small bits of rubble hit me, but not enough to kill me. I lay on the ground, a dome of rock around me. I sobbed that I couldn’t even kill myself to escape the thoughts. That was when I realized that the visions were gone. My hearing had gone out sometime during the collapse of the building, but it began to come back. I heard someone calling my name.

“Lamara! Lamara where are you?” Shan called out. He had created the dome. I hadn’t seen him, but he was there the whole time watching out for me and he saved me. I hadn’t been alone.

He moved some rocks out of the way and found me lying on the ground dazed. 

“Lamara!” he came over to me and moved the small rubble off of me. “Are you alright? How bad are you hurt?” he asked but I only gave him a weak smile. I didn’t have the strength to think. But I was grateful he was there and I had to tell him that somehow. “What happened to you? I looked and saw the building falling right for you.”

I tired to speak several times but failed. I finally managed to choke out, “Avon.” However, as soon as I said it, I broke out in tears. I was crying from both happiness and despair.

“It’s alright, Lamara. I’m here now and I will get you out of here. I also think you might need this,” he handed me my staff. “Can you walk?”

I barely nodded. He helped me to my feet and I used my staff as a walking stick. I had one arm around Shan for support. As we exited the rubble of the building, I saw dead bodies everywhere, men, women, and children. All bloody and with blank faces that tore into my soul. I saw no sign of Avon. He must have assumed that I was successful in my suicide. Anytime we met and enemy, Shan knocked up a wall and attacked the men from safety. We slowly made it through the city, but we finally made it to the gate. I looked back to see the palace come crashing to the ground in smoke and flames. I thought of the everyone else. I hoped they were okay, but somehow, I knew they weren’t.

 

###

L. E., Koluk, Dhanu, Liang, and I went with Egalados. We ran through the city to the front gate and went into a side passageway. We went up a lot of stairs and came into a tunnel. We followed it outside. We were on a large stone platform between the two front mountain peaks. On one side, we could see the valley in which Gulanoth was nestled. On the other side was the outlaying village. Egalados organized the soldiers and sent them in ring around the city.

“I will add my strength to the enchantments. It will buy you more time,” L. E. said and outstretched her hands. Her purple eyes glowed. I saw some of the cracks in the shield seal up.

Egalados, Koluk, Dhanu, Liang, the top guards and I would try to draw Avon’s men to us. Egalados sent soldiers all over the city to protect the citizens. The shield began to strain; it glowed and shook.

“L. E.?” I warned her.

Either she didn’t hear me, or she ignored me. Everything grew quiet. We all looked around. The shadow men had stopped attacking. Suddenly a large beam of light connected with the shield. It grew brighter and orange cracks formed.

“L. E.!” I called to her.

The shield broke.

A force of light and power erupted from the shattered shield. We were all blown to the ground. L. E. was unconscious. When I was able to stand, I ran over to her. I looked back and saw the shadow men descend into the city. Explosions rang out. I made the decision to leave L. E. and ran to the edge of the platform with the others. We launched attacks at the men. We were able to take out a lot. Our plan was working in that we drew attention to ourselves. 

A large group landed on the platform with us. Immediately, a great battle broke out. I used my new skills with earth and fire, with much success. Egalados and Liang were exceptional fighters. It was obvious that they trained together. They worked together to create some astounding combos. I tried to take out as many flying man as I could, but there was always another one to replace the lost one.

Dark clouds had gathered overhead. It was the most intense fight I had been in, which was saying a lot. I saw several of Egalados’s men fall, and from the pained expression on his face, they had been friends. Every second I was expecting Avon to land in front of me, but he never came. New shadow men had arrived and they weren’t just wizards, but benders, and swordsmen as well. Koluk quickly fought the swordsmen all at once. With a few quick slashes, he took care of them.

Liang got knocked over to me. He jumped back up but a large group of shadow men surrounded us. With a quick glance at one another, we jumped into action. I had never trained with him before but we just worked as a team. We had an unspoken understanding of what we had to do. I used earth bending to create a cloud of dust; he shot the blinded men with fire. He lit their robes on fire, I sent and ice blade into their chests. I made the ground unstable with and earth stomp; he jumped over me and unleashed a wave of fire. I then added air bending to enhance the inferno and scorched the men. One man shot a blast of fire. I lifted up an earth wall to block it. I then jumped over the wall and shot a blast of wind to knock the guy down. When he stood, he was met with a blast of fire from Liang. A guy charged at me. I flipped him and pinned him to the ground, Liang punched through the man’s chest with fire. I stood, rolled over Liang’s back, drew my dagger, and plunged it into a man’s throat. I then threw it into another guy’s chest. Liang shot the next guy with an arc of fire. I lifted up a rock; Liang engulfed it in flames until it glowed cherry red. I then bended it through several guys, they disintegrated before the hit the ground. 

The shadow men finally realized that they needed to separate us, and they did. Four guys landed around each of us. I whipped out some water and froze it into a blade of ice. I sent it spinning into the first man; he disintegrated. The second man prepared to do a spell. I used air bending to create a mini vortex that sucked the want from his hand, into mine. I snapped it. The third man charged me with a sword. I unsheathed my own and dispatched him in two moves. I pointed my sword at the dark wizard and a strange sensation flowed through me and the blade began to glow. A burst of sparks erupted from the tip of my sword that caught the man on fire. He screamed and ran in circles until two rectangular rocks lifted up and crushed him into smoke. I saw it was the handiwork of Egalados.

The last man shouted, “Avada Kedav-”

I spun in the air, stomped the ground, and punched outward. The ground beneath him launched him off the platform before he could finish his spell. He tumbled down to the burning city, over a hundred feet below.

There was a lull in the fight. I saw Koluk kneeling by L. E. who was still unconscious.

“Koluk,” I began, “get her out of here. Find the others once you are outside of the city.”

He nodded and carried L. E. into a passageway. Egalados sent one of his men to go with them.

“No!” Liang cried and ran to the balcony.

We all looked. Groups of shadow men were bombing the palace.

“Yang, Mom, they’re all still there,” Liang said.

Egalados was pale too.

“I’ll go get Yang and make sure everyone gets out safely,” I said and opened my glider. “With any luck, we’ll all get out alive.”

They nodded grimly. I jumped and began to fly. Behind me, I heard the sounds of battle again and I heard Egalados shout, “Liang! Dhanu! Get yourselves out of here!”

I looked back to see a new group of shadow men had landed, and I recognized the one that lead the attack. The silver masked man from the Wulong Forest. All the other shadow men had bronze masks. I hesitated for a second before deciding to go to the palace.

I fought some shadow men on the way. As I was flying, a force grabbed my glider and angled it toward the ground. I tried to regain control, but I couldn’t. I jumped off my glider just before it hit the ground. I rolled to a rough stop.

There were piles of rubble everywhere. I saw the dead and injured lying about. Several shadow men landed around me. They shot all kinds of spells. I did cartwheels and flips to dodge them. When I landed, the ground beneath my feet exploded. I flew several feet through the air. I climbed to my feet and saw a fountain nearby; I ran over to it.

As I was running, it felt like a hot iron rod pierced my back. I flew forward and into the fountain. I felt tired and dizzy. I couldn’t see clearly and I could barely stand. I tried to focus on the charging men, but I could only see moving blurs. I tried to muster up some strength and attack them, but I wasn’t having much success. I reached around and touched my back, it wasn’t burned, and even my clothing was intact. I figured it must have been some kind of spell that stunned or impaired the senses of the victim. I swirled some healing water around myself, which helped a lot. I could see the different shapes and colors of things; I just couldn’t see any details.

I tried the clear my head and focus on my other senses. I could smell smoke and blood. I tasted blood and dirt. I could hear the cries of victims and the screams of the murderers. I could hear rock crumbling, the roaring of flames, running water, the whoosh of something flying by overhead. I felt the water that soaked me. The hot air and how it cooled close to the water. I felt the throbbing pain of past injuries taking hold of me.

I saw the color orange rush at me. I felt the air grow hot as it neared. I heard the roar of the inferno. I smelt smoke in the air.

I reached my hands out feeling my chi flow through me. I concentrated on the cool water and willed it to protect me; it obliged. I spun taking the water with me and urged it to attack. Several dark blurs that looked like people flew backwards in a large wave.

I didn’t see any more threats near me, so I stumbled in the direction of the palace. As I neared it, rocks and other rubble rained from the sky. I made sure not to be hit by any of it. I saw several shadow men were trying to get inside but there was obviously a group of people in the entrance keeping them out. Every time one of the men got too close, fire, rocks, and spells would force him away. Sneaking up behind the men, I attacked and I was able to take out two of them before the others noticed. I would have been overwhelmed but the people in the entrance provided aid. When the shadow men were but smoke and dust, I stumbled into the entryway. 

“Hyriu?” a voice called out.

My vision and hearing had gotten worse.

“I think he might have been stunned but remained conscious for some reason,” another voice said.

I fell to the ground. I tired to get up but I felt a sharp pain in my back and I fell back down. A wave a pain surged out from my back along with a wave of power, then the pain was gone and my senses cleared. When I could see, I saw a rock heading right for us, reacting on instinct I whipped out some water and sliced the rock apart. I fell down at the sudden strain. I turned to the group of people. Since I could see, I saw it was Yang, his mother, Mahila, Adri, his mother, Lee-Wa, and Dahine.

“Is - is everyone okay?” I winced at the pain in my side from hitting the ground.

They all nodded. 

“Are you?” Yang asked with concern.

“Well enough,” I responded. I remembered the wave of power and I realized I had entered Stage One somehow. I closed my eyes and cut off the stream of power. “We have to get you out of here.”

“The passage is blocked, and Adri and Dahine can‘t move it by themselves,” Mahila said and motioned to it.

“Dahine?” I questioned then I saw the wand in her hand. Dahine was a witch. She had been defending them along with Yang and Adri. I waved the sudden revelation aside.

With the help of Adri and Dahine, we cleared the passage.

“Is there a safe house or bunker?” I asked them.

“Yes,” Lee-Wa answered, “outside the city. There is a secret tunnel to get there from the palace.”

“Okay, then let’s go,” I said.

“Wait, what about my husband?” Lee-Wa asked fear in her eyes.

“And Liang?” Mahila added with concern.

“They and Dhanu were still fighting atop the front gate when I left,” I said looking away.

They nodded.

We sent Dahine in front followed by the mothers. Yang and I were holding off the attackers at the entrance when the palace rocked. The hall collapsed separating us from Adri, Dahine, and the mothers. 

I tried to push a fallen timber off my newly bruised leg but couldn‘t. I saw what had happened, “Yang, do you know how to get to the safe house?” he nodded. I looked at the others, “Get to the safe house! Yang and I will find my friends and your family and meet you there! If we don’t show up…assume the worst,” I said grimly.

They nodded gravely and fearfully.

Yang looked at them longingly.

“Stay safe my son,” Mahila said.

“You - you too,” Yang added almost crying.

They ran down into the passage, Dahine leading the way with her wand illuminated. 

“Okay Yang, let’s get out of here,” I said.

He helped me push the timber off my leg. A large group of shadow men had gathered outside and they had us pinned down. There was a fountain behind them; I silently thanked the architect of the city who seemed to love fountains. I used it to water bend at them from behind, but they soon adapted to my advantage. Yang shot many clever attacks but there were just so many of them. We began to push them back and we advanced to the doorway. I heard a familiar screech and snap as a group of dark figures dropped from above.

They were the same creatures I fought in the harvested cornfield. They swarmed Yang and didn’t even come after me. I heard his screams of pain. I sent out an earth shock wave to take out the shadow wizards for a few minutes. I turned and let loose on the snapping creatures that tore at Yang’s flesh. As soon as I attacked them, a few came at me. I knew that their spiked hands were poisonous so I did everything I could to not get cut. I kicked one away from me. I created a ring of fire around me and shot blasts of fire taking out a few. I destroyed the remaining ones in anger. I rushed over to Yang.

“Yang!” Are you alright?” I cried.

He had several deep cuts and he was bleeding ferociously. I got some water out of my pouch and prepared to heal him. 

“Behind you,” Yang muttered.

I turned to see a bombardment of attacks coming straight for us. I used my water to make a shield but it soon evaporated. I began using fire, earth, and air wanted to save my water for Yang. I was out numbered by too many. I could fight thirty Fire Nation soldiers, but not fifteen of Avon’s minions. Stray spells shot past me and shook the palace entrance. One hit a support beam that gave way and the ceiling began to come down. I lifted up an earth pillar in its place. I turned to try to heal Yang when something struck me in the back and I flew into a wall. I slowly got to my feet and turned. More spells were being shot at us.

Rubble flew everywhere. I tried to heal Yang again and again, but I had to either dodge or block the attacks. Two guys charged into the doorway. A fiery anger rose up in me. I had to heal Yang and they were getting in my way. I swirled water and froze it so it decapitated the first guy. I then threw the blade at the second guy but he dodged it. I engulfed my fist in flames and punched right through his chest. Black blood splattered everywhere. He looked down at my arm in his chest. I pulled my hand free of his body as he fell and disintegrated. My hand was stained black. 

I turned to Yang as a rock shattered as it connected with my shoulder. It cut my face and knocked me too my knees. I slowly stood and faced the assailant, a fierce snarl on my face. He stood at the bottom of the stairs that led into the palace. 

I did a spinning kick and shot a swirling air blast that tour through him; what was left of his body disintegrated.

I turned and kneeled by Yang. I collected as much water as I could. Part of the entry way collapsed and a beam fell on me. I shrugged it off. I raised another earth pillar and held it up with one hand as I used my left to heal Yang. Another small beam fell onto my already bad leg; I ignored it. 

Another explosion shook the room and more of it threatened to collapse. I used both hands to hold up the room using only my psychic bending ability to hold the water up. I closed my eyes and entered Stage One, but I knew that wouldn’t be enough, so I entered Stage Two, releasing the river of energy. I lowered one hand to heal Yang when a hand grabbed my wrist. I opened my eyes to see it was Yang’s hand.

He shook his head. “No Hyriu, don’t kill yourself to save me,” he muttered.

“But you’re coming with us,” I could barely speak with all the effort of holding up the room.

“I am apart of your team. They all told you not to risk your life for them. The same goes for me. We both know only one of us is getting out of this room alive. It has to be you, Hyiru,” he said and coughed up blood and winced. I remembered what the Spirit of Healing had said. The poison of the snappers was a very painful way to die.

“But what about your family?” I managed to say from behind gritted teeth.

“Yes, my family needs me, but the whole world needs you. Training you in fire bending and joining your group was the happiest time of my life. Think of me, when you are fighting out there. If you die now, then Avon will make every city in the world experience the tragedy that Gulanoth has faced today. Think of your home, would you want this happening there? Go,” he said.

Tears streamed down my face but I nodded.

“But before you do, can you do one last thing for me? I am in so much pain. I know I am going to die, but can you give me a quick death? End it for me, now,” he pleaded.

I nodded as more tears escaped. “Goodbye, Yang.”

“Goodbye, Anzen Hyriu,” he responded with tears in his eyes as well.

I dropped the water and slowly retrieved my dagger. I looked at the suffering Yang and adjusted my grip. I positioned the blade over his chest. He looked at me one last time and I plunged the dagger into his heart. I pulled it out and ran to the doorway, jumped down the stairs and let the ceiling drop. The whole front part of the palace came crashing down. I fell to my knees and cried. Shadow men and Avon’s creatures surrounded me. One man walked up to me.

“Anzen Hyriu, I am taking you captive in the name of Avon the Great,” he spoke.

Anger and hatred pushed out the sorrow and regret. Him. This all happened because of that man, that thing, Avon. He caused all of this and hearing his name filled me with pure hate and anger. 

“I don’t think so,” I told the man.

I gripped my dagger tightly, Yang’s blood still dripped from it. I jumped up and slit the throat of the man that addressed me. All the beings around me attacked. I saw the creatures that had attacked the others in the forest, as well as a battalion of men. I used that dagger on all of them. However, I did not give them a quick death. I cut off limbs and stabbed eyes. A shadow spider came at me, I sliced off its pincers and slashed open its body leaving it there to writhe and wiggle. A shadow tiger pounced on me, I drove my dagger into it as it sailed through the air; it hit the ground and stayed there in a puddle of black blood. I did not use my sword, bow, or bending on them. That dagger bit into them all. I wanted them all to feel the cold steel that I had to stab into Yang. 

Soon all that surrounded me was a circle of misshapen bodies and a lake of black. I felt the blood all over me. I barred my teeth searching for more things to feed my frenzy. There was nothing but frightened people still running from the attackers in the sky. I strode to the front gate. If any of Avon’s shadows met me, they found out just how sharp my dagger was; tears of sorrow and anger streamed down my face the whole time.

###

As I laid on the ground bleeding to death, I watched the man with the silver mask speak to a taller man cloaked in black. I hoped my son, Adri, and my wife, Lee-Wa, were safe, along with all the others. 

“Good work, Lieutenant,” Avon was saying.

“Thank you, my lord, but we lost Hyriu and his friends. They escaped with the crowd. We will not be able to take him now,” Silver Mask said.

Avon strode to look at the hordes of people fleeing the city, “No matter, I did not expect to find him when I first arrived. I have planted the seeds of my plan and that is what matters. I never intended on taking him, I intend to break him. Moreover, I have ways of keeping track of him from a distance. Now is the time for us to disappear and put my true plan in motion.” That was when he noticed me, “Oh, look who we have hear Lieutenant, Mayor Egalados, a pleasure it is to meet you. I have enjoyed my visit to your city.” He bowed mockingly and lifted up his hand, extending his fingertips. A small discarded dagger levitated from the ground. It floated above his fingers, spinning slowly. “Actually, I should say former mayor, and this city is no longer yours, it is lost. And you are a loose end. I am not fond of loose ends. They can trip you up if you are not paying attention. So, I think it is time to tie up this loose end.”

The tip of the dagger pointed at me. With a flick of his finger, Avon sent the knife racing toward my heart. I closed my eyes; my last thought was of my family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...........um would sorry make up for that?? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA just kidding, I'm not sorry. I planned to do all of that from the beginning. Soo did anyone expect that twist, one of my close friends did not. She wasn't too happy. So do you hate Avon yet, no okay. That's fine, you'll have plenty more reasons to hate him.


	20. Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are introduced to a most interesting character....

Chapter 20  
Bounty

After Gulanoth, I managed to find the others. Moji had a bad cut on her leg and it was sprained from a fall. Shan didn’t have any serious injuries, just some bruises and scratches. Lamara had a bruised shoulder, deep cuts on each side of her head and several other sprains and burns. Koluk had his left arm in a sling from a serious dislocation. Dhanu had a large bruise on his head. L. E. was still shaken from straining her power when the shield broke. They were all devastated when I told them Yang had died.

“I - I think Egalados is dead also. After you left Hyriu, the Silver Mask guy came and Egalados told Liang and I to run. We managed to get away safe but I saw Avon land there shortly after,” Dhanu spoke softly.

We all were hit by the news. I thought of Lee-Wa and the child she was carrying. The thought brought tears to my eyes.

We traveled in silence for the rest of the day. The day after, we all continued our silence but broke it every now and then. Lamara said nothing, looked at no one and stayed behind us a few steps the whole time.

We traveled west of the city. In this part of the Earth Kingdom, there was only wilderness and the occasional village. We tried to avoid towns and villages. We did not want to come in contact with other people. We didn’t talk about Gulanoth, not one part of it.

We had set up camp by a river in a forest of tall pine trees. We were in a strange rock formation with little chasms and cliffs everywhere.

I was dozing against a tree, starring up at the stars. L. E. tended to the fire with Koluk. Dhanu sat in a tree starring off into the void. Moji and Shan sat by the fire eating silently. Lamara sat out of the light by the river, her back facing us.

As I closed my eyes, something tapped my shoulder. I jumped and saw it was Shan.

“Hey, can we talk?” he said only loud enough for only us to hear.

I nodded. He led me away from the camp a bit. He looked lost, confused and embarrassed. 

“Is everything alright?” I asked.

“Um, I’m not sure. It depends on how you feel,” he looked away.

I laughed nervously, “You’re acting pretty weird, Shan.”

He remained silent.

“So, what am I supposed to feel?” I continued.

“You’re not supposed to, just if you do then…” he stammered.

“If I feel what?” I questioned stepping closer, confused.

“I - I think I like-” he started.

I saw something behind him, “What is that!”

He turned and we could see a huge cloud of smoke in the sky. He looked a bit hurt.

“Let’s go see,” he muttered.

We went back to camp.

“What’s going on?” we both asked.

“Forest fire,” L. E. answered.

I could see the glow and flames of the roaring inferno.

“I’ll use the river to put it out,” I announced.

I strode toward the dancing colors of orange and red. I lifted up some water and began pouring it onto the charring trees. A blast of fire broke my stream; the water fell to the ground. I looked around for the source of the blast. The others were too.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” a voice called out. “Was that your water? I didn’t know.”

A guy jumped down from the trees. He looked nineteen or twenty. He was Fire Nation. He wore black leather with red fabric mixed in. His shirt, if you could even call it that, was just pieces of cloth and leather that did a poor job of concealing his torso. He had wild black hair and fiery eyes. He had strange guards on his wrists that led to his back.

“Oh, did I miss the playground, or are you kids lost?” he mocked.

“Kids? Who do you think you are?” L. E. stepped forward protectively. “I do not know if you noticed, but we have a situation here!”

“Oh, that?” he nodded at the fire. “Yeah, my own handiwork. I’m quite proud of it actually, and what about you girly? You don’t look like a child to me,” he walked up with a glint in his eye.

Before he took three steps, he was sent flying back in a flash. L. E. stumbled and fell; I caught her.

“You okay?” I whispered.

“Y - Yes, I’m just tired from holding the shield,” she said, her face pale.

The man got to his feet laughing, “Feisty aren’t ya?”

“Okay, we don’t know who you are but just leave us alone,” I said.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that,” he said and pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to me.

It was a wanted poster of me with a detailed drawing and a reward of 100,000 gold pieces.

“Who do you think you are coming here like this?” I said on edge.

“I think I am Roja, a bounty hunter. And I think you a wanted rebel who goes by Nakkali. I know that’s not your real name, you don’t seem that stupid. I also think I am about to become 100,000 gold pieces richer.”

Before I knew what was happening, Roja charged at us. He shot a large wall of fire to scatter us. I went over to the river and began putting out the forest fire. Something wrapped around my wrist and pulled it away, letting the water crash back down into the river.

I looked to see Roja had shot a rope form the guard on his wrist and wrapped it around my wrist. He smiled and pulled the rope. I pulled back and reached for my knife. I slashed at the rope, but the blade just bounced off harmlessly. I tried again but harder; it still didn’t break.

“That won’t work,” Roja sneered. “It’s coated in a special rubbery substance that protects it from being cut.”

I put my knife away and slashed at the rope is fire bending, it had no effect.

“It’s also fire-retardant,” he added.

I looked around for options but nothing came to mind. He pulled me forward and tied my arms and legs together in a few seconds. He moved to face my friends. In a few swift motions, Koluk, Moji, L. E., and Shan joined me tied up on the ground. Dhanu and Lamara were dodging the rope attacks. Roja was somehow bending the ropes even though he was clearly a fire bender. I studied closely to see a small metal compartment at the end of each rope. It glowed and smoked. I realized there must have been a fire contained in it and he was bending the fire around. It was an ingenious weapon and effective. 

Roja laughed as he fought Dhanu and Lamara, “These ropes are quite handy, especially when facing fire benders or non benders. Just like that fire bending bitch I had to get a few weeks ago. Let me tell ya, she was one feisty little lady. You know she fire bended her sword and then threw it at me! The nerve of some people. You believe she was actually a commander in the army. I can see why she was locked up, that girl was crazy.”

Even though he was attacking us, Roja was very conversational and casual about it; it was infuriating and hilarious at the same time. I hated him.

Dhanu fired an arrow that almost impaled Roja’s right eye.

“Whoa, nice one! Almost got me there. Now, let me see, Ah!” he said as he wrapped the rope around Dhanu’s bow and pulled it out of his grip. Dhanu charged at Roja and threw a quick punch, but Roja was quicker. He dodged the fist, wrapped a rope around Dhanu’s hand and soon had him tied up and defenseless.

“Lamara!” Dhanu said and motioned to something.

###

I nodded. I quickly un-strapped my mini staff from my leg and faced Roja. He bended a roped at me. I dodged and shot one of my hooks at him. Caught off guard, he barely dodged to the right.

He whistled, “Dang girl, that was a good one. Let’s see what you got.”

We had an engaging battle. Both of us were lashing our ropes about and jumping around the burning trees in the chase. I was able to get one hook wrapped around his wrist.

“Hmm, I’m impressed, but you forgot one thing,” he set the rope on fire and broke it. “Your ropes aren’t fire resistant.”

I was already distraught that I had to fight, but I was also the last one standing. Either I won, or we were lost. I shot out both robes and twirled the staff getting ready to attack. He shot one of his robes that got intertwined around one of mine, it wrapped around a tree. I tugged at the rope but it wasn’t’ coming free any time soon. I took the other rope and threw it at him. He ducked behind a branch just in time. The hook cut right through the bark. I had forgotten the blade. I nearly fainted when I though about what would have happened had he not dodged it.

“So, no more games, huh?” Roja said with a fierce but amused smile.

He spun quickly and threw a bolas at my hook. It entangled it around another tree. My mini staff was horizontally suspended between two trees. I lifted up my hands to air bend but another bolas was flung at me and bound my hands together. I jumped over the mini staff, but as I did, Roja launched another rope that tied my hands to a branch of a tree. I was suspended by my wrists and even though the ropes were rubbery, they began to painfully rub my skin.

Roja laughed, “Awe, did you get stuck in a tree little kitty?” he smiled.

I kicked a gust of wind at him that knocked him off his feet.

“Oh, thanks for reminding me,” he smiled.

He shot several bolas at me. I either dodged them or kicked them away with air. I finally stopped because of exhaustion and pain; my arms were hurting so much. Roja advanced on me.

Suddenly my vision flickered and I saw Avon advancing, not Roja the bounty hunter. Avon smiled before he vanished leaving me only with Roja.

“Oh no,” Roja sneered. “The kitty looks scared, don’t worry, I’ll get you down.”

“Why are you doing this?” I asked weakly.

“Well that’s a stupid question,” Roja stated bluntly. “But I’ll answer it anyway. I am a bounty hunter, I hunt bounties. And you and your friends have a nice little price on your heads. If I were to eve turn on of you in, I would get enough money to live comfortably for several years. But I want to turn in the whole package, a complete set. Then I won’t have to work again for a very long time.”

I summoned my strength and was about to kick a huge gust of wind at him. Before I could complete my move however, he shot a rope around my ankles and wrapped to a tree so I could no longer move at all.

“A nice try, but I don’t think so,” he said and he pulled out some kind of blow dart. “Sweet dreams.”

Before he shot the dart, Hyriu and the others charged out roaring. Hyriu came for me, everyone else went for Roja. Hyriu jumped into the air, drew his sword, and slashed as it glowed with power. Hyriu also cried out a strange word as he jumped.

“Relashio!”

I fell down to the ground while Hyriu went to join the destructive fight. I began to untie my legs when I heard Roja call out:

“Fine, you win this round, well played everyone. I can’t wait to hang out again, very soon.” He threatened then vanished into the flames.

“Let him go,” Hyriu said. “No use in chasing him.”

As I untied my feet, I realized there were some new people with us. One of them, a teenage boy with a rugged look, walked over to me.

“Here, let me help,” he offered his hand.

“Thank you,” I said.

“You’re welcome; by the way, I’m Exo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you like Roja, I like Roja. He is very fun to right. And oh yes, Exo nice to meet you.


	21. Refugees to Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice introduction of some new characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, try and keep up with the names.

Chapter 21  
Refugees to Ba Sing Se

Along with Exo, there was a little girl, a teenage girl, two men, one looked to be in his twenties, the other in his forties, and an old couple. I looked at all of them; they seemed to be related to one another. I looked down at the ropes Hyriu had cut with his sword and the word he said. I remembered the events but I was not able to process them.

“What happened?” I asked. “How did you get free?”

“They helped us,” Hyriu answered.

The old of the two men stepped forward, “We were passing though when we saw the fire, then we heard the fight and so we came to help. My name is Nanmin, this is my family, my son Erzi,” the younger man, “my daughter, Nuhai,” the teenage girl, “and my parents, Nainai and Ojichan. I also have my late brother’s children, Exo, and his sister, Taria. Our home was destroyed by the Fire Nation. We are refugees on our way to Ba Sing Se, the only safe place in the Earth Kingdom now. Who are you, my fellow strangers?”

“My name is-” Hyriu began.

“Wait!” Exo exclaimed. “You’re Nakkali, the rebel water bender. I recognize you from the wanted posters.”

We all looked around in panic.

“Don’t worry,” Nanmin said, “we are friends to you, and enemies of the Fire Nation. We support your rebellion.”

“Oh, uh okay,” Hyriu said shocked but happy. “Thanks for your help.”

“Do you mind if we camp with you tonight?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Hyriu said happily.

We searched for an ideal spot to set up camp. Once we did, L. E. began to set up enchantments but in a discrete way so our new friends wouldn’t notice. Though she was looked weak and was not able to finish the protective wards. We talked with them as we ate.

“So, may I ask what happened to your home exactly?” Hyriu asked carefully.

“Well, our village was in a natural clearing, on the north were cliffs, to the south were rolling hills blanketed in a thick forest. A dam was built in the cliffs to create a lake and to divert the river around the village. Soon, the Fire Nation made there way into our wilderness. They asked us, or told us, that they were going to use our dam to create a power source for the first war machine factory in the Earth Kingdom. Apparently, they have never been successful to raise a factory on Earth Kingdom soil, even with their countless attempts. Well they brought their machines and their soldiers and took control of the village. They were harsh and charged a high tax that was favored by no one. We kindly asked them to lower it and they spit in our faces. Their soldiers beat our children and pillaged our crops. We had had enough. We were no longer going to sit by and let them walk over us. Many families tried to leave,” Nanmin said.

“Tried?” Moji questioned.

“Yes, tired. The Fire Nation slaughtered any that tried to escape. My sister took her family and decided to leave in the dead of night under the cover of darkness. Only she and her daughter, Jin, made it out of the village alive. They left word in the next village that they had made it to Ba Sing Se alive, should we decide to come. After that, people realized we couldn’t just leave and let the Fire Nation desecrate our homes. We heard the stories of the Avatar’s return and how he defeated the Fire Nation in the Northern Water Tribe and the rebellions starting up in the Earth Kingdom. We had hope again. We could see the tide turning in the war. We knew though, if the Fire Nation succeeded in their factory being built, they would have a new advantage. So we came up with a plan. We provoked a few soldiers into a fight in some dry brush in the forest. They fire bended at us and set the brush aflame. Soon a large part of the forest was engulfed in flames. Everyone in the village new about it so when they saw the smoke, they fled. The soldiers tried to stop us, but they had a wild fire to deal with, and it was burning all their resources. The fire soon reached the wooden dam. It began to burn and weaken it. We got everyone out just as the dam burst and flooded the land. Everything was destroyed in the flood, just as we hoped. We left the area with the Fire Nation soldiers injured and their factory destroyed. Exo’s father died in the escape. He gave his life, so his children would live. I promised to take care of them. I decided to join my sister in Ba Sing Se,” Nanmin finished.

We were all silent. The only thing that I could think about though, was about those that died and the fact that these people had their homes destroyed. I couldn’t imagine seeing Heiwa Valley in ruins. 

“I can’t believe it,” Hyriu said aloud.

“What can’t you believe?” Erzi, Nanmin’s son asked.

“That our actions inspired others to take action,” Hyriu said. “It’s incredible. I wasn’t sure before, but now I think we are turning the tide in the war. People are standing up to the Fire Nation. This is our chance. This is the world’s chance to become balanced again. This is our chance for victory.”

“Yes, perhaps I will finally see the day that the Fire Nation is defeated,” Ojichan, Nanmin’s father, said.

“Well, we have done our part, I just want to get to Ba Sing Se as fast as possible,” Nanmin said.

Hyriu looked up, “Well, I advise caution when you near - near Gulanoth.” It looked like Hyriu was just barely keeping his emotions under control.

“Why? What has happened at Gulanoth?” Nanmin asked us.

No one was able to respond. Finally, Moji spoke up, “Just steer clear of it.”

“Uh, alright,” Nanmin said.

“So, you’ve heard the stories about us then?” Hyriu said to change the subject.

“Yes, the stories of Nakkali and his rebels ring throughout the countryside. People all over the Earth Kingdom rally behind your name. Rebellions have sparked up everywhere. Fire Nation caravans are raided, their camps are attacked and people are ready to fight,” Exo said.

“Speaking of caravans,” Nuhai, Nanmin’s daughter, sat up, “We saw one yesterday. I remember them being a bit harsh toward us. Would you have any interest in raiding it? If so, I would like to help.”

“So would I?” Exo said sternly. “My father gave his life for me and my sister. I will not let his sacrifice go to waste. I want to make a difference.”

“We all do,” Erzi said.

They all looked at Hyriu expectantly, gripping their weapons. 

“I don’t know,” Hyriu said and looked at us. I knew what he was thinking. He did not want to get back into a fight any more than I did. “None of us are eager to fight.”

“Awe come on,” Exo said. “Another story to rally more rebellions.”

“After our failure at Gulanoth, I’m not sure if any of us are ready to fight anytime soon. We received some serious wounds, some physical,” he looked at me, “some not. Wounds that will never really heal.”

“Failure? What exactly happened at Gulanoth?” Nanmin asked.

We were all silent again. Finally Hyriu managed to speak, “Not everyone made it.”

They grew quiet.

“I am sorry,” Nanmin said. “I know what it is like to lose someone close. I know what you are going through. No loss is the same, but it is still a loss. I wasn’t the same after my brother died; I’m still not the same. I don’t think I ever will be, but I will not linger on it anymore, I will stop thinking of ways I could have saved him. Well, let speak of more pleasant things.”

“I know what we can talk about,” Hyriu said. Everyone looked at him. “Since you support me so fully, I think you would want to know exactly who you are supporting. First, my real name is Hyriu, Hyriu Jingshen…”

Hyriu began to tell them of his life and who he was. I sat back and silently watched. I felt no emotion. I could barely think. Fragments of the visions that tore into my head were still there. Replaying over and over again. It steadily grew dark and a fire was lit. Taria, Exo’s younger sister, only heard every few words. She looked about six or seven. Once she found out I was an air bender, she squealed with delight and ran around me begging me to play with her. She pulled out a kite shaped like a bird in flight and tugged on my hand.

“Please!” she put on her best pouting face and batted her eye lashes.

Her constant pestering caused the others to laugh. After minutes of her begging, I could feel a smile tugging at my lips. She took notice and increased her efforts. She soon had me giggling with the others. I began to straight out laugh with pure joy. I didn’t just laugh because of Taria, I laughed at being happy. I laughed because I hadn’t laughed in a long time. I laughed because I needed too. I couldn’t remember the last time I had laughed and it felt great. We all rolled around on the ground laughing together. We would begin to stop when someone would burst out laughing and we would start all over again. I laughed until I cried and couldn’t breathe. My face and sides hurt from laughing so much, but it was a good pain, one that I had missed.

Finally, we all stopped laughing and Taria held the kite up with a longing expression. I sat down and resumed my blank face stare. She looked hurt and sat down pouting. She still held the kite out. All the others looked at me confused and concerned. I turned my face away from them to hide my smile. I twirled my fingers and the kite lifted up into the air. I turned back toward them again and laughed because they had fallen for my trick. They joined in my laughter. A great smile spread across Taria’s face as the kite spun a few inches above her hand. I stood and lifted the kite up higher. Taria jumped up and tried to grab it. I made it fly just out of her reach. She began to chase it around the camp site. She laughed and ran through the trees. I laughed with her as I flew the kite. Hyriu and Exo began to spar. Moji and Nuhai did as well. The four of them seemed to get along really well. I could tell Moji and Exo got along very well.

A gust of wind swept through the forest. The paper bird got caught on it and blew away from the camp. Taria chased after it.

“Taria!” Nanmin called. “Gah, she is a little girl but she isn’t afraid of the dark.”

I laughed, “Don’t worry, I’ll get her.”

I walked through the dark trees. “Taria!” I called; no answer. I walked further from camp. I became nervous. A fear rose up in me. I looked back at the fire, now just a small glow. “Taria!” I called again. I saw something on the ground; it was the kite. I picked it up slowly. It suddenly burned into ashes. I jumped back in shock. A hand grabbed my throat. 

“Hello there, miss,” a smooth voice said.

I saw a reflection of the fire in dark eyes and red armor. Fire Nation.

“Let me go!” I tried to yell but his hand had tightened on my throat so I could barely make a sound. I saw Taria held by another man. He had his hand over her mouth. From the blood running down his fingers, I figured she was biting him. I elbowed my attacker in the throat and managed to escape his grip. I then shot a gust of wind at the man holding Taria. I grabbed her and pulled her back. Two men charged forward. I saw a fallen branch on the ground. I lifted it up with air bending and threw it into the men. I turned to run only to be faced with more men. I felt cold steel touch my throat.

“Now missy, we wouldn’t want to make a mess of things. Let’s go talk to your friends. And if you make a sound, my friend will gut the little girl like a wild boar-Q-pine,” the man with the smooth voice said.

I glared in response tying to show strength but I was on the verge of tears. 

We slowly walked to the camp, a twig snapped.

“Lamara? Taria?” my friends call out.

We came into the light. Everyone gasped and tensed.

“Not exactly,” the smooth voice man said. “Nakkali, I think it’s time we had a nice long talk.”

He pulled off his helmet and the others did also. They weren’t soldiers, just a random group of strange people.

“Bounty hunters,” Nanmin said.

“Yes,” the smooth man agreed.

“Karis!” Hyriu cried. “What are you doing here?”

I glanced over as I couldn’t turn my head; sure enough I saw the cold white hair on pale scarred skin.

“I told you I do what I can to survive, don’t take it personal,” she said coldly. She acted like our friend in Poto Village, but now I saw her for who she was, nothing more than a common bounty hunter.

“Now then,” the smooth voice guy said, “where were we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh do you remember Karis, no? Well you should. And more bounty hunters. Can I just say, I love bounty hunters.


	22. Friends and Foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is a friend? Who is a foe? Find out in this exciting episode of - oh wait this is a book, my bad. Read on... *hides face*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I don't know if I have brought this up before and I'm too lazy to go check :D but each book is split up into two parts. There isn't really any signifigance really. Well maybe. Anyway part one of book two is A Shadow on the World and this is the last chapter of part 1. Park 2 is Darkness Falls.

Chapter 22  
Friends and Foes

I glared at Karis and at her friends holding Taria and Lamara hostage.

“What do you want?” I asked.

“Isn’t it obvious?” the lead man with the smooth voice said.

“I don’t think it is, Akumu,” Karis mocked. “Shall we explain it to them?”

“We shall. You see,” the man named Akumu began, “you have a bit of a price on your heads. A very large price. So large that your friends will become you foes.”

“Well I hate to break it to you, but you aren’t taking anyone,” I said.

“Oh, I think we are,” Akumu motioned to the girls with the blades at their necks.

I knew I had to play along until I could figure something out.

“Fine, we’ll go with you, but only if you let the little girl go. They will fetch you no bounty, they are simple refugees,” I reasoned.

“No, if we let her go, they will try to free you,” Akumu said.

“We’ll hold the girl until we leave, then we will set her free, alright,” Karis said and looked at Nanmin. “But you have to promise not to attack us right after you get the girl.”

“Yes, just please don’t hurt her,” Nanmin said.

I looked at their panic stricken faces and I felt guilt creep up in me. Everywhere I went, horrible things followed. People got hurt because of me, it was all my fault. I had to distance myself from society so this would never happen again.

“We’ll cooperate,” I said.

“Good,” Akumu smiled. “Follow me; we have a caravan on the road. That’s where you’ll get into the wagon and where we set the girl free. Follow if you like, but keep your distance,” he said to Nanmin and his family.

Nanmin and Exo followed us ten steps behind. They sky was beginning to be light so I could see well enough. Soon, a road came in sight with a large wagon on it. We came through the trees. Akumu opened the back of the wagon.

“In you go,” he looked at me.

I looked around, looking for something, anything to give me an advantage. There was nothing.

“Come on,” Akumu urged. “Get in!”

He looked at the man holding Lamara. He pressed the blade into her neck, a small trickle of blood streamed down her neck. Lamara winced in pain.

“Alright! Alright,” I said getting into the wagon. Akumu motioned to one of the seats furthest back.

I sat down and he chained my hands and feet down. As soon as he did, I tugged at them trying to break free. He just smiled and turned to get the others. Karis caught my eye; I glared at her. She winked at me. Akumu walked past her toward my friends.

Karis put her arm around his throat and threw a knife at the two guys holding Lamara and Taria. They let their captives go and jumped out of the way. Lamara grabbed Taria and pulled her off to the side. Dhanu and Exo went over to them. Karis threw more knives at her companions while still holding Akumu. Her friends soon recovered from the shock of her betrayal and attacked. They didn’t seem to care who they were attacking, my friends, Karis, or the refugees. It was chaos. The rest of the family came running over at the commotion. I saw Erzi protecting his grandparents. Nuhai had pulled out a dagger and was fighting the only other female bounty hunter. I saw Akumu elbow Karis and did a back flip. He then tried to grab her. They struggled and I saw her snatch something from Akumu’s belt.

“Hyriu!” she yelled and threw something at me. 

The keys to my chains. I used air bending to blow the keys over to me. I began trying to unlock my chains. A new commotion had started. I looked to see a group of Fire Nation soldiers had arrived. From the looks of it, the bounty hunters had stolen the armor and caravan from them. One guy saw me in the wagon and he charged me. He drew a sword and stabbed it at me. I managed to move just enough so it only sliced my arm and ebbed itself in the wood behind me. I got my left hand free and blasted the man with wind; he was sent flying. I unlocked the rest of the chains and jumped up. I pulled the sword free of the wood and surveyed the battle. More and more soldiers just kept coming. There was Karis, the refugees, my friends and I versus the bounty hunters versus the soldiers. 

With the soldiers and bounty hunters combined we were outnumbered at least seven to one. I saw that soldiers had overpowered Erzi and were tying him and his grandparents up. I threw the sword and aided it with air bending. It flew over the battle and sliced through the Erzi’s ropes. He grabbed the sword and took out the soldiers trying to capture him and his grandparents. Once they were free, they joined the fight. I saw the old man, Ojichan, earth bending small rocks at the soldiers. It wasn’t much, but it helped. 

Everyone seemed to be getting separated. I saw Lamara trying to defend Taria but they were surrounded my soldiers. Lamara kept blasting them with wind but another man was there to replace him. Dhanu was no longer firing arrows; he was just beating anything that came at him with his bow. Nuhai was still holding her dagger. Even though she was a girl, she was obviously the best fighter in the family. I thought of Lina and her dreams to be a warrior. She would have loved to meet someone like Nuhai or Karis. Karis and Akumu had stopped fighting each other for the moment and were fighting the soldiers fiercely. I saw Shan was separating himself from the battle with walls of earth. He would surround himself and several other soldiers with walls and he would fight them that way. Koluk was doing good since the Siege of the North had been something like this so he had some knowledge of how to fight in a chaotic battle. L. E. was terrifying. Even in her weakened state, she flipped, kicked, punched, around her opponents. Her fists seemed to be as dangerous as any blade. Moji and Exo were back to back. I hadn’t noticed before, but Moji seemed to have a lot of trouble fighting like this. Before every attack she stopped to think about what she should do instead of just acting and reacting. That hesitation gave the soldiers an opening and Exo would have to help her out. It was an ongoing struggle and everyone seemed to be getting weaker and weaker.

I noticed attacks were coming from the roof of the wagon. I grabbed on the frame above me and launched myself forward and upward as if I was going to do a back flip. My feet connected with gut of the man on the roof. I landed as he got back up. He launched a fireball at me. I dodged it rolled forward. He attacked again and again. I pulled out some water and smacked his hand or foot away with my water so he wasn’t able to finish any of his attacks. Finally he got so angry that he just tackled me. We rolled around before I pushed him off the wagon and he hit the ground with a thud.

I stood and looked over the battle. We were in bad shape. I took several steps backwards. I closed my eyes.

‘Child, be sure that what you are doing is the right choice,’ Kyoshi cautioned.

“No more hiding Kyoshi,” was my answer.

I opened my eyes in Stage Two. I ran forward and jumped into the center of the battle. When I landed, I unleashed a wave of the four elements. Only soldiers and bounty hunters were hit by the wave. I was in a large crater in a kneeling position. I slowly stood as everyone focused on me. I had my eyes closed. I opened them and I heard gasps. One man screamed and charged at me. He launched a fireball. I swept it aside with one hand and swirled water around him. I threw him into a nearby tree. More men charged. More men flew into trees or at each other or just thrown into the ground. Soon, the soldiers were all charging at me. My friends and the family resumed their attack. The whole fight resumed. I used my power to take out all the soldiers that came at me. I then rose myself up on a swirling tornado. I attacked from the air. I saw the bounty hunters look at me with fear and the refugees look at me in amazement. 

The last of the soldiers either ran off, or were taken down. I came out of Stage Two. Most of the bounty hunters were knocked out and piled neatly by the wagon, courtesy of Karis. 

Exo walked up to me, “Hyriu that was incredible. When you told me who you were, I believed you, but to actually see it, was just-”

“Awesome?” I suggested.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

I saw Taria standing by Lamara and Nanmin who were tending to Erzi’s wounds with L. E. Behind Taria, was Akumu who seemed to have escaped being knocked out. He held a dagger and crept up behind Taria slowly.

I pointed the cried out, but before I could say any words, Karis took action. She threw two daggers. One disarmed Akumu, the other stabbed through his palm and into a tree pinning him to the spot. He cried out in pain. Lamara pulled Taria back as Akumu reached for her. Karis strode forward lightly but dangerously.

As she stormed to her friend, he said, “Karis, whose side are you on?”

She retrieved her dagger from his palm, spun him around, and smacked his head into the tree knocking him unconscious, “The right one,” she answered.

“Thank you, thank you,” Nanmin said as he clutched his daughter.

Karis merely nodded.

I walked over to Karis, “So I am a bit confused as to what you did and why.”

“What, like I’d actually let him turn you over to the Fire Nation,” she said with a devilish smile.

“But I thought-” Moji began.

“I said I do what I must to survive. If you were given to the Fire Nation, that would ensure the downfall of the world,” she explained.

“So, you were always on our side?” Shan asked.

“Of course, but watch yourselves, if the bounty rises any higher, I might have to reconsider,” she smiled. I couldn’t tell if she was telling the truth or not.

“What are you going to do with them?” I motioned to her friends.

“I’ll take care of them. They’ll forgive me, at least Akumu will.”

“Are you sure? You stabbed him with a dagger,” Koluk said.

“Not the first time that’s happened,” she responded with a maniacal laugh.

She began loading her friends into the wagon. She began to chain Akumu up; I gave her a questioning look.

“I said he’d forgive me, not that he wouldn’t be angry,” she answered slyly.

“Well, at least let us help,” I said and stepped forward.

“No,” she said. “They are my friends. I knocked them out. I will tie them up. I will take care of them.”

“Well alright?” I said.

She sighed, “Sorry if I come off to be rough, I’m just used to doing things by myself and that’s how I like it. Also, I never apologize, so you won’t hear me ever say that word again.”

“What word?” I teased.

“Nice try Hyriu,” she somewhat smiled.

She finished chaining up her friends and began to leave. She looked back and gave a nod, I returned it. The wagon rolled on down the road.

“Who the heck was that?” Exo said.

“A friend,” I answered simply.

Nanmin and his family gathered their stuff. Erzi wasn’t badly injured and could recover on his own.

“Well, I guess this is goodbye,” I said to them.

“I suppose it is. It was nice to meet you. You have inspired many great stories. It is nice to know that many more are bound to come from you,” Nanmin said.

“Hey, Hyriu, if you’re ever in the big city, come look us up,” Exo said.

“I’ll be sure to do that,” I answered.

We began to separate ways when Lamara called out, “Wait, Taria!” she walked over to the little girl and handed her something. “Here, take care now.”

I looked and saw Taria was holding a paper bird folded in Lamara’s fashion; I smiled.

We left the smiling family to walk further into the isolated wilderness of the North Western Earth Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well part 1 is over, now for part 2. Oh and was that a cool battle or what? A) Yes, very cool! B) No, it sucked! C) It was alright, I guess D) Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what was the question E) All of the above  
> *beep*  
> "Sally?"  
> S: "C?"  
> "I'm sorry Sally, that is incorrect." *beep* "Jim?"  
> J: "Ummm D?"  
> "Hahahah, oh Jim, NO!! What about you Eddy?"  
> E: "Uh E?"  
> "Ha ha Eddy you're stupid. Sorry everyone, the correct answer was A) Yes, very cool! Thanks for playing and see ya next time."


	23. The Wand Chooses the Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the harry potter part really shows through.

Avatar: The Legend of Anzen Hyriu  
Book 2  
The Shadow of Darkness  
-Part 2  
Darkness Falls  
Chapter 23  
The Wand Chooses the Wizard

We had been wandering in the wilderness for almost a day. The sun was going down.

“Let’s look for somewhere to camp,” I said.

“Ugh, finally,” Shan said.

“This again, really Shan?” I teased.

“Yes, no matter what, I will always complain,” he laughed.

We set up camp near a small river; L. E. put up the protective wards. She was getting stronger and this time she was able to complete them. I remembered the strange occurrences that happened over the past few days, when I shot sparks from my sword and when I freed Lamara from Roja’s ropes.

We began to eat. Lamara decided to cook, which was both good and bad. She was a great cook, but she was a vegetarian, so no meat.

“Hey, L. E.,” I began; she looked at me, “is it possible that I could have other magical abilities?”

The others stopped and listened.

“Yes, of course,” she answered simply.

“Oh, uh, okay,” I said caught off guard by her straightforwardness.

“You seem confused,” L. E. noted.

“Yeah, you just said it so bluntly,” I said.

She laughed, “I am sorry, I forgot you are ignorant in the studies of magic. Any person with magical talents is capable of all magic, to a certain extent. Your bending arts are just a branch of the tree of magic. Every bender has the capability to be a wizard and every wizard has the potential to be a bender. Did you not see people switching from bending to wizardry in Gul - the city?” L. E. choked up when she started to say Gulanoth.

She continued, “Magic transcends any barrier between dimensions and worlds. It is a parallel universe. Since your dimension and the wizard dimension are so close, that is the only other kind of magic you could use effectively. However, know that with magic, you powers will be reversed. Whatever you talent, style, and preferred way of combat is in bending, will be the opposite in wizardry.”

What she said actually made sense for once, “Okay, so what would that be for me. I can bend all four elements. I can fight up close and personal or keep my distance with long range. What is the opposite of that?”

“That’s what I am afraid of,” L.E. said. “You are incredibly talented in bending, so in magic you may be very untalented. You can do just about everything with bending; the opposite of everything is nothing.”

I looked down, “I hadn’t thought about it like that. I still say it’s worth a shot though.”

“Agreed. Even the most basic wizard arts will be a tremendous help. The more you understand magic, the less you have to fear from it.” L. E. said.

“Okay, so where do we start?” I asked.

“Choosing a wand,” L. E. stated.

“Do you happen to have an extra wand lying about?” I joked.

“No, but I have studied wandlore. I can craft one for you. Now then, let’s see,” she looked around at the trees near by. She held out her hand and three trees sprouted out from the dirt. A birch tree, oak tree, and pine tree. L. E. reached into her robes and pulled out a small pouch. She opened it and pulled out three strange objects. They were long and thin like string. One was silver, one red, and the last was a crimson feather. The three objects lifted into the air with a slight ripple and floated to the three trees. Each went to a separate tree and sank into a branch that stuck out. The red string went into the pine, the silver in the oak, and the feather in the birch. L. E. picked each of the branches that stuck out and levitated them over her palm. The trees sank back into the earth. The sticks she had picked were shaped and carved in a formal way. Each was unique. She examined each one closely.

She turned to me, “Pick one.”

I looked at the three wands. The pine one was the longest of the three and it was of middling width. The oak was shortest and widest. The birch was of middling length and had a thick handle but grew thin after that. I picked up the birch one. I saw the intricate carvings more closely; they crisscrossed in curves and swirls. The style of the handle made me feel like I was holding a knife.

“Well, wave it at something,” L. E. said, then added, “Preferably at nothing living.”

I nodded. I looked for a target; I saw a small rock by the river. I pointed the wand and waved it and closed my eyes.

BOOM.

I opened my eyes. Where the rock had been was a small crater surrounded by charred grass.

“Well that is a no,” L. E. said as she took the wand from me.

I looked at the remaining two. I picked up the short oak one. As soon as I grabbed it, I knew it wasn’t for me. It was too short for my liking. I waved it at the river. A large explosion splashed water all over the place and soaked us.

“Also a no,” L. E. said, dripping wet.

I picked up the third and final wand. As soon as I did, a strange sensation rose up in me. I felt a new power holding this wand. It was perfect.

“I choose this one,” I smiled as I admired it.

“No, you don’t,” L. E. responded.

I looked at her confused, “Uh, what?”

“You did not choose the wand, the wand chose you. No one is entirely sure why, but that is what happens. The wand chooses the wizard, always,” she explained.

“Oh, uh okay,” I said staring at my wand with knew interest.  
This magic stuff was completely different than bending and I barely understood it.

“So, what first?” I asked her.

“Hmm, how about levitation? Yes, that’s where we’ll start. Okay, watch carefully,” she pulled out her wand and walked over to the river and the beach of pebbles. She flicked her wand and said, “Wingardium Leviosa!” A small rock lifted into the air.

“No offense, but how is that a useful spell? I can see how others would need it, but anything that spell does I can do with airbending,” I said.

She sighed, “You have to learn basic magic before you learn combat magic. When you learn the elements you start with the basics. You learn how to create ripples first, not a water whip. You learn how to move a rock, not an earth wave first. You learn how to create a small flame first, not a raging inferno. You learn how to make a gust of wind, not a swirling tornado. You learn how to levitate objects first, not how to stun someone.”

I looked away, “Point taken.”

“Now, this is the wand motion, swish and flick,” she demonstrated. “Try it.”

I did the motion; she corrected it. I practiced a few more times.

“Alright, you got it. Now, repeat after me, Wingardium Leviosa,” she instructed.

“Wangardum Levosa,” I attempted to say.

“Win-GAR-dee-um Levi-O-sa,” she sounded out each syllable.

“Win-GAR-dee-um Levi-O-sa,” I repeated slowly.

“Now put it all together,” she said.

“Wingardium Leviosa,” I said.

“Good, now say the incantation as you do the proper wand movement. Focus on a rock. Feel a new magic rising in you, and use it and only it.”

I did but I accidentally air bended it.

“Woops, sorry,” I said and smiled a little. “Let me try again.”

“Wait,” she said. She closed her eyes and walked in a circle around me. She traced a circle in the dirt as well. “There, now you can’t bend.”

“What?” I said almost laughing at her comment. Did she really think she could take away my bending with a bit of muttering?

“I put up special enchantments that forbid you from bending. Go ahead, try,” she dared with a somewhat smug smile.

I concentrated on the river and commanded it to rise. Nothing happened. I immediately tried the other elements. I couldn’t bend them either. I went into a panic. I had never been in a situation when I couldn’t bend. Being a four elements bender, meant there was always something for me to use. But since I couldn’t, I felt vulnerable.

“Calm down, you are perfectly safe see,” she shot an inferno at me. It circled around me.

“Well, okay,” I said still unsure.

“Now back to your rock,” L. E. commanded.

I took a deep breath and relaxed. I concentrated on the pebble and pointed my wand at it.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” I muttered.

Nothing happened. I tried again.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” I said again.

Nothing, I snarled in frustration.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” I shouted.

Again, nothing happened.

“Why isn’t it doing anything?” I screamed.

“Calm down, Hyriu,” L. E. cautioned. “To perform magic, one must be in peace of mind.”

“Fine,” I said still aggravated.

I took a deep breath and sat down. I focused on my breathing and my temper went down. I sat there for hours. The others stopped watching me and did other things. I stood and pointed my wand at the rock.

“Wingardium Leviosa!” I said calmly.

Still the rock remained on the ground. I did not get angry this time though. I took a patient breath and tried again and again and again and again.

The sun went down and the sky changed to orange and red. Everyone was eating around a fire. Every so often they would look over at me with a solemn expression.

“Wingardium Leviosa!”

I chanted, only this time a strange sensation surged through me. I focused the energy on the rock. It wobbled at first then lifted up into the air.

“L. E., I did it!” I cried.

Everyone rushed over. They stared at the floating rock.

“Excellent,” L. E. praised. “Now then, let’s hope it doesn’t take this long for you to learn every spell. That is enough for today; we will delve further into the mysterious pit of magic tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now Hyriu is a wizard, pretty cool eh?


	24. L. E.'s Test

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L. E. whips everyone into shape.

Chapter 24  
L. E.’s Test

I woke up happy and refreshed. Every since my laughing fit, I had been doing a lot better. I was no where near healed, but I could smile again.

I walked around in the trees as the others woke up. We ate breakfast. L. E. soon sent Hyriu to practice his spells. 

“Also, I think we should be using this time wisely. I have prepared a little test for all of you,” she walked over to a plain field. She rose up mounds of earth, created moats and pools, rings and barriers of fire. It was an obstacle course. “There, I want you all to run through that until you can do it without getting tripped, punched or even touched by my traps. Feel free the hinder the others in any way you see fit,” She smiled mischievously.

We all sighed. I began to walk over to the start of the course.

“No, Lamara,” she came over to me. “I want to work with you personally.”

“Oh, okay,” I said relieved I didn’t have to do the course.

We left Hyriu to work on magic and the others to run the course. She led me away from them so it was quieter. 

“Okay, I know what Avon did to you was rough. He ripped apart your thoughts. You may have noticed that you can’t think as well. It’s harder to form complete thoughts. Your memories seem clouded and distant, as if you watched them from the other side of a dark cave,” L. E. guessed.

She was completely right. I couldn’t think clearly and my memories were foggy. 

“I am going to help restore your mind. In order for that, you must let me into you mind. I will go through your memories to help clear up the confusion. I may see things you might want to keep private, but if this is to work, you need to let me in, fully,” she spoke softly.

I took a deep breath and nodded.

“Close you eyes and open your mind,” she said. I didn’t really know how to open my mind so I just calmed the fray of thoughts.

I felt a strange intrusion of my thoughts. Just as Avon had ripped through my mind only this was much gentler as he was an angry inferno, L. E. was a soothing creek. My memories flashed before me clearly and vividly. I saw the Gambing Palace, I trained with Hyriu. I celebrated Hyriu’s birthday. I trained more. I punched Taruk. I snuck Hyriu aboard the land-raft. I saw the shadow of Avon in the palace. I left home. I saved everyone from the burning boat. I became friends with Moji. I met Dhanu. A sword went through Gansu’s chest, his blood splattering on my face. We were attacked in the Wulong Forest. L. E. showed up. We faced the Avatar. Avon arrived. I was attacked alone. I felt abandoned. L. E. saved me. We arrived at Gulanoth. I had nightmares and visions. Avon attacked Gulanoth. He singled me out. He attacked my mind. I collapsed the building on myself. Shan saved me. A blur of depression. Roja tied me up and transformed into Avon. Hyriu saved me. Taria made me laugh. The bounty hunters showed up. The fight broke out. Karis saved us.

The memories stopped. I opened my eyes. I saw tears in L. E.’s; I looked away.

“I - I did not realize all of what he did to you. It is clear now that he has been targeting you. I am sorry I did not notice before. Your memories should be clearer now but it will take time for them to come back completely. To help you I have constructed some puzzles and mind games to get your brain working properly again. First, is the box trap. A series of wooden blocks connected to from different shapes. I want you to create several shapes. I have a sheet of paper that depicts the ones I want you to do. Once you have finished one, show it to me,” L. E. handed me the wooden objects and the sheet of paper.

“Okay,” I said as she walked over to her course to oversee the others.

I looked at the different shapes and decided to do the cube first. I kept rearranging the objects until they finally fit together in a cube. I showed it to L. E. and she gave her approval. Next, was the triangular prism. I had great amount of difficulty putting it together. I began to get irritated. Then I saw a way to do it. I weaved the pieces together and they fit perfectly. I smiled and went over to L. E.

“I got the prism done,” I said happily.

“Hmm,” she examined it. She shook it and pressed on it. “Good, move on to the next one.”

She pulled it part and gave me the pieces. I ran back to my spot. As I did I saw the others running across the obstacle course. I had just enough time to see Koluk fall on his face. I chuckled to myself. I saw Hyriu produce all kinds of lights and swirled them around.

The next shape was like a sphere. I took my time but I could not figure it out. I tried to force the pieces together in the correct shape but they just wouldn’t fit. My frustration was rising. I lifted the pieces up with air and forced them together. I jumped up and stormed over to L. E.

“Here,” I snarled and shoved the wooden sphere at her.

She looked at it, “Come now Lamara, we both know this is incorrect.” she pulled it apart and gave me the pieces. “Start over.”

I grumbled as I took them and went back to my spot. I messed with the pieces. I randomly put the pieces together. As I did I saw a new way to put them together. I followed the new path and they formed a sphere. I jumped up and ran excitedly over to L. E. 

“I did it,” I exclaimed happily.

She examined it, “That you did. Good job, now I want you to work out these mathematical problems. Here,” she handed me some parchment. 

“Ugh, fine,” I sighed.

The problems were much less frustrating. They were just time consuming. I finally managed to finish the problems.

“Here,” I said handing L. E. the problems.

“Hmm, good job. I believe you are now on the mend. I will give you more problems everyday and more shapes to make to improve you fragile state of mind. Any drastic emotional event could send you spiraling back into the abyss. I urge you to meditate everyday to monitor your emotions to keep that from happening,” L. E. instructed.

“Alright,” I said.

“Despite all of the bad things that have happened,” L. E. began, “I believe things are looking up.”

The sun was setting and we joined the others around the fire talking happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, everything is looking good. Right, you know what that means....


	25. A Chilling Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two surprise guests drop in for a visit!!

Chapter 25  
A Chilling Return

The past few days had been nice and quiet. L. E. trained us in her different ways, Lamara with mind games, the others with the training course, and me with magic. We all had improved greatly over the days of training.

It was about midday and we were all relaxing. L. E. and Dhanu were examining the pieces of Roja’s ropes I cut. They were trying to replicate the rubbery substance. Lamara was working on some problems that L. E. had given her. Moji and Shan were sitting by the campsite, Shan was eating and Moji was reading maps. Koluk was still going through the obstacle course; he refused to give up until he could do it perfectly.

I was in my circle of death. I looked at the rock dummy pointing a fake wand at me. I took a deep breath.

“Expelliarmus!” I cried.

The twig twitched a little. I took a deep breath and tried again. The twig moved more but not with enough force to be shot from the grip of the dummy. I closed my eyes and focused on the strange new energy that I could feel. I broke through the barrier and let it flow through me. I raised my wand, opened my eyes and said:

“Expelliarmus!” the twig flew through the air.

“Nice job, “L. E. noted.

Someone clapped slowly. “Oh yes, most impressive,” a familiar voice said.

I looked and saw Roja holding the twig.

“Roja,” I said.

Everyone jumped up at the ready.

“Hello,” he said waving playfully.

He jumped down from the tree and tossed the stick aside.

“What are you doing here?” Lamara said.

“Awe kitty, I missed you so much that I had to see you again,” he smiled.

“Well, we’re ready for you this time. You won’t win by yourself,” L. E. came forward protectively. 

“Now who said I came by myself? I made a new friend, I believe you’ve met him before,” he said and motioned behind us.

A man stepped out from the bushes. It was the man with the silver mask, Avon’s right hand man. At once, they attacked. Silver Mask shot several spells at us. L. E.’s protective circle around me shielded the spells; the others had to dive out of the way. Roja unleashed several fire blasts. I ran to engage him when I hit an invisible wall; L. E.’s shield also trapped me in. I banged on it but I couldn’t break it.

“L. E.!” I cried trying to get her attention.

She looked over but Silver Mask got in the way. She pulled out her wand and they began to duel. It was incredible to watch since I understood magic. L. E. was exceptional. Her spells were so powerful. When Silver Mask blocked them, they bounced off his shield and hit the one around me. Soon it began to crack. I saw what L. E. was doing. I pointed my wand at Silver Mask.

“Expelliarmus!” I shouted.

He dodged the spell and shot one at me but it just cracked the shield even more. He realized what was happening. He began to block all spells toward my shield and redirecting them anywhere else. I couldn’t move out of my bubble but I could shoot spells out of it. I used my new magical talents. I couldn’t do much but it was enough. I shot as many disarming charms as I could. I also levitated objects and sent them flying at him. I used one of the spells I learned earlier.

“Lumos Maxima!” and blinded him with white light. I then used a tickling charm, “Rictusempra!”

Our combined effort was enough to knock him off his feet. L. E. shot him right at me and the nearly shattered the shield. I knew the impact of him and L. E.’s spell would break it. A mathematician awoke in me, I calculated the exact time the shield would break and the most effective time to attack and with how much force. I spun on the spot. The shield broke. I sent a ball of air right at his back. He face planted the ground. I strode forward and faced Roja who was currently fighting Lamara and Moji. I watched them work together to create a tornado of flames. They swirled it at Roja. He came out unharmed but covered in soot.

“Nice one,” he smiled.

Shan shot a rock at Roja. He kicked a ball of fire into it. Dhanu jumped out of a tree and fired an arrow. Roja jumped to the side and shot one of his ropes around Dhanu’s bow and pulled. This time Dhanu held onto the bow and jumped at Roja with a flying kick. Roja dodged with a maniacal grin.

“Now we’re talking,” he laughed.

“Yeah, we are,” I said.

He looked over. “The more the merrier, right?” he looked nervous though.

“Right,” I agreed.

I grabbed some water from the river and water bended it at him. He shot several arcs of fire while back flipping to dodge another rock from Shan.

“Why is it that you always camp by a river?” he asked.

“It isn’t a coincidence, we camp near sources of water on purpose, incase we need to fight or wash clothes,” I said as I fought.

He created a horseshoe of fire around him. I kneeled and punched my fists into the ground send a wave of earth at him. It launched him into the air and over his field of fire. He quickly waved out a circle of fire for him to land. I launched more streams of water but he just shielded himself with his raging inferno. The water was evaporating before it could get to him. I decided to try ice: I shot several ice shards at him.

“Ow!” I heard him cry out. “You nicked me ha ha.”

It wasn’t effective enough. ’Time to fight fire, with fire, literally,’ I thought. I shot several blasts of fire. He shot his own blasts so they canceled each other out. His style was very over aggressive, he never blocked, even his defense was offensive. I realized fire wouldn’t work either. I gave a nod at Lamara; she nodded back. We both swirled around a large gust of air and in one motion extinguished the flames.

Roja looked up in surprise. Silver Mask woke up and got to his feet and nodded at Roja.

“Well children, it’s been fun catching up, let’s do it again some time,” he said.

“What, you don’t want to capture us for a bounty?” Moji challenged.

“Oh believe me, I am collecting a bounty,” he said cryptically.

“Expluso!” Silver Mask shot a spell at the area of charred grass and a cloud of ash exploded into the air and knocked us to the ground. When the smoke cleared, they were gone.

“No!” L. E. said in frustration.

“So, Avon is hiring bounty hunters now?” Koluk asked.

“Yes, but not to capture us,” L. E. said. “They probably went to report what happened, Avon will know you’re a wizard Hyriu. Our one advantage will be gone. And it means Avon is watching us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We getting to the good stuff now. These last few chapters are some of my best I think.


	26. Tsunami Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The h-gang travel to a village where you can't lie.

Chapter 26  
Tsunami Town

“Guys, we need some supplies,” L. E. said after we packed up camp.

“Why? Can’t you just grow everything we need?” Shan said.

“I could, that is, if you want to abandon meat, want me in a constant state of weakness, and leave a dead spot everywhere we go. Otherwise, we can find a town and actually buy stuff, you know so people can make a living,” L. E. snorted sarcastically.

“Oh, sorry,” Shan said backing up.

She sighed, “Sorry, I’m just tired of people wanting to rely on my powers alone. Even my own people expect that from me. The average person of the All Folk can usually only excel in their main talent. They can’t master any other ability. I am part of the Elite Bloodline. They form our military. They are all incredibly talented and masters in many different fields; so everyone just expects so much from me. I just get tired of it, you know? I’m not some powerful goddess or anything. I’m a person too. I’m a member of the All Folk just like them! Why can’t they see I’m no different from them! Just because I have more abilities than them doesn’t mean I don’t have feelings too!” L. E. broke down.

“Whoa, L. E., it’s okay,” I said comforting her. “I understand, I really do. Because I’m the Anzen, everyone at home expected so much of me. When I struggled, they didn’t understand why. It’s like they forgot that I was-am still me. It’s my name they say after Anzen. Before the Avatar returned, Chief Arnook actually talked about me facing the Fire Lord and winning the war. I don’t know why, but that idea scared me more than facing Avon. I guess it’s because I have accepted being the Anzen, and I want it to stay that way. I’m okay with being the back up plan, as long as I’m not needed. It’s stupid I guess. I mean that’s exactly what I should do if the Avatar hadn’t returned. But all these feelings, its all apart of being-” I faltered. “Well, here we have an expression, ‘Being human,’ but for you…”

L. E. laughed, “I may not be human, but thank you Hyriu. You are right, we all feel this way, it is just frustrating sometimes. But enough of this emotional stuff, we need to find a market else we’ll starve to death.”

“I’ll go get a good vantage point,” Lamara said and air bended up a tree.

“I’ll see if there is anything on the maps,” Moji said.

“It looks like there is a farm to the southwest. I don’t see any other kind of landmarks. We seem to be in a small valley though so I can’t see too far,” Lamara called down.

“Hmm, there are quite a few villages dotted throughout the area, but if Nanmin’s village is any example, I’m sure many more villages have either been destroyed or taken over,” Moji said. 

“Alright, we’ll go to the farm and ask if we can buy from them or where the nearest unconquered market is,” I decided.

We headed for the farm. They had several large pastures with all kinds of strange animals. We knocked on the door.

A young boy answered, “Yes?”

An older man, probably the boy’s father, came up behind him, “Who is it?” he saw us and pushed his son back and closed the door almost all the way. It was only open enough for us to see part of his face. “You’re those rebels! Get out of here, we don’t want any trouble!” he said angrily.

“We’re on your side, sir. We protect-” Moji began.

“Protect? Keep you mouth shut you ash making brat!” the man spat.

“Don’t talk to her like that! She helps people,” Lamara butted in.

“I don’t give a damn what she does! Where ever you go, trouble follows. Now get out of here!” she shouted.

“We don’t-” Koluk stepped in.

“Stop!” I said stepping in between them. “We didn’t come here to start a fight. We just want directions to the nearest town with a good market that isn’t controlled by the Fire Nation.”

The man seemed to calm down some, “That would be Tsunami Town. It isn’t very close but it has the best market in these parts, so don’t go and ruin it too. Follow that road over there until you find a washed out road that goes south. It’ll take you straight to it.”

“Thank you very much for your help, sir,” I bowed.

He nodded then slammed the door.

“Ugh, what a rude, idiotic-” Lamara began as we walked down the road.

“Lamara!” I cut her off.

“Man,” she finished. “I was going to say man.”

“I’m sure,” I said. “But he has a point. We bring trouble everywhere we go. That’s why we broke off from society.”

We walked in silence. We turned south and descended into a valley. At the end of the valley by the ocean was a strange hill or dome like structure. The sky was a dark blue, the crescent moon reflected in the dark ocean. In the water near the shore and dome were several dark things that jutted out from the water. It was too dark to be able to see what they were but they looked like broken walls.

As we descended into the valley, we all noticed the very strange environment. There were random gaps and gorges in the land as well as strange jagged edges and cliffs. It looked as if there was a large battle with an army of earth benders awhile ago and nature took over.

“What the heck happened here?” Moji wondered aloud as we jumped down to the path as it had sunk several feet.

There were many spots that was obviously an area where runoff from rain rushed down, only it looked like that everywhere. As we got closer to the dome, the strange rock formations increased. There were also fallen trees everywhere. Some places had large piles of them but it all looked natural. The trees hadn’t been chopped down, more like ripped up.

“Tsunami Town, huh?” Shan said as we neared the dome which seemed to be the village itself.

I could see it in more detail now. There was a thick wall around the city only with the top of the dome missing. The front gate was a triangular shape so it looked a bit like a spike coming out from the wall. Through the gate it looked like a tunnel that lead through the wall.

Thunder and lightning came about behind us. At the flash and boom, we jumped and looked back. At the top of the valley was a black storm cloud. Even in the night sky it looked dark. A cool gust of wind swept over from the ocean. 

“Let’s go in and find and Inn,” I said as the wind grew stronger.

There was a guy standing guard but with a bored expression, “Evening travelers. Oh, wait,” he jumped up and stepped in front of us. He sighed, “Who are you and what’s your business here?”

“Uh, my name is Nakkali and these are my friends. We have come to buy a room for the night and buy supplies,” I said politely.

He nodded and stepped aside, he didn’t even have a weapon. I walked forward but a force stopped me.

A light female voice echoed out, “Only the voice of truth can enter.”

The guard faced us, “What did you lie about? You cannot enter the village unless you speak the truth.” he still sounded bored but with a slight spark in his voice.

“Okay,” I said caught off guard. “My alias is Nakkali. My name is Hyriu.”

The force released me.

“Hmm, alright Hyriu, welcome to Lie Jiu’s Cove,” he waved.

“I thought this was Tsunami Town?” Koluk questioned.

The guard laughed, “That is the nickname for this place, a fitting one too. And now that you have proved to be both honorable and honest, you may pass.”

“I get the honesty part, but how could you tell we are honorable?” I asked.

“Two spirits watch over us. Yaogun tests your motives, if he finds you dishonorable and you come into his valley, the ground will swallow you up. Haiyang tests your trustworthiness, though her only punishment is you are not aloud to enter the village,” he explained as if he’d said that hundreds of times.

“Oh, okay,” Shan said.

“Well that was odd,” Lamara said as we walked through the gate. “So are there really spirits protecting this place?”

“Something stopped me form moving, I know that,” I answered.

The buildings looked short from a distance but were actually quite tall. They only looked short because they were so thick. The average wall was almost two feet thick. It also looked as if all the ground floors were empty, but the floors above that were lit up with light.

I saw a sign that said ‘Yao and Hai’s Inn, “Let’s go.”

We walked into the building. There was one candle and a desk that had no one behind it.

“Uh, hello?” I called.

A middle aged man in green clothing came running out of a back room eating noodles. Despite his age, he had no hump in his back and he moved with the agility of a twenty year old. “So sorry to keep you waiting. We don’t usually get many visitors out here, especially at this time. What can I get you for?”

“Um, do you have any rooms available for all of us?” I asked politely.

“Of course, like I said, we don’t get many visitors around here. I have two rooms for four linked together,” he said.

“That’ll work,” I smiled.

I paid him and he lead us up a ladder.

“Ryu, I need your help to open a door for our guests,” the man called. “By the way, my name is Kipa.”

“Nice to meet you Kipa, I’m - I’m Hyriu,” I said.

“You are straining yourself a bit, Hyriu. Any reason you need to pretend to be someone you’re not?” he looked back at me curiously.

“Yes, actually,” I responded.

“And what might that be,” Kipa smirked.

I paused and thought about my answer, “Powerful individuals hunt me.”

“May I ask who?”

“You may, but I will not tell you,” I smirked.

He laughed, “Nice job kid. You learn pretty quick. Just because you have to tell the truth, doesn’t mean you have to answer a question.”

Ryu walked over to us. He looked about twelve or thirteen. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He wore light blue clothing.

“Are any of you earth or water benders?” Kipa asked.

“I’m a water bender,” I answered.

“I’m an earth bender,” Shan added.

“Good, both are required to open the door,” he said.

“Wait, there are water benders here?” I asked excited.

“Yup, when the rebels in the North left for the south, some water benders broke off along the way. One group landed here. Water benders and earth benders have lived here together for centuries. Now, watch closely,” he told us.

He slid his hands in the air and a square of rock slid aside revealing a hole. Ryu lifted up a stream of water, froze the tip of it, shoved it into the hole, and twisted it. Kipa pushed forward and a door opened inward.

“There, you think you can do that?” he asked.

 

“Yeah,” I answered.

“Oh, and a little warning for you kids,” he said seriously, “Lie Jiu’s Cove can be dangerous for outsiders if you stay here too long. You can’t lie to anyone here with words, expressions, or body language. The most important part though, is that you cannot even lie to yourself with your thoughts. The truth can be very dangerous to those who aren’t ready to know it, are you?”

He walked away smiling slightly.

“I feel like he enjoys being so cryptic,” Moji said.

Each room had two big beds and a window. They were side by side and connected by a wooden door.

“Well, goodnight boys,” Moji smiled and walking into the other room with Lamara and L. E.

“Goodnight,” Koluk called as the door closed. “So, two beds, four guys. I’ll bunk with Dhanu if you two are okay sharing a bed, Hyriu and Shan.”

“Yeah,” I said my voice a little too high.

Shan looked over nervously, “Uh, y-yeah.”

“Cool,” Koluk said clueless to our reaction.

“Ugh, it’s so hot here,” I said and began taking off my shirt.

“Or your just used to the artic blizzards,” Shan joked.

I laughed, “That could be it.”

“Though it is kind of warm,” he said and took off his shirt.

As soon as he did, I felt myself blush and become nervous. I knew I shouldn’t be jel- be jel- I tried to think I was jealous but I couldn’t complete the thought. It took me a second to realize what had happened. I was lying to myself about being jealous. I wasn’t jealous of Shan. I was nervous because I liked Sh- No! I stopped the train of thoughts. I tried to find a way to distract myself but Koluk unknowingly saved me.

“Whoa now you two, stop stripping,” he said laughing.

I laughed nervously and Shan joined me. Dhanu looked around for a second then fake laughed with us. The only one laughing normally was Koluk and he didn’t even notice.

“Well, I’m going to sleep, G’night,” he said.

“Goodnight,” I said to him.

“I’m going to go to sleep as well,” Dhanu said.

“Alright, I guess we all should go to sleep then,” I said.

We blew out the lights and climbed into bed.

Shan kept moving around and after a few minutes he said, “Koluk, Dhanu, are you awake?”

Koluk did not respond but Dhanu did, “I am trying enter a deep meditative state. Unless it is important, I ask you to not disturb me again. I will be blocking out the sound of your voice now.”

“Okay,” Shan whispered. He took a deep breath, “Hyriu, are you awake?”

“Yes,” I answered softly.

“Good, I need to talk to you about something,” he said.

“Right now? Can’t we talk about it in the morning, I’m sure there is a better time to talk,” I answered quickly.

“There probably is a better time to talk about this but I can’t keep it in any longer, especially here,” he whispered.

It sounded like he was using every bit of courage to speak and he was terrified. I figured it must have been important.

“Okay, what is it?” I said turning to face him.

“Hyriu, I’ve been trying to tell you for awhile but I- I like you, as in more than a friend. A lot,” he said looking at me expectantly.

I looked away not knowing what to think. “Oh, uh um…are you sure? Can this even happen?”

“Yes and yes,” he said trying to catch my eye but I continued to look away. “It can happen and it has. I like you Hyriu, a lot. And I have been picking up hints, seeing things, and I was wondering if you, you know-” he broke off.

“What? Liked you?” I said and panicked. I tried to think of something to say but I couldn’t, something was stopping my thoughts. The spirit. I couldn’t lie to myself. The truth was I did like- No! I wouldn’t finish the thought.

“Well, do you?” he asked.

“”I, uh” I tired so hard to say no. “We’re not talking about this right now.”

“Yes we are,” he insisted. “When is a better time to talk about this?”

“Any time! When- when,” I stammered.

“When we’re not in a village that forces you to tell the truth so you can lie and say you don’t like me,” he finished.

I turned away from him.

“Hyriu, you can’t ignore you feelings,” he said.

“I can try,” I grumbled.

“So you do like me,” he said triumphantly.

“I - uh, how could I like another guy! It’s not natural!” It couldn’t be natural, could it? I wasn’t sure anymore. I had never heard about two guys liking each other back home. I just thought I was confused because of all the spirits in me. I thought something was wrong with me. But if Shan felt that way too then- No! It had to be unnatural. I had never been taught about it in the Northern Water Tribe so maybe it happened but it was shameful. Maybe there was a way to fix me. Maybe there was something wrong with Shan because he wanted to embrace it.

“You don’t think that,” he challenged.

“I just said it, didn’t I? You don’t know what I’m thinking,” I grumbled.

“Hyriu,” he began and put his hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t touch me!” I said and smacked his hand of me. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Hyriu,” he repeated,.

“I’m going to sleep,” I said more forcefully.

“Okay,” he sounded heartbroken.

I was conflicted. If it was natural then how come I’d never heard of it happening. I realized I also grew up in a place that didn’t allow women to fight. If they had that wrong, then maybe it was wrong to think a guy liking a guy was unnatural. I was to conflicted to think. I silently cried my self to sleep. Shan didn’t cry so quietly as I slipped into haunting nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, how was that? Hyriu and Shan, huh? And then Lie Jiu' Cove is interesting. How many Hyran shippers are there?


	27. Water Agaisnt Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Water goes against rock in more ways than one...

Chapter 27  
Water Against Rock

I woke up early. The sun was just beginning to rise. I sat on the edge of the bed in a cold sweat. I hadn’t slept well at all. I’d had a nightmare that night. It had looked and felt so real. I was in my wrecked house in Higeki and Akiko stood over my mother’s corpse. Avon walked up behind her.

“Good work, I’ll take it from here,” he said and she disintegrated.

Wei and Hiko were in the house with me then.

“Choose,” Avon told me and looked at them.

“Wh- What?” I stammered.

“One must die. Choose,” he repeated.

I looked back and forth between them.

“It’s okay, Hyriu. I understand. Dad is more useful in a fight,” Hiko said calmly.

“No, Hyriu, I have lived a full life. Your brother’s is just beginning. Save the young and let the old perish,” Wei said just as calmly.

“No!” I cried. “I won’t let you die.”

“Very well, you made your choice,” Avon said and turned to Hiko.

“What? NO! I-” I began in a panic.

Hiko looked at me, “I understand.”

Avon stabbed a black sword into Hiko’s chest. He looked at me one last time and fell over dead.

“No, Hyriu! Why? You were supposed to choose me! NO!” Wei yelled at me.

I sobbed, “I- No I-”

“The choice has been made,” Avon said and held his hand up to Wei. In a flash, Wei burned to ashes in a scream of pain.

“No!” I cried and looked at Avon. “You said-”

“I said one must die, I never said I would let the other live. Now, it’s your turn.”

He pulled the black sword form Hiko’s body and slashed it at me.

It kept replaying in my head. I stood up and got dressed. I looked at the other’s all sound asleep. Dhanu was gone, I assumed he was in the dining room. I let the others get their much needed rest.

We were on the third floor, the dining room was on the second. I walked into the dining room. I spotted Dhanu and Lamara talking at a table in the corner. I didn’t see any other people in the room. Just the bartender cleaning glasses.

“Morning,” the bartender said as I walked passed him.

“Good morning,” I said back.

Dhanu and Lamara turned to me.

“Good morning,” I said to them.

“Morning,” Lamara said; Dhanu nodded at me.

“Are you okay, Hyriu? You look a little rough,” Dhanu asked.

“Do I?” I said with fake bewilderment. Dhanu narrowed his eyes. “I just didn’t sleep well, I had nightmares.”

“I thought they had stopped,” Lamara questioned.

“They did, for a bit, but now they’re back,” I said simply,

“Is everything else alright?” Dhanu asked slowly. I could tell by his tone that he had heard the argument Shan and I had last night.

“Uh, I’m not sure,” I said since I couldn’t lie and say yes.

He seemed to understand and dropped the subject. I realized Lamara didn’t look well either.

“Lamara, are you okay?” I said with concern.

“No, this place makes us tell the truth in every way. I have been acting better, but that’s just it, I’ve been acting. Truthfully, I have made a lot of progress. I’m not depressed all the time, I can smile and laugh without faking it. But I still see visions and fragment memories of Gulanoth and the day Avon arrived. They still haunt me and hold me back. L. E. has been trying to help, so has Dhanu and they have. I’m just not there yet, and this place shows that plain and clear.”

“Speaking of L. E.” Dhanu said.

She joined us at the table. “I have returned from using the facilities,” she announced loudly. “If any of you feel the need to relieve yourselves, I recommend these particular ones, they are quite decent.”

“Thank you, L. E.” I laughed.

“You are quite welcome,” she responded happily. “Oh, morning good, Hyriu.”

We laughed.

“It’s ‘good morning,’” Lamara corrected.

“Oh,” L. E. blushed.

“Mm I like morning good,” I said and L. E. smiled.

At that time, Koluk came over.

“Morning good, Koluk,” L. E. and I said.

“Uh, what?” he said rubbing his eye. “Whatever.”

A large group of people walked into the dining room. The lead man was wearing light blues and browns. He was bald, but not by hair loss, he shaved it. He had a kind face and a tan complexion. The people around him were dressed in blues, browns, and greens.

“Hyriu, I have been anxious to meet such an interesting stranger, my name is Rida,” the man said kindly.

“I’m going to assume you already know who I am,” I sighed.

Rida chuckled, “More or less. Stories have reached us of Nakkali and the rebels. We have also heard about the fall of Gulanoth and the gathering storm clouds. I have learned that the Fire Nation nearly broke through to Ba Sing Se. The Princess of the Fire Nation led the attack. She is a dangerous and cunning young woman. The Fire Army is gathering in the Earth Kingdom, I fear they will soon unleash a horrific plan of destruction. And with Sozin’s Comet only a few months away, the world grows tense.”

“Uh, okay. How do you know all of this?” I asked dumbfounded.

“We put our faith solely in the spirits, they reward our loyalty with knowledge. The one with the strongest connection to the spirits is our leader. That is me in this generation. Though our leader is reincarnated just like the Avatar. When the leader is too young to rule, our head monks step in to advise. You may have noticed both Water Tribe and Earth Kingdom people here. We have lived together here for many years. The spirits here do not get along. There is Haiyang, of the bay, and Yaogun of the valley. Water against rock. They are forever clashing. I’m sure you saw the damage on your way into town. We live in the center of it.”

“Why do you live between two spirits that want to kill each other?” Koluk asked.

“It is us that keeps them alive. Since we have two people as one, the spirits attack one another but do not use deadly force so as to not endanger us. If they wanted to kill one another, they’d have to go through us,” he explained.  
At that point, Shan and Moji came into the room. I avoided eye contact with Shan. I thought about the differing spirits and their feud. Haiyang against Yaogun. Water against rock. Me against Shan.

“Ah, good morning,” Rida said to them. “Well, I would love to give you all a tour of our extraordinary city, after you’ve had a decent meal of course, on me,” he directed the last bit at the bartender who nodded.

“Thank you, sir,” we all said.

He smiled kindly, “I shall be downstairs waiting for you. Take as long as you wish.”

The bartender brought us the food and began eating.

“Shan, are you alright? You look a little rough?” Moji asked. “So do you Hyriu.”

“Didn’t sleep well, it must have been the stiff mattress,” I said stiffly.

“Yeah, the mattress,” Shan said trying to catch my eye; I refused to look at him.

We finished eating and went down stairs.

“Shall we?” Rida said.

Thunder boomed overhead and dark clouds had gathered at the top of the valley and it was raining heavily in the distance.

“So Haiyang strikes first,” he muttered.

“Does Haiyang usually strike first?” Moji asked.

“No, usually Yaogun shakes the ground in rage. Then Haiyang would respond. In the winter and spring months though, she becomes bold. Let us walk,” he smiled.

He began to speak as we walked. “Here we do not use our bending for battle, but for art and as an extension of our senses. We use it in a practical sense. Our waterbenders excel at fog bending, our earth benders use mud bending. Together we thrive.”

We went on like that for quite some time. He gave the history of the town and how the people adapted to survive. As he spoke he showed us around the city. We saw all the different mechanisms they had built. The wall facing the ocean had drains in it so if water should get into the city, it would flow out and not flood. There was also a tunnel system underneath the city connected to each building. It lead up the side of the valley, should an immediate evacuation be needed.

He lead us to the top of the dome and we walked atop it. It still rained heavily at the top of the valley. The water rushed down into the valley and around the dome. We were on a island in a rushing river, even if the water wasn’t very deep. It was mesmerizing to watch.

“This is incredible,” Lamara said.

“Yeah, it is isn’t it. Don’t you think so, Hyriu?” Shan shot at me.

“Yep,” I said curtly without looking at him.

He had been trying to get me to talk to him all day. And each time I countered it.

“Okay,” Dhanu said trying to break the silence. “Anything else Rida?”

“Actually, I think that’s it,” he said happily.

Just as he said that, it grew eerily quiet. The water flowing down the valley had stopped. I looked around not knowing what I was looking for but that I was looking for something. The air grew tense and I held my breath. Suddenly the wall began to shake.

“Everyone evacuate now!” Rida cried.

“No time!” I said.

I airlifted everyone to the ground sagely. When I jumped down, I realized the ground was shaking as well.

“What’s happening?” I yelled.

“Yaogun’s retaliation,” Rida answered.

“It’s an earthquake!” L. E. said.

“Let’s try to stabilize it as much as possible,” I said.

I went into Stage Two and stomped the ground. I took hold of the earth and did my best to hold it steady.

“I thought you were a normal water bender,” Rida said.

When I spoke, several other voices spoke with mine, “I never said normal.”

L. E. and Shan joined me. Despite our combined strength, the valley continued to rumble. A nearby building cracked and began to collapse. I stepped forward and slowly lowered the rubble to the ground. I was knocked off my feet and I fell out of Stage Two. It was impossible to stand back up. We all crawled to one another and waited for the shaking to end. It only lasted a few minutes but it felt like hours.

When it finally did stop, we all stood with trembling legs.

“Is everyone alright?” I asked with a shaky voice.

“I think so,” L. E. responded.

Only three buildings had collapsed from the quake. Other than that, there was very little damage.

“You, Hyriu, come with me,” Rida said. “All waterbenders converge outside the wall to the docks!”

I followed him to the edge of the dome. There was a large crowd already moving out of the city. I saw Ryu among the crowd. As we came outside, I saw that the ‘docks’ were just mud rectangles.

“These are you docks,” I said. “What do you do if the water level rises or drops?”

“We raise the platforms with earth bending,” Rida said.

“That seems kind of tedious,” I noted.

“It would be more tedious to replace wood docks every year,” he responded.

“What are those,” I pointed to the objects I had seen on the way into the village yesterday. I could now see they were rectangular rocks that jutted out from the water.

“Walls to help break the wave and weaken it,” Rida said.

“Wave?” I asked but got no response. We stared out at the ocean silently. After about a minute I spoke up, “What are we doing?”

“Waiting for Haiyang’s retaliation, it should come shortly. Ah look,” he answered.

I looked back at the ocean and saw the water recede at a rapid pace and before I knew it, it had drawn back fifty feet.

“What-” I began.

Just as I said that, I saw the water come rushing back.

Rida looked at me with a glint in his eye, “Now you see where we get our nickname, ‘Tsunami Town.’” I nodded. “Get ready, now!” he yelled.

We all extended out arms and tried to take control of the water. Immediately we all noticed something wasn’t right. We couldn’t take control of the water. I extended my bending sense but I couldn’t grab the wave. I could just barely touch it.

“I don’t know what is happening,” Rida said in disbelief.

“Unbendable water, is that even possible?” I yelled.

“Evidently so,” he answered. “Go into your Avatar State form like before, see if you can control it then.”

I nodded and closed my eyes. Thunder clapped overhead.

“What in Haiyang’s name is this?” Rida said.

I entered Stage Two and opened my eyes. It had grown very dark, as if the sun was setting. The black wave surged forward. I reached for it. I could feel it but I couldn’t control it very well. All I could do was slow it down.

“Run!” I said to Rida and the other waterbenders through gritted teeth.

“What?” he asked.

“Run!” I repeated.

They retreated back into the city. The wave came forward and I pushed at it.  
An echoing, cold voice sounded out, “It is no use. No matter how much power you have, you can not push it back. Just like me.”

A tall figure in a black haunting robe materialized in front of me. His red eyes glowed with power.

“Even my power is limited but fear is infinite.” he said.

“Hyriu! Get out of there, we have to close the gate!”

I gave one final push and ran inside the city. I turned and looked at The Robed Man.

“I am cascading fear,” he said then the water washed over him and the gate closed.

I heard screams and rushing water still. I turned and saw water still surging into the city from the wall.

“The drains! Close the dra-” someone said but it was too late.

A much small but just as powerful wave rushed forward. I ran. I looked for a place to go. I couldn’t find anything and I was running out of city. I began to kick off the sides of two buildings. With each kick I went higher into the air. I spotted Lamara and Moji atop one building nearby. I air jumped over to them. I couldn’t make it the whole way so I grabbed on to the side of the building. Lamara grabbed my hand and tried to pull me up. The water pulled at my feet.

“I can’t” Lamara managed to say. The water splashed up and loosened our grip. “No!” she said.

My hand slipped. I fell into the water. I was tossed, flipped, and pulled. I felt a suction in one direction. I was pulled into a building. As soon as I was in the building, I heard the earthen door close and I could breath again. There was about one and a half feet of water in the room. There was a single candle that lit up the room with dim light.

“Are you alright?” Shan asked; he had saved me.

I stood quickly. “I’m fine,” I snapped.

“When are you going to stop acting like this?” he asked.

“We’re not talking about this now,” I said.

“Hyiu we-” Shan began.

“We’re not talking about this!” I yelled.

“Fine but we will talk about it,” he said.

“Fine,” I responded.

I turned toward the doorway and extended my hand. I felt the water surging by with my bending sense. I could control it again.

“Open the door,” I told Shan.

“What?” he said.

“Open the door,” I repeated calmly.

“But the tsunami-” he reasoned.

I opened the door with my other hand. The water stayed back at my urging. I walked forward bending the water out of my way. I reached the middle of the street. I swirled some water around myself and rose up on a water spout. I bended myself over to the top of a the dome like wall. As I stood on the wall, I bended the water up and over the wall into the surrounded flood. I had gotten most of the water out of the city when someone cried:

“Second wave!”

I looked and sure enough, another waved approached, crashing into the broken walls, and in some cases, destroying them. I created a small funnel of air and rode it to the side of the wall that faced the ocean. The wave was higher than the wall but not by much. I tried to hold it back but its force was too strong. I turned and jumped.

As I fell I screamed, “Run!”

I hit the ground running. My friends joined me but began running as well. I sparred a look back to see the water spilling over the edge of the city. I heard it hit the ground in a crash. I looked for somewhere to go, but I couldn’t see anything of helpfulness.

“In here!” someone shouted.

As I ran I looked for the source of the voice. It was Kipa and Ryu. We ran to them and into the Inn.

“Down here quick!” Kipa said.

“Wait our stuff!” I said.

“Got it!” L. E. said and her eyes lit up purple. “There I have placed   
protective wards around them.

Kipa and Ryu looked at her in shock. The sound of water crashing into the building broke them out of their trance.

“Hurry!” Kipa said.

He opened a hole in the floor revealing a passageway. We jumped down into it and followed Kipa. Other people were down there all going the same way. Soon my feet grew wet and I saw water on the ground.

“Kipa the tunnels are flooding,” I said.

“We must hurry,” he repeated.

We began going up hill. The ground grew dry. After a while we heard a crash behind us and water came rushing up at us. Soon, it was up to our ankles. We walked faster. It rose to our knees; we began to run through the endless tunnel. It came up to our waist. The lanterns that lined the walls went out. I lit a ball of fire. Kipa and Ryu look at me with shock but I ignored them. When the water was at our shoulders, we came to some stairs.

“At last,” Kipa sighed.

I extinguished my fire as there were lanterns here. We went up the stairs until our legs burned and then a little further. We came into a large room. It looked like an infirmary. All those that were injured during the quake and tsunami were being cared for. Many people came up to us and expressed their relief at our safety.

There was a gate that led outside. We went out and I saw we were at the top of one of the sides of the valley. The valley was completely flooded. Only the tops of the wall and the tallest buildings could be seen. The water also seemed to curve around one building, L. E.’s wards protecting the Inn no doubt.

I heard someone come up behind me. “So, I think it is time we discuss at length who you are exactly,” Rida said.

I turned and he was holding a letter.

“I was handed this today but I just stuffed it in my robes without reading it. Perhaps I should have read it then and not now. I think you will find it quite interesting, Anzen Hyriu.” he smiled and handed it to me.

I looked at the letter. At the bottom of the letter was a familiar name inked in: Lakshith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need a breather after that one. Whoa! But that was something huh? And that letter is going around everywhere. Don't know what we'd do without you Lakshith. Who's up for a game of Bending Ball?


	28. Journey to Zhanling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The h-gang travel to Zhanling while training as Hyriu tries to deal with his feelings toward Shan.

Chapter 28  
Journey to Zhanling

I discussed my story with Rida, but I only told him what was necessary. He said that if we ever needed his help, we would get it. When the water receded, we helped repair and clean up the city. After it was mostly repaired, we prepared to leave. Rida insisted on buying us some supplies. Just before we left, Rida told us the Fire Nation command post in the North Western Earth Kingdom was an occupied village to the east. We decided that we would take it out and the occupation of the North Western Earth Kingdom would fall apart. That way we could actually strike a blow to the Fire Nation. Then we would send word to Mazushi Village and they would inform the Northern Water Tribe and they could stabilize the area. This one would be a game changer. There would be a full revolution on the Fire Nation’s hands. Everything we have done this far would be meaningless unless we took out that outpost.

It took several days to get to Zhanling, the village. We had been traveling all day when we finally stopped.

“Okay, so obviously we are all aware that taking Zhanling will be very difficult and will mean everything. I’m not saying that we’ve ever had trouble fighting the Fire Nation, but now is not a time for overconfidence. This will be similar to the Siege of the North. Not in scale, but in the experience and hardiness of the soldiers. This isn’t attacking a random caravan, it isn’t taking out a small encampment, this is a fortified base of operations. Yes, it is still a village, but according to Rida, it is more of a prison with a fortress. We can take no risks with this one. All our moves so far will mean nothing if this base doesn’t fall. L. E. and I have been talking, L. E.” I motioned for her to speak.

She nodded and stood next to me, “We have to be at our absolute best in order to achieve victory. So, we will train the whole way to Zhanling. Though we need more than just sparring to hone our abilities. Any ideas of new ways to train?”

Everyone sat silently thinking.

Finally, Lamara spoke up, “What about an extreme version of Air Ball? We can have all four elements instead of just air.”

“Bending Ball,” Koluk offered.

“I like it,” I smiled.

The others looked at us confused.

“Air Ball is an air bending game we played back at the temple. We’ll break up into two teams. You use your bending to move a ball around the field and to stop your opponents. The goal of the game is to get the ball through the other person’s hoop,” I explained.

L. E. looked around, “We’ll split into two even teams. Hyriu, Koluk, and Dhanu on one, Lamara, Moji, and Shan on the other. I will moderate and create obstacles along the way. Now then, let me see,” she murmured to herself. 

She walked away from the campsite to a relatively flat area. She leveled her hand with a tree and pressed her palm on it. Immediately, the tree burst into motion. It began to shrink back into the ground. As it did, L. E.’s face brightened.

She looked over at us, “I can gain energy from plants in two ways. I can reverse their growing pattern so they shrink back into the ground. When that happens, they release a burst of energy, which I can then grab. The other option is to rip the energy out of the plant, stealing its life. It would shrivel into bent twig,” she said darkly.

For the first time, I realized that L. E. could be a terrifying threat, should someone stand in her way. She’d always seemed so good and wise, but she could be just as cruel and fierce if she choose.

“I prefer the first method,” she said lightly.

“So you could level a forest and be an unstoppable force,” Koluk realized.

“Yes, I could,” L. E. grimaced. “But I would never do such a think unless I was truly desperate. And for a method like that, it would be more efficient to rip the energy out of the plants. With my method, I receive no energy until the plant is entirely gone. And to level a forest would be time consuming. I could do it tree by tree, like I did just now, or I could simultaneously reverse the trees. However, the more plants I reverse at the same time, the slower the plants move. See,” she said and extended her hands out.

She flexed her fingers. A group of trees began to reverse on themselves. They moved slower than the first lone tree. It was wondrous to watch the trees reverse into themselves. The leaves curled into buds than shrank out of existence. The trees grew smaller and smaller until the small saplings were swallowed up by the dirt. As soon as the trees were gone, it was obvious that L. E. gained a large amount of energy. She stood taller and any creases on her face from sleeplessness disappeared. 

L. E. turned her hands so they faced palm up and flexed her fingers once more in the new clear rectangular space. The environment around her came alive with movement. The trees forming the border of the area became streamlined and formed a near perfect rectangle. The walls also became streamlined and the branches intertwined with one another. She walked the perimeter lighting little torches and tracing a stream. In each corner she lit a large fire. She raised her hand and pebbles rose out of the dirt and lined the field as well as split it in equal halves. On each end the branches pulled back making a sort of cubby or goal.

“Is this acceptable?” she turned to us.

We stared at her stunned.

“Uh yeah, this should work,” I finally managed to say in amazement.

“Good, let us begin,” she smiled.

“We don’t have a ball,” Koluk pointed out. His tone suggested he didn’t want to play Bending Ball.

L. E. tapped her pointed chin with her index finger as she thought, “Ah, I have a solution!” She extended her hand to the ground. A strange plant with large leaves sprouted up. L. E. unrolled her fingers and the leaves detached from the plant and floated over in between L. E.’s hands. The now bare stalk retracted back into the dirt. The leaves spun around in a circle and closed together to form a ball. Fire erupted from L. E.’s palms and circled around the leaf ball. The ball glowed orange for a second.

“There,” she said looking pleased with her work. She tested it by bouncing it and kicked it to me.

I caught it and tossed it up in the air, “This will do just fine.” I looked at the others, a mischievous smile forming on my face, “Shall we?”

“Koluk sighed. “I guess.”

We moved into the field. L. E. levitated up to an observation platform. “So, what are you waiting for, get on your sides. Hyriu’s team on one side, Lamara’s team on the other.”

We moved into position.

“Okay, rules, use bending to move the ball and for defense and offense. The objective of the game is to get the ball into the other person’s goal. No sharp weapons allowed. Any questions? When the ball hit’s the middle line, the game begins.” She levitated the ball and lowered it slowly. It hovered just above the ground. L. E. looked at us and dropped the ball.

We all ran to the center of the field. I held back and kicked the ground. A rock shot the ball in our direction. 

“Koluk!” I yelled.

“Huh?” he said as the ball sailed over his head; he ran after it.

A rock and fireball came rushing at me. I lifted up a wall of earth. I saw Koluk chasing the ball; it kept moving away from him at the last second. My eyes narrowed. ‘Lamara!’ I thought to myself. I shoved the wall back into the ground. Sure enough, Lamara had a smile on her face as her hands slithered through the air. Moji charged at Koluk as he went for the ball. ‘Oh no you don’t,’ I thought. I grabbed some water from the perimeter stream and hosed Moji to the ground with it. I then froze a rod of ice and sent it spinning at Lamara. She did a spinning flip over it but that gave Koluk just enough time to get the ball. He threw it to Dhanu. He dodged a few attacks that came at him.

“Dhanu!” I motioned for him to go and that I would cover him.

He ran forward and I blocked the attacks that came at him. Lamara jumped in his way.

“Not a step further, Dhanu,” she challenged.

He continued to charge at her, “You forget Lamara-” She shot a blast of air. He jumped up and spun through the air and landed behind her. “I am Hogo-sha,” he laughed.

“And I’m Shan,” Shan said and tackled Dhanu.

Shan tossed the ball into the air; it sailed over to Moji and a dazed Koluk on the ground. Moji caught the ball with a smile. She threw it at the goal. I lifted up a wall just in time. Moji shot several blast of fire at me; when the smoke cleared, the ball was in the goal.

“First match goes to Lamara’s team!” L. E.’s voice echoed out.

Koluk sat up, “Can we call it a night?”

“Yeah,” I said exhausted.

“Very well, we shall resume tomorrow,” L. E. announced.

“Well maybe you won’t suck so much then,” Lamara teased.

We all began to get ready for bed. I laid out my sleeping bag away from the fire. L. E. gave me some scrolls to read about different charms and spells. I could learn a lot quicker this way. I had already memorized several spells before I decided to finally go to sleep. 

That night, I had a nightmare. Unlike my other ones though, in this one, nothing was clear. I just saw flashes, feelings, and noise. 

Trees. The sky. The ocean. A metal ship. Calm. Friendship. Uneasiness. Stone. Pink. Orange. A boom. Pain. Adrenaline. Accomplishment. Tired. A boat. Blue. Ice. Happiness. Fear. Black. Dread. Cold. Red. Fire. Burning. Death. Pain. Unbearable pain. Sorrow. Anger. Black. Water. Red. Distant screams. Blue. Black. Fear. Red. A distant ringing. Black. Red. The ringing grew louder. Black. Red. A voice echoing in the shadows. Black. Red. Cold. Black. Red. Pain. Black. Red. Black. Red. Black. Red. Black! Red! Black! Red! BLACK! RED! Avon!

“Hyriu,” I woke up. “Hyriu, come one breakfast is ready.” L. E. said shaking me.

She walked back over to the others. I was covered in cold sweat. I got dressed with shaky hands.

We resumed traveling after breakfast. We talked here and there. I read about spells still seeing my nightmare in my head. 

When the sun began to set, we made camp. L.E. constructed another Bending Ball field. After she made the field, she and Shan began to make noodles for dinner. I sat against a rock reading my spells.

“Hey, Hyriu,” L. E. said as she rolled the noodles.

“Yeah,” I answered glancing up at her.

“Are you alright? You have been rather quiet today.”

“I - I’m fine,” I lied nervously.

“And I’m human, now tell the truth,” she said lightly.

“Nightmares, alright? Are you happy now? I have nightmares,” I said aggravated.

She sighed, “If you say so.”

“Sorry, there is just a lot going on right now,” I explained.

“Would you care to speak about it?” she asked kindly.

Shan stopped making noodles and looked up.

“No, I would not,” I said returning to my reading.

Shan looked at me for moment then went back to making noodles. When they finished, I ate in silence.

“Okay everyone, we will start Bending Ball in ten minutes,” L. E. announced.

I walked away from camp to meditate in peace. I thought about my nightmare and the coming fight in Zhanling.

I heard someone approach.

“Is it time for Bending Ball already, L. E.?” I said and opened my eyes. It was Shan, “Oh, it’s you.” my tone turned harsh.

“Can we talk?” he asked quietly.

“Depends, what do you want to talk about? We could talk about the weather, food-” I began.

“You know what I want to talk about, Hyriu,” he cut me off.

“Fine,” I said harshly.

“So do you like me?” he blurted out.

I looked away.

“Hyriu. Do you like me?” he repeated louder.

“No, I don’t,” I said still looking at a random tree.

“Liar,” he said fiercely.

“What did you just call me?” I asked angrily looking at him.

“I called you a liar!” he yelled.

I jumped up, “Look, I didn’t ask for you to like me, who says I even wanted it. I don’t care what you ‘think’ you know about me, you don’t. Okay? I don’t like you and I never will!”

“If that’s so true, then how come you couldn’t say that back in Lie Jiu’s Cove, huh? You couldn’t say no then, but you can now, and it’s because I’m right. You’re lying!” he yelled.

I stormed back to camp.

“You’re running because I’m right! You like me and you know it. Even if you lie and say you don’t,” he challenged.

I ignored him. I was furious because he was right. I was a liar and I did like him. I would never say that. If I said it out loud, it would become real. I didn’t need another thing setting me apart. I didn’t want another thing to make me different. So I continued walking all the way to camp.

“Oh good, I was just going to get you,” L. E. smiled. “We are ready to begin. Have you seen Shan? Oh, there he is. Well, let’s get started.”

We walked into the new arena and took our places. L. E. dropped the ball. I saw Shan go for it and anger built up inside me. If he kept pestering me, the truth would come out and I could not let that happen. The only way to protect myself was to push him away.

I shot a blast of air and knocked Shan to the ground. I then lifted up two rocks and launched them at Lamara and Moji; they blocked them. I lifted the ball up with air and threw it at Dhanu. He jumped up in the air and kicked it at the opposite goal. I used earth bending to knock over the others so they couldn’t block it. Lamara launched herself into the air and knocked the ball aside. She hit the ground on her side but threw her hands forward sending the ball towards my goal. I intercepted its path and caught it; Lamara’s breeze ruffled my hair and clothes. I threw the ball and guided it with bending. 

L. E. threw fireballs at us but I easily blocked them keeping my focus on the ball. Moji dived for it; I lifted it up on a path of earth so it kept going towards the goal. Lamara went for it but was knocked over by a wave of water. Shan stood in front of the goal. I speed up the ball with air bending and it slipped right between his hands and into the goal.

Koluk and Dhanu cheered. I just straightened and said with a blank expression, “I guess we’re tied.”

I walked out of the arena and away from camp. 

“Hyriu, where are you going,” Lamara called.

“To finish meditating,” I snapped and continued walking.

I found the spot I had sat before and I resumed meditating. Just as I began contemplating the future, someone walked up behind me but stayed back several feet. 

“Hyriu,” Shan began, “I get it. I made you uncomfortable with what I have said and I’m sorry.” I remained quiet. “I understand if you don’t want to talk to me. I assumed things about you and I shouldn’t have done that. I now see that-” his voice broke. When he resumed, it was filled with heartbreak, “That you weren’t lying. You don’t like me and you never will. But I don’t want this to ruin our friendship; I would rather have you as a friend then nothing at all. So please just consider still being friends with me.”

I still didn’t speak. I couldn’t. Hearing him say that was awful. I did like him and he was right and he knew it; but he valued our friendship so much that he would suffer for it to continue. 

I heard him get up and walk away. As his footsteps fades, I let tears stream down my face.

###

The next day, my latest nightmare replayed itself every time I blinked. Avon laughed as he stood over the bodies of Wei and Hiko. Hydronia burned around him.

I didn’t speak to anyone all day. I couldn’t. Shan hadn’t even looked at me. The others noticed our behavior, especially Dhanu; he seemed to know exactly what was going on. No one asked questions or acknowledged it out loud, but we all knew it was there.

Zhanling was only another day’s march away. I felt tension in me. It was getting close to the battle that would change everything. 

We made camp at sundown and L. E. began to build another arena. Rida had given a detailed description of Zhanling and I had made a map from it. I studied it, formulating a battle strategy. Suddenly, the campfire blew out. I jumped up and reached for my sword, blind in the night.

L. E.’s voice sounded in my head, “Three people approach. I forgot to put up enchantments.”

I heard a twig snap and whispering voices.

“Ouch that was my foot,” a guy said.

“Oh cry about it,” a female voice said. There was a thud and the guy winced.

“Stop it you too,” another guy said.

“What happened to the light?” the girl said.

“I don’t know,” the first voice said.

I finally recognized the voices when the second guy called out, “Hello? Hyriu? Moji?”

I lit a flame in my palm to reveal three old friends: Exo, Erzi, and Nuhai, the refugees of Ba Sing Se.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting tense. And yay I like these three, that's kinda why I brought them back haha.


	29. Battle Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H-gang and the refugees create a plan of infiltration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what happened to my sarcasim haha.

Chapter 29  
Battle Plan

“What are you guys doing here?” I asked surprised.

“It’s a long story, but it’s good to see you Hyriu,” Exo said. “But where is everyone else, and why is it dark?”

At that time, the campfire relit and L. E. said, “We are here. And sorry about the light, I didn’t know who it was so I extinguished the fire as precaution.”

We all gathered around the campfire. I saw Moji sit next to Exo.

“It’s good to see you again, Moji,” Exo smiled.

“It’s good to see you too, Exo,” Moji said flustered.

“So where is Taria?” Lamara asked.

“That’s part of the long story. After we had separated from you, we met up with some other refugees going to Full Moon Bay where you can take a ferry to Ba Sing Se. That’s when we decided we wanted to leave. You and the bounty hunter inspired us,” Exo began.

“Yeah, that Karis girl was pretty cool,” Nuhai added.

“We wanted to make a difference, so we left. It was hard, but we’ve freed two villages and several farms all on our own. We heard that this town, Zhanling was pretty important so we were coming here next when we saw your campfire. We heard some of you talking and then the fire went out. Well I guess it wasn’t too long of a story,” Exo explained.

“Well, we were also going to Zhanling,” L. E. said.

“Really?” Erzi said shocked. “Well, I guess that makes sense but it’s just so cool that we’re going to the same place to do the same thing.”

“Yeah, it is,” Koluk agreed.

“Well we were about to do some training, care to join us,” Dhanu inquired.

“Sure,” they all said.

“Okay, it’s a little game we like to call Bending Ball,” I smiled and tossed the ball to Exo.

We explained the rules to them. Nuhai joined my team and Exo joined Lamara’s. Erzi decided to help L. E. mess with us with earth bending.

We were pretty even this time. L. E. and Erzi shook the ground with mini earthquakes. L. E. also threw blinding fireballs and created suffocating tornados. It was all we could do to even see the ball, let alone try to score. I used all my bending to help my teammates. Lamara’s team was having just as much trouble. Lamara used her air bending to block the ferocious winds around the goal so she’d be able to tell if the ball was coming or not.

I shot a few attacks at Exo and Moji as they had the ball. Nuhai and Koluk ambushed them and the ball flew out of sight. I once saw Dhanu holding it then Shan, then Exo.

Suddenly the ball came rushing at our goal. I created a wind shield and caught the ball. I rushed forward. Fire was everywhere. I jumped in the air and landed in front of the opposite goal. I threw the ball but Lamara jumped in front of it and caught it with air bending. She tried to launch it at me but I stopped it with my bending. We began to fight for control. Moji jumped out on my left and shot a continuous fire blast. I used my left foot to block it with water. Shan came out at my right and sent an earth wave. I countered it with my right foot. I stood as I fought the three of them at once.

Without warning, the ball exploded from all the pent up force. The explosion knocked everyone to the ground. L. E. and Erzi stopped their attacks.

“Well, I guess that’s the end of that,” I said getting up.

“We could make another ball,” Koluk suggested.

“No, I think that was enough training anyway. We need to come up with some sort of plan of attack. I think I might have one,” I told everyone. 

We all gathered around the fire and I showed them the maps.

“Zhanling is open to the north. The ocean is to the south. To the east and west are steep hills covered in evergreens. Though, in the west hills is a narrow valley where a garrison of troops waits should the city need reinforcements. It also serves as an escape route from the city. Shan and Moji, you’ll cover the entrance to that valley. Don’t let any troops into the city, take out that garrison and don’t let anyone leave that way. The rest of us will charge the city from the north. We can hide in the east hills until we need to reveal ourselves. When we charge the city, Lamara, L. E., and Koluk will hang back and hold that border. Dhanu, Exo, Nuhai, Erzi, and I will storm the town. I will go to the southern side and take out the three Fire Nation Navy ships. Once I have done that, if need be, I’ll reinforce the four of you. Shan and Moji, if you can find a way to block that valley, then you can also help us with the city itself. Most of the people who live there are imprisoned. If we free them, some of them might join us. After that, our target is the citadel. That’s where the commander and Fire Nation governor will be. If we can take them out or capture them, we will have won. Sound good?” I asked and looked at each of them in turn.

“I don’t know. This isn’t just a small village we can attack. You said that yourself Hyriu. It’s a fortified Fire Nation outpost. It was a village but it’s a fortress now. I think it would be better if we went undercover and infiltrated Zhanling, and then signal each other when we should begin the attack,” Moji suggested.

“Okay, but how could we sneak in?” I asked.

“We could be traders,” Exo spoke up. “If we say we’re there to buy stuff, they’ll let us in.”

“Alright,” I said smiling.

“Wait, they might want to see if we have money,” Moji said.

“If I could see what a gold piece looks like, I could probably replicate it somehow,” L. E. said.

“I have several from what Rida gave us,” Shan said and handed them to her.

“I’ll get started,” L. E. said excitedly.

We decided on what we would be ‘trading’ by where everyone needed to be located when we gave the signal. Lamara and L. E. would be looking to buy herbs. Koluk and Erzi would be cobblers. Shan and Moji would go to the forge. Dhanu would look to buy weapons. Exo and Nuhai would buy food. I would go to the docks to transport the goods. Of course none of us would buy anything. We would just say that so we could get into position. The signal would be for Moji the light the flag atop the citadel on fire.

We finished up discussing any other loose ends of the plan. Once we finished, we went to sleep. 

We resumed traveling the next day. A few hours before sundown, the rough hills came into view. I used the last of the seaweed found in the Bei River to make Beiwater. I distributed it to everyone to refresh us. We all put on our disguises. 

We continued forward. We got to the gate and the huge iron wall that blocked the city. The citadel could be seen and it was tall and menacing. The Fire Nation flag could be seen flapping in the wind. They interrogated us. We told them we were there to trade and buy and showed them L. E.’s very convincing false gold. They opened the gates right away.

‘Here begins the beginning of the end,’ I thought to myself and walked into the city of Zhanling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You ready for this??


	30. City Under Iron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tour of the wonderful city of Zhanling.

Chapter 30  
City Under Iron

I strode into the city. We split up to get to our destinations. I asked a man near the gate where I should go to get transportation of goods. He gave me directions to the docks and said to find a man named, Ninushi. I followed his directions through the city.

Zhanling was rather large and it would take me awhile to walk all the way to the docks. As I went through the city, I was able to get a better look at the citadel. There were three iron walls, each taller than the last. At the center was a large spiked spire with a Fire Nation flag flying at the top. There were many watch towers stationed with dozens of guards. Soldiers also patrolled the streets. 

I saw some interrogating a terrified woman working a fruit stand. The men began to scream at her and threw her to the ground. They set fire to the stand. I looked away with a pained expression. I couldn’t blow my cover and I hated not being able to help her.  
In an alleyway, a man was arguing with a young boy who had apparently stolen something from him. The soldiers just watched with amusement. They passed out of my sight just as the man raised his fist. I heard the smack of the punch. I grimaced and continued onward.

I saw one man defending an old man.

“Who do you think you are? You can’t just march around like you own the place, beating the weak. You’re a bunch of jokes! You stupid sons of-” he was saying.

The soldiers began beating him right then and there. I slowly walked away, a fierce glare on my face. I bumped into someone.

“Hey, watch where you’re going you little brat!” the soldier screamed.

“Sorry,” I said and bowed my head to hide my anger.

“Sorry what?” he said questioned fiercely.

“Sorry, sir,” I said begrudgingly.

“Someone obviously didn’t teach you to show respect. Look me in the eye and say it again,” he said firmly.

“No,” I muttered before I could stop myself.

“No?” he said and laughed in anger. “Well I guess I get to be the lucky one to be your teacher.”

“No, that’s okay, I don’t want a teacher,” I snapped and turned to walk away.

He grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around. “I didn’t ask you what you wanted. Now listen here you little smart mouth-”

“Bark at me all you want, but you’ll always be a stupid mutt,” I retorted.

Before I knew it, his hand was flying at my face. He was wearing a metal gauntlet and the force of the blow knocked me to the ground. I could tell my cheek had been cut open. I glared up at him. He laughed and his foot connected with my stomach. He kicked me in the face and chest a few more times before another soldier walked over.

“Hey we got a situation at the market place, a few people are rebelling,” he said.

They walked away. I got up to my feet. I whipped off the blood from my face. I made it through the rest of the city without a problem. The docks had all kinds of metal work on them. There were four watchtowers that were clearly Earth Kingdom. The soldiers didn’t even bother to cover up the Earth Kingdom insignia. 

There was a bare spot on the beach between two watchtowers. It looked to be a place to beach a boat or to unload large objects.  
I looked around and saw several men loading up a boat with boxes. I walked over to them.

“Excuse me?” I said. They ignored me. I cleared my throat and called louder, “Excuse me?”

“Beat it kid. There’s no work here,” one of them said roughly.

“I’m not looking for work, I’m-” I began.

“Then beat it, or I’ll make you leave,” he said.

“I’m looking for Ninushi,” I said quickly.

“Alright, that’s it, I’m calling the guards,” he said and began to walk away.

“Rafu, come on,” another man reasoned. “The kid has obviously already met some soldiers. He is just looking for Ninushi, okay?”

Rafu sighed, “Fine, Dayalu, you’re always the kind one.”

“And you’re always the mean one,” Dayalu laughed. “Ninushi is in that boathouse over there, the one with the canoe next to it.”

They went back to loading the boat. Dayalu nodded at me; I nodded back. 

As I walked over to the boathouse, I eyed the three menacing ships in the harbor. Two were farther out, patrolling the open ocean. The third was just off shore. They were daunting up close. I knocked on the door of the boat house.

“Just a minute,” a voice called.

I glanced up at the citadel; the flag was still flying.

“Uh, hello?” someone said.

“Huh, oh sorry,” I said not realizing he had opened the door.  
He was a shabby looking man but with a kind face.

“So, can I help you?” he asked.

“Uh, yes, I’m looking for,” I said and glanced back at the flag; still flapping.

“Well it seems you are looking for something alright, but I can’t help with anything in the city,” he said regaining my attention.

“Sorry, I was looking for someone to hire to carry goods,” I finished.

It had been more than five minutes, why hadn’t Moji lit the flag? I began to get worried that something went wrong.

“Which one?” Ninushi said loudly.

“Huh?” I asked.

“I said that those three boats over there are mine, which one best suits your needs,” he said patiently.

“Oh sorry,” I apologized.

“So who are you running from?” he asked.

“What?” I said caught off guard.

“Well you’re looking around and you’re unfocused, either you are running from something or you are waiting for something,” he said smiling.

“Well- I- uh,” I stuttered.

“Look kid, I’m not friend of the Fire Nation, and by the condition of your face, neither are you. You are not interested in buying my ships so stop pretending,” he said in a strong but kind voice.

“Okay, sorry,” I said sheepishly.

“Oh stop apologizing. So may I ask what your business is here in the great city of Zhanling?” he asked.

“Have you heard about the recent rebellions?” I asked cautiously.

“Yes, all the time. The soldiers forbid us to talk about it, but who cares what they think. That Nakkali has inspired hundreds. Though, there are rumors that he died during the uprising in Gulanoth. He hasn’t been seen since, so either he is good at hiding or the Fire Nation got him,” he said.

“Nakkali’s not dead,” I told him.

“Really and how would you know that?” he asked with a glint in his eye.

“I just do. Do you have family, Ninushi?” I asked him.

“Yes,” he answered.

“I suggest you get them out of here,” I urged.

“And go where? This is a prison, not a city,” he told me.

I looked around. “Take them and hide in your boat house, I’ll protect you.”

“Thank you, Nakkali,” he smiled. He then looked at the city and pointed, “What’s that?”

I turned and looked. Screams echoed throughout the city. The flag burned up into ashes.

I smiled, “My signal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOooo the signal. Time for things to get crazy.


	31. On the Harbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An exciting battle sequence, you guessed it, on the harbor.

Chapter 31  
On the Harbor

Ninushi ran to get his children and wife as I turned to face the docks. I looked at the guards who noticed the commotion. I grabbed some water and pulled the men into the water with the tentacles. Bells rang out in alarm. The first ship docked and unloaded its troops; I charged at them.

The first two guys met me on the beach. Two arms came out of the ocean and smacked the men aside. I ran onto the wooden docks. There were already several men waiting for me. I dodged fire and sword as I punched and kicked with water.

I had taken out almost twenty men when there was finally a lull in the fight. I had several cuts and burns that stung with pain. My right arm was numb with blood loss. A soldier had managed to slice open my forearm. I ripped off part of my shirt and started wrapping up the wound to try and stop some of the bleeding. I glanced at Zhanling and could see a lot of commotion in the city. A cloud of smoke rose from the narrow valley where Moji and Shan should have been. Several buildings in the city were aflame as well.

I looked back at the harbor. More men were pouring out from the ship. I willed the water to rise into a wave and I rode it over to the ship. The wave slammed into the men and pushed them back into the ship. I then froze the wave and jumped aboard the metal deck. Fireballs came at me from all directions. I whipped water up over the sides of the ship and doused everything in sight.

An explosion rocked the ship. The other two ships were firing at that one just to get me. I saw another fireball soar through the air. I froze some water into a large ice shard and shot it into the flaming rock. A small explosion sounded out over the water when they collided.

More flaming rocks rained down. I decided to let them destroy their own ship and dodge the attacks. I began to run out of places to go to escape the onslaught. The ship was badly damaged and on fire. I saw three more fireballs racing towards me. I made the split second decision to jump into the water. I rose out of the water and made a small iceberg to stand on. One of the ships was sailing straight for me. It launched fireballs at me and into the city. Explosions rang out. I lifted up a wave of water. I built up energy in it. When it seemed the ship would run right into me, I shoved the wave into it and it went crashing over to the right. The force of the wave was so strong that the ship actually tipped over and crashed into the already damaged ship from before.

The last ship stayed out in the water. I heard fighting on the beach; I saw Exo and a group of rebels fighting a group of soldiers. I also saw the two dock men I met earlier. They were cornered by three firebenders and were hiding behind a wall of burning boxes. I rode my iceberg through the water. When I got to the shore, I turned my wave into streams of water. I sent the water to put out the boxes and sent my iceberg into the fire benders. The ice only took out two of the three men. The remaining fire bender launched an inferno at me. I sidestepped it and sent a stream of water his way. He dodged my attack just as easily as I had dodged his. Since I was closer to him, I could then see the markings on his armor; he was a fire bending captain. He shot another attack. I whipped up a shield of water but the fire turned it to steam. Two more fireballs came at me. I jumped and rolled to the side but my left foot still got burned. 

I blinked back the tears of pain and stood tall. I did several spinning kicks to whip small streams of water over the dock at my assailant. He evaporated the attacks before any could reach him. With lightning fast reflexes, he attacked me. Fireball after fireball I dodged. I coughed as I breathed in some smoke. Just as I was recovering from my cough, a fist collided with my face. I hit the wooden dock hard. I just barely saw his foot coming so I could roll out of the way. I stood and splashed up some water. The sudden splash left him disoriented and bought me a few seconds. I grabbed a water whip and smacked the captain in the chest. He fell backwards and I smacked him again. An arc of fire burned through the air as it sailed at me. I bent over backwards to just barely dodge it. I ripped up some water and slashed it at him. The water tore through the wood as I did so. He created a wall of fire and blocked my attack. He jumped forward with a boost of fire and kicked me in the side so I went off the side of the dock. I froze the water so instead of falling in, I just slid along the ice. I got to my feet and lifted up a shard of ice. I threw it at him and lifted up several more. I began to send a continuous stream of attacks at him. The docks were ripped apart by the out lying shards. I lifted up a large sphere of water and launched it at him. It slammed into him and he crashed onto the ground unconscious.

I limped back over to the docks and climbed back up. I went over to, Rafu and Dayalu along with the other men that were being attacked by the captain. I held out my hand and helped Dayalu up.

“You all alright?” I asked breathless.

“Ah, yes, I believe so,” Dayalu said. “See Rafu, this is why you should be kind to people, you never know who might end up saving your life.”

 

Rafu grunted in response but gave a curt nod at me.

“Bah, don’t mind him, he is thankful,” Dayalu smiled.

“It’s alright, I don’t expect a ’Thank you,’ I’m just doing what I think is right,” I told them.

“You’re the rebel water bender kid aren’t you; uh what was his name…” Dayalu muttered.

“Nakkali,” I supplied and held out my hand.

“Ah yes that’s right, but we can exchange pleasantries later, your friend needs help,” he motioned behind me.

I looked and saw Exo was still fighting several men. I ran as fast as I could over to him, despite the pain it caused me. I grabbed some water from the harbor and formed water tentacles around my arms.   
I jumped into battle beside Exo. I smacked and punched with my water arms. Soon, we had defeated the men.

“Are you alright? Is everything alright?” I asked quickly still catching my breath.

“Yeah, I just made it all the way through the city so I thought I’d check up on you. By the looks of things though, you don’t need any help,” he said looking at the two destroyed ships.

“Actually, I could use some help on this last ship,” I admitted.

“Well how are we supposed to get all the way out there?” Exo asked me.

I smiled. I took a deep breath and shot out my hands. A sheet of ice began to spread out over the harbor with lightning speed. I caught the remaining ship in the ice as well.

At that moment, I realized how beautiful the sky was. The sun was setting and the sky had turned a light pink and the clouds purple. The moment was broken when an explosion rocked the area. The ship had fired on the beach and hit one of the watchtowers which began to collapse. It fired another flaming rock; it hit an old boat house.

“Let’s go!” I yelled. 

I jumped down on the ice. Exo and the Zhanling Rebels joined me. I made little sleds of ice for everyone. I then shot the sleds forward and we raced across the ice toward the ship stuck in ice. Several soldiers jumped off the ship to meet us. I stopped the sleds and jumped forward. I drew my sword and disarmed two guys as I flew over their heads. Exo engaged several men at once. I used the unique style Daminao had taught me on the trained soldiers; they had no chance. When we had defeated all of the men on the ice, I made a path up onto the ship with ice. On the deck of the ship were many soldiers.

 

“Exo, you and the rebels handle them!” I commanded; he nodded.

I went to the trebuchets. One of them was about to launch a fireball. I ran up it and jumped into the air as it fired the missile. I spun in the air and just as the burning rock left the trebuchet, I kicked it back with air bending. It blew up on contact with the mechanism designed to launch it away. I hit the deck and rolled to absorb the impact.

“One down, three to go,” I muttered to myself.

I froze the gears of another trebuchet. I set it off and it ripped itself to pieces and even crashed into the one in front of it. I held up my arms to shield myself from the flying metal. I looked at the last trebuchet. I lifted up some water from the ocean, froze it into ice shards, and sliced the metal to pieces.

Exo was fighting six men; I joined him. By the time I got to him, he had taken out four of the six men. I water blasted the remaining two.

“You’ve gotten better since the bounty hunters,” I noticed.

“I found that when it comes to fighting, nothing is a better teacher than experience,” Exo explained.

“Indeed,” I agreed.

We looked around the ship, there seemed to be no more soldiers. A distant boom thundered by. I looked towards the citadel where there was obviously a large battle going on. Wisps of smoke rose out of the city. There was also a cloud of dust and smoke by the western hills where Moji and Shan were.

“Come on, Exo, it looks like they need some help,” I said gravely.  
We jumped down on the frozen harbor and went for the city. Several large fireballs were launched from the citadel towers to the ground below. We ran across the ice to the chaos surrounding the Citadel of Zhanling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the mini finale...


	32. The Revolution Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climatic siege of the citadel. With a twist, of course.

Chapter 32  
The Revolution Begins

Exo and I ran through the city. There are two major clouds of smoke: one by the gates of the citadel, and the other by the narrow valley. The streets were flooded with panicked people. Citizens were fighting soldiers and the soldiers fought back. There were some people who were just trying to escape the chaos. I shot attacks to take out random soldiers every now and then. I arrived toward the citadel.

“Shouldn’t we go and help Shan and Moji, then reinforce the others?” Exo questioned.

“No,” I answered. “Their mission was to hold the valley; mine was to take out the ships. We agreed to go to the citadel after we completed our missions. Besides if we help them, it might be too late to help the others.”

Though I didn’t say it, I just didn’t want to see Shan. It would complicate things.

We got to the first iron wall around the citadel. The front gate was on the other side though. We rounded the wall as fireballs rained down upon us from the walls. I blocked as many as I could but we still got pretty badly burnt. The rows of buildings around the citadel wall were engulfed in hot flames. We choked as smoke filled our lungs and stung our eyes. I used airbending to try and clear the smoke but that only fueled the flames to burn brighter and hotter.

We finally came around to the gate. Dhanu, Nuhai, and Erzi were in a large crowd at the gate. Several people from the town fought with them. Erzi shielded them from the fire blasts and launched rocks up at the watchtowers. Despite his effort, I spotted several burned corpses of people who couldn’t escape the onslaught of the inferno. We ran over to Erzi and the others.

“Oh…Hyriu…thank the spirits,” Erzi sighed. He was clearly tired and had several small burns and scratches. When he spoke he had paused several times to catch his breath.

Dhanu was covered in dust and ash. Nuhai’s hair hung loose around her face and was singed in several spots. She also had a gash on her forehead that bled ferociously.

“We could…use another bender…where are Shan and…Moji?” Erzi asked.

“They’re still holding the valley. I figured we should come here first,” I explained.

“I am glad you did. I’m not sure how much longer we would have lasted,” Nuhai said.

“Okay, we need a plan of attack,” I said and began studying the area. I examined the iron wall, the burning buildings, and the cracked ground. A plan formed in my head. “Dhanu, Nuhai and Exo, do you think you could hold up without Erzi and me?”

Just then, Erzi lifted up a wall of rock and a fireball crashed into it.

“Never mind, that answers my question,” I said and modified my plan. “Dhanu, you and I will launch ourselves over the three walls and into the main tower.”

“Okay, how are we going to launch ourselves?” Dhanu asked.

“Erzi and I will handle that. I need you to fire a grappling hook arrow when we are in the air. Hopefully we can get over the three walls and maybe even into the tower,” I explained.

“And what do we do once we’re in the tower?” Dhanu asked.

“Find the governor and admiral and either capture them or take them out,” I said seriously.

“What? Kill them?” Dhanu exclaimed.

“We can’t lose Zhanling, if that’s what it comes to, then yes. Now, let’s go over here, Erzi you ready?” I asked. He nodded. “Don’t strain yourself,” I warned. Dhanu and I crouched, “On three. One. Two. Three!”

Erzi and I shot up a platform of rock. Dhanu and I ascended into the air. I used airbending to keep us together and launched us higher. Dhanu notched and arrow, aimed, and fired the grappling hook. It sailed through a window and caught. I grabbed onto Dhanu as we fell and the rope pulled us toward the tower. We sailed over the first wall and the second and just barely over the third. I used airbending so we would crash into a window. I created a small wind shield and we crashed into the building.

I slammed into a table and rolled onto the floor. Dhanu smacked into a desk of some kind. No one else was in the room thankfully.  
I stood up light headed, “Uh, that seemed a lot cooler and less painful in my head.”

Dhanu just glared at me. We crept out of the room and found some stairs. We climbed them silently. I knew that the admiral and governor were high in the tower, but we checked each floor anyway as fast as we could.

Finally, the stairs ended and we came to a trap door. I pressed my ear to it. I could hear muffled voices.

“…are they? They have infiltrated the tower so find them!” someone shouted.

Footsteps came at the trap door. I gave a nod at Dhanu. The trap door opened. I unleashed a blast of water and jumped up into the room. Two blasts of fire came at me. I blocked one and dodged the other. Dhanu jumped up and fired two arrows. A rough looking man, the admiral most likely, turned them to ash before they reached him. There were four guards and a small but mean looking man: the governor. There were also several unconscious men from my water blast. Dhanu notched an arrow and I formed water around my arms.

“So, this is the legendary Nakkali, and one of his rebel friends, eh? I can see you are a formidable threat despite your age,” the governor said.

“Governor of Zhanling, Admiral,” I addressed them, “I suggest you surrender or you will be the first to die by my hand.”

“A good threat, I admit,” the governor said and they raised their hands. “But I am willing to die for my cause, we all are. It was a good effort, but this is where your little rebellion ends Nakkali.”

“You’re right, my little rebellion ends here, and the revolution begins,” I challenged.

“Hmm I don’t think so, Admiral!” the governor said.

The admiral shot a blast of fire, but not at me, at a group of barrels that I saw surrounded the whole room. I looked at the markings on the barrels.

“Blasting jelly!” I realized.

I grabbed Dhanu and air leapt through a window and out of the tower. I heard a thundering explosion as we fell to the ground. Dhanu was holding onto me. I swirled air around us but I didn’t have enough time to slow us down before we hit the ground. Erzi lifted up a large ramp of earth. We began to slide down it. I used airbending but we still rolled down the rough ramp. I heard a crashing sound behind me. When we reached the bottom of the ramp, we stopped rolling. I looked back; the top of the tower had fallen to the ground in a heap of tangled metal and wood. I stared in shock at the wreckage of the suicide.

“So, what happened up there?” Exo asked looking at the tower.  
Just then Shan and Moji came running over. Moji’s clothes were torn and covered in dust. She had many cuts and scratches. She looked like she had slid down a rocky hill. Shan had a similar look.

“What happened?” Shan asked.

“Is everyone okay?” Moji added.

“Dhanu and I snuck into the citadel, the governor and admiral were waiting for us. They filled the room with blasting jelly and killed themselves trying to kill me,” I explained quickly still in shock.

Everyone went into a stunned silence.

“Oh,” Moji murmured.

“So, I guess we won then,” Erzi said with a small smile.

“Yes, we did, and now it is time to organize the rest of the plan,” I announced.

We went through Zhanling, capturing stray soldiers and cleaning up. The citizens were very happy to be free of the Fire nation. We called L. E., Lamara, and Koluk and we all had a meeting. One of the government officials was elected to be the new governor of Zhanling.

“Okay, so we have taken Zhanling, now what?” Exo asked.

“We go get the Northern Water Tribe Army and march to Gulanoth. We also gather any allies from around the Earth Kingdom. Once we have retaken Gulanoth, we will go to Ba Sing Se and meet with the Earth King. I am sure he will support us with the Earth Kingdom Army. Ohmashu is our next point after that. Then we will send word to the Southern Water Tribe and get their help. After that we will invade the Fire Nation. This all needs to happen before Sozin’s Comet. We can’t let the Fire Nation strike back,” I finished and looked around. Everyone was silent. “So?” I questioned.

“Nice plan,” Koluk said; everyone agreed.

“So our first move is to send a message to Chief Arnook then, right?” Lamara asked.

“Actually, I want to deliver the message personally,” I admitted.

An air of realization filled the area.

“Hyriu, are you sure we-” Koluk began.

“Don’t you want to go back home?” I interrupted him.

“Yes, of course. I just don’t-” he began again.

“Wei told us to return after a while. It’s been three months, we need to tell them the truth about what has been going on and it will be good for us, all of us,” I added looking at Lamara. No one objected. “We’ll go to Mazushi Village then to the Capital to inform Chief Arnook. Exo, Erzi, and Nuhai, will you accompany us?”

They looked at each other; Exo nodded, “At least until Mazushi Village.”

“Great,” I said happily.

“To Mazushi Village!” Moji cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am proud of coming up with this whole plan of revolution and how they could win the war. Things are looking kinda good right now.


	33. Plans Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The h-gang travel to the Northern Water Tribe Capital to discuss their plans but an unexpected message disrupts them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI if you have not watched the TV show, specifically book 2: Earth, then there is a major spoiler in this chapter.

Chapter 33  
Plans Undone

After we made sure everything was stable in Zhanling, we left for Mazushi Village. We were all in a good mood to be returning to a familiar and friendly place. The others were excited to see Shan’s home and then the Northern Water Tribe itself. It took us about a week to get to the northern coast of the Earth Kingdom. However, before we reached the coast, something happened that changed my mood.

It had been an uneventful day and we were all lying down to go to sleep. I had fallen asleep when I was suddenly ripped from my slumber. Pain. Excruciating pain. I screamed as it circulated from the middle of my back. The others woke up and tried to figure out what was wrong with me. I saw a vision. I saw a figure floating in the air in a great light. Then the figure was struck by a bolt of lightning.

Then the pain just stopped. I collapsed onto my back feeling a great emptiness in myself. It felt like a great part of me had been destroyed. I laid on the ground, unresponsive. I was conscious of everything that was happening but I couldn’t move or even talk. After an hour of my weakened state, a great power filled me. I entered Stage Two and the emptiness was lessened greatly but still remained. I was able to get to my feet but I was still weak and in a cold sweat. L. E. looked after me while the others went back to sleep. I got better over time but I still felt slightly weak and empty.

When we reached the coast, we rode a boat east. I was happy to that I was returning home. I couldn’t wait to see everyone; I was even excited to see Mayor Tanlan. I also couldn’t wait to show Moji, L. E., Dhanu, and Shan my home and friends. All any of us would talk about was what our plans would be once we got to Hydronia. L. E. wanted to see everything and everyone.

After two days of straight sailing, Mazushi’s port came into view. The big tan wall was still there as were the docks as if nothing had changed. We docked and Shan ran off the boat in excitement. He tripped and fell in his haste; we all laughed.

“Who goes there?” a guard called out.

“Shan Leeson,” Shan yelled out. “With Anzen Hyriu and our friends! We have returned!”

There was a pause, then, “The Mayor wishes to greet you personally, please wait.”

“Ugh, I can barely stand it,” Shan muttered.

The gate creaked open and the cheering of a crowd came with it. Mayor Tanlan ran out first with a great smile.

“Children! Ah, it is good to see you,” he said honestly. “Oh, I see there are some new faces, yes?”

“Mayor Tanlan, it is good to see you,” I smiled. “And yes, we picked up some friends along the way. This is Moji, my fire bending friend you were told about.”

“Nice to meet you at last,” he said.

“Nice to meet you too,” She dipped her head.

“This is Dhanu and L. E., they joined us soon after we had gotten Moji.” they greeted each other. “And this is Exo, and his cousins, Erzi and Nuhai. They are refugees that have helped lead rebellions against the Fire Nation.”

He then led us into the city. Master Lee tackled Shan with a hug.

“You’ve grown,” he said.

“It’s only been three months, Lee,” Shan pointed out.

“I didn’t mean in height, I meant in your mind. I can see it in your eyes.”

We introduced Lee to everyone. Tanlan insisted on throwing a feast for us. It was tradition for him to take the first bite and every second he waited was agonizing. I stared at my food longingly. Every few seconds, I would glance back at Tanlan to see if he had eaten yet. Finally, he paused in conversation and took his bite. We attacked the food with gusto.

“Oh goodness!” Tanlan said in surprise. “I did not realize how hungry you must have been. So, tell me Anzen Hyriu, how fares the war and your rebellions?”

“Um well,” I began. “Our rebellions have gone rather well and they have spread. Stories of us have reached throughout the Earth Kingdom.”

“Ah, I knew it!” Tanlan exclaimed with bits of food flying from his mouth. “You’re Nakkali aren’t you?”

“Yes,” I laughed.

“Ah, how exciting. Oh, tell me about the first rebellion at the marketplace and how you attacked the encampment!”

Painful memories flashed in my head. I saw myself almost drowning a soldier. I saw Gansu. I saw Lamara fall off the wall as it exploded. I saw a sword go through Gansu’s chest.

I blinked and pushed the memories back. Tanlan looked at us expectantly.

“There’s not much to tell. We fought some soldiers and freed some prisoners,” I said and began drinking some mango juice to occupy myself.

“Bah, you are terrible at telling stories,” Tanlan joked and laughed drunkenly.

“Or perhaps the memories are still a little too fresh,” Lee suggested with concern at us. “It seems they have endured much and only wish to speak of pleasant things.”

Tanlan hesitated, “Of course, my apologies children. So, what is your exact reasons for returning home?”

We told him about our battle at Zhanling and my long term plan for winning the war. I saw hope light up in the eyes of those with us.

“A most ambitious plan,” Tanlan smiled.

A man burst into the room, “Mayor Tanlan, I have an urgent message for you!”

“Well give it then and be quick about it,” he said.

The man looked around nervously before running over and whispering in his ear.

“Wait, what? When? Send a message to Chief Arnook immediately and tell me all you know,” Tanlan said in a serious tone that I had never heard him use before. He glanced at us, “Uh excuse me children, I have urgent matters to-” his voice broke when his eyes moved to me, “to attend to.”

He and the man rushed out of the room. We continued the feast late into the night. As much as we wanted to stay the night in Mazushi, we thought it would be best to sail a boat to the Northern Water Tribe and sleep on the way. Exo, Nuhai, and Erzi were going to stay in Mazushi and begin preparing for the March on Gulanoth. They would also send messages to the other towns in the Bei Ji Mountains. The Earth Nomads would be alerted as well. 

“Goodbye, Master Lee,” Shan said sadly.

“Goodbye, Shan,” Lee hugged him tightly. He looked at us with watery eyes. “It was great to see you again kids, take care and don’t take too long convincing Arnook to go to war.” he smiled.

We climbed on the boat, “Farewell, Mayor Tanlan!”

“Farewell children,” he said sadly but not because we were leaving. He had a look of despair and distraught. I wondered if it had anything to do with the message he received earlier. “May - may any good fortune left in this world find you!”

The crescent moon had already risen high into the sky. I leaned against the railing of the boat and stared out over the water.  
Lamara walked over, “Hyriu, you should sleep. You need to regain your strength.”

“I know, but I just keep thinking about home, I wonder if anything has changed, if anyone has changed,” I said.

“Me too,” she admitted. “I’m excited to see Sonam and Monk Dadao and Daminao, but I’m also afraid.”

“What are you afraid of?” I asked softly.

“I don’t know. Maybe just after everything that we’ve done and been through, the thought of being home, calm and no fighting. I guess I’m scared of letting my guard down and being happy, because the last time I let my guard down, the last time I felt safe, was when we were in Gulanoth.” She sounded full of emotion, “I just-” her voice broke and she shook her head crying.

I put my hand on her shoulder, “You just feel like if you let yourself be happy, then something bad will happen?” she nodded. I hugged her. 

“Here, let’s make a little pact, a promise. I will protect you, make sure nothing bad happens to you and you protect me, alright? I promise.”

She nodded and laughed, “You don’t need protection but I promise too.”

I smiled and chuckled lightly. “Now how about we go get some sleep?”

###

I sat upright in my cot. I had another nightmare about Avon and Akiko. I climbed up to the deck of the ship. The sun had risen and everyone else was already awake. On the horizon, the Northern Water Tribe and the Capital wall were in sight. I ran to the railing.

“Oh, Hyriu, you’re awake,” Koluk said.

“We thought you’d appreciate some sleep,” Moji smiled.

“Yeah, I feel refreshed,” I responded.

As the wall approached, excitement and nervousness built up inside me. I was finally back, after so many weeks. When we reached the wall, they asked who we were.

“Goods from Mazushi Village, and messengers for Chief Arnook,” the captain called.

They let us in. we docked the boat so it could unload the goods.

“And the messengers?” the man questioned.

I turned and saw it was Dansei, one of the members of the Royal Court.

“Dansei,” I greeted.

He stopped. “Hy- Hyriu? What? When-”

“We just got back, we are the urgent messengers.”

“Oh, well I guess follow me,” he said in shock.

We followed the paths and bridges though the canalled city to the tiered palace. My friends were in awe of the frozen city. Several people stopped and stared at us. Once kid maybe twelve years old ran up to me.

“Hyriu, you’re back!”

I laughed, “Yeah.”

“Do you remember me?” he asked.

“Hmm you look familiar,” I said honestly.

“You helped me during the Siege of the North; you healed me,” he said happily.

I suddenly remembered, “That’s right. Oh what was your name?   
Khan! Your name is Khan, right?”

He smiled, “Yes, you do remember.”

“Of course little buddy, how have you been holding up?” I asked him.

“Pretty good,” he smiled.

“Well, I have to go meet with Chief Arnook, see you around Khan,” I waved.

“Bye!” he waved back.

We soon arrived at the Chief’s Palace.

“Wait here, I will announce that he has some important messengers,” Dansei smiled.

After a minute or two, he called, “Enter!”

We walked into the palace. Chief Arnook’s’ face filled with surprise, shock, and happiness. I smiled brightly.

“Hyriu?” he began but as we walked up to him, his expression turned sad.

“What’s wrong Chief?” I asked.

“I was happy at your return but now that I can see your faces clearly, I can see you have endured much pain and sorrow on your journey,” he explained.

I glanced at the people with him expecting to see Master Pakku, Princess Yue, and Yugoda. But they weren’t there. Princess Yue was dead. Master Pakku and Yugoda went to the Southern Tribe. In their place were two different people, Master Wanqu and Head Healer Bai.

“It’s just sad to see how much you’ve had to grow up,” Arnook finished.

“We - We have been through a lot,” I admitted.

“Well please, tell me everything,” he urged.

I gave an account on our travels. I explained how we gained each member of our group. I withheld any personal information. I only told him what he needed to know. I told him about our first rebellion at the docks and attacking the encampment.

“We all had a feeling that you were Nakkali,” Arnook smirked.

I told him about our encounter with Avon’s Lieutenant at the Wulong Forest. I mentioned meeting the Avatar, when I did; a strange expression took over Arnook’s face. For once I couldn’t read it. I told him about Avon’s arrival and his attack. I was incredibly vague about Gulanoth; I didn’t give any details or names. I talked about meeting Exo and learning magic. And finally about Tsunami Town and The Battle of Zhanling.

“Well, I must say that is quite the tale,” Arnook commented.

“That’s not all, I have a long term plan to win the war,” I said and explained the plan.

He was silent.

“So, what do you think?” I asked nervously.

“Well it is a great plan and I think it would work,” he began.

“Would?” I questioned.

“Yes, would work but I just received an urgent message from Mayor Tanlan a few hours ago. Princess Azula of the Fire Nation infiltrated Ba Sing Se. She and her allies plotted a coup against the Earth King and the Council of Five. Ba Sing Se fell before her,” he said gravely.

“What?” Moji said in shock.

“I - I can’t believe it,” Shan muttered.

My thoughts drifted to Exo’s family. I wondered if they had made it to Ba Sing Se and if they were safe.

“But I am afraid there is more bad news,” his voice turned sad. “Avatar Aang and his friends were in Ba Sing Se and they confronted Azula. However, they could not overcome her. She took down the Avatar. Aang is dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The happiness couldn't last could it? I'm kind of disappointed that my plans of revolution won't go quite as they expected, but now how will they achieve victory without the Avatar and with most of the Earth Kingdom in control of the Fire Nation?


	34. Old Friendships and Rivalries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyriu returns to Hydronia but he is not prepared for the things that may have changed...

Chapter 34  
Old Friendships and Rivalries

“Wait, what?” I said in disbelief.

No one spoke.

“Aang is - is dead,” I whispered. I thought back to the day I woke up with the pain in my back. That must have been when it happened.

“I hate to add this to your sorrow, but with the Avatar gone and the Earth Kingdom fallen, the world falls and needs to be caught by the safety net. The Anzen, Hyriu - Anzen Hyriu, the world needs you to step up,” Arnook said softly.

I felt dizzy and nearly fainted.

“Hyriu?” Lamara put her hand on my shoulder to help steady me. “We made a promise, I’ll protect you.”

“Let’s not think about such things right now,” Arnook mused. “You just came home and I’m sure there is much you wish to do. Oh and the public is unaware of the situation.”

“What? How can you keep this a secret?” I screamed.

“Hyriu, think about it. How would the public react if I told them the Earth Kingdom has fallen and the Avatar is dead? In three weeks, Wei, myself, and the Lok Wa leaders are meeting with Mayor Tanlan, the Mechanist, and the other mayors in the Bei Ji mountains to discuss a plan. Only when we have a plan will we tell the public. If I told the public right now and told them that we didn’t have a plan to fix it, then there would be mass chaos, riots, and rebellions in our own cities. Trust me when I tell you, I’m doing everything in my power to create a plan. Now, I’ll prepare a land-raft shipment to wait for your arrival. I know you must miss your friends and family and I will hold you from them no longer.”

I nodded, “Thank you.” I started to walk away but stopped, “Chief?” he looked up. “It’s good to see you.”

He smiled, “It is good to see you too, Hyriu. Now be off or Wei will not be happy if I delayed you any longer.”

We left the capital on the land-raft. I helped race it along. The rhythmic motion calmed me. My head was filled with thoughts. I had to be the Avatar now. I had to face the Fire Lord; I had to win the war. I felt if I talked to a previous Avatar, that I could get some advice.

“Kyoshi?” I called in my head. “Are you there?”

Silence.

If the Avatar was dead, then I guess I couldn’t connect with their spirits. I was alone.

“No, you are not,” a female voice spoke out.

“Kan Dao?” I asked.

“Yes, Hyriu, I am here. You are not alone. Kyoshi’s spirit and the Avatar Spirit itself, is cut off from connection. I am not sure why. She warned you during the Warrior Games Finals that there would be a time before Sozin’s Comet of despair and tragedy. This is that time, Chief Arnook may keep the truth from the public, but around the world, the Fire Nation is parading their victory. People will lose hope, and this is only the beginning. When widespread news of Ba Sing Se sits for a while, people will wallow in their despair. But that is also when they have the best chance to come back strong. Many people will lose hope, but you cannot.”

“How can I not lose hope? The Avatar’s dead. The Earth Kingdom has fallen. I can’t talk to Kyoshi-” I stuttered.

“You have me, and your friends and your family. Let them give you hope,” she countered.

“Okay, I’ll try,” I said.

Terrifying thoughts still plagued my head, but Kan Dao’s words were comforting. I smiled as we sailed across the tundra.

###

We had sailed through the day, night, and into the next morning. The Bei Shui Mountains were in sight. I got excited seeing the familiar peaks. I excitedly told my friends about the frozen mountains.

Even though we could see the mountains, it still took over an hour to reach them. Once we did, we curved around them to the passage through the mountains. We all climbed to the front of the raft as we rounded the last mountain.

There it was. All at once, we saw Hydronia.

“Wow,” Moji gasped.

“It is beautiful,” L. E. commented.

I smiled with joy to see my home.

“Is that the Gambing Palace?” Shan asked me.

“Yes,” Koluk answered him when I remained silent.

“You guys didn’t exaggerate at all,” he smiled.

We pulled into the wooden dock. The others all stared over the cliff to the Bei River below.

Shan whistled, “That is a far drop."

I walked over to one of the dockworkers, “Excuse me, could you tell me where Master Wei is?”

He turned, “Hyriu! And you’re Koluk! You’ve come back!”

“Uh, yes, you recognize us?” I asked surprised.

“Course I do, you’re friends with my boy, Da-Xia,” he said brightly.

“Oh, yeah okay,” I said. “We need to talk to Master Wei.”

“Right of course, he and the Hydronia Court reside in the Gambing Palace,” he said and pointed as if I couldn’t see it from here.

“Thanks,” I said politely.

We followed the path that lead to the city. We passed over a bridge before we went down into the city. Beneath it rushed the Bei River before it fell over the side of the cliff to the river at the bottom.

“Why is there a dam there?” Dhanu asked and pointed to the dam between two mountains.

“Behind it is the Ciso Lake; it’s the mouth of the Bei River. We built the dam to change the path of the river. It used to flow into the city,” I explained.

“Why would you want to change it?” Shan asked.

I glanced at him then back at Dhanu, “For defense capabilities. If it flowed into the city, there would have to be a drain in the wall, which would make that a weak spot. And now with the waterfall next to the wall, if there is an enemy ship in the river, we can waterbend at it using the waterfall.”

We went down into the city. I couldn’t stop smiling as I walked through the familiar buildings. Since it was the middle of the day, everyone was either working or at school so we didn’t see many people. The ones that we did see stopped and stared at us. I realized how strange we must look. Koluk and I were the only ones wearing Water Tribe clothing and it was torn, bloody, and worn. Moji was wearing Fire Nation clothing, which was enough to earn strange looks. Shan and L. E. wore Earth Kingdom robes. Shan’s were worn much like Koluk’s and mine. L. E.’s were in perfect condition, elegant and flowing. She walked with regal formality. Lamara’s robes hung loose around her as she had lost weight. They were barely recognizable as Air Nomad robes, as they were so dirty. She also had a haunting and gaunt look about her face, despite her obvious joy at being home. Dhanu wore all kinds of brown leather stitched together and he glanced around nervously. Almost all of us had some kind of weapon clearly visible.  
　  
We got to the gates of the palace and a voice called, “Who goes there?”

“Hyriu Jingshen,” I called back with a smile.

There was a pause. A guard came out from the gatehouse at the bottom of the wall. He saw us and froze, “It - It really is you,” he whispered then realized how stupid he sounded. “Uh, you may pass.”  
　  
He ran back into the gatehouse and the gates opened. We walked into the fountain yard.

“Whoa,” Shan said gapping.

“This is amazing,” Moji said stunned.

I showed them my fountains. Next to the already two, was now a circle of water. There was nothing in it; it was a fountain yet to be made. I asked my friends about it.

“Well,” Lamara said, “your legend isn’t over yet.”

“I guess so,” I realized.

We walked into the palace and marveled at its beauty. Koluk, Lamara, and I told the others about the palace as we walked through the corridor. We came to the set of doors that lead to the Royal Courtroom. The guards saw us and nodded recognizing me. They opened the doors and we walked in.

When I heard his voice, I couldn’t help but smile as tears of happiness spilled down my face.

“What is this? I didn’t schedule a meeting with-” Wei began but stopped when he saw us. When he spoke, his voice was soft, “Hyriu.”

I ran to the end of the room and he jumped over the desk and hugged me. He was crying as well.

“Wei,” I breathed back.

He pulled back but with an annoyed expression. “Three months!? Three! Months! No news, no messages and then you just randomly show up! Do you know how worried I was? We hear all kinds of things about rebellions in the Earth Kingdom, and about a waterbender boy named Nakkali! I knew it had to be you and then all of the sudden, rumors spread that this Nakkali died in an uprising in Gulanoth!” We all flinched at the name. “And what‘s this?” He motioned at my arm, which was cut in Zhanling.

“It’s nothing, Wei, I’m fine,” I said pulling my arm back.

His expression grew happy again, “I can’t stay mad at you, but I will do my very best to try. Monk Yami?” Wei called.

Monk Yami came out of the corner smiling at us. “Yes, Wei?”

“Could you go and get the other Monks and I guess bring Daminao too, he’d eavesdrop on the conversation anyway,” Wei sighed.

“Of course,” Yami said and sped out.

“We thought it would be smart to have an air bender here incase we needed to send a quick message to the Shui Temple,” Wei explained to us. “Well let me introduce you all to the Hydronia Court as I don’t think you ever officially met all of them and your friends should know them as well. I am the head of the Hydronia Court, my name is Wei, I’m sure Hyriu has told you all about how fantastic I am. Our new head waterbender is Master Torikku. You might remember him, Hyriu. He was one of the masters to help with your stealth training in the fog. The other two masters are Otoko and Shiro. Our head healer is Meili.” She smiled at me; I smiled back at Hana’s mother. “Our warrior Instructor is Chen,” he gave a nod at me. “Then there is Yukon-” Hana’s father- “Tarhik-” Taruk’s father- “and Saigo.”

“This is Shan, Moji, Dhanu, and L. E.” I motioned to my friends.

“L. E.?” Wei questioned with a smirk.

“My full name is Lalima Ekala,” L. E. smiled.

“Nice to meet you, L. E.” Wei said. “And you two, Shan and Moji, it is good to meet you after all this time.”

He looked at all of us and his smile was replaced with a sad frown.

“What’s wrong, Wei?” I asked.

“Your faces,” he said simply. “None of you look like children, more like young adults that have seen more battles than me.”

“We have fought in many battles,” I said simply.

“It’s not just that, you have seen much more than mere skirmishes. You’ve seen dark things, things children your age should never see, especially you, Lamara. What happened to the light and peppy girl I once knew?” he questioned.

“She died,” Lamara answered darkly.

Wei looked taken aback, “That is exactly what I am talking about. When have you ever heard a fourteen-year-old girl saying her past self died? Never, that’s when. Well when the air benders arrive, we will know everything that has happened.”

After a few minutes, they did arrive. Monk Dadao, Yami, Seng, and Sahil walked through the door. Master Sonam, Daminao, and Ava were behind them.

“Master Sonam!” Lamara cried and ran to him.

“Lamara?” he said and hugged her. “It’s good to see you, but I am not Master Sonam anymore. I am Monk Sonam. While you were away, Monk Meiso passed. Monk Dadao chose me to take his place.”

“I wish I could have been there to celebrate his life,” Lamara said sadly.

“It was a wonderful ceremony; I burnt a candle for you. Its scent was of daisies and honey, your favorite,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” she said teary eyed.

I hugged Monk Sonam, “It’s good to see you.”

“And you,” he said warmly.

“Ahem, what about me?” Daminao asked.

I laughed and hugged him, “It’s great to see you too, Daminao.”

“I’m glad you’re back, but I’m not the hugging type,” he said awkwardly.

I laughed and released him. I looked at Ava, “Nice to see you again Ava.”

“Likewise,” she said. She and Lamara greeted one another.

“So, now that everyone is here-” Wei began.

“Actually,” I interrupted. “Could we get my friends from school? They already know who I am and they’ll want to know what happened.”

“Hyriu, you can’t ask me to interrupt the education of your fellow adolescents,” Wei said sarcastically.

“Wei, please, I don’t want to tell this story more than two times. Please,” I pleaded.

Everyone stared at me hearing the emotion in my voice. They sent for them. Shortly after, they all came into the room.

“What’s wrong? They said it was and emergency?” Hana said running into the room, the others coming in behind her. They all stopped when they saw me. “Hyriu? Hyriu!”

She ran over and hugged me nearly taking me to the floor. 

“Hey Hana,” I smiled.

Lina hugged me next, then Tekton and Fai. I introduced everyone.

“Great, now that everyone is here and we all know each other,” Wei said slightly annoyed, “Hyriu, we would all like to know about your adventures, so please,” he motioned to me.

I looked around at everyone. I took a deep breath. I told them about picking up Shan and Moji, about going to Poto Village and meeting Dhanu. I explained it much the same way I did with Arnook, only I gave more in depth descriptions. When I told them about Avon’s arrival, they all grew grave. My friends jumped in and explained their parts when needed. When Lamara talked about what Avon did to her, there were tears in everyone eyes. I again was vague about Gulanoth. They were all very interested in me learning magic. I was very descriptive about the Battle of Zhanling. When I finished, they all looked at us with new depth.

“Well, I must say,” Wei began, “that is a most unique tale. Though, I don’t see how it could make a group of teens into haunting forms of adults. Maybe what Avon did to Lamara, but that wouldn’t affect the rest of you that deeply. Gulanoth,” he said and we flinched at the name yet again. “I thought so. All you said about Gulanoth was, ‘They took care of us but Avon showed up so we left.’ Yet when I just say the name, you all flinch. We heard about the uprising there. So obviously, something happened. I want you to tell me the truth, all of it.”

I sighed, “Alright, I’ll try.” I explained how wizards lived there and how they retook the city with magic.

“That explains it,” Wei muttered. “Go on.”

I told them about Za, Egalados, and their families. I just barely got Yang’s name out without crying. I explained how they trained us and how Yang joined us. Then how Avon’s’ shadow men-

“You know,” Koluk interrupted. “I think I have a name for them: Shadow Eaters. Because they’re dark wizards and that one evil guy, what was his name, L. E.?”

“Voldemort,” L. E. supplied.

“Yeah him, his followers are called Death Eaters but Avon creates shadow men so Shadow Eaters. And then those snapping creatures that Avon sent after you, Hyriu, Snappers and-” Koluk was saying.

“Thank you, Koluk,” Wei said firmly.

“Oh, sorry,” Koluk said sheepishly.

“Anyway,” I said and glanced at Koluk. “Avon’s Shadow Eaters showed up. We prepared to fight and evacuate the city.”

I explained how we defended the wall and how I went back to the palace. I told them how Yang and I were separated from his family and how Yang was attacked by Snappers.

I had tears running down my face, “And no matter what, I couldn’t heal him. I kept getting attacked. Then- then Yang asked me to- to end his suffering and pain. So I- I stabbed him in the heart,” I finished. I hadn’t told anyone that I had ended Yang’s life.

Lamara stepped forward and explained what happened to her. She began crying as well. I realized that she never did tell us what happened. She said Avon tore into her head and tortured her and how she wanted out. She wanted to end the pain, so she attempted to kill herself by knocking down a building on herself. She explained how Shan had saved her and how L. E. was helping her recover.

The room was silent. Lamara hugged Sonam as she cried. Almost everyone else in the room had tear streaked faces.

“Well, enough of all these dark and sad things. Hyriu and his friends have returned. School is about to get out so maybe seeing more old friends will lighten things up. Come on Chen and Torikku, we have children to train.” Wei said.

We left the palace and I decided to wait outside the school. A bell rang out and kids began to spill out. When they saw me, they all cried out with excitement. They questioned us about our adventures. I didn’t say much. I saw Huan, Da-Xia, Gen Li, Kuhaku, and Kanshin come over.

“Hyriu, when did you get back?” Huan asked.

“About an hour or so ago,” I said. “It is good to see all of you.”

“It’s good to see you too. You look so cool with your armor and weapons,” Da-Xia said.

“Wait, who are they?” Gen Li asked and pointed at Moji, Shan, Dhanu, and L. E.

“A few friends I made along the way,” I answered.

“You’re friends with an ash maker?” Gen Li said angrily.

“Gen Li, I understand your anger, believe me, I of all people understand. Your father was murdered in the Siege of the North. But I’ve been through worse. Trust-” I began.

“Hyriu, let me,” Moji stepped in. “Gen Li, is it? I understand your hatred toward my people. Losing a family member is hard. I still have both my parents, but I once had a younger sister. Her name was Shojo. She was so sweet. She would always ask me to fire bend for her. She was five; I was seven when our colony was attacked by angry earthbenders. My sister and I were separated from our family. Our home was on fire and we ran frightened. My sister fell behind. When I turned around there was an earthbender charging at her. He hit her with a rock and sent her flying into a wall. The impact killed her. I hated the Earth Kingdom because of that. Only when I met Shan, did I truly realize that not all people in the Earth Kingdom were bad. Even if I’ll never forgive that man for what he did, I was able to forgive the Earth Kingdom as a whole. I know that not all of them would have done the same thing. In our travels I’ve seen fire benders do some pretty horrible things. But not all of us are like them. There are many of us who oppose Fire Lord Ozai, but are just too afraid to do anything about it. So I ask you to give me a chance, just one,” she reasoned.

There was a moment of silence.

“Alright,” Gen Li gave in.

We all breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh, hey Hana. I was wondering where-” a voice began but stopped suddenly.

I turned and looked; it was Taruk. Two of his friends, Kobun and Kare, were with him. There was a tense silence.

“Now Taruk, we talked about this-” Hana began.

“So Hyr-o, you’re back in the city, eh? And I see you brought some freakish friends with you,” he snarled.

“Yeah, Tar-yuck, and you can insult me all you like, but don’t you ever insult my friends, any of them,” I warned.

He snorted.

“Well, this is wonderful, right everyone? Hyriu is back and healthy, Taruk has not said anything too stupid, yet,” Lina directed the last part at Taruk.

“Yet?” he questioned looking at Lina.

“Oh come now, you know you can be very unintelligent,” she laughed.

The whole thing was disturbing. She wasn’t trying to be mean, she was joking around, with Taruk!

“Whoa, what in the heck happened while we were gone?” I asked coming forward.

“Oh yes,” Taruk mocked, “Why don’t you fill Hyriu in on what has been going on since he went adventuring, Hana.”

She refused to make eye contact with me. “Hyriu, while you were gone, well it was hard. No one knew what had happened to you when we heard the mission went wrong. Then Lamara ran away to search for you and we never heard from her. Then we heard about you or Nakkali possibly dying in Gulanoth. I could barely get by and Taruk helped. He was there for me, for us,” she motioned at Lina, Fai, and Tekton. “He’s changed. He isn’t the same person that he was when you left. A lot of things have changed.”

Taruk smiled at me smugly. I couldn’t believe it. Some of my good friends got all buddy-buddy with that jerk. I saw how Hana was standing close to Taruk and how his arm was around her waist. I realized what that meant.

“Yeah, I can see that!” I snarled and stormed off.

“No, Hyriu- wait! I was going to tell you. Hyriu!” she chased after me but I lost her in the maze of houses.

I didn’t think about where I was going until I arrived at the front door of my house. I looked up slowly. I opened the door and went in. The familiar surroundings were heartening. The place was a bit messy, but other than that, nothing had changed.

I unloaded my things and went upstairs. It was a strange thing to not have my sword on my hip and my quiver on my back. I sat on my bed and looked at the paintings on my wall. I saw the painting of Hana and me. A twinge of anger awoke in me. I knew she would probably find someone else, but after the complicated Shan thing, I was hoping she’d distract me from him; I was wrong. I was upset, but not because she found someone else, because it was Taruk. I knew they’d been friends before I started liking Hana but I still found it shocking. I heard the front door open downstairs.

“Hyriu?” Hiko called. Then I heard other voices.

“I’m sure he would come here,” Lamara muttered.

“Look, his sword and pack,” Fai exclaimed.

“Give him some time. It must be hard for him, but he will come around,” Lina said.

“Humph, well Hana, I think he took it well,” Taruk sneered. “To be honest, I was expecting a punch in the face or some tears or something.”

“Me too,” Hana admitted.

“Hyriu?” Hiko called.

I heard them moving up the stairs.

“So this is Hyriu’s place of living. How quaint,” L. E. said. “Oh are we going to see his sleeping chamber. I wonder if his facilities are also made of ice, would not that be cold to sit on?”

“You know L. E., you are one strange individual,” Tekton commented.

“Why thank you, tectonic plates,” L. E. said then burst out in merry laughter at her own joke.

“No problem, Lame Egg,” Tekton shot back.

“I do not get it,” L. E. said flatly while Koluk died of laughter.

I jumped out of my bedroom window, onto my neighbor’s roof. I hopped from roof to roof. I jumped down onto the street and walked to a familiar ridge where I sat down. I let my thoughts wander. A few minutes later, I heard footsteps. I sighed and looked expecting to see everyone, but it was just Tekton.

“I knew you’d come here,” he smiled and sat down. “Just so you know, Taruk has changed, but I never warmed up to him. Figured someone ought to give him a hard time for you.”

I smiled, “Thanks. It’s so weird how so many things can change in just a few months.”

“I know,” Tekton agreed.

“So, where is the hunting party?” I joked.

He chuckled, “Heiwa Valley, Lamara was eager to see it and they also thought you might be there, but I know you better than that. I knew you’d be here.”

I laughed out of spite, “Yup, our famous ridge.”

Then out of nowhere, I burst into tears.

“What’s wrong?” Tekton asked concerned.

“Everything,” I said as tears ran down my face. “I wanted to be back home for so long because I thought that everything would go back to the way it was. It’d be the same. But nothing is what I thought it’d be. Nothing will ever be normal again.”

Tekton was silent. “Well, right now, this is kind of normal, well for us anyway.”

I laughed, “Yeah, I guess you’re right.” I wiped away my tears and smiled, “It’s good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very emotional. So much had to happen in this chapter and it had to have a good ending and I think I succeeded. What do you think of the reunion? The new Taruk? For me as a writer, it was glorious to bring all these characters together. The main characters of book 1 and the main characters of book 2 all interacting with one another. I love it so much. I also found out that some of them really work well together, the exchange between L. E. and Tekton is a perfect example. I had a blast writing the next few chapters with all these wonderful characters interacting. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do.


	35. Friendly Competitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei and Sonam pit book 1 characters against book 2 characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fun chapter. It has some hilarious situations but also some crucial information.

Chapter 35  
Friendly Competition

Tekton and I went to join the others in Heiwa Valley. Lamara, Daminao, and Ava were all flying around on gliders while everyone else watched.

“Hyriu!” someone cried right when I came out of the tunnel. I was hit with a hug.

“Hiko,” I laughed, “You’ve grown so much. I swear you’ll be taller than me at this rate.”

His eyes lit up with delight at the thought.

Hana came over, “Hyriu, I’m so sorry. It’s just-”

I held up a hand, “Don’t be. I should have known this would happen. How could it not? I’ve been gone for three months. You had no idea if I was alive or not. And if Taruk comforted you like you say, then I am glad. I would much rather have you happy with someone else, than to worry in uncertainty about me.”

She looked stunned, “Oh okay.”

“But the fact that it’s with him,” I pointed at Taruk and everyone tensed, “That’s going to take some getting used to.”

Everyone relaxed.

“So um,” Hana looked between Taruk and me with a hopeful look.

“Whoa now, don’t ask me to be friends with him,” I said quickly.

Taruk came over, “Yeah Hana, that’s not happening. The last time we spoke…”

My mind flashed back to when Taruk had chased me out of Heiwa Valley and I nearly went into the Spirit State.

“…Didn’t go so well,” he said and glanced at me wondering if I was going to elaborate on it.

I gave a slight shake of my head.

“How about we just try to not punch each other in the face,” I suggested.

“No promises,” Taruk muttered.

Everyone laughed nervously because we weren’t joking. I was surprised that I liked the change. I could get used to having Taruk be that one friend you kind of hated and always wanted to punch but you never did.

“So children,” Wei called as he walked out from the Mountain Pass tunnel. “Shall we have a bit of fun?”

“Oh, no,” I sighed.

“Oh, yes. I would very much enjoy having a bit of fun,” L. E. said and smiled brightly.

“Good,” Wei said devilishly. “So as we know, Hyriu and his new friends have seen battle, however, his old friends have had much training. Shall we pit friend against friend in a friendly competition?”

Everyone smiled mischievously glancing at each other.

“Wei, what’s the point of this?” I asked.

“Training of course, for growth and confidence,” he winked at me. “And amusement. I figured we should see how far you’ve progressed and continue your training. I thought this would be the best way to do that. First up, Hyriu vs. Daminao: swordsmanship.”

“But I don’t have my-” I began when Wei tossed me my sword.

“Well, Hyriu’s going to win obviously,” Shan commented.

“I wouldn’t be so sure, Shan. I’m the one who taught Hyriu,” Daminao said.

He drew his duel swords and I drew the Gambing Blade.  
Wei eyed us excitedly, “Have at it!”

Daminao jumped forward and swung. I parried and stabbed at his feet. He dodged and swung his left sword in one direction and his right in another. I blocked the left while spinning to dodge the right.

“Well, you have improved,” Daminao admitted.

We had an engaging fight. I was able to slash away one of his swords and we continued a bit longer. I used my disarming technique to gain victory.

I laughed triumphantly, “Look’s like experience trumps training.”

Daminao and the others were stunned.

“That was incredible,” Fai said.

“Nice job,” Tekton smirked.

“Next up,” Wei said, “Lina vs. Koluk: hand-to-hand combat.”

“Well that’s not fair, she’s a girl,” Koluk pointed out.

“Excuse me? Please tell me I’m deaf so I don’t burn you alive right now,” Moji rounded on Koluk angrily.

“No, no, it’s just, it’s forbidden for women to be warriors in our tribe,” Koluk quickly said eyeing Moji with fear.

“Koluk,” Lina smiled. “Look around. Are we in the Northern Water Tribe, or are we in Heiwa Valley?”

“Uh I guess we are in Heiwa Valley,” he said slowly.

Lina looked at me, “I told them.”

“Really?” I said shocked.

They all nodded.

“Someone suggested I let the others know,” she glanced at Taruk. I nodded at Taruk. I thought he’d use the information to manipulate   
Lina, but he did just the opposite.

“We thought that it’d be okay as long as it’s done here,” Ava smiled.

“Anyway, Lina vs. Koluk, chop-chop. Begin!” Wei said.  
I walked over to him.

“I’m so proud of you, Hyriu,” he said.

“Why?” I inquired.

He laughed, “Well for many things. But in this instance, because you chose to do the right thing with Lina.”

“And you’re okay with it. You’re the Chief of Hydronia, Wei, if anyone else found out-” I began.

“My how things have changed, you are warning me about breaking the rules. However, it is as Lina said, we are in Heiwa Valley. And yes, I’m the Chief of Hydronia, not of Heiwa. I have no jurisdiction here. Only Head Monk Dadao can condone or forbid Lina training here. If someone was to find out, I couldn’t technically do anything about it so long as it stays here,” he winked at me.

Lina took down Koluk by twisting his arm around his back and slamming him to the ground.

“Wow, Lina. You’ve really gotten better,” I noted.

“Yeah, Ava’s been teaching me some air bending forms and I combine them with Fai’s take downs and this is what I get,” she smiled.

It seemed a nice combination and I smiled as well.

We had many other matches including, Dhanu vs. Ava: archery. Dhanu just barely beat her. Tekton vs. Moji: bending, Tekton won. L. E. vs. Hana: healing, L. E. pretended to be grabbing herbs from her bag when really she was growing them out of the ground. At the end of the competition, we all just relaxed while Wei went over his ‘data’ he had collected.

Wei walked over, “Moji, come here please.” She went over to him and they began talking, “Oh and younglings, don’t think I’ve forgotten about you. I spoke with Monk Sonam he’ll be here shortly.

Moji rejoined us after a few minutes. Monk Sonam flew over to us after five minutes. “Master Wei asked me to set up a training exercise for you all, and he gave me full freedom,” he began.  
We all groaned.

“I set up a course for two airbenders to fly through. However, there will be one non-airbender riding atop the glider and they must perform certain tasks or solve puzzles. For each hoop and completed puzzle, you get a point. Everyone will get a chance to either ride or fly. The rest of you will be divided up into teams. I will do that now. On one team, Lamara will be the flier and her first rider will be Lina. Their teammates will be Ava, Moji, Tekton, Hana, and Koluk. The other team will have Daminao as a flier and Hyriu the first rider, though if you are a rider, you can use no bending of any kind. Their teammates are Dhanu, Taruk, Shan, Fai, and L. E. Now, the ones who aren’t in the air; your objective is to knock out the opposing flier and rider while protecting your own. The only rule is to not try to physically hurt anyone, too badly. Other than that, have at it.”

We had a blast going through Sonam’s course. The puzzles ranged from simple things like putting interlocking pieces together and solving math problems, to talking your flier through a dangerous path while they’re blindfolded.

In the end, Lina and Lamara’s team won because of sabotage. We talked and laughed late into the night. The next day, Taruk wasn’t there so we could discuss topics like Avon and my various skills. 

Wei lectured us on many different battle tactics and strategies. While he was talking about finding your opponents weakness, he suddenly stopped.

“L. E.,” he began, she looked up, “Since you are obviously familiar with your people, is there any kind of weakness we might exploit in Avon? Anything to help us defeat him or counteract his powers, or even remove them completely?”

She thought for a moment, “Well, yes, I know of two ways to remove one of the All Folk’s abilities. One way is to restrain the individual some how then to bathe them in a pure form of their opposite. For example, my opposite is animals so-”

“What? Would we like, throw a cat-owl at you or something?” Koluk laughed.

She turned on him, “Actually, it would be more along the lines of, covering my body in tiny insects and have them start eating my flesh.” Koluk shuddered. “However, this method, while is the safer of the two, is incredibly difficult. You also usually need a person to be a master of the opposite magic of which you must bathe the other. And while I am fairly good at light magic, I’m not a master, therefore I don’t think I have the strength to cleanse Avon of his powers.”

“What about the other way?” Tekton asked.

She was silent for a moment, “While this one is easier to accomplish, the consequences are catastrophic. My people have instincts and natural reflexes much like you do. If it looks like you are about to be hit in the face, you either dodge it or shield your face because of your reflexes. You have adapted to protect yourself. The All Folk have adapted as well, though this one is dangerous. To trigger it, there must be some kind of fatal blow about to be dealt in a situation where the individual has no chance of blocking it normally. That is when our reflex kicks in. A shield of pure energy is formed around our body. Nothing has ever breached one of these shields in all our history. Though, once the fatal blow connects with the shield, an enormous shockwave of energy is released in all directions. Similar to a massive explosion of power. It releases the energy to eliminate all other nearby threats, so as to protect the person.”

“But, how does that remove someone’s power?” Moji asked.

“The shield does not come out of thin air. Something has to give it its power; it has to be fed from somewhere. Since it would be his reflex that triggered the shield, the shield will draw upon his strength. All of his magical power would be drained in creation of the shield and shockwave. The shockwave is there because now that the person is powerless, they are also defenseless. The shockwave, theoretically, allows the host enough time to escape danger. However, the host will never again have any kind of abilities. The drain is so strong that the body cannot physically handle power inside it. Even young children have been known to trigger such shields, though the shield is impenetrable, the shockwave’s strength depends on how powerful the host is. For someone like Avon, it would be tremendous. So there are our options if you wish to remove his abilities. Neither one is easy and the effects could prove deadly for those nearby.”

“Couldn’t we just come up with some sort of trap for him?” Shan suggested.

“Such a plan would take weeks, if not months, maybe even years, to create, not to mention if it is even successful, time is of the essence right now,” she said.

“I don’t know, the trap idea, while could take a while, might work, why not try it?” Wei questioned.

“Because everyday you wait, Avon grows more powerful. His arrival here drained his energy but he is gaining it back over time. The longer you wait, the more of a threat he is,” L. E. explained.

“Wait so, when he first arrived and Gulanoth, he did all of that in his weakest state?” Koluk asked in shock.

“Yes, that was the weakest you will ever see him. That is why I wanted to get to your world so soon. I had hoped that if I got here early, then my power would start to regain over time and that way, when he did arrive, I might be able to match his strength. But I was wrong, even in his weakest state; he was more powerful than I was. I overestimated my abilities and underestimated his,” she looked ashamed of herself.

“You did what you thought was right, and if you hadn’t arrived when you did, Koluk would be dead right now. I wouldn’t have gotten over the snapper poison and Lamara would still be in her depressed and broken state. You have done a lot of good, and remember, you were still regaining your own power, so it isn’t like his power greatly outweighs your own. With our combined effort, we can win. I know we can,” I said looking at them all.

“You are right; it was foolish of me to be ashamed. Thank you, Hyriu,” she smiled.

“Now then, tell me more about your people,” Wei said.  
She told him and my Hydronia friends everything she had already told us. A few hours after that, Dhanu said he had an announcement. 

“I have a present for a special someone,” he motioned at Lamara. She blushed and walked up to him. He handed her a small package.

“You got me a present? What’s the occasion?” She questioned slyly.

“Your return home,” he smiled.

She opened it and gasped, “Dhanu, its the gold armband from- from- Gul- Gulanoth.”

“Yes, it is a simple design, but I wanted it to be perfect,” he said slightly embarrassed. 

She put it on her left arm in the middle of her bicep. It was gold with two small swirls where the band met.

“So uh, Dhanu, where’s my present?” Koluk asked. We laughed.

Over the next few days, training in Heiwa Valley became a normal thing. Wei and Sonam would have devious new ways to torture us each day. They had Dhanu and Shan fight on a frozen lake, much to Shan’s dismay. He pitted Lina against me in a weapon fight. She had her black fan and I used my knife. They also had Lina and I spar while riding on Lamara and Daminao as they flew. He had me glide while standing up, and then I had to spar with someone attacking me. They would have us divide into new teams all the time. He once put Fai in charge of one team and Hana of the other in a game of capture the flag. Then he had Moji lead a team against me which lead to a surprising stalemate. I saw Moji was a lot like Wei in that, in the middle of a battle she is a bit lost and not her best. But if she commands and performs long-range attacks, she is one person not to be messed with. I practiced magic as much as I could, along with my other bending skills. Wei sometimes brought in my other friends like Huan, Da-Xia, Gen Li, Kuhaku, and Kanshin. Though they didn’t know about my power or the illegal training of Lina.

I couldn’t remember the last time I had been this happy. I had all my friends in one place and I was creating strong bonds with new friends like Ava and Kanshin. Things were going wonderfully but I had no idea why Wei was including so many of my friends in my training. Whenever I questioned him about it, he always brushed it off.

I also got a pit in my stomach. Despite all the good things that had happened, I grew uneasy. I got dark nightmares and strange visions. Dread grew inside of me and I couldn’t figure out why. Deep down inside of myself though, I knew something horrible was about to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was kind of ominous, eh? And coming up with all of these training sessions was very fun. Just imagine Shan going up against Dhanu on a frozen lake. I doubt Shan lasted a minute. And we are getting near the end of book 2, what do you think will happen?


	36. The Illusion of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei lectures the kids about war and pig-squirrels. The name of this chapter is symbolic for several reasons. See if you can find out what they are...

Chapter 36  
The Illusion of Peace

A week after we arrived in Hydronia, Wei had us spar each other again to see if we had improved. Daminao and I still had an engaging fight, and he had gotten better, but I still won. Moji went up against Taruk this time and he beat her but with a bit of difficulty. After that Taruk had to leave, apparently his father didn’t like Wei pulling him out of school all the time. Tekton and Shan were almost even. Lina sparred with Dhanu which was fascinating to watch. Ava and Lamara sparred with air bending. Ava was surprisingly good and they tied.

Everyone had gotten progressively better with Wei’s training. Despite our improvement, he still kept at us saying ‘There is always room for improvement.’

The next morning found us listening to one of Wei’s speeches about war.

“It is a hard thing, war,” he was saying. “Though, it is actually easier to maintain war, than to maintain peace. It is incredibly easy to piss someone off. However, it is nearly impossible to keep everyone happy. Even when peace is made, it never lasts. It is a harsh and solemn truth, but true none the same. We know that war can be timeless. It can go on for many years and not lessen. Peace however, is easily disturbed. Some even say it is an illusion. The illusion of peace is that it doesn’t exist. Because somewhere, sometime, there is always conflict, even if it is small. There is no such thing as peace of mind. For me, I can only describe things as peaceful if they stay that way from beginning to end. No one’s mind is peaceful from beginning to end. You can be calm yes, but that isn’t peaceful. We are calm right now, here in this valley. In Hydronia, in the Northern Water Tribe, but is there peace? That is up to you. But know this; never lose yourself in the illusion of peace as it lowers your guard in a false sense of security. I say there is no peace, only lulls in the battle, however long they may be. To me, if there is someone somewhere fighting, then there is no peace. And there is always someone fighting.”

“How can there not be peace here? We are in the valley of peace after all?” Daminao said.

“Ah, but don’t trust names either, Daminao, they can be deceiving. Oh, that reminds me, have any of you heard the tale of Sahasa, the cowardly lion-bear?” Lina’s hand shot up showing she did. “Good. It is a great piece of literature. Well it is ironic because Sahasa’s name actually means courage or brave-”

“Um, may I go to the bathroom,” Fai asked sheepishly.

“I suppose Mr. Small Bladder. I assume, by now, you know you’re way to the restroom after your frequent visits?” Wei said sarcastically.

Fai blushed and ran to the bathroom.

“Anyway, Sahasa lived in this magical forest called…” Wei resumed.

I tuned him out. He had told me about Sahasa ten times. I was troubled by a dream I had the previous night. Kan Dao had visited me in a dream. She’d said, “Remember you visions!” but I hadn’t had visions for months. What in the world could she have been talking about?

“Hyriu!” Wei snapped.

“Huh,” I said startled.

“You weren’t paying attention. Who was Sahasa’s love interest?”   
Wei asked childishly.

“Oh, uh, Kurupa, the beautiful pig-squirrel,” I said offhandedly.

“Correct, and why was her name ironic?” Wei inquired with a smirk.

“Because everyone called her Kurupa The Beautiful but her name meant ’ugly’ and she indeed was quite hideous,” I answered in a bored tone.

“Correct again, but you don’t seem very enthusiastic. Is something the matter?” he asked.

I made sure it was just my friends who knew about Avon were with us before I spoke, “Kan Dao came to me in a dream last night.”

Wei suddenly became serious, “What did she say?”

“She said, ‘Remember your visions!’ But I haven’t had visions in weeks. The last vision I remember having was Avon’s final warning vision. After that it was mostly nightmares. I have no idea what she means,” I sighed.

Everyone was quiet while we thought. Fai came back from the bathroom, Lina filled him in.

Wei spoke up, “Perhaps she was referring to your first vision, the time-line one. Where you saw the temple light first.”

I smacked myself in the head and cursed for forgetting about that.   
“You’re right. Okay, so first was the temple light. Then there was the black snow and red moon. After that was the meteor, which was Avon’s arrival. Gah, but what was next? I remember the Great Gates of Azulan and the big burning castle but what was next?” I kept repeating the question straining my memory. Temple, snow, moon, Avon, and then what?

“Hyriu!” Kan Dao’s voice echoed in my head. “You must remember for that vision was of today! For the sake of your loved ones, remember!”

All at once, the vision came back to me. “That is of today?” I asked Kan Dao.

“Yes!” she cried.

I slowly looked up, a chill moving up my spine. Dark clouds had gathered overhead, but no one had taken notice of them or thought them unusual. I knew better. I had seen clouds like that two times before. In the Lok Wa Isles, and when we had arrived in the capital just before Zhao attacked.

“No,” I said aloud.

“What is it?” Lamara asked.

“Hyriu, what did you see?” Wei asked me seriously.

I bolted for the Mountain Pass balcony. I ran through the tunnel and onto the balcony overlooking Hydronia. Everyone had followed me.

“Hydronia, in ruins,” I answered Wei.

Black snow had begun to fall in the city. On the river, large metal ships could be seen sailing for the city. Black streams of smoke flew through the sky: Shadow Eaters.

“Oh no,” Wei muttered.

I whispered in fear, “They found us, the Fire Nation and Avon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not good. Avon and the Fire Nation in Hydronia. Not much could be worse than this. Let's see how things will end, shall we?


	37. Defense of Hydronia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyriu defends the wall while Shan goes to get help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning, these last few chapters are pretty brutal. With the Fire Nation and Avon, you know the fight will be bad and it is, they don't hold back, and neither do I.

Chapter 37  
Defense of Hydronia

“This can’t be happening,” Lina said.

I started forward; Wei grabbed my shoulder. “Hyriu, wait!”

“Wait for what? He’s here! We have to defend Hydronia. There isn’t time to strategize!” I cried.

“There is always time for a plan. Spread the word for all waterbenders to head to the wall. Lead them until I get there,” he said calmly.

I realized the importance of his instruction. I nodded then jumped off the balcony. I created a wave of snow and rode the small avalanche to the bottom. I ran through the streets of panicked people. We still had a few minutes before the fleet would get there. I heard the boom of the warning drum. I gathered as many people as I could on my way to the wall.

My friends caught up to me. “What should we do?” Moji asked me.

“Spread word for waterbenders to go to the wall. L. E., find a vantage point and take out those Shadow eaters. Moji, follow L. E. Hana, go to your mother, you’ll be needed in the Healing Huts. Koluk and Dhanu, come with me to the wall. Use archery to help take out the Shadow Eaters,” I commanded.

“But I’m not a good shot,” Koluk pleaded.

“You’re better than you think. Fai and Lina, start evacuating those who can’t fight. Send them to the Gambing Palace and to Heiwa Valley through the secret cave in the estate,” they nodded. “Tekton, come with me.” I looked around. “Where are Lamara, Ava, and Daminao?”

“The airbenders wouldn’t let them come,” Shan told me. “What should I do?”

I thought for a moment, “Go to the land-raft and get a message to the capital and tell them what is happening. No matter the outcome of the battle, we will need relief effort.”

“I can fight!” he challenged. “I won’t leave when everyone else is staying.”

“No, you can’t fight. There is no rock or earth and you don’t use weapons or regular combat. I trust you to get a message to Chief Arnook, alright?”

He angrily let out a puff of air, “Alright.” He ran for the land-raft dock.

I knew he was mad at me and he thought I just wanted to get rid of him, and I did. However, not because I wanted him out of the way, I wanted him safe. He had no means of protecting himself so sending him away would be the safest thing for him to do.

I made it to the wall. As I climbed it, I looked out over my home. People ran in fear while others marched for the wall. My visions hadn’t been wrong yet, but I was going to do whatever I could to stop this one. Avon had come to my home. I wasn’t going to let him get away with it. I reached the top of the wall. Many waterbenders were already there. They all awaited my instruction. The first ship neared.

“Grab the waterfall!” I commanded.

The water began to fly horizontally in the air instead of falling down to the river below. We continued to hold up the water until it reached the middle of the wall. Then we directed the water at the closest ship. The water smashed into it with a sound like thunder. The deck of the ship filled with water. The ship sank in the Bei River. We directed the river of water at the next ship. The swarm of Shadow Eaters neared.

“Second Waterbending Regiment, prepare to launch ice shards at incoming fliers. Fire! Fire at will!” I shouted.

Waterbenders all along the wall began firing shards of ice at Avon’s minions. Koluk and Dhanu fired arrows into the swarm along with Moji and L. E. launching attacks of their own. By the time Wei got to the wall, we had sunk three more ships.

“Nice work, Hyriu,” he complemented.

The ships began to launch fireballs. Most of them fell short of the wall but occasionally we would have to make a shield of ice to block the blast.

The wall was in mass chaos. Shards of ice flew through the air along with arrows and Moji’s fire. The Shadow Eaters were firing back with their explosive spells. The sky grew dark and thunder boomed. I saw lightning strike down several Shadow Eaters. It happened again and again. L. E. seemed to be using some type of weather magic.

The ships were getting in range of the city. The waterfall technique was a good but slow way of sinking the ships. Moreover, we could only do it one ship at a time. The fireballs were getting more frequent. The wall was taking a pounding.

“Look out!” someone cried. Wei pushed me to the ground.

A fireball crashed into the wall right next to us. The people that had been standing there were gone. There was a large crater in their place. I looked on in horror. Several fireballs crashed into Hydronia. I saw two houses go up in flames and part of the school. Screams of women and children echoed in the air.

“That’s it.” I said and jumped off the wall toward the ships.

“Hyriu, what are you doing?” Wei’s voice cried above me.

I dove into the icy river, my bending protecting me from the impact. I used my momentum to swim under a ship and to the surface, pulling the water with me. I rose up with a large wave, I shot it into the ship, and it capsized. I jumped onto the deck of another ship and froze all four trebuchets. I blanketed another in snow. I froze large jagged icebergs to tear gaping holes into the sides of the ships. I went from ship to ship doing whatever I could to stop them. As I was fighting a group of soldiers on one ship, a great red fireball struck it. Several of the men were vaporized on the spot. Many others were burned to death. The remaining soldiers and I got several severe burns. The left side of my body received most of the burns. We writhed on the deck of the ship in pain. I looked and spotted a tall man in black, red eyes gleaming. He prepared to unleash another blast of unnaturally red flames. I crawled to the edge of the deck and dove into the river as the ship was engulfed in the flames of darkness. I swirled water around myself and rose out of the water on a waterspout. I went up the side of the wall. Wei grabbed my arm and helped me back onto the wall. I let the waterfall back down.

“Hyriu, you’re burned! This is why you don’t-” he stopped and I followed his gaze. He was looking at Avon. “So that’s him.”

The wall rocked as it was hit by more fireballs. Koluk and Dhanu were firing arrows like crazy.

“Look out!” Wei cried and hit Koluk and me with a water blast knocking us out of the way.

A fireball blew up right where we had been. There was a large hole in the wall separating Koluk and I from Wei and Dhanu. The wall rocked again; I looked down. Three ships had pierced the wall with their front spikes. The spikes dropped creating large holes for soldiers to charge through into the courtyard.

Many more fireballs struck the wall. Large cracks opened in the ice. As I was looking around, I saw the land-raft dock in flames. Not to far from it was another column of flames as if the raft had just started to leave and was hit by a fireball. Sorrow and pain entered my mind: Shan. I hoped he was alive. It looked like a battle was being fought by the second fire.

The rocking of the wall brought me back to reality.

“Hyriu, we have to go!” Koluk yelled.

I realized the wall had begun to collapse and the part we were on was next to fall. All the other men had fled. Koluk and I ran as the wall fell away behind us. I was behind him and I slipped for a second. My part of the wall began to fall away. Koluk looked back and stopped. I ran as the gap between us widened. I jumped through the air and reached out for Koluk’s hand. He just barely grabbed onto mine and pulled me up onto the wall. Just as we began to run, the part we were on dropped ten feet. We were thrown down from the force. I looked at the high ledge. There was no way Koluk and I would both be able to get up the gap before the wall fell.

“Go!” Koluk yelled in my direction.

We both knew if I left, Koluk would die from the fall. I jumped, but not for the ledge, for Koluk. I forced him to let go and formed a protective bubble of water around him. I threw him to the ground far below knowing the bubble would absorb the impact. I froze my hands into the ice so I wouldn’t fly off. I fell with the ice. I was jerked around in the air as the chunk of ice tumbled. Just before it hit the ground, I melted my hands out of the ice and kicked off the ice, parallel to the ground. I wouldn’t hit the ground dead on, merely at a slant. I also used airbending to cushion my impact. My shoulder hit first with explosive pain. I slowly got to my feet.

“You alright?” Koluk ran over.

“I think my shoulder is dislocated,” I muttered.

“Got it,” he grabbed my arm.

“Wait, what-” I began.

He put it back in place; I screamed in pain.

“Can’t have an Anzen with a messed up arm,” he managed with a slight smile.

“Yeah,” I said glaring at him.

I looked up. A large section of the wall remained but it was swaying back and forth about to give way. It leaned forward over the river. Several fireballs hit it and it leaned backwards, casting a dark shadow over Koluk and me.

Then all at once, the wall let go of itself. The ice came crashing down. It would be impossible to out run. I lifted up my hands in an attempt to stop the falling ice. The ice stopped, but the force of it drove me to my knees nearly breaking them. I didn’t even have the strength to cry out in pain. Several bodies hit the ground with a horrible crunching noise; they were the men who didn’t make it off the wall in time. The ice dropped a few feet while small bits fell to the ground.

“Koluk…r-run!” I was barely able to say.

“No, I won’t leave you. You didn’t leave me,” he said defiantly.

I saw Tekton come running over. He added his strength to mine. His effort helped but wasn’t enough to move the rubble. Taruk joined us. Then Huan and Gen Li did as well. Together we moved the chunks of ice over the river and we dropped it. It crashed into the water and even onto one ship. I fell to the ground from the effort.

Taruk came over and held out his hand. I accepted it and stood. He glanced down and horror covered his face. I looked down; where my knees had been were two puddles of blood. I ripped off part of my shirt and tied it around each knee to add patting and stop the bleeding. I glanced at where the wall had once been. Only a small pillar of ice remained. Hundreds of soldiers poured into Hydronia. The defense had fallen.

###

I ran towards the land-raft dock. I was still mad that Hyriu would send me away, even if it did make sense. I charged into the boathouse next to the dock where four men were.

“Hey, what the-” one began.

“I have an urgent message to Chief Arnook,” I announced out of breath.

“You’re that earthbender boy,” one said; I recognized him as Da-Xia’s father.

“And what message be that?” another asked.

I realized they were playing cards. I ran to a window and threw it open revealing the wall and fleet of ships.

“Holy shit!” one guy exclaimed.

“Let’s go!” I shouted annoyed that they didn’t know what was happening.

“Right,” Da-Xia’s father agreed.

We all ran outside and readied the raft. We climbed on board and the four of them began to move it with water bending. Just as we left the dock, a fireball crashed into it in a fiery explosion. All four men cursed loudly.

We picked up speed when two of them cried out. I looked and saw a fireball headed right for us. I had no time to react. The raft was engulfed in flames and flipped through the air; I held on for dear life. It crashed into the ground with splintering wood. I screamed as a jolt of pain erupted from my leg. When the bits of wood stopped flying around, I realized I was trapped under the burning timber. I tried to wiggle out but screamed as my left leg protested any slight movement. I looked down. A large piece of jagged wood had been driven through the calf muscle. As soon as I saw it, I realized just how painful it was. I struggled to move but my right hand was under a large beam. I could feel flames licking the tips of my fingers, burning the flesh. I screamed in agony. My head was also throbbing; I felt a warm liquid pouring over my face.  
Several figures landed close by- Shadow Eaters. As they got closer, I realized one of them was Avon’s Lieutenant, Silver Mask.

“Well what do we have here?” he sneered.

A water blast knocked him to the ground. ‘Hyriu!’ I thought. He wouldn’t abandon me.

A different voice called out, “A rescue!”

One of Hyriu’s friends jumped down in front of me. I searched my mind for a name.

“Da-Xia?” I asked.

He turned, “Hey Shan, I saw the fire and you run up here. I thought I’d see if you and my dad were okay.”

“Your dad?” I questioned.

That was when I noticed his eyes were rimmed red and tears streaked down his face.

“I’m sorry,” I said; he nodded.

Da-Xia lifted up a shard of ice and shot it into one of the Shadow Eaters, killing him. He knocked the other over the cliff. Silver Mask got to his feet.

“Well isn’t this nice, a little boy challenging me, the Right Hand of Darkness!”

He and Da-Xia fought. My vision grew dizzy from blood loss. Da-Xia wasn’t doing too good. Silver Mask slammed him into the destroyed raft.

“You can not beat me. Either give up or be slaughtered like a pig just like your father!” he taunted.

Da-Xia glanced at me. “Never. I will never give up.”

I couldn’t see Silver Mask’s face, but I knew he was smiling evilly.  
With his wand, he lifted up a large splinter and launched it into Da-Xia’s abdomen. He coughed up blood.

“No!” I cried but it was only a whisper lost in the wind.

Silver Mask laughed as he walked over to me. “You’re next.”

Fear welled up inside me. However, even my thoughts became fuzzy. I had lost too much blood; I was dying.

“I’m not finished yet,” Da-Xia cried and stood as blood poured from his wound.

Silver Mask turned to face him. “Oh, I think you are.”

Another piece of wood lifted into the air. I reached out with my left hand. I could tell I was about to lose consciousness. The wood flew straight into Da-Xia’s chest and he collapsed. Silver Mask turned to me and raised his wand. My vision turned red. Then everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you it would be a brutal fight, and it's not over yet. Do you think help will come for Shan and Da-Xia, or did Silver Mask finish them off. And will any others be lost before the day is done?


	38. Cascading Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lamara joins the fight while Hyriu tries to get Hiko to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of action in this one, just saying

Chapter 38  
Cascading Fear

We watched as the wall collapsed and the army stormed into the city.

“Monk Dadao, Yami, Sonam, how can you just stand by and do nothing?” I accused.

“Lamara, you know why,” Sonam said with a painful look.

He had taken my staff and was holding me back while Dadao and Yami were holding Daminao and Ava.

“No, I don’t!” I yelled.

“It is far too risky to reveal ourselves to the world,” Monk Dadao said.

Daminao gave a nod at me, as did Ava.

“The hell it is!” I said and unleashed a wind blast at them.

The three of us shook free of the Monk’s grasp and snatched our staffs back. We jumped off the balcony and flew down into Hydronia. We flew towards the broken ice wall were hundreds of soldiers poured into the courtyard. Fireballs rained down crashing into buildings. Legions of fire benders shot fireballs at us. One came right for me and I had no time to dodge. I kicked off my glider and did a back flip. My glider sailed into the flames but I landed on the roof of a house. I watched as my scorched glider floated to the ground in flames. The fabric on the wings floated into the air as ashes, the wood broke apart as it smoldered.

“Oh, you should not have done that!” I said angrily.

I jumped down and unleashed a blast of wind, knocking down several men. I kicked another in the face. I slammed the last two guys with air bending.

Sonam had given me that glider as a gift when I was seven. I earned it by completing my first gliding lesson.  
These people thought they could come here, burn my things, and invade my home without a problem, they thought wrong.  
I ran to the large courtyard before the wall. It was filled with two clashing armies, the Fire Nation vs. the Water Tribe.

I jumped in the fray, swirling men through the air in my anger. One man knocked me to the ground and drove a spear at my chest.

###

I ran over to the battle. Ava and Daminao landed close by. I saw Lamara fighting several men. I watched as she was knocked to the ground. When the guy was about to impale her, I spun and smacked him with some water. I helped her up.

“Nice of you to join us,” I said.

“No thanks to the Monks,” she growled.

“Let’s not worry about that now, we have a battle to win,” I tried to smile but my burned face wouldn’t allow it.

We went into the thick of the skirmish. My knees pained me along with my burned arm and face. Some time in the fight, Wei came up to me.

“Did you ever go to the school?” he asked.

I thought about Hiko, “Crap. I’ll go there now.”

He nodded. I ran through the chaotic city. I began to jump from roof to roof to the school. Part of it was in flames while the front entrance was surrounded by shadow creatures. I saw Taruk, Kobun, Kare, Huan, Gen Li, Mr. Hui, Kuhaku, and Kanshin at the entrance trying to fight off the creatures.

I slid down the roof, kicked off, spun, and released and arrow that pierced the head of a shadow spider. I tackled a snapper as I hit the ground. I pulled out my knife and plunged it into the thing’s head. I rose up as several shadows surrounded me. A Shadow Eater charged at me. I stabbed the knife into his chest and ripped it up to his throat. I slit the throat of another shadow man. A snapper came at me. I drew my sword with my right hand and sliced off its spiked hands, I then drove it into its chest. The spider I shot ran towards me. I pushed the blades of my sword and knife into its head. It snarled in pain. I left my weapons in its body and took a step back. I formed a deadly shard of ice and launched it into the swelled body of the spider. I retracted my ice and the creature finally disintegrated. I saw a Shadow Eater attacking Kanshin, the others didn’t see. There were also several snappers charging at Taruk and his friends as they lay helpless on the ground. I sent the ice spinning into the snappers then curved it back around and into the head of the Shadow Eater. One of the snappers was still alive. I ran for it and sliced off its arm and plunged it into its own body. The creature let out one last screech before melting back into nothingness.

I looked around seeing no more threats. They all looked at me with stunned and frightened expressions.

“Everyone alright?” I asked roughly; they nodded.

“Has anyone seen my brother?” I looked around.

“I saw him running in the direction of your house,” Kuhaku pointed.

I looked toward my house; there was a large cloud of smoke in that area of the city. Worry filled within me.

“I’m sure he is alright, Hiko is a smart kid,” Mr. Hui reassured.

Several loud screeches broke the silence. A herd of snappers charged at the school and several fireballs rained down around us.

“Get inside, take cover!” Mr. Hui cried. “Hyriu go find your brother. Go!”

I looked at the on coming herd. I sent a wave of ice shards taking out half of the creatures, and then nodded. I climbed onto the roof of a nearby building as explosions rung about the area. I glanced back as Mr. Hui helped Kare toward the school.

I traveled across the roofs toward the burning neighborhood. The damage wasn’t as bad as it looked; there were just several small fires. Our neighbor’s house had been blown up and part of our house was damaged.

I ran into the house. Part of the ceiling in the living room had fallen in.

“Hiko!” I called.

“Hyriu!” his voice came from upstairs.

I went to his room; it was empty. “Where are you?”

“Your room!” he answered.

I went there to find him putting some of my belongings into a wooden chest. I had a quick flashback of our mother doing the exact same thing.

“I just wanted to save some things, incase something happened to the house,” he shrugged stowing my paintings in the chest and closing it.

“Oh, Hiko,” I said and hugged him.

We ran out of the house and toward the palace. I gathered as many people as I could along the way. I had a large group of children by the time I reached the Plaza Square. People were rushing behind its walls.

“Go!” I yelled.

Explosions rang out.

“No! I want to fight!” he insisted.

“No, you have to be safe,” I urged.

A group of firebenders charged into the square. They unleashed blasts of fire. I grabbed water from the fountain and blocked the blasts. I began fighting the men. I saw Wei nearby, fighting a Fire Nation Commander and someone else I knew- Silver Mask.  
I quickly dispatched of the men and was about to go help him when an explosion knocked me to the ground. A fireball had hit the fountain. When the smoke began to clear, I saw Wei was on the ground, a large piece of ice on his leg, which was clearly broken. I looked over at Hiko. He and the other children were still recovering from the explosion. They hadn’t made it to the gate and a new wall of rubble blocked their path. They would have to go around the whole square just to make it to the gate. Then I heard a sound that chilled my blood.

SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.

I saw three snappers advancing on the clueless Hiko. Several things happened in just a few seconds. I looked back and for the between Hiko and Wei, not knowing which to save. Hiko was helping up another kid completely unaware of the situation. Wei looked at me then at Hiko and understood.

“Hiko,” he mouthed. “Save Hiko.”

Without thinking, I nodded and ran over to Hiko. The snappers got to him but I jumped in front of him just before that happened. I drew my sword with my left hand and blew a hole in the rubble with my right.

“Hiko, go,” I instructed deadly calm; he listened without complaint. The other children went with him.

The snappers attacked. I blocked their spiked hands with my sword. I got slashed a few times. One slashed my sword out of my hand. I back flipped to avoid its hand. I then unleashed a blast of fire destroying the creatures of Darkness.

I fell to my knees exhausted. They still ached along with my burns and now the slashes from the snappers. I willed myself to rise. I retrieved my fallen sword. I looked to where Wei and Silver Mask had been. It was obvious they had a great battle as there were several new craters and a collapsed building. However, I couldn’t see any trace of Wei or Silver Mask. I jumped up to a roof but still couldn’t see them. I decided not to worry; Wei could handle the lackey of Avon, even with a broken leg.

I ran out of the square. I did my usual way of travel, from rooftop. I loosened arrows at the Shadow Eaters as they released spells into the city. Along the way, I saw Moji and Gen Li fighting side by side in front of a burning building. I found Lina going up against a group of Shadow Eaters. She would break their wands, then their face. I also saw her metal fan had a bladed edge so she could slice into them when she wished. I joined her.

Together we finished them off quickly. I saw a few Shadow Eaters head toward the mountains.

“Where are they going?” Lina wondered aloud.

They shot spells at the dam. Their intentions hit me.

“Run!” I yelled.

“What?” Lina said.

“They’re going to blow the dam, run!” I shouted. I grabbed her hand and pulled her.

The dam burst and a wave of water was released. It cascaded down into the city. We ran in fear. The tsunami tour through Hydronia, destroying houses. Lina and I ran as fast as we could, weaving through the buildings. The water drew closer. We came to an open street near the large courtyard. We charged forward. I knew we couldn’t outrun the water so I sent Lina in front of me. I stopped and turned to face the water.

“Hyriu!” Lina cried.

“Keep going!” I yelled and held up my hands at the water.  
To anyone else, it looked like the water had struck an invisible wall. I held it back. My strength was waning. I sparred a look back, Lina had kept going like I said and she was climbing the side of a   
building.

‘Nice thinking,’ I thought. I took a deep breath, knowing I couldn’t hold the water anymore. I turned and ran. The thunderous crash of the water was right at my feet. I ran but the frigid water swept me off my feet. Lina was almost to the top of the building when the water hit. It grabbed at her legs and dragged her into its depths. The icy flood drove the air out of my lungs.

“Hyriu!” I heard her scream.

I used waterbending to swim to her. I made an ice raft and helped her climb on before climbing on myself. I took control of the wave as best I could and drove it toward the Fire Nation Army. The water swept over the troops and into three ships. I drove our raft off to the side and we jumped back onto solid ground. Despite my success, only two ships were actually taken out. I looked around the city. So many buildings were aflame. Firebenders and Shadow Eaters were everywhere. It was then that I realized there would be no victory for us. Survival maybe, but no victory. Hydronia was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was intense. The endings to these chapters are getting worse and worse am I right. Prepare yourself for the Fall of Hydronia.


	39. The Fall of Hydronia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyriu tries to save as many as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were no deaths in the last chapter, the same can't be said for this one. Prepare to be emotionally distraught.

Chapter 39  
The Fall of Hydronia

I watched my city burn. The full realization still had me in shock. I knew many people were going to die. I thought that maybe we could push the soldiers back to buy the women and children more time.

“Lamara, Ava, Daminao, Lina, Koluk, Dhanu, everyone listen. Go around the city and tell anyone that can fight that they need to come to the courtyard and push the Fire Nation back. If you see any women or children, help them get out. Most importantly though, we need to take out Avon’s creatures of Darkness. None of these people know how to deal with them. Don’t let the snapping creatures slash you or their poison will kill you in a matter of hours. Now go, go!” I yelled.

We all split up searching for people. A great sadness filled me as I ran through the ruined streets. Bodies of people I’d known all my life littered the ground. I saw children, men, and women all dead. Some were burned, others slashed open. I saw the Crystal Serpent, the restaurant where Hana and I had our date, engulfed in flames. I saw Huajia’s home destroyed. He was the best painter in the city and I had gone to him many times. His lifeless body lay before me. Tears streamed down my face.

I walked through the streets of my childhood; they were unrecognizable burning piles of rubble. The sight of my house nearly killed me. It was just a pile of broken ice.

The sky grew dark from all the smoke and the orange glow of fire was the only provider of light.

I heard a crying child in one house. I wiped away my tears. “Where are you?”

Only the cries of the child answered me. I dug through the ruined house finally getting to the sitting room. The boy I recognized as one of Hiko’s friends. He was crouched by the bodies of his parents. Behind him was a snapper. The faceless creature moved its head as if it looked at me. It then drove its spiked hand through the kid’s back and through his chest. Blood sprayed my face.

“No!” I cried.

The creature threw the kid’s body at me. It hit me and I fell down. The creature came at me. I ran in fear as it snapped and shrieked behind me. I made it onto the street as it caught my leg in its mouth. I screamed as it bit down and threw me. When I hit the ground, it came at me again. I kicked a block of ice at it breaking its neck but it just snapped back. It drove its spikes at me. I rolled to the side and they went into the ground. I drew my sword and stabbed it in the back. It snapped its limbs around so it faced me. I fell back and punched fire at it; it disintegrated. I retrieved my sword as I heard a boom and crash. I looked over at the Gambing Palace. A fireball crashed through the dome of the library and several towers collapsed. The sight saddened me. I looked back at the ridge where Tekton and I would have our talks. It was a burning crater.

More tears spilled down my face. I ran out of the street. I heard the sounds of battle. I came around a corner and at the far end of the street was Instructor Chen fighting three snappers.

“Instructor Chen!” I yelled running to him.

He glanced over then resumed fighting. He kicked one spike aside and sliced off another. The creature shrieked in pain. He swung his sword beheading another. Two creatures lay on the ground disintegrating. Chen faced the last creature. It opened its maw and let out a throaty howl like never before. Its fallen comrades rose from the grave.

I threw a fire blast; it dissipated before it reached the creatures. I was too far away. All I could do was watch. The creatures attacked all at once. Chen did all he could but his sword was knocked out of his hands. He began punching and kicking. The creatures slashed him again and again. He continued to fight as I watched in horror. All three creatures drove their spikes into his chest. He let out a gasp of pain.

“No!” I yelled.

He fell to the ground. The creatures looked pleased with their work and turned toward me. With tears on my face, I unleashed a blast of fire fueled by my grief. I vaporized the creatures on the spot. I ran to Chen’s fallen body.

“Chen,” I managed.

“Hyriu, you tried but there was nothing you could do,” he whispered.

I just wept silently.

“Hyriu, promise me something, alright,” he said. I nodded. “Don’t waste your life. Okay? You will do great things, but make sure you do them for a great cause.”

“I’ll try,” I sobbed.

He smiled, “And do one more thing for me. My son was taken by one of those things. He’s over there in that house. Will you set me down next to him? I want to be with my son in my last moments.”

I nodded and picked him up. I carried him into the house and saw the body of a two year old. I laid Chen down next to it.

He smiled at me, “Thank you Hyriu. I always knew you’d amount to greatness. Farewell.”

“Goodbye, Chen,” I managed to say.

He looked at his son one last time and closed his eyes never to open them again.

I walked back into the street. The school was nearby, I decided to look and see if anyone was still there. I went into the half collapsed building. Not far from the entrance, I saw Mr. Hui. He lay dead next to Kare. It looked like Mr. Hui was trying to protect him but there were both killed. I continued on. I saw so many dead classmates and teachers. It was almost unbearable. I became hysterical the further I traveled into the building. Seeing all these people I knew and had grown up with, all dead. I began crying hysterically and fell to my knees. I heard movement. I stopped crying and listened. It came from a classroom. I tried to open the door, but something was blocking it. I ripped it open the other way. I heard screams but they stopped.

“Hyriu?” the voice of Kuhaku said.

“Kuhaku?” I said and went into the room.

When I saw him, I couldn’t help but hug him. I was so happy to finally see someone living.

“Hyriu, it is you,” a weak voice said.

It was Kanshin. She was sitting down and holding her side where she had been slashed. Her face was pale from blood loss.

“Are you alright?” I asked worried.

“A soldier just nicked me with a sword, I’m fine,” she managed. I was relieved that it wasn’t a snapper wound.

“No, you’re not,” Kuhaku said. “We’ve been trapped in here. After you left, we barricaded the entrance. But a firebender blew it up and the snappers swarmed in. So many were killed. We hid in here and the creatures continued on. We went looking for survivors when the soldiers got to us. We came in here and closed the doors but a soldier got in with us. He killed Mr. Zhen,” he motioned to the history teacher’s body. “And slashed Kanshin before I - I killed him.”

I grimaced, “Well come on, let’s get you to the Healing Huts.” I said to Kanshin.

Kuhaku and I helped her walk through the burning hallways littered with corpses. We made it outside and headed toward the huts. We passed the Warrior Training Field. Half of the circular stands had collapsed. The Waterbending Training Field was just a pile of smoking rubble. The only recognizable thing was the platform where Wei and Desu stood when teaching. The Grand Hall ceiling had caved in. I glanced in and saw the banners of Koluk and me burning.

There was no building in the city that was undamaged. We made it to the Huts. Hana and Meili were there along with other healers.

“Here, let me take her,” Meili said. She set Kanshin down on a cot. Kuhaku kneeled next to her. “Here, can you slather the wound in this paste then bandage her up? It isn’t as bad as it looks and I have more pressing patients,” Meili instructed.

Kuhaku began to smear the paste on the bleeding wound. I looked around the Hut. There were so many injured. I saw Taruk there with his friend Kobun.

“Come on, Kobun, stay with me. Stay with me, Kobun,” he was saying. Kobun was losing consciousness; I saw he had been stabbed by a snapper. Taruk was holding his hand, crying.

I looked away from the sight. I saw Hana kneeling next to two adults that had passed. I recognized them as Tekton’s parents. I grew sad that he had become an orphan. Hana pulled a blanket over their bodies and stood. She turned and saw me.

“Hyriu,” her expression suddenly turned sad and heartbroken.   
“Hyriu,” she said again with tears in her eyes. She glanced to the side.

I followed her gaze. On one of the cots, was Wei.

“Wei!” I cried. The people in the Hut all looked over and when they saw me next to Wei, they turned away with sad faces.

He was bandaged but blood was seeping through. He was unnaturally pale.

“Hyriu,” his voice was weak.

“This is my fault,” I said crying.

“No, no it isn’t,” he reassured.

“Yes, it is. I didn’t have to come back; I didn’t have to be here. But I came anyway. And now-” I broke off.

“Hyriu, Avon was going to attack regardless. You and your friends have saved many people,” he said.

“But I left you. I had to choose you or Hiko and I left you there to- to die!” I yelled.

“If you had saved me, Hiko and those children would be dead. And you would be saying the same thing reversed,” he reasoned but I didn’t listen.

Behind me I heard Taruk hug Hana saying, “He’s gone. Kobun he’s-” he couldn’t finish and broke into sobs.

“But I could have saved you both. I know I could have,” I sobbed.

“What’s done is done, you can’t change the past. There is only one thing you can do now,” he said.

“What?” I asked.

“Save as many as you can,” he looked on with sad eyes.

“I want to save you!” I looked at Hana accusingly; she was still hugging Taruk and crying. “Why didn’t you save him? Why aren’t you healing him?” she cried harder.

“Hyriu, I asked her not to,” Wei said.

“No! If she won’t, then I will. I have to save you. I can’t let you…” I said and pulled out some water. I began to swirl it around his wounds. “I have to save you! I can’t let you- let you die!” I sobbed.  
He grabbed my wrist and shook his head.

“Hyriu-” he began.

“No! Gansu did the same thing and he died. Yang did it and he died. Don’t you tell me no! I will save you. I will save you. I will save,” I gave up and cried.

“Hyriu, you can’t save me, no one can. I am lost. You need to get out of the city, or Avon will come for you,” Wei warned.

“No, I won’t leave you. Not again. I won’t leave you,” I cried.

“You have to go,” he said. “You want to know why I included so many of your friends in your training? It’s because it is time for your generation to step up. When you face Avon for the last time, I knew that I wouldn’t be there; instead it will be you and your generation leading the charge. You have to let me go.”

I looked him in the eyes, “I- I can’t lose anyone else. I can’t let you go.”

“Yes, you can. I know you can. I always believed in you, Anzen Hyriu,” he said. His breathing stopped and he became motionless.

“No!” I cried. “Wei, no! Don’t leave me. Don’t leave me!” I burst into wordless sobs of grief.

Taruk and Hana watched with tears streaming down their face. I looked up, numb from grief.

Suddenly a fireball crashed into the Hut right where Meili had been.

“Mom!” Hana cried out in horror with tears in her eyes.

She tried to run forward but Taruk pulled her back from the flames. Meili was nothing more than a charred corpse. Hana cried in grief while Taruk held her back. “Mom! No! Mom!” she began to sob.

###

I kneeled down next to a bloodied Fai, “I’m going to get you out of here, alright?”

He looked at me weakly, “Dhanu, behind you.”

I turned. A shadow spider emerged from the top of a building. I shot arrow after arrow at it. It swept them aside and charged me. I reached for another arrow to realize I was out. I swung my bow at one of its legs. The wood shattered on impact. It knocked me into a building. I looked up. It slashed down with its deadly pincers and I had nothing to defend myself.

###

I tried to get up but another part of the house collapsed trapping me. I watched Daminao and Ava draw their weapons as over thirty snappers surrounded them. The snappers charged and the two airbenders fought valiantly.

Lina came over, “Lamara, don’t worry, I’ll get you out.”

“It’s a trap,” I said in a pained voice.

“What?” she said in fear.

A figure landed in front of her: Silver Mask. Lina took a stance and opened her metal fan. Daminao also threw one of his swords in the air. Lina caught it and pointed it at the masked lieutenant. She was about to start a fight she couldn’t win, and she knew it.

###

“We’re all going to die aren’t we?” Taruk said as Hana continued to grieve.

###

L. E. was maintaining the small shield. Avon himself was launching attacks at us from a slim tower of ice where the wall had been. Huan and I looked on in fear as the shield cracked.

“Koluk, we need to do something,” Huan yelled.

“What can we do?” I asked him as despair filled me. We were trapped.

###

I slashed with waterbending at the firebenders. Moji shot attack after attack bravely.

“We might just get out of this, Tekton,” she said to me.

Just then, twenty Shadow Eaters descended with ten snappers and countless spiders. We looked at each other. We would fight to the death.

###

“Every last one of us will be murdered,” Taruk finished.

All I could think about was this was the cause of my actions. I had killed all those people. But most importantly, I had killed Wei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was awful wasn’t it. Killing Wei was incredibly hard for me to do. Both me and my editor loved him dearly and she did not agree with killing off Wei. It worked for storytelling purposes but it is still awful. He is one of my favorite characters and now he is gone, along with many others. How do you think Hyriu will deal with this grief? I’m willing to bet it won’t be very good. And things go down in the second to last chapter of book 2…


	40. A Threat Followed Through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyriu faces off with Avon.

Chapter 40  
A Threat Followed Through

I looked on as Hana grieved and held onto Taruk.

“Every last one of us will be murdered,” Taruk muttered.

I thought he was right. I looked at Meili’s corpse, then at Wei’s. A fire rose inside of me.

“No,” I said in answer to Taruk. “I’m going to end this.”

Everyone looked at me.

“Hyriu?” Kuhaku questioned.

“They came here for me, so that’s what they’ll get,” I said angrily. I was going to face Avon. I wouldn’t let him harm anymore people just to get to me. If he wanted to harm me, he’d have to do it himself.

I walked outside. They followed me. I was ready to let the world know who I was. I jumped on a roof and ran for the courtyard.

On the way, I saw a giant spider attacking Dhanu and Fai. I destroyed it with fire; I heard gasps of surprise from Taruk and Kuhaku. More people followed me as I headed for the courtyard. I saw Tekton and Moji surrounded by Avon’s minions; I saved them in a similar way.

I ran through the city, saving as many people as I could. I had a large crowd following me. I saw Daminao and Ava fighting an army of snappers. I shredded the creatures with ice shards. Lina was fighting Silver Mask with one of Daminao’s swords. I saw her slash a deep gash in his mask. I jumped down in front of her. When he saw me, he fled. I helped Lamara up. Avon was keeping L. E. under an onslaught of magical attacks.

I walked in the courtyard with my army behind me and the army already there pushing the Fire Nation back. “Hey, you came here for me! So come get me!”

I grabbed hold of the ice pillar he stood on with my bending sense. I ripped it down. It crumbled and fell. Avon rode the collapsing ice with ease, not even flinching from the impact. He strode over to me.

“Very well, I will get you myself,” he mocked.

The battle had stopped and everyone was watching us. Three people on gliders landed in front of me. A wind blast knocked Avon backwards.

“Not if we have anything to say about it,” Monk Sonam said with Dadao and Yami at his side.

Avon got to his feet angrily. He shot out his hand. Shadows melted from his robe and formed a giant snapper, it ran at the Monks. Before we could do anything, it ripped off Monk Yami’s head and threw it at Lamara. It smacked Sonam and Dadao into a building that collapsed.

“You were saying?” Avon sneered.

“You killed him,” I snarled but I wasn’t talking about Yami.

“Killed who? I’m afraid I’ve killed many people today. For instance, I just killed that foolish Monk. You’ll have to be a little more specific,” he said venomously.

“Him! You killed him!” I repeated.

“I don’t think you know what the term ‘specific’ means,” he mocked. “Though I do believe I know who you are talking about. That old master of yours. What was his name? Ah yes, Master Wei.”

I growled, “Don’t you say his name!”

“Wait, Wei is - is dead?” Koluk said in shock.

“Hyriu?” Lina said in sorrow. There were similar mutterings throughout the crowd.

I charged toward Avon. He knocked me back with a swift breeze.

“Oh, I do believe I struck a nerve,” he laughed. “Wei. Wei. Master stupid Wei!” he spat at me. “I do as I please. The likes of you cannot hope to stop me.” he regained his calm composure. He began to stroll back and forth. “Ah, such a glorious city. It is unfortunate that I had to destroy it. And look at that once beautiful palace. I did consider taking up my throne there, but it’s just a tad too cold for my taste. Even I enjoy a summer breeze every once in awhile,” he laughed again. “Well, I think I’ve outstayed my welcome, huh? Come on Hyriu, let us depart south to warmer weather.” he took a step toward me.

“Don’t you touch him,” Lamara said and stepped in front of me with my other friends.

“If you think I’m going with you then-” I began.

“Ah, think, no, no. I do a lot of thinking. I mean, I didn’t conjure up this plan yesterday. No I’ve been thinking and planning since Gulanoth. I did all the thinking then so that now, I know you are coming with me. By force if necessary,” he threatened.

“Threaten me all you want,” I yelled, “but I am not going with you.”

“I once threatened you that if you ignored my warnings, then your city would burn and your people would suffer and die. Look around you. I always follow through on a threat. And if you won’t come willingly, then let’s have a bit of fun, shall we? Show me what you are truly capable of. Show them!” he said looking at the citizens of Hydronia gathered in the courtyard. “Show them who you are, so they know who I am,” he challenged. “No weapons, just power against power for victory.”

I unbuckled my sword and threw it to the ground. I threw down my quiver and glider pack as well.

“What’s he talking about, Hyriu?” Huan asked.

I looked at him and all the others. “I am Anzen Hyriu from the Legend of Beifen!”

“And I am the Great Darkness!” Avon yelled.

A new Shadow Army formed around him.

“This ends now!” I yelled and charged, my friends at my back.

The two armies met in a ferocious clash.

I threw fire at Avon. He blocked it and jumped behind me. I was shoved to the ground; I looked back. Avon stood menacingly above me. Suddenly, a foot knocked him to the ground. I looked and saw it was Lina! She helped me up.

“Kill her!” Avon commanded. Three Shadow Eaters lead by Silver Mask charged her.

I reached out to help her when two chains wrapped around my arms. Two Shadow Eaters on either side of me had shot chains out of their wands. They began to drag me away.

“No,” I thought. “I’m not leaving like this.”

I closed my eyes. I entered Stage One, then Stage Two. I rose up on a column of air. The battle around me stopped. I whipped the chains around and took out several of Avon’s men. Everyone stared at me in shock and awe.

“Now things will get interesting,” Avon said smiling evilly.

He joined me in the air. He unleashed all kinds of spells at me. I pulled out my wand and deflected them thanking L. E. for teaching me shield charms. I even shot some spells of my own but they were nothing to Avon. He prepared one of his red balls of fire and shot it at me. I sent a tornado of air, swirling the flames out of existence. I unleashed an inferno of my own. Avon just let the flames swirl around him. He sent several streams of shadows at me. I shot them with fire and dodged the others. I created two large water whips around each arm and formed ice at the end of the whips. I smacked them at Avon. He dodged and weaved around the moving ice. He shot another ball of red fire; I send a ball of air that dissipated the flames and knocked Avon to the ground. I lifted up a great amount of water and sent the river at him trying to finish him off. He whipped the water around and shot it at my friends. I zoomed toward the ground to stop it attack. I landed in front of my friends and held the water back. I looked back up at Avon in time to see him bending the wind at me. It smacked me to the ground with a force that knocked the air from my lungs. I fell out of Stage Two and Stage One. Suddenly, I could feel all the pain from my injuries. My knees, the burns on my face. The slashes from the snappers. The countless bruises and scratches. I laid there in pain before struggling to my feet. Two more chains wrapped around my arms. However, before I could do anything, the chains glowed orange and steamed. I felt the searing pain of the hot metal burning into my flesh. I screamed and fell to my knees. Taruk and Tekton came forward. They both launched streams of water and cut the chains. Avon smacked Taruk aside and sent a snapper at Tekton. Tekton made an ice shield but the creatures spikes went through the shield and into his chest.

“Tekton!” I screamed.

Avon repaired the chains but didn’t burn me again. He and his men began dragging me away. My friends charged forward with a volley of attacks. Avon blocked them. They then lifted his hand and a distant ringing sounded. As he raised his hand, the ringing grew louder. My vision turned white as the ringing became unbearable. Everyone clapped their hands over their ears and yet the ringing increased.

Avon then closed his fingers into a fist and lowered his hand in a flash.

Everything went dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite the fight, but how will it all end?


	41. Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the Fall of Hydronia.

Chapter 41  
Despair

I woke up with a headache. My vision cleared to see everyone else waking up as well. Koluk came over to me and helped me up. He was saying something but I couldn’t hear him. I realized I couldn’t hear anything.

He took me to L. E. and motioned to his ears. She pointed her wand at me and said something. There was a loud pop and I could hear again.

“What happened?” I asked then my memories flooded back to me. “Hyriu! Avon!”

I ran to the broken wall; the river was empty. There were no ships in it. The sky was clear and blue. I looked back. Most of the fires in the city had gone out. I kept looking for something, anything.

“Where’s Hyriu? Where’s Hyriu?” I asked. Koluk walked up to me, “Where’s Hyriu!” I yelled at him.

He shook his head and shrugged his shoulders as tears formed in his eyes.

“No, no,” I whispered. “He can’t be gone. He can’t be.”

I shook my head. I saw Daminao standing with Ava and Lina. I went over to them.

“Daminao, give me your glider,” I interjected.

“What, no,” he said looking at me strangely.

“Give me your glider,” I said more forcefully.

“Why should I, Lamara?” he asked.

“So I can go get him. I have to go after him! Give me your glider!” I screamed and began to wrestle him for it. Other people came over and tried to pull me back. “No, we have to go get him! We can’t leave him! Daminao, we can’t leave him!” I began crying. “We have to go get him.”

“Lamara stop!” Koluk said; I ignored him.

“Lamara,” Dhanu’s calm voice said. “Stop.”

I looked at him, “But he’s gone.” he looked at me forcefully. I let go of Daminao’s glider. “Let go of me!” I said to Lina and Moji; they did.

I ran toward the river at top speed. If they weren’t going to help me, then I’d have to find him by myself.

“Lamara,” Dhanu called after me.

I was almost to the river. I got ready to jump. Someone tackled me.

“Get off me,” I screamed still crying.

“What? Are you going to swim after him?” Koluk yelled. “He’s gone Lamara! We’ve been out of it for hours. There is no way to catch up to him!”

I hugged my knees and cried. “But I made a promise. I made a promise. I made-” I kept repeating it.

“Then I’ll make a promise; we will go get him. But right now, we’re in no condition to chase anyone. We need time to heal and grieve. But I promise you, we will go after him,” he hugged me.

I continued to cry and hug my knees but I nodded. When I continued to cry, Koluk decided to leave me.

I cried and cried. I cried for Hyriu, for Wei, for Yami, for everyone.

After an hour, I stopped crying. I sat on a piece of ice and looked out over the Bei River, expressionless. I sat there for hours, just staring.

I heard someone come up behind me.

“Lamara?” it was Hiko.

New found sorrow filled me, he had lost everything. I turned around. He didn’t look very upset.

“No one’s talking to me or telling me anything,” he said.

He didn’t know. No one told him.

“Where is Wei and Hyriu? Where is Hyriu? He said he’d find me when it was all over, but he didn’t. Where is he?” he looked at me as if I was his last hope. He was waiting for me to start laughing and assure him that Hyriu and Wei were both safe cleaning up the city. But that was the old Lamara, she was the one who joked with Hiko like this and she was dead. 

I didn’t laugh and I couldn’t reassure him.

I hugged him and cried as I thought about my promise. “I don’t know, Hiko. I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it, that is the end of Book 2. So sorry for the cliff hanger, well not really. So what did you think about Book 2. What did you like, didn't like. Any and all thoughts are welcome as long as they are reasonable. Book 3 is currently being written. Book 1 and 2 were already written when I joined this site, hence the unorganized posting of chapters. What I usually do is post either one or two chapters a week. That is what I will do when Book 3 is ready. Just like I did with Book 1, there will be a Book 2 Extras and a Book 3 Sneak Peek coming soon.


	42. Book Two: Extras

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can get a glimpse into the origin of the story.

Book Two  
Extras!

Well before I typed this, I reread the book 1 extras to see how I structured it. That was when I realized I didn't structure it. So this one will be much more organized and developed...hopefully.

I will start with how I came up with the whole idea of book 2. When I began organizing Hyriu’s story into 5 storylines, I knew that in book 2 there would be a lot of moving from location to location meeting all kinds of characters and seeing exotic locations. That was about it from the start. I will say though, Book 2 has been my favorite book of the five. At least it was. I liked it so much because everything my story was about to actually begin in book 2. However, now I am not so sure, I do like it but, book 3 and 5 might take that first place ribbon now that the storylines have been developed greatly. Well like I did for book 1, I will show the progression of the summaries I wrote, there are only really 2 ½ but here is the first, along with the books original title:

Book 2 Avatar-The All-bender Avon  
Meet up with H-gang, travel around, meet L. E. and introduce Avon, meet gaang and (Finale) Battle of Valley-Town. Hyriu’s home attacked and Earth Village.

Now I will explain that mess. Well first of all, I was at a loss for a title for book 2 so as a placeholder I thought of ‘Avatar: The All-bender Avon.’ If you remember from the book 1 extras ( I recommend you reread them before you go any further :D) then you’ll know each book would be titled ‘Avatar’ but with differing subtitles. That was obviously changed. One night as I laid awake in bed listening to music, I was playing around with words to create a title, I wasn’t being really serious but still. That was when I came up with ‘The Shadow of Darkness.’ Knowing I’d probably forget it, I got up, grabbed the first pencil and paper I saw, and wrote it down. The pencil happened to be a green color pencil and I wrote it on one of my posters for book 1 in its rough draft stage.

As you can see, I didn’t have many locations or even much plot thought of, I just knew they’d travel around a lot. I will get into L. E. later, and Avon was originally going to be introduced in book 2. He wasn’t supposed to be in book 1 at all. Since that was changed, I knew his arrival had to have a large impact. It most definitely was not a vision. Very early on I wanted a meeting between Hyriu and Aang while they were both traveling. There were many variations of this meeting. And they were supposed to meet on several occasions and even get in huge fights. But as the story progressed that just didn’t fit in with everything else and the characters. I’ll come back to ‘Valley-Town.’ In the finale of book 2, Avon was also going to lay waste to Shan’s home, Mazushi Village. I took that out because I wanted much more of a shock and surprise with Avon’s arrival in Hydronia.

Now then, The Battle of Valley-Town, or the name you all know it by, Gulanoth. And yes that was the end of the book very early on. Anyway in book 2 there was going to be two different valley-towns. In one was the wizards’ city and the other was just an earth kingdom city. I realized that I had and abundance of valley communities. Heiwa Valley, and then the two towns. I merged the two into one valley town. I knew there was going to be an attack there, but that attack was going to be very different. First, Hyriu snuck out and ran away during the night, he felt guilty dragging his friends into this mess. But as he left the city by climbing one of its mountains, that was when it was attacked. The Death or Shadow Eaters destroyed the enchantments and swarmed in. All while this took place at night, mind you. It also wasn’t a great city but rather a large collection of wooden and stone buildings with no caves or tunnels. Hyriu ran back to the city to get his friends out and as they were escaping, two people blocked their path. Those people were Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, and Bellatrix Lestrange. I really wanted those to terrifying women in one place against our heroes. But I like my story to be as canon as possible so time didn’t allow for Azula to be there and I abandoned the concept. I didn’t think about the sequence again for a long time until I started production on book 2 in which the city was named Gulanoth and I created a storyline much more familiar to the actual cut.

Here is the kind of summary…

Avatar: The All-bender Avon

Introduce Ming? (Moji), Archer (Dhanu), travel around, fight with gaang, love interest,

And that’s all I got. I didn’t feel like writing it then and I never went back and finished it. Not much to say here but the Moji name change, and that will come later.

Then I wrote this list:

Book2: The Shadow of Darkness-Plots

-H-gang journey

-Grey Folk, Cloud Walkers, Night People

-Akiko Nightmares

-Exo

-Magic

-L. E.- Lalima Ekala

-Anzen vs. Avatar

-Starting a Rebellion

-Roja Bounty Hunter

-Gulanoth

-H-gang relationships

-Darkness-Avon

-Hyriu’s struggle

-Fall of Hydronia

-Threats carried out

I compiled that list after I finished the handwritten version of book 1. The date is February 18, 2014. I do believe most of that should make sense. After that I wrote the final summary the next day…

Shadow of Darkness- Summary

Hyriu, Koluk, Lamara leave Hydronia and gather H-gang. Moji, Shan added. After leaving Fire Nation areas they go to a village to investigate rumors of a forest spirit. Meet Lakshith (Dhanu). Go to Wulong Forest. Shadow Eaters attack. Avatar vs. Anzen multiple times. Meet L. E., Avon arrives, uses dark magic to chase H-gang: Nightmare cliff shadow (I’ll explain later). Escape shadows at dawn, go to Gulanoth, learn truth about city, city attacked. H-gang run, Avatar, Roja Bounty Hunter. Go close to Ba Sing Se, meet Exo. Wall of Earth-Toph meeting. L. E. reveals magic, teaches Hyriu, training H-gang, Roja returns. H-gang relationships, more nightmares. Plan of rebellion, turn tide in war. Go to Earth Village (Zhanling), defend from Fire Nation, L. E. says to return to Tribe. Find out about Avatar. They do and introduce new friends. Taruk pissed again. Black snow falls on Hydronia, Hyriu rallies Hydronia to defend, goes to wall and fights, wall collapses, fighting in city. Losing battle, dam bursts, running from flood. Sends Hiko away. Finds Wei, farewell to Wei. Hyriu grieves. Owns soldiers he meets, confronts Avon in front of everyone, reveals himself. Fight breaks out, Tekton and Taruk save Hyriu from chains, burning chains. Numbing sound, wake up Hyriu gone, everyone in despair.

The Nightmare cliff shadow is the part where Hyriu is in the harvested corn field and the snappers chases him up the hill and he sees the winged shadow. That is inspired from a nightmare I had awhile back. In the dream, I was running through dark trees. I burst out into a harvested cornfield. The sky was orange and yellow from either sunrise or sunset. I ran up a hill, turned, and saw a ‘winged shadow.’ Then I woke up. I pretty much just put Hyriu in place of me and added the snappers.

Well I am surprised how accurate the summary is since I never really referred to it that much. You can see where everything fits together and slight changes that have occurred. I then compiled a list of chapter titles so you can see the progression of the story…

Book 2

The Shadow of Darkness

Chapter 1: Departure

Chapter 2: Gathering a Team

Chapter 3: The Struggle of Friendship

Chapter 4: Rumors of the Forest

Chapter 5: Lakshith

Chapter 6: On the Road Again

Chapter 7: A New Threat Awakens

Chapter 8: A Narrow Escape

Chapter 9: New Arrival

Chapter 10: History of Grey Folk

Chapter 11: Blacker Than Night

Chapter 12: Shadow Chase

Chapter 13: Refuge

Chapter 14: Gulanoth Revealed

Chapter 15: Shadow Army

Chapter 16: The Avatar and the Anzen

Chapter 17: Bounty

Chapter 18: Outskirts of Ba Sing Se

Chapter 19: Friends and Foes

Chapter 20: Wall of Earth

Chapter 21: Rules of Magic

Chapter 22: Maze of Danger

Chapter 23: An Annoying Return

Chapter 24: Building Relationships

Chapter 25: Trust Me

Chapter 26: Excessive Training

Chapter 27: Nightmares

Chapter 28: Starting Rebellions

Chapter 29: Fighting Back

Chapter 30: Strategy

Chapter 31: Visions to Return

Chapter 32: A Warm Welcome

Chapter 33: Old Friendships and Rivalries

Chapter 34: Arrival of Fear

Chapter 35: Rallying Friends

Chapter 36: Defense of Hydronia

Chapter 37: Fall of Hydronia

Chapter 38: A Hero Falls

Chapter 39: A Threat Followed Through

Chapter 40: Tragedy

Also very early on when I was separating the story, book 1 was supposed to end with the Fall of Hydronia and the Siege of the North was just going to be the middle of the book battle. I didn’t want there to be two finales of attacks on the northern water tribe but I realized that is how it had to be. And I think the attacks are drastically different in many ways.

Now I will explain the origin of the main characters. The very first characters I created, I refer to as The Nine. The Nine consists of Hyriu, Koluk, Lamara, Moji, Shan, Dhanu, L. E., Hiko, and Zaria. Now that might seem odd to you, some of you may not even remember Zaria (blonde girl from Moji’s home, chapter 3). Basically I wanted Hyriu to have a group of friends and each member would complement one of his abilities. We would have one member of each of the elements as well as a sword fighter-Koluk, and archer-Dhanu, witch-L. E., and then his brother and Zaria. And in a weird way, L. E. and Zaria were the first characters ever created. I played with Legos with some childhood friends and those two characters were characters I made in Lego. L. E. was a princess from another world whose species possess every single power in existence. She was a little kid named Ellie. Zaria’s lego figure was actually the Willie figure from an Indiana Jones set I had gotten. When I created Hyriu, it was just those three and then I moved away so the characters came with me. That’s when I began to form Hyriu’s team. I was so attached to the characters of Ellie and Willie that I wanted them to be apart of his legend. The other characters came from very simple beginnings, I think my thought was to take Aang’s friends and switch the genders. So Aang-Lamara, Toph-Shan, Zuko-Moji. I wanted Hyriu to have a best friend from home so that’s where Koluk came from. I wanted an archer as well and thus, Dhanu. To be honest, Hiko was only created because the lego character, Willie was like the baby sitter when I played with my friends. Whenever there was a battle or danger, Willie would protect the kids. So I wanted her to have a kid to protect, so I came up with Hiko. Very strange beginnings but that is how the legend began. Also in our lego came we wanted a species of Ellie (my friend made a sister of her whose name I can’t remember) to be evil, but that wasn’t Avon. That was a different guy that my friend made. I liked that concept so much though that I thought someone with all that power would be a good foe for Hyriu to face, that’s where Avon came from. And that’s where the story begins. Below I will show the evolution of the Nine’s names:

Hiryu- Hyrui- Hyriu

Kuruk- Deszu- Koluk

Yangchen- Maykra- Ostria- Lamara

Xiu- Shui- Yuan- Shan

(Ming-Hua)- Sariyha- Ming- Moji

Ellie- L. E.- Lalima Ekala

Lakshith- Dhanu

Exo- Hiko

Willie- Zaria

While I was coming up with Hyriu’s story, I thought about major blockbusters and what none of them had done because I wanted to do something unique. I then got the idea for Hyriu to explore his sexuality. At first I was going to introduce the storyline in book 1 with Hyriu and Tekton being a thing, but I discarded the idea because I thought it was too soon to think about that kind of stuff. There was a lot of other things I wanted to establish first. That’s when I came up with the conflict for Hyriu and Shan. I didn’t want them to be a happy couple on and adventure thing. I wanted it to be something Hyriu really had trouble with. He doesn’t know what he is and he questions himself. I wanted it to be as realistic as possible so I had Hyriu push Shan away and bury his feelings. If you like that plot, don’t worry, its not going anywhere, Hyriu will continue to struggle with himself throughout the series.

Another plot line I was excited about was Lamara’s downfall. I really wanted to make my story realistic in many ways. So I thought about taking a happy and peppy character and turning her into a depressed, scared, and broken thing. I also realized that Lamara is a different person in each book. The most drastic change is between book 1 and 2 obviously. And you start to see what she will become in book 3...

I was very excited in having Avon be and active villain in this one. I really wanted him to have an impact. In fact, in my opinion, the most memorable parts of book 2 are with him. His arrival, Gulanoth, and the Fall of Hydronia. I really wanted to show he is one ruthless and powerful foe that will not be dealt with easily.

I know I said book 1 was a set up for the rest of the series and it all kicks off in book 2, and I was right, but there is still a few things this book sets up. Let’s just say, I only introduce minor characters, because they usually come back in a later book. So most of the people Hyriu meets are coming back in some shape or form.

Stay tuned, for the sneak peak at Book Three, coming soon…


	43. Book Three: A Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can get a tease of what is to come in Book 3.

Book Three  
A Sneak Peek

Well after the end of Book Two, I am sure you all are wanting to know what’s next. Well, Book Three continues the trend of getting darker. Book 2 was obviously much darker than Book 1, and Book 3 is the darkest of all five books. It is not a happy book. There, I said it. It’s not happy. A lot of bad things happen and it just gets worse. And this is the first Book to have two separate storylines. I have done different POV chapters before, but in Book 3, it’s not seeing another perspective of a battle or anything, there are two different storylines. On one end, we will have Lamara, and what’s happening with her and the others, on the other end, will be Hyriu, and all the fun stuff he goes through.

One of the reasons this book is so much darker, is the end of book 2 directly shapes a lot of book 3. It’s the characters dealing with the aftereffects of Avon’s attack. This book really shows the psychological effect it had on them, especially on Lamara and Hyriu. In the last chapter, you could probably tell Lamara wasn’t exactly herself. She kind of lost it, and it will take time for her to find herself again. Hyriu is dealing with the death of Wei and his defeat. He blames himself for everything that happened, and he shuts the spirits out of his head. He keeps himself isolated with his guilty thoughts, which leads to bad things.

Book 3 started out as my least favorite book. However, when I got my editor, we turned it into something so much better. Now, it rivals Book 5, and that is saying something. She had a lot of input with this book. I had a beginning, and an end and a few plot points. She took it and shaped it into a glorious masterpiece. I know that she is very excited for this book and so am I.

This book is the first of what I like to call, The Finale Trilogy. I will not elaborate, and try not to think about it too much.

With Hyriu captured, we get to visit some interesting prisons with some interesting characters. *Hint* *hint*, for those of you who know the show.

Hyriu has quite the journey in this book. And he will have to face an enemy from his past, to secure his future…

Lamara goes on a dark journey. In book 1, she was peppy, in book 2, she was broken, in book 3 she is angry.

Dhanu is understanding. He knows what Lamara is going through and tries to help her. However, will he be able to help himself?

Koluk tries to hold everything together. But with all that has happened, his temper might be his downfall.

Lina has a much larger role in book 3. She will have to face a difficult truth, and a past decision that will change her life forever.

L. E. tries to stay positive. With everyone in a dark place, she is the one that has to keep a level head, but how long will it last?

Moji is the planner. With Hyriu gone, and everyone else out of sorts. She takes the lead and puts her knowledge to good use in devising useful plans.

There are three characters’ fates I never cleared up. Shan, Tekton, and Da-Xia’s fate is still unknown. What do you think will become of them?

Below is a type of trailer I typed for book 3. It says things like ‘pan to’ or ‘cuts to’ ‘voice over’ etc. Why don’t you have a read, eh?

It opens with a shot over Hydronia still in ruins. Pans to Lamara and Dhanu in the Gambing Library as it is under repair. We go into the Shui Temple to see Lamara sitting by L. E. who is kneeling over an unconscious Shan and Tekton. L. E. mutters spells under her breath as her hands glow. Arnook voice over, “Many were lost in the Fall of Hydronia. Friends and Family. They cannot be replaced. Nor do we wish to forget them. I proclaim that the day of Avon’s Attack will be remembered for all history so we will never forget those who gave their lives to protect this city. And we will not abandon Hyriu to Avon’s tortures. Let us mourn for those that are lost, and hope for those that are injured. In this dark hour, hope is our strongest ally. But it is fading away as the day of the comet draws near.” We see Hana and her father cry holding each other. We see a lone woman, hysterically crying. And Hiko, with a barren expression as people cry around him. Fades to black.

Book Three

Cuts to Lamara sitting in the temple overlooking the valley. Shan voice over, “We have to go get Hyriu!” Koluk voice over, “We will.” Shot of H-gang in Royal Courtroom as Arnook speaks, “I will not send a band of teenagers to rescue our last hope!” Cuts to Lamara in Heiwa Valley in a circle of spinning gates as she creates a tornado. L. E. voice over, “Don’t worry Lamara. You’ll get through this.”

Is Here

“The Avatar is dead. The Earth Kingdom has fallen. Hyriu’s gone. And our revolution has fallen apart,” Moji says. “What are we going to do?” Daminao says. Close up of Lina with a fierce expression, “We’ll get Hyriu back, no matter what.”

A Hero Has Fallen

Fades to Hyriu chained up in a metal cell. We hear him muttering to himself. “I killed him. I killed him. I killed him.” Avon’s voice echoes, “Yes. You made a choice. And you killed him.” Hyriu is crying as he struggles to escape the voice. A quick flashback to Wei’s death and the destruction of Hydronia. Hyriu is in a new cell. It is lined with bars and suspended from the ground. All around him are elderly people in similar prisons. One of them says, “You are never going to get out of here.” Close up on Hyriu. His face is gaunt and scarred from the Fall of Hydronia. He speaks in a quiet and raspy voice, “I can try.”

New Battles Will Be Fought

Lina opens her fan and charges forward. We see Lina and Lamara fighting Water Tribe soldiers. Daminao and Ava charge for the Mountain Pass, shooting gusts of wind. Moji runs forward on a rocky beach and shoots fire. Monk Dadao is in the Shui Air Temple, he jumps in the air and shoots two blasts of wind in opposite directions. Koluk draws a sword and stabs forward. A spear comes at Dhanu. He grabs it and flips over a Water Tribe guard. L. E. is by the broken wall. She raises her hand and launches a wave of water.

New Courage Must Be Found

Hyriu rips the chains from his burned arm. He runs through a bare rocky area at night. He jumps up from inside a Fire Nation ship onto the deck and shoots a blast of air. He is in the a metal prison in the middle of a volcano. He is wearing raggedy red clothes and both his arms are bandaged to his wrists. He is in the prison yard and lifts up a wall of earth to block an attack of flames. A close up on him with a horribly fierce expression as he runs forward screaming.

But As The Comet Nears

Hyriu looks out a barred window to the night sky. Lamara, Dhanu, Moji, Shan, Koluk, Lina, and L. E. Looked up at the night sky as the wind blows. The sky begins to turn red.

Danger Will Grow

Hyriu stands on a rock in the prison yard. Prisoners charge at him. He kicks fire at them. Shan rolls into a room and punches a rock forward. Hyriu is standing on a metal wall, he whips steaming water at fire nation guards. Lamara shoots her hands forward in a gust of wind. Arnook voice over, "You have committed high treason against the Northern Water Tribe!" Camera flies across the ocean with a red sky. We see several jet skis ridden by Lamara, Dhanu, Moji, Shan, Koluk, Lina, and L. E. Cuts to Moji on the jet ski, she unleashes a huge wave of fire. Cuts to Sokka on the day of black sun. He is fighting a fire nation swordsman in intricate red and black armor. Hyriu is in a metal cell, he is firebending the chains. He looks up angrily and rips his hand from the chains. Lamara and the others are on the beach before the fire nation capital. The sky is red. Several shadow Eaters land in front of them. Lamara jumps forward and whips around a staff. She knocks back all of them with a wind blast. Fade to black.

Fade to Hyriu in a dark metal cell. We hear footsteps. A door opens and light spills into the room. More footsteps and a hand enters the frame. Hyriu looks up, "Who are you?" A female voice chuckles and says, "Your salvation. " the hand closes into a fist and releases a small puff of blue fire.

The Search for Hyriu Begins in  
Avatar  
The Legend of Anzen Hyriu  
Book Three  
Red of the Comet  
April 2015

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to keep up with what's new and see some posters, and more teases of Book 3, then you should check out the facebook page 'The Legend of Anzen Hyriu Sereis.' Until Book 3, farewell everyone.


End file.
